


Dark Side of the Moon

by hawkeyesmyguy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 137,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesmyguy/pseuds/hawkeyesmyguy





	1. Chapter 1

Jordan hadn't really wanted to leave her home before, the place she lived the longest but with her mom gone her dad and her were both in agreement that it was time to start anew. They'd been in Beacon Hills almost a week now and she wasn't even sure what brought them here, especially after she showed her dad articleafter article about the messes made in the area.

"Daddy I'll be fine." The girl promised, brushing past him when he reached for her to ask if she wanted him to walk her to the office. "I just gotta get my classes. Someone will show me. I'm not four despite what you might think." She laughed, nudging him to get back in the car.

The tall blonde man laughed and hugged her a final time, "I know kiddo. I'm just making sure that's all." Hereminded her, letting her go and wwatching her roll her eyes as she went up to the school, heading inside on her own.

She met with the principle early and someone to show her her classes. It'd been at least 10 years since her last move so she barely remembered what it was like to be the new kid. Beacon Hills had that sort of small towny feel she hated, walking the halls to her third period Trigonometry class she felt like everyone kneweach other which meant everyone noted she was the newest kid.

They weren't mean to her of course but they weren't exactly full force welcoming either. She'd made a few friends already, never really having issue with talking to people. Her mother always told her the more confidence you held the more people were drawn to you and she certainly embodied that statement and lived by it.

"Class in case you haven't met her already, please welcome Jordan Caldwell." Their teacher said as soon as she handed her schedule to him, ensuring all her teachers knew of the addition. She smiled respectfully at the rest of the class that grunted something like greetings to her as she found one of the few remaining seats.

The dirty blonde sat in one desk and leaned back a bit, fixing her bangs and pinning them back again before pulling out her book and binder. She shifted forward and laughed as she was met with a mop of similarly brownish hair. The girl smiled and lifted the other kidshead wwhich he didnt even react to at all as she tucked her book beneath him.

She cleared her throat, doing it more harshly when again he didn't budge. Jordan lightly tapped his cheekand he shook his head, opening his eyes and looking up at her. She giggled, "YYou're drooling on my desk. Feel free to nap but keep it dry." She teased him, earning a stare from the kid.

His large bright eyes went wider and for a second she thought maybe he didnt hear her. Just as she was started to feel uncomfortable he opened his mouth and apologized. "No it's fine. Rough night?" She askedhim, smiling again. He laughed and mentioned he hhadn't really slept at all the past few days, not that it was her problem. "Well it might be if I end up drowning back here... or losing my eraser in that hair of yours."

She put her binder down when he moved enough to do so and tugged out her pencil. He looked her over a bit unsubtley and laughed, asking who she even was. "Jordan. You'd have caught the very awkward intro five minutes ago if you weren't napping. New kid. It's loads of fun." She rolled her eyes but her smile never faded.

Isaac trudged into his first hour classroom, taking his usual desk and slumping back in it, settling down with a mind to fall asleep as quickly as possible. He had managed to drag his body to school, but that was about it. Considering that he could pass French with his eyes closed, he had taken to doing pretty much just that. He didn't really have much choice, with the way he'd been plagued with nightmares lately, after a week of sleepless nights he couldn't have stayed awake through his morning class even if he wanted to. 

The tall lanky werewolf tipped his head back and closed his eyes, drifting off almost immediately. Strangely he found it easier to sleep here with the backdrop of chaos, the disjointed noise crowded out the fearful threads his subconscious wove together in his head during the quieter hours of the night. His head lolled back to rest on the desk behind him as he fell into a deeper state of slumber, but there were always a few vacant seats in class so he never worried about taking up more space than he was allotted.

He didn't wake through the bell, his teacher talking or the students around him shuffling their backpacks and talking amongst themselves. It wasn't until he felt a light tapping on his cheek that he stirred, a little groan of fatigue escaping his parted lips as his eyelids fluttered open. His bright blue eyes fixed on an unfamiliar face staring back at him, upside down from his current view with his head tipped back onto her desk. The cute dirty blonde commented on him drooling, but he couldn't feel any so he dismissed it as simple teasing, staring openly at her as his sleep deprived brain struggled to catch up with the world around him. It occurred to him that she was probably waiting for him to move or at least say something, but he didn't want to stop looking at her so he decided to milk the situation rather than solve it.

"Sorry, I'll work on that." He responded quietly, the corner of his mouth tugging up in a crooked grin. To his satisfaction she laughed and kept talking to him, not exactly a common occurrence for him with pretty girls. 

"Nah, more like a rough week. I haven't slept for days, but that's not you're problem so I'm sure you don't wanna hear about it." He rambled lazily, snickering a bit at her response. He shifted his shoulders and brought his arm up to use as a replacement pillow over her stacked book and binder, looking at her from a more sideways angle now from the partial cover of his thick scarf bunched up on his shoulder supporting his head. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was, and it occurred to him that there was no way he wouldn't have noticed her before, she had to be new.

"So, who are you anyway? I haven't seen you before." He asked, hoping that this trend of her talking to him wasn't going to end. She told him her name and confirmed his guess, brand new student who clearly didn't know that Isaac Lahey was the awkward class slacker no one really talked to but who still managed to ace the class somehow.

"Well I like the more personalized introduction better anyway." He responded with a small smile, reaching his free arm up and extending his hand over her desk, "I'm Isaac. Nice to meet you new kid." He introduced himself, blue orbs flickering to the inside of her forearm when he noticed a tattoo running along her smooth skin. She retracted her arm too quickly after shaking his hand for him to read the text, but it intrigued him that she had it at all, especially in such an obvious place.

The teacher pulled them from their little conversation, calling Isaac out and telling him to sit up and face the front. He groaned like the mere act of sitting up alone was a monumental effort, pulling himself up and reluctantly looking away from the girl behind him. He made a show of staring up at the teacher for perhaps ten seconds before crossing his arms on his own desk and pillowing his head on them, falling asleep once more only this time he drifted off with the image of the new girl Jordan floating in his mind.

When class ended, Isaac was woken once more by a gentle touch on his arm, he peered up and was surprised to see not the stern face of the teacher but the sweet face of the new girl looking down at him from where she stood beside his desk. She informed him that class was over and he sat up, stretching his long arms up above his head high enough to make his shirt tug up and show an inch or two of his toned abdomen. He stood and hauled his backpack onto his shoulder, chuckling a bit when Jordan's eyes widened and her brows rose at the way he towered over her.

"Go on, get it out." He prompted, waiting for the inevitable comment about his height. Jordan giggled about his apparent familiarity with being told he was tall, telling him it was a feature about him that was pretty hard to miss. He laughed, shrugging his shoulders at her matter of fact statement. "That's true. Kind of like how it's hard to miss how great your smile is." Isaac retorted, feeling like an idiot the second he voiced what he was thinking aloud, chalking it up to sleep deprivation. He couldn't take it back so he tried to roll with it, clearing his throat a bit self-consciously, "I mean it, keep smiling like that... You'll have a ton of friends in no time." He added, trying to generalize and downplay his out of the blue comment as much as possible. 

She thanked him, tucking her hair behind her ear and walking beside him out of the classroom. "So, do you have someone to show you around? I can walk you to your next class if you want." Isaac offered, internally cringing when she informed him that wouldn't be necessary, pointing out that her next class was almost exactly across the hall from the door they'd just walked out of. "Ah. Well I suppose you should be able to find that on your own then." Isaac ran his hand through his thick curly hair, silently congratulating himself on managing to make an idiot out of himself in minutes flat in front of the prettiest girl who'd ever talked to him.

Jordan thanked him anyway, wandering into the other classroom and Isaac let out a long weary sigh as soon as she was out of sight. He turned to face Scott and Stiles when they came up to him in the hall, the human of the pair immediately drilling him on who the girl was he'd been talking to and why she'd been talking to him. Isaac rolled his blue eyes, staring at Stiles waiting for the young man to finish running out of comments about how hot the girl was before even bothering to try responding.

"Her name's Jordan, she just moved here. And no, I won't find out if she's got a boyfriend for you." Isaac responded, heading off Stiles' half spoken question he'd started on almost the second after Isaac started talking. Scott laughed at his friends' interaction, raising his dark brows at Isaac making him feel more than a little on the spot.

"So you gonna ask her out dude? She looked like she liked you." Scott asked, grinning at Isaac's semi-annoyed expression in response.

"No, you're confusing 'liking' with her thinking I'm pathetic actually." Isaac replied, falling into step with the pair of guys all on their way to the economics class they shared together.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it wasn't that bad. She was smiling at you. You should ask her out man, or at least try getting to be friends with her. She could probably use that, being the new kid and all." Scott answered back, bumping Isaac's shoulder encouragingly with his fist.

"I dunno, I slept on her desk then tried to help her find her class across the hallway." Isaac commented, shooting a glare at Stiles for his unwarranted input on the subject.

\--  
When lunch hour came, Isaac met up with Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison at what had become their habitual table outside when the weather suited. For better or worse the group had bonded over their plunge into the supernatural world, though he still felt really out of place with all of them except Scott who had always been friendly to him. He might be the odd man out in the group, but it still helped distract him from the fact that his two closest friends Boyd and Erica were gone.

Isaac sat at the end of the table, not really listening to the conversations happening around him and about halfway to falling asleep where he sat when something caught his eye. The new girl Jordan walked out of the school, her lunch in her hand and looking around the courtyard with a fish-out-of-water look he knew all too well. Part of him wanted to call out to her, wave her over to sit with them but he also wasn't so sure it was a good idea for him to invite her to their table when the current topic of discussion was about the aftermath of them helping to take down a dark druid and a pack of alpha werewolves not too long ago.

 

Jordan smiled at Isaac, turning her attention back to their teacher as the boy turned himself around and refocused as well. He was kind and she had to stifle a giggle when as soon as the teacher got back into it, again Isaac fell asleep. She didn’t disturb him this time, in fact she kept an eye on him to ensure he didn’t get busted for napping in class like he was and when the bell rang for them to leave and he still hadn’t woken up yet, she took it upon herself to do the task.

She gently nudged his arm, her free hand grasping the strap of her bag, “Class is over, time to get up for your nap in your next period.” She teased, her eyes darting down to his abdomen that exposed inch by inch as he lifted his arms up to stretch. He didn’t notice but she didn’t care if he even had, waiting for him to get up and her eyes went a little wide at the sight. He was six foot at the very least which meant he had a good six inches on her.

The blonde laughed at his comment, “I guess you get the ‘holy crap you’re a giant’ thing a lot huh? Well I’m sorry that’s a feature of yours you can’t buff away. It’s pretty hard to miss.” She informed him, flashing him a smile and trying not to giggle at his own compliment about the grin she gave. She wasn’t bothered by it in the least, accepted it for what it was, kindness from something of a stranger. “Well thank you. I’ll be sure to use it to my advantage.”

Jordan followed alongside him and out the classroom door, lingering just beside it as he asked about her next class, offering to be the person to show her around. It amused her to a certain extent but if anything she didn’t really want to be handed these kinds of things, nor did she want to cling to one person right off the bat and limit herself. “It’s actually just across the hall. I passed it on my way over here.” She informed him, heading that way and thanking him softly for his offer anyways. “I’ll see you around.”

Stiles hadn’t missed the little exchange between his newly found friend and the even newer pretty face across from them. He threw out comment after comment about her appearance, “That little tat on her arm, wild side.” He insisted, looking to Scott and shaking his head at the young man’s tattoo of his own. “Different for girls. Dirty blonde. I like.” He muttered, starting to walk with the other pair and listening to Isaac giving them the bio on the new girl, frowning at his insistence not to ask about if she was taken or not.

Stiles snorted with laughter at the taller teens admission to failure, shaking his head. “Oh man. When you bomb it’s nuclear. I thought I did bad. At least I’m funny and my doofy-ness is seen as cute.” He said in a matter of fact tone, heading to Econ with the two of them and smirking at the way he got under Isaac’s skin.

\----

When lunch rolled around she was already dreading it. This was like a make or break chance in high school, sit alone and that’s basically how you’re left for the rest of the year at the least, sit with a group and chances are you’re stuck with them. Now being stuck with friends wasn’t a bad thing so long as they were the right ones right? Or… something like that.

The confident air she forced herself to emit was dwindling down to nothing as she scanned the area for some kind of refuge. She blinked back the start of fresh tears as she thought of what her mother might tell her in this situation, stand tall and push forward, assert yourself Jor. Show them exactly who you are. What if they didn’t like that? At her last school she knew everyone and everyone knew her but she really didn’t fit in any single place. She was more or less a drifter among the crowds, knew people well enough to join in on conversations and sit with them at lunch but not well enough to be invited to sleepovers often or to have parties of her own.

Mentally she shook herself from her reeling mind otherwise she might cause a downhill spiral. The loss of her mom and that change in her life shook her entire world more than she ever could have anticipated, even her father expressed concerns with the changes in her. She wandered to the edge of a concrete half wall, sitting down and putting her backpack on the floor beside her, giving a friendly wave here or there to people she had already begun to meet in her classes.

“You’re staring, dude. It’s creepy.” Stiles called out to Isaac from the other side of the table, pulling him from his observant state. He shot the dark haired male a glare but Stiles was unfazed as per usual, “I’m just saying she can probably feel you mentally screwing her in your mind with that kind of intensity.” He smirked to himself, not missing the way his friend fidgeted and grew steadily more agitated by his comments. “Oh my god that’s totally what you were doing wasn’t it?”

Stiles was dropped from any serious conversation the others were having almost instantly. He got up from where he was sitting beside Scott and pat Isaac’s back, gripping the young man’s shoulders as if in reassurance though it was clear to the other’s that wasn’t what Isaac was feeling as the dark haired male jogged over to where the blonde sat alone. “Don’t worry I got this.” He mouthed, turning around and startling Jordan when he dropped down beside her. “Hey. New girl right? Jordan? Stiles.”

Jordan shifted, her brow raising at the darkly freckled boy who just joined her, “Stiles?” She asked. “How’d you know my name?” Her eyes casted over to the table not far off and she saw a very uncomfortable looking but awake Isaac so she smiled.

“Yeah that’s my name. Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.” He smiled widely, “Word travels fast in Beacon Hills High. I’m surprised we’re not best friends yet.” He answered and she nodded, laughing at him much to his surprise. She seemed amused more over than annoyed with his antics.

“Okay. Well I’d be more than happy to consider your application for the position of best friend so long as you submit one by 6 p.m. Eastern time.” She quipped.

Stiles snapped his fingers and pointed at her, “Ah-Ha. Funny.” He encouraged, “I’ll write my resume as soon as I’m done with my sandwich but uhh—listen our table sort of has this imbalance going on. Three on one side two on the other.” He made a face like it was the most horrid thing ever, biting his knuckles in exaggeration as he started to ask her to sit as their sixth.

She full on laughed at him, having to cover her mouth to stifle it and again that surprised him. “You need me to be an anchor?” Jordan continued to giggle, shaking her head and she almost said no to his silly offer but there was almost a plea in Isaac’s eyes across the way that made her change her mind. She nodded and grabbed her bag, letting Stiles lead her to their little lunch table at one side of the building.

The group shifted a bit and Stiles sat back down as he only halfheartedly introduced her to the others. She gave them a wave and sure enough the space available just so happened to be beside her desk warmer. “It’s nice to see your eyes opened for longer than a moment.” Jordan murmured to him as his friends settled back in on another conversation around them in hushed tones. Isaac muttered something of an embarrassed apology for Stiles being so pushy, promising he was harmless but a complete idiot sometimes. “Mm. That’s okay. His freckles and dimpled cheeks weren’t too intimidating but it was the hair that lured me in.” She smiled, enjoying the light laugh Isaac gave.

She felt the warmth of him against her left side and if she was being honest it was oddly a comfort especially considering she only just met him little more than an hour or so ago. Jordan unwrapped her sandwich and cracked open her soda, enjoying the murmur of his friends talking beside her though she couldn’t help but feel a bit out of place, noting eyes on her as the conversation eased. She swallowed her bite of food and arched a brow, “Don’t tell me that I have to suffer through hazing or something before I’m accepted because I’m really horrible at accepting humiliation.” She teased making them laugh. Scott or at least she was pretty sure that was his name assured her she didn’t need to worry, curiously asking what brought her to Beacon Hills. “My dad and I needed a change. I’m pretty sure we just picked up a map and jabbed our fingers at it until we found a place that seemed interesting.” She shrugged, not really feeling like putting a damper on their first lunch together by mentioning the real reason her father couldn’t live in their ‘hometown’ anymore. Everything there reminded him of their mother, it was where they went to school together, where they got engaged, where they married. Everything.

She turned back to Isaac for the rest of lunch when the others were done questioning her. She didn’t mind one bit, “What class do you have next?” Jordan asked him sweetly, putting her things in the trash once finished and getting off the table with the others. Isaac answered that he had chemistry and she smiled, “Me too. I’ll let you walk me this time.” She teased.

Isaac was content to listen to the other teens at the table talking with Jordan, finding that he liked the sound of her voice just for the sake of hearing it and watching how animated the girl's expressions were as she talked. But when Scott asked her why she'd moved to the area, both he and Isaac exchanged a quick look of understanding. They both could hear the change in her heartbeat as she spoke. Despite the fact that she didn't show any signs in her face or voice, both werewolves knew she wasn't telling the whole truth.

Isaac knew it wasn't the time to press the issue, after all she could be hiding the truth for any number of mundane reasons, their group just tended to be a little more cautious than most when they didn't have all the information. The taller dirty blonde talked quietly with Jordan for the most part for the rest of lunch, asking her innocuous questions about her old school and things she liked to do for fun. He found out that she liked dancing and playing guitar, and it wasn't exactly unappealing to him picturing her on a dance floor even if he'd never been the type to get on one himself.

The warning bell for the next class rang and he stood with the new girl, responding to her question about his next class and laughing softly when she mentioned him walking her to class. They didn't end up getting to sit next to each other, but Isaac spent most of the period looking at her anyway. They said goodbye afterwards but he wasn't being entirely honest when he said he'd see her tomorrow. He planned on seeing her a bit more before then.

After school he met up with Scott and Stiles, confirming with the other werewolf that he'd noticed her not being honest about her and her father's reasons for coming here. Scott tried to assure him that there was nothing to worry about, though Stiles was less helpful with his reminders that there was always something to be worried about in Beacon Hills, it might as well be the mysterious pretty new girl. 

"I'm just... Gonna check on her I think. I won't do anything on my own if she turns out to be another Kanima or crazy psycho druid I promise." Isaac assured his friends with a crooked grin, leaving them at the school and using his keen werewolf sense of smell to hone in on Jordan's scent. He followed it to the parking lot just in time to see her pulling away in a small black economy car.

"She has a car. Great." Isaac sighed, gripping the straps of his backpack tighter and taking off at a dead run after her vehicle. He didn't have to worry about staying out of sight, the roads she took ran right through the woods so the trees provided cover. Even with his lupine powers he struggled to keep up with the car, but he never lost it. He followed her to her house a few miles away from the school, panting harshly from exertion as he hid behind a parked SUV across the street from the house she'd pulled up to. 

The place looked fairly nondescript, small two story brick home with a carport and a few flower beds in bad need of tending after being neglected by the former owners. Isaac watched Jordan climb out of her car with her phone in her hand, he smiled as his sharp ears heard her singing along to the song she had playing on it as she walked to the front door. She disappeared inside and he slipped across the street, peeking in a few of the ground floor windows not really thinking for a second about how his actions might be considered inappropriate at best and creepy at worst. He tended to be a little less concerned with boundaries now that he knew monsters straight out of horror movies existed.

The inside looked just as ordinary as the exterior, there were still several boxes piled up in most of the rooms waiting to be sorted out but he saw signs here and there that the place was shaping up to be a real home. He saw a large portrait sitting propped against the wall in the living room, a family picture of Jordan and who had to be her mother and father. Jordan had only mentioned her dad earlier today, maybe she'd lost her mother or there had been a nasty divorce and that's why she was hesitant to tell the whole truth. He definitely could relate to not wanting to share the less than wholesome details of family life.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket, pulling it out and rolling his bright blue eyes at the text from Stiles asking if the new girl was some kind of demon or worse secretly a dude in disguise. Isaac typed out a quick response calling the boy an idiot but giving no further information at the moment. For now it seemed like Jordan was probably just covering up some kind of painful family business, and Isaac knew a lot more about that than most people.

That night was just another in a long line of sleepless voids punctuated by brief but vivid nightmares when he actually did manage to drift off, so Isaac was already asleep again in class when Jordan came in. Her presence behind him woke him this time however, now that he'd committed her scent to memory detecting it roused him from his sleep.

"Good morning new kid." Isaac drawled when she sat down, tipping his head back to look at her upside down again like the first time he'd seen her. She laughed lightly, smiling at him and he couldn't help but want to do whatever he could to make her smile at him like that as many times as possible. She greeted him in turn and class started, but he was hardly paying attention to the teacher, thinking back to Jordan's house and especially the photo of her and her parents.

"So um, I was thinking," Isaac whispered over his shoulder as the teacher droned on in French at the front of the class, "I'm free after school today, if you wanted any help unpacking, moving furniture around or anything." He offered, feeling fairly confident that she'd figure he was simply assuming they hadn't gotten settled into their new house yet rather than having seen it for himself.

Jordan smiled at Isaac as she settled in her desk once again behind the taller boy. She was about to poke him to rouse him when she heard his voice, greeting her in that sweet tone of his. She glanced to him, tugging out her notebook and pen, “Morning Fuz-Head.” She teased, turning her attention to the teacher but only for a moment before Isaac continued speaking.

She absently took a few notes here and there but focused mostly on what he was offering. She smiled sweetly at him, “Hm. I don’t know I wouldn’t want you to pull anything.” She glanced at his frame a little teasingly, making him grin almost uncertainly but she had seen his abs at least in part and she was sure he was fairly toned beneath the couple layers of clothes he wore. She leaned forward a bit in her seat and grasped his bicep to test him, exaggerating her thinking face for show as she considered his offer. “Okay so maybe you won’t pull or break anything.”

The dirty blonde pulled her hand back and jotted down another note, seeing his anticipation for her to give him a confirmation or a denial. She giggled, “It’s pretty boring unpacking, honestly you don’t have to play Mr. Nice Guy, Curly.” She whispered to him, smiling at his rebuttal claiming he didn’t mind if she really needed his help. She shifted in her seat and leaned into him so they wouldn’t be disturbing those around them. “Pizza or Chinese?” Jordan asked, catching his grin over his shoulder as he asked what that meant.

“It means I need to know what to feed you tonight.” She informed. “Meet me in the main lot after the last bell?” She told him more than asked him, figuring he would say yes considering his original offer and sure enough he nodded his agreement.

\---

The bell rang for dismissal and Jordan gathered her things from her last class, heading out to her car so she could go home. She spotted the tall young man standing by the bike racks and she grinned, “Hey down in front.” She teased, coming up beside him and when he turned he smiled in return. “Well good thing you showed because if you didn’t I was going to revoke your desk napping privileges. Ready?”

“I figured we’d take my car. I can drop you off if you need me to back here to get yours.” She stated, pulling out her keys and Isaac nodded but informed her he sort of lacked transportation so it was fine. “Okay well then I’ll take you home after.” She grinned, leading the way to her car, unlocking it and plugging her phone into the dock instantly so she could crank up her tunes and listen as they went.

Once there she led him to the front door, opening it up and leaving her keys on the hook, kicking her shoes off at the door to which Isaac followed suit. “Nothing too fancy. It’s smaller than our old place but I’m kinda glad. Makes us closer I guess?” She shrugged, only half showing him around considering there wasn’t a ton to see with the boxes still out. Her eyes darted up to him when he asked if her family was home, shaking her head. “No Dad’s at work.” Again she avoided answering further, appreciating that he didn’t ask about if there was anyone else he might have to run into.

“We don’t really have much in the fridge yet either so I’m afraid I can’t offer you a snack.” Jordan apologized, heading to the fridge and pulling it opened, “Want some Kool-Aid?” She laughed, tugging out the one lone pitcher and grabbing a couple glasses. She poured him one, “Haven’t really had a chance to go to the store, not that I even know where it is anyhow.” She took his hand and gave him a little tug as he mentioned he could show her if she wanted him too.

She couldn’t help but smile, not answering him as instead she took him up to her room. “I promise I’m a clean person it just… feels really weird moving in here when I was in our last place more than half of my life.” She tugged her door opened and led the way inside, letting his hand go and scattered on the floor were boxes full of her things, some opened and some not. “Plus I’m trying to convince my Dad to let me repaint in here. I was thinking like a blue or purple, something calming like my old room.”

She set her drink on the dresser in the corner, watching him take in her mostly emptied space. “So, Muscles… We’ll start with moving the boxes to the other wall so I can put my bed over there.” She pointed to the window, “Then I think my dresser will fit in one side of the closet. It’d be kinda nice having the floor space.” She all but sang, swinging her hips and giving a little dance for show so he understood her reasoning and he grinned, putting his drink aside and agreeing to her requests.

They started like she said with the boxes, eventually getting to moving her bedframe and she squeaked as they dropped her mattress over top of the box spring, letting it fall and bounce into place. She dug through one opened box and got out her sheet set, pleased when he took one side to help her make the bed. “Perfect.” She said as she tossed her pillows up there, kicking aside the sleeping bag she had been using the last few nights. Jordan leapt forward onto the mattress and bounced a little, rolling onto her back and looking up at the ceiling before she rolled back onto her tummy and looked out the window, patting the other side of the bed for him to join her.

“That’s the one thing I like about this place. All the trees.” She smiled, shifting and reaching up to open the window just enough to let the fresh air in. The blonde stuck her feet up behind her and glanced from the outdoors to Isaac, realizing suddenly that he wasn’t looking through the window at all but at her. “Your lips are red.” She said, reaching out and brushing her finger over them, making him question for confirmation, “From the Kool-Aid I think.” She laughed again, her hand still lingering along his face.

She dragged her fingers to his cheek and up through his hair, watching his kind eyes for a few moments. “Watermelon’s my favorite. Always turns my lips red.” She said in little above a whisper, drawing closer to him and no sooner had he responded did she decide to give him a little taste, licking the very corner of his mouth then drawing over to the opposite side as if she could clean him. She heard his breathing pick up and she kissed him slowly, experimenting to see how he responded to her.

Isaac sat down on the end of her twin bed at her prompting, drinking the last of his kool aid and setting the cup down on the floor by her bed out of the way of swinging feet. She reached up to open her window, commenting about the trees but he was far more interested in her than the scenery at the moment. He had never actually been in this situation before, all alone with a beautiful girl, on her bed. It made him feel nervous but in a way that he liked, and when she leaned in closer to him commenting on the current shade of his lips he was so distracted by her light touch that he hardly comprehended what she'd said to him.

"They're red?" He echoed absently, his gaze flicking between her eyes and lips as they moved, his own mouth curving into a grin against her fingers when she laughed about the kool aid staining him. Jordan leaned in closer to him and he went utterly still, his hyper tuned senses being bombarded by the rapid rhythm of her heart and the literal scent of attraction he could detect coming off of her. She lightly swiped her tongue along his bottom lip, turning the contact into a kiss and he felt the contact buzzing throughout his whole body like an electrical current. 

Isaac was surprised by her actions but not at all opposed to them. He closed his eyes and reached up to cup her face, keeping her face near his and responding gently in turn. He kissed her back, tasting the sugary sweetness of the fruit drink on her lips and her own taste beneath it, making him want more. He deepened the contact, hearing her mewl lightly into his mouth and that only encouraged him to continue, ravishing her mouth with his till they finally had to break apart for want of air.

It was only when they separated that either of them seemed to notice that Jordan was now lying on her back on the bed with Isaac partially covering her, his hand still tangled in her dark honey colored hair at the nape of her neck and his chest flush against hers. Jordan tensed and he immediately released his grip and rose up off of her, answering her giddy slightly nervous giggle with a chuckle of his own. "Um, I think... Watermelon's my new favorite too." He commented with a crooked smile, searching her face for any clues if she was or was not okay with how quickly their kiss had escalated. 

The blonde sat up as well, smoothing her hair a bit and pulling out her phone, asking him if he'd picked what he wanted for dinner yet. Isaac bit back the response on the tip of his tongue that all he wanted was her,feeling like his inner wolf was more than a little responsible for what had happened. He shrugged his broad shoulders, standing up and out of immediate proximity to her not wanting to be further tempted by her scent and sweetness. 

"The chinese place in town is pretty decent. It's called Ming's." He informed her absently looking at a few photos laid out on her dresser while she looked the place up and called them. He glanced back at her when she asked belatedly what he wanted, shaking his head diffidently, "Just order me the same as what you're having, I like it all." He told her, turning his attention back to the pictures while she ordered. There were several photos of Jordan at what must've been her old school, posing with a few of her friends and dancing in a few of them as well. There was one photo that stood out however, of Jordan standing in front of the black car she'd driven him in only it had a big purple bow on the hood and she was hugging the same woman he'd seen in the family portrait downstairs.

Jordan hung up and asked him what he was looking at, he picked up the photo and held it up for her to see, offering her a gentle smile, "This your mother?" Isaac asked handing the photo to her when she reached out for it. The girl told him it was, that the picture had been taken on her sixteenth birthday. Isaac felt like the slight awkwardness from earlier had passed so he sat back down on the bed with her once more, blue eyes tracking every tiny shift in her expression. "She looks like a nice lady." He prompted when she didn't say anything for several minutes. Jordan nodded, sighing somewhat shakily and setting the photo aside on her nightstand. He could hear the distress in her heartbeat and his kind features softened with concern.

"I'm sorry, did I upset you?" He asked, absolutely sure now that Scott and their group had nothing to worry about where this girl was concerned, she was simply a sweet girl who missed her mother. He still wasn't sure if the woman was dead or just not part of her life, but either way it was obvious that the loss was still raw. After another moment or two she told him in a small voice that her mother had passed away only a few weeks ago, her voice fracturing slightly with emotion.

"Hey... Jordan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up your loss." He murmured, seeing her on the verge of tears trying desperately to hold them in. He acted without thinking, leaning forward and gathering the girl up against his chest, wrapping his strong arms around her. She nuzzled into his warmth, assuring him that he had done nothing wrong at all, she was still just having trouble dealing with the fact that her mother was gone.

"I understand." He told her softly, rocking her ever so slightly back and forth in his embrace. "My parents are both gone now. I lost my mom when I was pretty little though, I don't remember much about her." He told her, giving her another minute to collect herself a bit before letting her go when she tried to sit back up. She wiped her eyes of the tears that had escaped, apologizing for the mascara marks she'd left on his shirt. Isaac looked down and chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"Nah don't worry about that. It'll wash." He assured her, looking back up at her when she asked him how long ago his dad had passed away. "Oh, it was at the end of the last school year, eight months or so." He replied, realizing after a moment of awkward silence that she was waiting for some kind of reaction from him, or explanation at least. 

"Um, he... Wasn't exactly- We had a complicated relationship. Tell me about your mom, she looks like she gave pretty awesome birthday gifts." Isaac stumbled over speaking of the loss of his abusive father, he couldn't quite damn the man since he'd been kind to him up until his mother passed away. Then things had... Changed. He quickly tried to deflect the conversation back to her, picking up the photo again and smiling at it. "She was really pretty too, I see where you got it from." He commented with a little grin.

“No it’s—It’s okay.” Jordan tried to insist to Isaac, her lip quivering, fighting her tears that welled in her eyes. She didn’t want to cry in front of him, not when they had been having such a good time. She’d ruin it with talk of her mother being sick and how she lost her. She collapsed into him as soon as she felt his warm embrace, crying into his chest and shoulder far too openly for someone she had only known for two days.

She nuzzled into him, listening to his reassurances and appreciating every word he said as he tried to sympathize by telling her of his own family that was now lost to the world as well. She gathered herself after a moment or two and looked at the marks she left behind, wiping at them with her fingers, “I’m sorry I smudged mascara into your shirt.” She said in a shaky voice, trying to keep from crying any further when she had already begun to make a fool of herself.

She smiled at his laughter, loving the sound of it especially in a moment like this. “How long ago did your father pass?” The blonde asked softly, shifting so she could still stay in his space for comfort. He told her about eight months and that to her still wasn’t long ago really. She waited for him to react or elaborate but his face was virtually unreadable to her as she grasped at his leg, leaning into him on her bed when he started up about how complicated it was.

She opted not to push him for now, wondering in her mind what it was that made it that way. Then he mentioned her mother again, urging her to talk about her instead. It must have been something bad that happened between him and his father or he died so horribly it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about. Either way she didn’t press him, looking over the photo he held. She nodded, smiling at his compliment, “She’s not even done up there. You should have seen her at the Christmas party last year. She loved to dress up. She wore this blue gown. Dad teased her for the excessive sparkles along the skirt but I know he loved it as much as she did.” Her eyes watered again at the memory.

“That was before she got really sick. The Christmas Party… We danced all night with Dad and his colleagues. She was stunning.” Jordan muttered, brushing her finger over the image when she took it from Isaac’s hand. “She’s hard to compare to.” She sighed, sniffling as her eyes welled over and she cried again only lighter this time. “Sorry.” Jordan whispered, shaking her head as he started to hold her again, the wound was still so fresh in her mind.

She lifted her chin to see his face, pushing the picture aside on the nightstand now and turning it upside down for good measure as she tugged at Isaac. She blinked back up at him and urged his mouth to hers, cupping his face and caressing his jaw and cheeks as their eyes met. “Kiss me.” She encouraged, seeing him hesitate to close the distance on his own. “Isaac.” She whispered up to the young man, his lips pressing to hers finally and making her moan.

She kissed him slowly, languidly, tasting his sweet kisses and craving more, her pulse picking up again as she earned his affections. She rolled on her back again and tugged him with her once more, urging him to settle over her between her thighs as they kissed more insistently. She tugged his lip between her teeth, evoking a groan from him and she smiled through her tears, tugging his shirt up and off his frame, her hands gliding over his flesh, feeling his toned frame above her and wanting nothing more than to be skin to skin with him. She sat up, nudging him up off her enough that she could grasp her shirt, tugging the garment up and exposing her middle to him, his hands brushing up nearer to her chest.

Isaac eyed her, a deep hunger in his eyes that made her groan as she gripped his wrist guiding his hand up her belly to her chest. His fingers curled away from her breast, denying her what she craved despite his ragged breathing when he lifted his head, pausing her haste to undress. “What’s wrong?” She asked him, her tone slipping and sounding annoyed which she quickly tried to right again.

He muttered against her neck a bit that he could hear a car pulling up, her body aching in every corner with desire for the man above her. Jordan shot up like it was nothing, cursing at the time all the sudden, “Like my dad’s car?” She asked, pulling her frame out from beneath him and rolling to look out the window, she couldn’t see well enough around the trees to tell if he was in the driveway yet. Isaac hurriedly put his shirt back on making her sigh and internally cursing her father for having horrible timing. “He was supposed to work late today. Guess they didn’t need him.” She muttered, looking to the young man beside her when he asked what her dad did. “He’s a surgeon.”

Jordan smiled at the look of fear in Isaac’s eyes, laughing a little as she reached out and fixed his hair with the tips of her fingers. “You look worried.” She commented, rolling her eyes at his mention of the fact that he didn’t really want to meet her dad this way. “What way? We’re both dressed, sitting on my bed, God forbid he know I’ve ever been kissed.” She murmured, leaning up and kissing the corner of his mouth. “I’ll get my book and we’ll work on French for a bit?” She offered, lingering in his space and her breathing hitching again with the way he was looking at her.

She cleared her throat and pulled away, the air between them changing and getting a little awkward just like it had before. She got up and grabbed her notes and her book she brought home to do their French homework, cracking the book opened and smiling at him, “Stop looking guilty. You can read everything in those eyes of yours.” Jordan laughed, handing him her notes. “Here quiz me on the vocabulary.” She requested, putting her hand over his to assure him to relax, her own heartbeat steadying as she heard the front door open and her father calling up to her.

“Hi daddy!” She called back to him, his footsteps drawing closer up the steps and to her door, asking her about dinner but pausing when he saw Isaac on the foot of her bed. “We ordered out for Chinese like twenty minutes ago. Should be here any minute. I got you beef and broccoli and some egg rolls don’t worry.” The blonde smiled up at him as he thanked her. “Oh. Daddy this is Isaac. He’s in my French class and my Chemistry class. I hope you don’t mind the company for a bit. He helped me move some of my furniture around and now we’re gonna work on some homework.”

The tall blond man appraised the boy on her daughter’s bed, catching his nervous smile and with how fidgety he seemed to be he assumed him to be harmless. He wasn’t going to try anything if he knew her father was watching and memorizing his face and name. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jack.” He said, walking over and offering his hand kindly, shaking the young man’s hand. “Jor, leave the—“

“I know Daddy.” She cut him off with a look, indicating for him to let it go and leave and the man nodded in something of an understanding.

“Right well, you two get your homework done. I’ll get the door when food comes.” Jack gave something of a wave to them both, quickly bending over and kissing Jordan’s temple. He forced a smile and wandered out of her bedroom door and off to his own to change.

Isaac smiled and waved at Jordan's father somewhat awkwardly as he left them alone in her room again, feeling like he'd passed the man's preliminary inspection that he wasn't up to anything with his daughter even if in truth that wasn't exactly the case. But it wasn't like he'd started anything, quite the opposite in fact. As they worked on their French work in preparation for the big test at the end of the week, the young werewolf's mind was definitely not on the subject matter. 

He kept replaying Jordan's kiss in his mind, feeling her smooth skin and thinking about how eagerly she'd tugged his shirt off and seemed set on following suit until they were interrupted. Isaac had never had a girl give him her phone number before let alone invite him to touch and kiss so much of her bare skin. He felt a pang of guilt as well for so easily going along with what she wanted, wasn't it his responsibility to protect her from himself or something? Surely she wouldn't be so willing to get that kind of attention from him if she knew anything about the real him.

After awhile Jordan's dad called to them to come downstairs for dinner, though Isaac already knew the food had arrived being able to smell it long before Jack started opening up cartons of it down in the kitchen. The pair headed down to the kitchen and started on their meal, silence reigned for several minutes until Isaac felt like the way her dad was staring at him that he was expected to say something.

"So um, Jordan tells me you're a surgeon. That's pretty cool." Isaac mentioned, listening to her dad talk a bit about his work mentioning that he specialized in plastic surgery and facial reconstruction after accidents and animal attacks and the like. Isaac grinned, "Well that'll come in handy around here." He mentioned off-handedly, realizing after he said it that maybe that statement seemed rather odd. "The area has seen a rise in animal attacks the last year or so, probably development driving them out of their habitat and stuff." Isaac mused, trying to keep his tone casual since he knew the real reason behind the increased incidents of mauling and death in town.

Jordan's dad seemed to accept what he said at face value and he relaxed, glad he hadn't just talked himself into a corner he couldn't get out of by accident. Jack asked him a few of the standard questions, which he answered in a somewhat bored tone since he never really understood why it was important for people to know about his family or interests especially when he didn't really like talking about either.

"Both of my parents have passed away actually, I'm living with a... Family friend." Isaac stated awkwardly as he thought about his living situation, living with Scott and his mother had honestly made him feel about the most at home he'd ever felt, but still Isaac felt perpetually out of place no matter where he went. "I play lacrosse at school, do a lot of running and reading in my down time. That's about it really." Isaac gave as short of a blurb on himself as possible, hoping he wouldn't get too many follow up questions from the man. He couldn't exactly elaborate that a lot of his free time lately was spent fighting monsters and keeping his own inner monster in check.

The trio finished their dinner and it was overall fairly pleasant, Isaac liked hearing a bit more about Jordan and her background especially since it seemed easier for her to talk about her mom a bit with her dad's comforting presence. Jordan volunteered herself to do the dishes and Isaac quickly offered to help, standing at the sink washing plates while she dried seeing as how their dishwasher hadn't been hooked up yet.

After awhile Jordan's dad poked his head in the kitchen, apologizing saying he had to head back to the hospital. There had been a large car accident and the on-call surgeon was already performing major surgery so they called him in, and the pair of teens waved him off wishing him the best. Isaac couldn't help but be skeptical anymore of any incident like that, had it really been a simple car accident or did something more sinister occur?

He didn't have much time to wonder about it however, almost the second her dad was out the door Jordan turned to him tugged at his waist, prompting him to pull his hands from the soapy water and face her. She gripped the back of his neck and pulled on him, he followed her prompting and his eyes flickered closed as their mouths met hungrily. Isaac was surprised by her sudden actions but again he wasn't opposed to them, gripping her waist with his still wet hands and kissing her earnestly.

Isaac stepped forward guiding Jordan back and pinning her against the counter, his need for her flaring as her hands scratched down his back and gripped his hips, pulling him into her as she nipped at his lip. He growled low in his chest and let his mouth wander from hers down her throat, tasting her sweet skin and starting to grind his growing arousal against her center. He could smell her desire increasing and it stirred something primal inside him, the more animal part of him urging him to forget that they had only just met and focus on the fact that her body was sending him all the chemical signals that she wanted more from him.

Isaac tipped his head up to nibble at Jordan's ear but a flash of color in the window over the sink caught his attention, and he saw his reflection in the glass showing his normally clear blue eyes had gone golden yellow. The wolf in him that was urging him to take her on instinct alone had risen to the surface and Isaac panicked at the slip in his control. He tensed and made himself go still, taking a deep ragged breath and closing his eyes shut tight as he held Jordan locked in place against him a moment while he tried to calm himself.

Jordan asked him breathlessly if something was wrong, and he pulled back from her quickly, shaking his head and clearing his throat nervously as he checked his eyes in the glass again that had gone back to blue for now but he had no way of knowing if they'd stay that way should things continue between them how they had been.

"Everything's fine, I should just- I need to get back home." Isaac stammered, glancing from his reflection to her and back rapidly, feeling his fangs starting to protrude a bit and turning quickly away from her to go gather his things. Jordan followed him back up to her room and insisted that he didn't have to leave yet, but he interrupted her as he stuffed his books back into his backpack keeping his face carefully turned away from her as he spoke, "I'm really sorry, I just remembered I promised I wouldn't be back late, gotta help Scott with a project for school he's doing so I really should go. I had a really great time though." Isaac insisted, wishing he could face the girl but not trusting that his eyes were't blazing bright once more out of a mix of desire and stress.

"I'll uh, see you tomorrow." Isaac said over his shoulder, stepping quickly out of her reach when she tried to get near him and reached out for his shoulder to try and stop him from leaving. "Thanks again Jordan, tonight was really great, sorry to duck out like this." He apologized, knowing it sounded lame but he struggled to even speak clearly with the way his fangs were protruding from his lips now. Out of panic he simply walked to her window and tugged it open, grateful for it's lack of a screen and quickly vaulting out of it despite Jordan's alarmed reminder that they were on the second story.

Isaac landed perfectly on the ground below without so much as a scratch, calling back up a final farewell to the girl and taking off at a run, cursing himself the whole way home. The physical exertion gave him an outlet for his wolf, so by the time he got back to Scott's house he was panting and sweaty but looking like a regular teen again. He felt like such an idiot, he thought he had better control over himself than that but then again he'd never been in that situation with a girl before... He could only hope he hadn't totally alienated her after his hasty retreat.

“Isaac? What are you doing we’re on the second story!” Jordan shouted, rushing over to him when he started climbing out her window. She tried to grab for him but he was far faster than her, leaping down onto the ground below and she squeaked in surprise, worrying he might hurt himself but to her relief he stood up just fine. She unclasped her hand from over her mouth, “Are you insane? What the hell was that? Isaac!” She called after him, ignoring his goodbyes and wanting answers instead.

He took off running and within a few seconds he was out of sight completely, her brow rising at the sight. Who did that? Who just leapt from two story windows like that to get away from someone? Did he really want her to stop that badly when he reacted to their closeness in every way that she had hoped he might? Yet here she was leaning out her bedroom window trying to see where he went, not that it mattered at all.

She stepped back and went to her bed, shaking her head at the events of the evening or at least the more recent few. The blonde reclined back on the mattress and pulled her French notes with her, studying again some on her own and trying to stop thinking about the way he kissed her, the way his body felt pressed so tightly against hers and the sight of him shirtless and panting with want for her. She drifted off to sleep sometime between eleven and midnight, never hearing her father return in the night but feeling his kiss on her cheek early the next morning as he woke her for school and mentioned he’d just gotten in, telling her to have a good day and requesting she keep her fingers crossed for him to get a few hours of shut eye.

Jordan drove herself to school and dreaded her French class in part but at the same time she was dying to ask Isaac what was with him leaving her in such haste last night. She made it to class before him, a little annoyed by his stupid smile he gave her as he took his seat and turned to face her. She stared at him and waited without a greeting of her own to give, tapping her pen on her desk and when she said nothing he finally got the clue, turning to face forward and asking her if she hated him for vanishing like that.

“No.” She drew the word out in annoyance, “I was just left wondering what I did wrong all night last night. I should hate you but I don’t. Hate’s pretty strong for something like that though I might be wishing you at least sprained your ankle from your little one man stunt show.” She couldn’t help but grin a bit when he chuckled and apologized for not further injuring himself. “Bullshit.” She whispered, taking notes as they went but only half listening as Isaac asked if they could talk after class.

She nodded her agreement and made him promise to be quick so they wouldn’t be late to their next period, finishing up in French and both of them headed out at the bell. He began with an apology, claiming he tried to find her at her locker this morning to explain a bit and she nodded. “You know if you wanted me to stop a good way to do so is to just ask. It’s simple ‘Hey Jordan I’m getting a hard on buuut I’ve got shit to do so maybe another day?’” She shrugged, gesturing a bit with her hands and making him fidget at her words. “Look you might have really had to help Scott with something or whatever but if that’s not the case and I was making you uncomfortable I’d hope you’d just tell me.” She said in a far softer tone now.

Jordan stepped into his space a bit, “I’m really sorry if I was putting you in a situation you didn’t want. Please next time instead of diving out my house can we talk instead?” She laughed again though it was a little tight out of her frustration. Isaac shook his head and promised that it wasn’t that he didn’t want to at all, making her smile a bit as he offered to make it up to her somehow. “Well for starters you can buy my lunch today. I forgot my wallet at home.” She smiled again, pulling him down to her level but not kissing him just yet, not with their audience in the hallway and the fact that they probably shouldn’t make themselves public quite yet.

“Then tonight…” She started as he asked what other terms she had, “Tonight you can take me to the club downtown. I heard Lydia talking about it before a couple other girls. There’s a lot of people going and I’d like to make an appearance but I’d prefer doing so with a dance partner.” The blonde finished, sticking her lower lip out to him when he started to reject her request. “Oh come one. It’s just one night of your life. You can spare it to dance with me.” She pleaded.

Isaac laughed sheepishly and admitted that he couldn’t dance nor could he follow a beat to save his life. “Nonsense. Everyone can dance, Curly. It’s just moving your feet and hips.” She started up against him, swiveling her hips and brushing up against him for emphasis. “Besides I’ll show you along the way. It’ll be fun I promise.” She insisted, stopping her little dance and reaching out for his jeans. His breathing caught and she grinned at the effect on him she had, grasping his phone in his pocket and pulling it out, looking up his contacts and typing in her number for him with her contact name as ‘J’ with a little winking face. “Meet you at seven?” She offered, putting his phone back in his front pocket before taking off across the hall to her next class just as Stiles and Scott walked up to Isaac. She gave them a wave over her shoulder, wriggling her fingers and saying a hurried hello before slipping inside the classroom doors.

"I can't really dance... Or really hold a beat at all to save my life." Isaac retorted, trying to keep a lid on his discomfort at the idea of going to a club with Jordan. He was beyond relieved that she seemed open to giving him another chance, but he really didn't think this was a good idea. He was bound to make a fool of himself, and besides that a place like a nightclub was going to be murder on his heightened werewolf senses on top of his natural dislike of crowded noisy places before he ever was bitten.

He was entirely distracted from his doubt however when Jordan hooked her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans, tugging him towards her slightly and rummaging in his pocket for his phone. She entered her number into the device and replaced it, her hands lingering on his thighs and hips longer than necessary. She more stated than requested he meet her at seven that evening, leaving him reeling in a storm of desire and apprehension. Damn. Just what was he getting himself into with this girl? 

He pulled his phone back out, not looking up right away at Scott and Stiles when they approached and greeted him. He stared at Jordan's contact information, grinning despite his worry. The tall werewolf glanced up finally when Scott asked him for a second time what his little exchange with Jordan had been all about, both of his friends smiling at him like they knew something he didn't and it made him uneasy.

"Nothing. She just... Kind of required me to go on a date with her tonight." Isaac responded with a small laugh, thinking about the way she'd so easily convinced him to give her exactly what she wanted. Stiles clapped his hand on his shoulder, congratulating him on scoring a date, especially with a hot girl like Jordan who knew what she wanted and in this case what she wanted was a tall sarcastic werewolf. Isaac rolled his eyes at his friend, "I'm not bringing her into that. I want something normal in my life for a change." Isaac retorted, glancing at Scott feeling his friend's reservation on the subject.

"I can't blame you there dude. But... It's not an easy thing to keep hidden for long, so just be careful. And don't rule out telling her the truth entirely, you know down the road." Scott advised. Isaac knew his friend meant well with his comments but he shook his head.

"Yeah I can see that conversation going really well. Hey Jordan, you like dogs? How about wolves, 'cause I am one. Don't worry, I don't have fleas." He shot back, smiling half-heartedly and earning a few chuckles from both boys. They left for their next class and Isaac tried to focus on school but largely failed miserably, his mind totally preoccupied by his date tonight and the fallout that could ensue if he couldn't keep a handle on his powers like the previous night. No matter what, he had to keep himself in check tonight, he couldn't expect Jordan to give him a third do-over.

\--  
Isaac stood in his room at Scott's house that evening, looking himself over in the mirror and asking himself again for the hundredth time what the hell he was doing. He didn't know if he was dressed right, didn't know if he should try to do something to his hair, didn't know how he was going to handle being put on the spot in uncomfortable environment and expected to keep his composure around the most beautiful, vivacious girl he'd ever met.

He heard Scott's footfalls approaching and met his gaze in the mirror over his shoulder, "What?" Isaac asked when the dark haired boy said nothing for a long moment.

"Nothing. Just wanted to let you know mom said you could use the car tonight. This is your first date, isn't it?" Scott asked with a warm smile, walking into the taller boy's room and batting at Isaac's hand when he ruffled his uncontrollable dirty blonde curls for the fiftieth time. "Stop, you look fine okay? Just... Be yourself, you'll do great." He assured him with a light chuckle.

"Be myself? Myself is a supernatural creature who howls at the moon. I think I'll just stick with the basic package thanks." Isaac responded with a wry grin, smoothing his hands over his navy blue henley a final time before turning from the mirror to face his friend. "Hey Scott... Can I ask you kind of a personal question?" Isaac asked, cringing a bit that he had to ask his friend something like this but he needed all the help he could get. Scott nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for him to continue.

"Um... When you were with Allison... Did you have a hard time controlling the wolf? I mean, when you guys were..." Isaac felt ridiculous, letting his voice trail off without getting too specific but he could tell by the crooked grin Scott gave that he knew exactly what Isaac was talking about.

"Yeah. I mean, for awhile at first. But... You just gotta remember what's really important, you know? Focus on what you really want instead of letting instinct take over. You've got this man." Scott assured his friend, laughing at the taller boy's obvious discomfort with the conversation topic but pleased that Isaac seemed to think things could head in a good direction with the new girl. He gave his friend his mom's keys and promised to thank her for him, waving him off feeling almost like how he imagined a dad might seeing his nervous kid off on his first date. 

Isaac drove to the club, his sharp eyes scanning the front of the building and quickly spotting Jordan standing by the doors waiting for him. She was dressed in a curve hugging short purple dress and black heels, just looking at her was enough to make him forget some of his apprehension. He hurried over to her, his gaze sweeping up and down her slender figure up close and he didn't miss the sweet smell of her vanilla scented perfume or the way her heart was fluttering in her chest. "Hey Jordan, you look... Wow." Isaac stated simply, unable to find better words. She blushed and thanked him, taking his hand and immediately leading him into the club.

Isaac's senses were bombarded by the loud music, strong smell of alcohol, smoke machine vapor and a hundred people and all their dialed up hormones. He took a deep breath, adjusting as best he could to cacophony and smiling at Jordan when she looked back at him as she towed him into the crowd by the hand.

Jordan had spent nearly an hour on her hair alone, ensuring it was bouncy with smooth curls that didn’t look too over done for the night. She picked out a dress of hers that wouldn’t exactly be on Daddy’s list of approved outfits nor would he like the high heels she wore. She turned at Isaac’s voice, smiling up at the still much taller man despite her added few inches from her shoes, blushing at his comment, “Oh thank you. You look great too.” She said, snatching his hand rather quickly and leading him with her to the club.

Their fingers laced together and she drew him further into the building, grinning happily at the crowd of people already beginning to party and absently wondering how long that had been going on. She glanced over her shoulder to Isaac to see how he was holding up, pleased to see that he had a bit of a grin on his face though she could feel his tension when she tugged him to the dance floor. “Ease up.” She said over the roar of the crowd, his fingers having gone tight around hers but that wasn’t exactly what she was referring to.

“It’s just for fun, okay? Nobody’s going to be paying any attention to how you dance or if you’re keeping to the beat or not.” She practically yelled over the loud thumping music of the club. It wasn’t exactly a place to hold a conversation. She grasped his hips, thumbs in his belt loops on either side of his waist and guided him to follow the same movement as her, nodding her head and tapping her fingers against him so he could feel the count of the fast beat of the song playing.

She watched his lower half for a moment, smiling encouragingly when she looked up at him and caught his eyes. The crowd grew thicker with people and no sooner had the first song ended did they end up being pushed to the center of the dance floor amongst the others, bodies brushing against them with the beat and she loved the excitement. Jordan stopped guiding Isaac’s movements and proudly watched him try on his own, doing just fine keeping up with her for the next song that flooded through the place. She drew against him tighter and felt another body up against her back, a tall pretty raven haired girl grinding up against her and edging her way around to Isaac’s back.

The blonde didn’t mind the fun of it all, knowing full well just who he would be walking out with and whooping and hollering along with people as she turned her back to the tall young man she dragged in here, rolling her hips and grinding her rear back against him, dancing against his body as she dragged her hands down his thighs and let her back press into his chest while the other girl did much the same to his back until she gained another partner. Jordan spun around to face him again, using his body as a prop and continuing to dance against him, not once did his attention waver from her to anyone else and that pleased her entirely.

Or at least that’s what she thought until he had a look in his eyes, growling a bit when the song changed tones and grew far more high pitched. He plugged his ears with the tips of his fingers and she saw him visibly wince as the crowd pushed them out of their spot. “Isaac?” She shouted over the crowd, drawing her hands up his chest to his face and yelling his name more insistently, her touch and tone bringing him back from whatever it was that pushed him away in the first place. With the way he was breathing she wondered if perhaps he was claustrophobic or something and the numerous people finally began to disturb him perhaps.

“Hey. Look at me.” Jordan urged, pushing his hands from his ears and tugging his face more level with her own. “Look at me. Only me. You’re doing fine.” She soothed, brushing his hair back that had started to dampen with sweat from the close proximity of people and the added body warmth. She urged him to bounce and sway with her again, lasting through the squealing tones of the song and managing to help him calm but beneath her fingers she could feel his heart still racing and she was almost certain it had more to do with her now than anything else, his hands on her hips getting more insistent that she draw near to him. She followed that guidance and drew him down until their lips were a whisper apart, breathing against one another until his lips found hers, kissing ravenously on the dance floor until her toes curled and her fingers tugged at his hair, the contact leaving her gasping for breath as she pressed up against his lean frame.

 

Isaac felt like he was keeping a fairly good handle on himself as he and Jordan danced, pushing back the oppressive stimuli of the loud music and overwhelming array of scents focusing only on the pretty blonde and the way she was moving against him. He had to keep reminding himself in the back of his head that no matter how crowded and tight the place was, he could easily get out, he wasn't trapped in anyway. It was easier for him to deal with crowded large areas than places where the space itself was small, but he had to put a lot of energy into not growing anxious feeling the press of people all around him.

More and more he was losing himself in his dance partner, zeroing in on her sweet scent above everything else and enjoying watching her move with the music. He wasn't having as hard of a time dancing himself as he had in the past, maybe part of his higher physical prowess gave him an increase in coordination this way as well. He was actually starting to really enjoy himself until the music changed and a grating, high pitched reverb assaulted his ears. He reacted without thinking, his fingers going to his ears in a desperate attempt to block out some of the oppressively jarring noise, staggering back a pace or two being pushed along by the ebb and flow of the crowd.

Jordan kept close to him, concern coloring her features as she shouted to him over the music trying to redirect his focus onto her from the noise. He couldn't exactly tell her why the sounds were bothering him so much, but he didn't want her worrying about him further so he let her drag his hands away from his ears and tried to do as she said, focusing solely on her. Isaac hesitantly began to dance with her again, schooling the strain from his features as best he could and managing to offer a crooked smile at her when she prompted him to get more into the flow of the music with her touch.

Finally the music changed again and the pounding in his ears lessened, he sighed raggedly as if letting go of a heavy weight on his shoulders and finally put more of himself back into the act of dancing with his date. She picked up on the change in him, looking up at his face and smiling and he was able to return it more genuinely now. Isaac tugged her closer against him, his hands roaming over her curves as he began to lose himself in her again and he liked the stain their closeness brought to her cheeks.

Jordan cupped his face and drew him down closer to her, he didn't need his heightened senses to know what she wanted and so he sealed his lips to hers, pinning her to his frame as he stole her breath with his kiss. She melted against him and he slid his hands down to grasp at her pert bottom, keeping her lower half trapped against his moving in time with the music as they tasted each other. They broke apart to share a ragged breath and he pressed his sweat dampened brow to hers, more than pleased to hear the next words out of her mouth asking him if he wanted to someplace more private.

"Sounds good to me." Isaac responded loudly enough for her to hear, her offer enticing not only due to his want for her but also because he would've taken any chance to remove himself from this crowded place. Again he let Jordan take him by the hand and navigate their way out the back of the club, and he breathed far easier being back out in the open air even if there was a dumpster only a few yards away in the alley they'd exited into.

Jordan asked him back to her house, informing him that her dad would be sound asleep but she was enforcing a strict no jumping out of windows policy for the night. Isaac laughed at her comment, stepping into her space and kissing her again, wanting another taste of her before they got going. "No promises." He murmured against her lips, following her back to her car and when she asked him if her driving was all right he nodded. It would be far easier for him to leg it back for his vehicle in a pinch, though he was determined not to need to do so tonight.

They made it back to her place and in the back of Isaac's mind he couldn't help but wonder just how much Jordan wanted from him. They had only just met but she had the ability to calm him and keep his focus even in the oppressive environment of the nightclub, and she seemed more than enthusiastic about how quickly things were progressing between them. He never imagined that he'd go from never even being able to get a girl to give him her number to one all but dragging him into her house and kissing him till he couldn't breathe just inside her front door. Maybe there was more to the whole 'wolf-mojo' thing Stiles joked about that he'd thought.

Isaac growled in his chest as Jordan pressed herself against him in the entryway of her house, the front door handle jamming painfully into his lower back but it hardly registered to him with the way she was touching and kissing him. She mewled his name and tugged on him to follow her to the living room couch, pushing at his shoulders to get him to sit down before climbing directly onto his lap.

Isaac groaned as her lips found his again, his hands roaming down her sides to grip her hips, guiding her down to grind against his excited front. He could feel his more animal instincts stirring as she moved against him, but he held Scott's advice in his mind reminding himself that what he really wanted right now was to enjoy being with Jordan, and in order to do that he had to keep that side of himself in check. He broke from her lips to nuzzle into her throat, drinking in her scent and forcing himself to take more even breaths so he could remain in control. 

Jordan canted her hips against the young man beneath her, eager to see him and have him like she had craved all last night. She kissed him hungrily, tugging at his lower lip as she felt his arousal growing against her body, responding in kind to her want. She ground herself against him more firmly, adjusting her skirt up so she could be more comfortable, her clit brushing over his hardness in his jeans and she mewled against him.

They kissed languidly, grasping his wrist and urging his hands to her chest, guiding him to cup and fondle her like she tried to do the night before and this time he did so. She moaned and pressed into him further, leaning into his touch and feeling his lips along her neck and collarbone. He kept up his attentions for a moment or two as she raked her fingers through his thick hair, “I want you so bad baby.” She whispered to him, urging his head up so she could bite at his lips.

She leaned forward to do so and before she could he grabbed her, tackling her to the floor beside the sofa and making her squeak softly. “Now you’re going to fight for control huh?” She purred, leaning up to try and kiss him, grinding her hips up to his as he settled between her thighs but instead she kissed the palm of his hand as it crashed over her mouth. “Isaac wha-re-you-oohing?” The blonde’s voice muffled against his firm hand, brow arching as she tried to question why he was holding her down like this.

He hushed her and claimed he heard her father coming down stairs and sure enough the light to the hallway flicked on. Her heart pounded in her chest, urging him in her mind to go back to bed and not find them on the floor together. Jordan licked his palm and he chuckled softly as he pulled his hand away, the light going out at the top of the steps indicating that her father left. She let out the breath she had been holding and bat at his chest with a smile. “You’re such a weirdo I swear. You scared the crap out of me.” Jordan laughed, smiling into their slow sweet kiss that quickly turned into something more heated.

The blonde grasped either side of her lover’s face and pulled him back from her just enough so she could speak, “He’s going to keep getting up because he knows I’m not home yet… Or he thinks I’m not home yet.” She whispered up to him, her eyes darting back and forth to both of his and she smiled widely. “I have to let him know I’m home and safe without having him come in to check on me and ask how it was.” The idea reeling in her head all clicked in confirmation as Isaac asked how she was going to do that.

“I’ll show you.” Jordan pushed at his chest to get him off her, making him groan a bit in protest and she couldn’t help but be satisfied that his want was so extensive for her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs with her, feeling him hold her fingers tighter as they passed her dad’s bedroom door and went to her bedroom. She left the door opened just a crack, enough that her father would see the light when he got up again.

The blonde unzipped the side of her dress and tugged the straps down, wriggling free from it and jolting slightly when she felt Isaac come up to her side to aid her in getting the garment over her hips. She smiled and watched him watching the fabric fall and pool at her bare feet, reaching out and tugging his shirt up off his frame, admiring his form once more and knowing in the back of her mind that this time she was going to have all of him to herself. “C’mon.” She said, taking his top with her so there was no trail of him. She put the shirt on the counter in the bathroom, walking in her undies to the shower and turning it on while his eyes on her frame the entire time, knowing he was licking his lips at the sight of the lacy hipsters she wore that barely covered half her rear end. “Close the door, Fuz-Head.” She requested softly, turning her attention back to him and he asked her what they were doing.

“I said I’d show you.” Jordan reminded him though she was certain he had an idea as she started unzipping his jeans, pushing them off his hips and immediately palming at his excitement through his briefs while she locked the bathroom door just for good measure. He groaned, following her guidance and stepping backwards towards the shower door. His pupils were blown out with his want for her and she was certain hers looked exactly the same, letting him go and reaching behind her back to undress fully before him.

She smiled, tugging off her bra and exposing herself to him, hearing him growl deep in his throat as she wriggled out of her panties, neatly trimmed for him. She bit her lower lip and made a show of tracing her hands over her fully breasts and down to her soaking center, testing her own desires and feeling how wet she was for him already. His lips parted and as soon as she stepped forward he stepped back, “Can I see you?” She asked against his ear, cornering him against the shower door as she drew her hand up to his waist, tugging his briefs down and kissing along his chest sweetly as she waited for his verbal confirmation.

Jordan smiled when she received what she wanted, pushing the fabric completely off and glancing between them in wonder. Her breathing hitched seeing him hot and hard for her, his thick length seeping precum already in anticipation for what they might do. For a moment she said nothing, chewing her lower lip and imagining what he felt like slamming into her tight heat from any number of angles. The thought alone made her whimper with her need, his hand on her cheek grasping her attention back to his sweet face once more and they kissed slowly, stepping naked into the stream of water. She sighed as the warmth hit her small frame, stepping as close to him as she could and grasping his hardened length and making him moan as she started stroking him slowly from base to tip, gliding her thumb over his weeping head each time she pulled back as her free hand reached down to cup and fondle his sack, pushing him back against the wall of the shower and kissing him hard.

 

Isaac muttered a positive response in his throat as Jordan asked to see him completely bare, his heart racing a thousand times a minute and his instincts screaming at him to take, to possess as his gaze swept over her naked form. She looked him over in turn and his heightened sense of smell was nearly overwhelmed by the scent of her need for him. He could feel his inner wolf rising up and he took a deep breath, reminding himself of what he really wanted and the need for him to stay in control.

Isaac cupped her face and bent to kiss her, softly, sweetly rather than ravaging her like his more animal side was urging him to. He kept his focus on her and how good she smelled and tasted, letting her push him backwards into the shower. The tall werewolf growled with want as Jordan began working his length, letting her do as she pleased as he worked to keep his urge to dominate her, take her rough and hard without preamble in check.

The hot water streamed over their naked bodies, making their skin slide together as Jordan pressed against him, her hand working him even faster. Isaac had never even kissed a girl before and now here he was on the verge of being unraveled by this amazing girl he'd just met, hardly able to remember which way was up with how good she was making him feel. He wasn't sure what he was more preoccupied with at this point, keeping his wolf in check or just keeping his body in general in control so he didn't embarrass himself. He silently prayed that neither issue would become a problem. 

It was obvious by her confidence that she'd done this kind of thing before, knew what she wanted and was more than willing to take it. Isaac liked that, but he also felt a need to keep up with her so to speak, to make sure he gave as good as he got or he'd come out of this feeling like a huge loser. The taller blonde let his hands roam all over Jordan's tempting body as he took a moment to collect himself, to try and find that balance of keeping his wolf in check and not being so passive that Jordan didn't get what she needed from him.

"Jordan..." Isaac murmured her name just above the hiss of the water, "Hold on baby." He uttered a little louder, gripping her shoulders to pull her back slightly when she didn't respond right away to his voice. "That feels a little too amazing beautiful." He chided her with a playful smile, gently lifting her hands from his straining length and slowly turning their bodies so it was her back pressed to the shower wall. He guided her hands up to pin them to the wall on either side of her head, kissing her languidly and grinding his hardness against her center. 

He could feel her slickness in addition to the water streaming over them, and if that wasn't enough of a clear sign the little moans of pleasure he was swallowing from her told him she wanted this every bit as much as he did. Still, this was all new to him and he didn't want to just assume he could take everything he wanted. Isaac nuzzled into her neck and lightly nipped at her flesh, giving himself a chance to steal a few more centering breaths and bed down his inner wolf.

"Jordan, is... Is this what you want? We can slow down..." Isaac murmured, slowing his motions against her and raising his head to meet her gaze. The petite blonde smiled at him, tugging her arms free of his loose grip to cup either side of his face. She assured him that this was exactly where she wanted to be and exactly what she wanted to be doing, tugging his face to hers and kissing him deeply. Isaac's need flared and he growled low in his throat, his control wavering hearing her willingness for him to take her.

Isaac kissed her hard, making her moan and he pulled back suddenly, not completely trusting his hold on himself but unable to stop either. He turned her to face away from him, holding her by the wrist to the wall with one hand and guiding his length to her entrance from behind with the other. He pushed easily into her heat with how wet she was, a ragged groan falling from his lips as her tight heat enveloped him.

"God you feel amazing..." Isaac growled, slowly burying himself to the hilt. She felt better than anything he could've imagined, but still he forced himself to take even breaths and pump into her slow and steady, his eyes flickering yellow for only an instant before going back to their clear blue. He kissed and nipped at her neck, drawing his hand up to fondle her full breasts as he took her, her soft moans and rapid heartbeat playing on his senses like sweet music.

Jordan’s bright eyes were hooded as she touched him, stroking him and urging him to his peak. She hardly thought of herself, mostly because her partners never really did and she quite enjoyed getting someone off anyhow. Her body ached, already soaked with her desire to have him inside her, feel him touch her, taste every part of him. She mewled at the thought alone, catching his voice the second time he spoke and looking up at him.

“It’s supposed to. I wanna get you off.” She half growled at him, growing obedient and letting him go at his prompting. She licked her lips, eager for him and she almost wondered in the back of her mind if he saw her as desperate considering they only met just days ago or maybe he thought of her as experienced. The latter would be more correct than the former, she’d had a fair share of partners, most of them mere distractions from the days her mother was sick. Her mind shorted out for a second, mewling as he started grinding against her bare.

She moaned into his mouth, biting his lower lip each time they pulled away and greedily drawing him back for another hungry kiss. His lips left hers suddenly and she let her head drop to one side, offering him better access to her neck. He lifted his head asking if this was what she wanted and she found it sweet and endearing that even cared enough to get confirmation when here she was so clearly throwing herself at him. She pulled from his grasp and cupped either side of his face, running her thumbs over his clear skin, “This… is exactly where I want to be and exactly what I want to be doing with you.” She assured, kissing him thoroughly.

Jordan moaned against his lips as he furthered their kiss, his hands running over her body making her hum, goosebumps forming over her flesh with each touch. She followed his guidance, eyes closing as she got lost in everything they were doing, turning around for him and letting him pin her hand above her head. She gasped as he entered her from behind, stretching and filling her completely as he buried himself inch by inch inside her heat. She rocked back against him, giving a swivel of her hips and groaning as he hit that sweet spot deep inside her.

Her fingers curled against the wall, matching his slow pace as best she could and pressing her cheek to the wall, glancing over her shoulder at him as he took her. She smiled with satisfaction seeing his face contorted in pleasure, his blue eyes closed for the moment and she tugged out of his hold just enough to grab his face with one hand and urge him into a kiss over her shoulder. “Ahh. Ahh Isaac… Gimme more baby.” She prompted, letting her nails press into the back of his neck, free hand making a grab for his perky ass and tugging him more flush against her.

He shifted a bit, opening his eyes to look at her for confirmation and she smiled at him encouragingly. “Take me harder.” The blonde requested through another choppy breath of air as he hit her deeper. Isaac picked up his pace, pressing her against the wall more firmly and she giggled at the slight change in him. She could feel him throbbing within her body, snaking her hand down and teasing her clit to get herself off more quickly as he pounded into her deeply. She deliberately clenched herself around his length as he drew back, whimpering as her pleasure neared her fingers swirling over her clit.

“I’m gonna come, baby.” She informed her lover, bracing her free hand on the wall and feeling his own coming around to her center, taking over for her. Jordan gave herself to him, letting him have his way, utterly at his mercy now as she cried his name again. Her walls fluttered around him erratically, finding her high and coming against him. She took the tiny step forward, urging him back suddenly and feeling him still hard within her likely holding back aware of the fact that there was no barrier between them. She smiled at the gesture alone and pulled off him, turning her body and leaning back against the wall as she grasped his thick length and pumped him firmly.

The blonde leaned forward and kissed along his neck, her teeth grazing his flesh as she urged him to follow her over. “Come on, Sweetie.” She whispered against his ear, feeling him twitch in her hand and she smiled against his skin as his body tensed and he let himself fall over the edge, his hot seed spurting over her belly and dripping over her hand but she didn’t care, liking the claim and the satisfaction that she finished him off. His breathing was harsh and when she turned her head to kiss his chin and try to get up to his lips he stopped her by squishing her frame against his own.

Jordan squeaked a bit as he pinned her to him, the pair of them trying to catch their breath. She thought nothing of his need to hold onto her for just a moment or two as they came down from their highs. She sighed and relaxed in his grasp, letting him go and instead wrapping her arms around his middle, kissing his neck and shoulder until he started to pull back a bit. She lifted her gaze to meet his, giggling airily at the way he nudged his nose to her cheek so affectionately. “You okay?” She laughed, listening to his answer that he just hadn’t been ready to let her go yet. Something was off about the look in his eyes and she cupped his face, “You sure? Because you’re really good at that and I kinda might want a little more once you recover.” She purred, kissing him again.

He pulled back, mentioning how he wasn’t sure if he deserved the credit she was giving him. Her brow rose in question, laughing a little uncertainly, “What do you mean?” She asked, her eyes going wide when she started to piece what he was saying together about his lack of knowledge and experience. She clasped her hands over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, cursing herself internally. Her eyes opened after a moment or two and she shook her head at herself. “Oh my god that was your first time wasn’t it? And here I was pouncing you and egging you on. Isaac I really had no idea that I was your—that I took your—“ She stammered, feeling a little guilty as the water washed over their bodies and he held her still against the wall opposite the shower door.

 

Isaac's brows raised in a mix of surprise and happiness at her appraisal of his performance, he had felt like he'd hardly been keeping up with her but if she'd enjoyed herself then that was what counted. Still he didn't want her getting the idea that he knew exactly what he was doing when as far as he knew this time had gone well due to beginner's luck. She kissed him sweetly and he grinned into it, pulling his head back and chuckling slightly.

"I don't know, you say that now but you might be giving me more credit than is due. That could've been a fluke for as much as I know." Isaac wasn't exactly embarrassed that until a few moments ago he had been a virgin, especially after being told he was good but he didn't want to make the wrong impression here either. He watched with amusement as Jordan's expression changed when she connected the dots, resisting the urge to laugh out loud when she covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her embarrassed squeak.

She started to stammer apologetically but he quickly cut her off, cupping her face to make her meet his gaze and hushing her over the sound of the running water, "Jordan, believe me I had no objections going in, and no regrets now. I'm just glad I didn't make a complete fool of myself honestly." He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her slow and deep. They broke apart and the girl giggled, pushing lightly at his chest so he took a half step back to give her room to grab her bottle of shampoo. She started lathering up her head and he leaned one shoulder on the shower wall content to enjoy watching her, grinning crookedly when she told him he could've mentioned his virginal status earlier and she would've tried to make things more special somehow.

"Don't worry about it J, I'm serious. You're fun, smart, beautiful, nice... I had a really great time with you tonight. What more could I ask for really? Except you know, maybe to borrow a towel when we're done in here." Isaac replied with a laugh, his eyes skimming up and down her lovely figure as she rinsed the suds out of her hair. She seemed happy with his response, wiggling the bottle of shampoo in her hand at him asking if he wanted a scalp massage. Isaac shrugged his broad shoulders, obediently craning his head down so she could easily reach him to lather up his thick hair.

Her nails scratching over his scalp and kneading down onto his neck did feel really good, he sighed deeply as she stepped aside so he could rinse his head of her coconut scented shampoo. It had been a long time since he'd felt so relaxed and happy, and when he finished rinsing off he stepped into the petite blond's space and gathered her against him again for the sheer pleasure of feeling her bare skin against his. He hugged her gently and turned their bodies so she could warm up in the spray of the water again, kissing her sweetly and nudging the tip of her nose with his.

"Thank you." He murmured, smiling when she asked him what he was thanking her for, "For giving me another chance. And for getting me addicted to a new fruity smelling shampoo. Makes me feel pretty." He laughed along with her, kissing her again before stepping out of the shower with her once she turned the water off. They dried off and Isaac tugged his boxer briefs on, reaching for his jeans but Jordan batted his hand away from them. He looked at her curiously, smiling at the playful smirk on her pretty lips.

"You know, in order for me to go I kinda have to put pants on." He said, wrapping his arms around Jordan when she stepped into his space still bare except for the towel around her. She asked him if he wanted to go and he shook his head, "No, not really. But I don't want to cause trouble either, you think we'll be all right with your dad down the hall?" He asked, his breathing picking up as Jordan began kissing and nipping at his chest and up his neck as he spoke. She laughed and assured him that her dad didn't have hidden cameras in her room and now that he knew she was home from hearing the shower running he'd leave her alone for the night and go to sleep.

Isaac grinned and tipped her chin up so he could taste her lips, feeling his body starting to respond to her closeness again and he figured as long as she was comfortable he wasn't about to say no to having more of her. He just hoped that maybe now that he'd gotten through it once, it might be easier to keep his wolf in check now. Jordan led him back out into her bedroom, quietly shutting and locking her door then letting her towel drop as she flitted back over to him. Isaac caught her up in his strong arms lifting her up in a little half circle off the floor before turning and setting her down again. She giggled against his lips and tugged his briefs off once more, pushing at him to sit on the end of her bed which he did. 

The blonde stood between his legs and bent to kiss him deeply, slowly trailing her lips down his toned chest as she got down on her knees before him. Isaac's heart raced as he caught the scent of her need for him returning, his own body reacting to her nipping kisses down his front and her soft hand stroking him fully hard once more. Jordan grinned up at him from his lap, her breath warm over his length and he gripped the edge of her mattress hard, imagining what her mouth would feel like on him.

"Jordan, you don't... Have to-" Isaac panted, his voice trailing off into a broken groan as his lover slowly licked along the throbbing vein running up his length, her warm wet pink tongue swirling around his tip and he shuddered with want as she lapped up the precum seeping from him. He wanted to reach for her head and guide her mouth down fully onto him, but he didn't trust that his claws wouldn't come out so he kept a firm grip on the mattress instead.

Jordan gave Isaac little time to protest what she was about to do for him, nipping roughly at his chest and smiling as his body responded to her almost instantly. She glanced up from his lap, hearing him begin to tell her she didn’t have to do this but she could tell by his labored breathing and the look in his eyes how badly he wanted her to do so. There was a difference though between her feeling she had to and practically craving doing so.

Before he could finish his thought she licked a broad stripe up his length, watching his reaction to her as she swirled her tongue over his weeping tip, lapping up his precum and humming at the taste. She kept her hand around his base, stroking him as she focused her attentions on his head. “I know I don’t but I like watching those baby blues of yours glaze over.” She stated, ducking her head a little further down and mouthing at his sack, suckling and nuzzling him teasingly.

Isaac groaned at her, putting up no further protests and letting her do as she pleased. She wanted to ensure that his first time was thorough and memorable, lifting her head and licking along his shaft once more before taking him in her mouth. She relaxed her throat, swallowing him down and accomodating what she could with her mouth, using her hand to make up for the slight difference. She bobbed along his length, hollowing her cheeks and keeping her tongue flat against him as she worked him at a quick pace.

She felt him jolting beneath her a bit, taking him further and deep throating him, her nose brushing his happy trail below his bellybutton each time she lowered onto him. Her fingers curled into his thighs, digging into his muscles for a moment before caressing up to his hips, keeping him in place until he started thrusting up into her mouth. If she hadn’t been busy as it were she would have smiled at the way he reacted to what she was putting him through. She kept still for him letting him take the pace if only for a moment before she quickened it, feeling him throb and twitch in her mouth.

She stuck to her ministrations, not letting up even as he warned her he was close and not but a moment or two after did she feel his hot seed spilling over into her mouth. Jordan pulled off him, looking up and seeing his eyes were closed as she swallowed down his seed, wiping the very edge of her full pout as she leaned over his lap. She ran her hands along his thighs and smiled up at him from where she knealt, his eyes opening again and she giggled at his reaction. “What? I just watch and listen to your body.” She muttered, looking up at him with a sweet smile on her face as he slowly bent enough so their lips could meet.

The blonde hummed into his languid kiss, sensing his hunger quite easily as his hands wrapped around her waist and he helped her into his lap from the floor quite easily. She moaned and straddled his hips as they kissed, letting him taste himself on her lips. She could feel her body responding to him, pulsing and practically dripping with want. His hands roamed her frame and for a few moments that felt like an eternity she simply enjoyed his kisses until he reclined her back onto the mattress and settled above her, nudging her thighs apart to settle between them. She moaned into his mouth, urging his hands on her sides down to her hips, grasping one and guiding it over her thigh but he seemed hesitant.

“Touch me.” Jordan encouraged, arching up and pressing her chest into his, mewling at the simple contact of his skin on hers alone. She nipped his lip, tugging it between her teeth when she pulled back to look at him. “Please Isaac.”

Isaac shook and panted in the wake of what Jordan had done, all his senses on fire and he closed his eyes tightly to ensure she wouldn't see the brilliant gold they had become in response to the pleasure she'd given him. He took a few ragged breaths and opened them again once he was sure he'd only show her his regular shade of blue, wasting no time in lifting her up from the floor into his lap. His body needed a moment to recover but his hunger for her hadn't lessened one bit, so he simply enjoyed kissing and touching her, breathing in the heady scent of her want for him.

Isaac rolled his lover down to her mattress, settling between her legs and kissing at her throat as he slid his large hand down her side to grip her hip. Jordan snatched his hand and guided it between her legs and his breathing hitched in his throat as his fingers brushed over her center. His heart pounded with a mixture of desire and apprehension, wanting to please her but he wasn't exactly in familiar territory. 

"Tell me what feels good baby..." Isaac breathed when their kiss broke. Jordan let her head fall back against the pillow and smiled up at him as he began stroking her, running his middle and ring finger along her slick folds. He pushed inside her, curling his long digits to stroke her walls and watching her face for any indication of what she liked. Jordan's eyes fluttered shut and she hummed softly, gripping his wrist and angling him a bit higher so he hit the right place inside her. Her soft lips parted in a breathy moan and he took that as a good sign, stroking her harder and faster.

He could hear her heart rate picking up and that encouraged him, Isaac's own want was returning as well as her scent and sounds riled him. He started flicking his thumb back and forth over her clit as he worked her, smiling a bit at her sudden mewl from the added stimulation and speeding his motions. She murmured her approval of how he was touching her and Isaac craned his head down to nip and kiss at her pert chest. He smelled her desire mounting and groaned against her skin, finding that giving her pleasure this way was nearly as enjoyable to him as receiving his own.

He changed up the motion over her clit a few times, fingers pumping into her faster till Jordan suddenly went rigid beneath him and for a second he wondered if he'd accidentally hurt her. Isaac paused and looked up at her face but she immediately demanded that he not stop, her pretty face flushed with pleasure and he complied immediately with her fevered words. He kissed her lightly and started working her again, his own arousal throbbing almost painfully as he watched her fall over the edge. Her inner muscles clenched around his fingers and it filled his head with thoughts of how she felt on his length and he quickly withdrew his hand from her, raising himself up enough to guide himself inside her.

"Oh fuck Jordan you're so wet..." Isaac cursed, burying his face in her neck and thrusting into her rapidly, feeling her bow up against his frame. He felt her clenching and fluttering around him just like he wanted, driving his pleasure up till he could hardly hold back from exploding. "Come for me again baby..." He growled, nipping at her ear and feeling her shudder against him almost on command. She moaned his name as she shattered again on the back of her last orgasm and he drew it out as long as he could before he finally had to pull out of her, his seed spurting over her belly.

The tall blond panted roughly as he finished, slumping against her and letting his brow rest in the crook of her neck. He felt Jordan go slack beneath him and he only hoped that his first time pleasing her hadn't been a fluke, everything he smelled and heard made him suspect she'd enjoyed herself but then again he didn't know what she might be comparing his performance to. He rolled off of her and reached to her nightstand for a few tissues to clean them up, grinning hesitantly at her.

"Sorry about the mess." He chuckled, discarding the tissues and tugging her closer against his frame. "Was that... Was I okay? I hope the first time wasn't beginner's luck." Isaac murmured, idly kissing her cheek and ear.

Jordan cried out as he pushed into her abruptly after her first high, sensitive to him now. She shuddered and moaned trying to keep her voice as low as she could but the pleasure he was giving her hardly allowed her to do so. "God baby... yes..." she mewled, her eyes closed as she focused on the feeling of him being buried inside her body.

He picked up his pace and requested she come again and as if on command she did just so, clenching around his length and riding her high as long as she could. Isaac slipped from her body and she whimpered at the loss of him, goosebumps on her skin where he kissed, hearing him curse and muttered her name as he finished over her belly.

The blonde smiled, watching him do so and not minding one bit. She slumped when he did as they both came down from their high together. She traced her hands up his back and tugged at him to hold him but he quickly reached over to grab tissue and clean them both up. She sighed and rested back, running her fingers through the front and sides of his hair with one hand.

He questioned if he did okay again and it made her smile that he was so concerned about pleasing her. "I don't think beginners luck rolls into round two or three." She laughed airily, humming as he kissed at her flesh. "You did great baby. I promise. I didn't have to finish myself off so that's a good sign on your part."

Isaac laughed a little nervously and she wrapped her arms around him, rolling with him to the side. She sighed and rested against his chest happily, tracing random patterns over his skin. They laid entangled together for a while, absently touching and kissing one another for a good part of the night.

He was the first to break the silence as she started to close her eyes and settle in bed with him more fully. The tall young man mentioning how he should probably go. "Do you have to?" She mumbled lazily, hearing his answer that he didn't have to but he didn't want to run into her father by chance. "The door is locked. He can't get in. Anyhow you leapt out of my window just fine before..." she hummed, wanting to enjoy their closeness a little longer if she could.

"Would you get in trouble for staying?" She asked, lifting her head to rest her chin on his shoulder, kissing his neck and jaw sweetly, cupping the other side of his face. "Just a little while longer. Please?" She requested, meeting his eyes when he turned to look at her. He grinned and nodded, kissing her hand when he grasped her fingers and agreeing to linger a little longer.

Isaacs blue eyes flickered down to the tattoo on her arm, reading it allowed and asking her if it was for her mom. Jordan nodded, "Yeah. Got it a week before we moved I think. She used to read to me like all the time even when I got older. It was obnoxious honestly but... Winnie the Pooh was our favorite so I got a quote from that. Seemed fitting." She shrugged, talking quietly. 

Isaac considered her questioning if he'd get in trouble for being out late, shifting with her against him and humming softly at her kisses encouraging him to stay. Scott's mother hadn't set a curfew on him or anything, but he figured it wouldn't be right of him to keep her vehicle out all night. Still, him staying a little longer wouldn't hurt anything right?

"All right, I can stay awhile longer." Isaac murmured, brushing his lips over her fingers he held loosely to his face. She sighed happily and settled in as close as possible to his lean frame, her eyes flickering between each of his. His gaze dropped down to the delicate flowing script on her forearm, the tattoo he'd noticed the first time he saw her but hadn't been able to read until now. "How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." He read the words and smiled softly, "Get that for your mom?" He asked in a kind tone, listening to her answer as he inspected the delicate handiwork.

"I think it's great." He commented, tugging her hand up so he could place a gentle kiss on the words themselves before letting go of her arm and wrapping his arm tightly around her middle. Jordan tucked her head under his chin and they lay quietly for a long while, till Isaac heard the change in her breathing and he knew she'd drifted off to sleep. He hadn't exactly been sleeping well the past while but part of him felt like maybe here with Jordan in his arms he might actually be able to get a few peaceful hours of slumber. Unfortunately he didn't think getting some sleep was worth the potential risk of wolfing out beside her should his theory prove false, not to mention the added risk of Jordan's dad discovering them like this.

Isaac sighed and softly kissed Jordan's temple, extracting himself from beneath her as gently as possible. She roused when he pulled his arm from beneath her head but only seemed about half awake when she spoke his name, reaching up to cup his face before he could pull too far away from her. She asked in a drowsy voice if he was leaving and the taller blond nodded, placing a light kiss on her lips. 

"Yeah, I should probably get my friend's mom her car back. Go back to sleep beautiful." Isaac said just above a whisper, climbing out of her bed and tugging his clothes back on. Jordan reached for him again and he sat on the edge of her bed, brushing his knuckles over her cheek and down her neck before craning down to follow the path of his hand with his lips. Jordan hummed sleepily and wished him goodnight. "Sweet dreams, see you tomorrow at school." Isaac responded in kind, getting up and silently exiting her room out her window, landing in the grass below and looking back up at her window fondly for a moment before taking off.

The young werewolf sat at his desk the next morning in class, bouncing his foot on the floor and tapping his pen rapidly against his notebook as he waited for Jordan to enter the room. He hadn't slept hardly at all but it didn't seem to be affecting him today, for the first time he'd actually left for school earlier than Scott and wasn't immediately trying to drift off now that he was here. 

His mind was buzzing with all kinds of questions, he wondered if things would be different between him and Jordan now, if what had happened last night meant they were dating or if she just considered it a bit of fun. Isaac hadn't put much thought into seeking out a relationship since he'd been turned, but he found himself hoping that Jordan would want to continue seeing him now... Only him, and damn the consequences. If Scott could make it work, he could too right?

Finally the petite blonde came into the class room and walked to her habitual seat behind him, smiling coyly at him and letting her fingertips run along his arm as she passed. Isaac grinned widely, so maybe he was right, maybe this meant they were a thing now and he was a little surprised by how happy the notion made him. He swiveled back in his desk to face her, fidgeting with her binder and book after she set them out on her desk.

"Good morning J. Sleep well?" He asked, his blue eyes tracking her every move as she rummaged in her backpack for everything she needed for class. She responded that she had and pulled out a bag of apple slices, offering him some which he accepted. They shared their impromptu breakfast till the teacher began class by telling Isaac to turn around, making both of them laugh but he hardly minded being chastised, it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last.

“Slept great.” Jordan hummed to Isaac, meeting his eyes when she straightened out in her desk. She leaned forward to him and resisted her urge to close the distance a little further and kiss him so instead she offered him an apple, not really sure what they were considered anyhow. She chewed on a bit of apple slice and watched him doing the same, absently wondering what he was thinking, feeling and the way he looked at her made her heart race in her chest.

“Slept a little better after the company of course.” She muttered lowly, catching his little crooked grin as she finished off her bite of food. Before he could speak up much their teacher addressed Isaac, ordering him to turn around and making the pair laugh. They hardly cared anymore really. They stayed as focused as they could while their teacher lectured though on occasion she would reach up and brush his hair, rub his neck or tease him by tickling his ear and poking at him from her seat. He finally laid back again, resting his head on her desk and she was pleased for that, getting a better glimpse of his face as he relaxed and she fiddled with his long wavy hair.

\----

It’d been three months at least since the day they first met and every day since then she enjoyed Isaac’s company in some form or another. They’d gotten into something of a routine of spending time together, mornings at school, eating lunch together, spending hours at a time in her car or at the park just talking, bringing him home for dinner most nights of the week and more often than not the tall blonde would sneak back upstairs with her. She supposed by now they were unspokenly a real couple and she loved every bit of it.

“I think this might become a regular thing.” Jordan muttered over Isaac’s shoulder, shifting her weight when he moved his hands for a better grip on her. He glanced over to her face as best he could with her on his back, arms draped around him while his own hands gripped her thighs and knees on either of his sides. He chuckled and shook his head, “What? I like the view from up here.” She teased, kissing his cheek before she pat at his shoulders to indicate she wanted down.

The blonde snatched her boyfriend’s hand and laced their fingers, leaning into him and walking alongside him now at the very edge of the road. “Do you want to go for pizza? Or we can order it for home. I’m getting kind of hungry.” She mentioned, squeezing his fingers and shuddering against the cool evening air. The wind picked up, urging her to steal his warmth and as if he sensed it, his arm looped around her instantly. He nodded his agreement, mentioning they could just walk to the little joint about half a mile or so from where they already were outside the quiet park. “Good plan. Then we can work off enough pizza on the walk home to have room for brownies.” She hummed.

The couple walked with the setting sun at their backs, heading towards town just a little further. “Oh how’d you do on the French test? I have more notes for you from Monday if you want them and I was hoping you’d help me with my vocab… maaaybee test me on a few things and I’ll find a way to—“ Her voice cut off as when they rounded up the street she heard tires coming their way, a flash of headlights within the next second and then she felt it… pressure against her chest and abodmen and she wasn’t sure quite yet what it was.

Jordan’s body was flung back suddenly, her head whipping back and colliding with the rocky edge of the road. Sight, sound, and sensation didn’t match to her, her head throbbing and her vision bluring as she watched another body being tossed at least a few yards maybe more. The small SUVs tires screeched and whirled, swirving down the road and out of sight as if nothing happened at all. “Isaac? “ She cried to herself, God her head hurt worse than any other migraine she’d ever had as she tried again to ask for him.

Her eyes welled with tears, streaming down her flushed cheeks as blood pooled at the back of her head. She made the attempt to sit up, pressing her fingers to the wound but wincing as the wrist that caught beneath her ached. Her vision faded out until everything went completely black, feeling only pain but she welcomed the weakened state of slumber now. She could faintly hear his voice calling out to her, no he was screaming for her, pleading she stay with him and no sooner did she feel his hand over hers on the floor.

The blonde’s eyes fluttered opened again, trying her damnedest to do as he asked of her and she rolled over despite his request she stay still. She shook her head and that was a mistake, feeling the warmth of blood against her scalp while she reached for his face. She caught sight of his injury on his brow, torn opened and loose flesh along his hairline and her eyes welled not for her but for him. “Baby are you okay?” She whispered, reaching up to cup his face and she wanted so desperately to kiss him, to curl up into him and feel his warmth again as her body began to shake out of shock and the cool air.

Isaac’s hand on hers tightened and her head lulled, catching sight of his forearm, his veins blackening but she couldn’t piece together what kind of injury that was. The throbbing in her skull turned to a dull ache and if she wasn’t so out of it by now she might have questioned how that happened. He was pretty badly torn up and the sight scared her but when her glassy eyes darted from his arm to his face again, the gash in his head was nearly gone entirely. “What’s happening? Isaac what are you doing? You—Your head…” She slurred, letting him catch her cheek and guide her back to lie down with her head in his hand as she blacked out completely to the sounds of him on his phone frantically calling on his phone for help to their location, uttering over and over that she would be okay.

 

He only had an instant to react to the threat. One second Jordan was talking to him about studying for their French class in the most flirtatious way possible, the next an SUV going way over the speed limit was careening right into their path and he had to act or his girlfriend was going to be killed. Isaac shoved Jordan violently out of the way, it was all he had time for to clear her out of the oncoming vehicle's path but as for himself the car hit him full force. In the space of a breath he was slammed up and over the hood of the SUV, bouncing off the windshield and hitting the ground several yards away face first. 

He was completely disoriented for a moment, head ringing from the impact and every cell in his body it seemed was screaming in pain. Isaac managed to lift his head from the pavement leaving a puddle of blood behind, watching with blurred vision as the car that had struck him tore away and into the distance. The young werewolf wasn't sure the full extent of his injuries but he knew for sure that one if not both of his legs were broken and he was having trouble breathing, seeing, and hearing anything clearly. He could already feel his wounds starting to heal but it was slow and painful, only affording him a small pocket in his mind for rational thought and that was all focused on if Jordan was all right or not.

He cried out in agony as he tried to get up, still unable to do so he simply started dragging his broken body across the distance to where his lover lay prone on her side on the road. People were starting to come out of stores along the street who had seen the hit take place, gathering around the pair of teens and Isaac vaguely heard several people at once calling for an ambulance.

People were shouting and circling around them but he focused only on Jordan, ignoring strangers' pleas that he stay still and lashing out at a passerby who tried to kneel by Jordan's head and get a closer look at her, "Get back!" Isaac all but snarled, his pain making his vision swim but still he dragged himself up alongside Jordan's body between her anyone who might draw too near.

"Jordan? Jordan! Oh god stay with me... Stay awake J..." Isaac shouted in a distressed tone, looking at her eyes and his gut clenched up seeing the way one of her pupils was blown wider than the other, knowing from years of taking abuse from his father that was a sign of a fairly severe concussion. He took her hand and used his power to take away as much of her pain as he could, a ragged growl tearing its way out of his throat as he took on her pain in addition to his own.

His actions seemed to make her slightly more lucid and she asked him if he was all right, but he couldn't form words to answer while he was spending all his effort on not screaming like a tortured animal while his broken bones mended he drew in as much of her pain as possible. His surface wounds like the deep gash on his head were all but healed now, but it would take longer for the damage done to him internally to be completely erased. 

Jordan was drifting in and out and he cursed himself for hurting her, sure he'd had to push her out of the way to save her life but if he'd caused her permanent damage in the process he would never be able to forgive himself. "Jordan? Jordan please stay awake..." Isaac managed to hiss through his clenched jaw as her eyes fluttered shut, he gently caught her head and held it in his bloody hand, torn between fear for her well-being and anger at himself for allowing this to happen. She fell unconscious and he finally let go of her hand long enough to call on his own phone directly to Scott's mother, telling her what had happened and that an ambulance would be on it's way shortly so she would be prepared to run interference for him at the hospital once they arrived.

The next half hour or so was a total blur, Scott's mother Melissa was waiting for them when they arrived, slipping Isaac away into a private room since by now his injuries were almost fully healed and he needed to be out of sight and mind of the ER doctors who might question how a boy who came in with two broken legs at the scene of the hit and run would be up and walking around in under an hour. Isaac sat doubled over on the hospital bed gritting his teeth through the healing process while Jordan was being tended to, finally getting up after awhile when he trusted himself to stand and going to clean the worst of the blood from his hands and face in the small adjoining washroom.

Melissa came to get him shortly after, guiding him to Jordan's room and informing the tall werewolf that his girlfriend was stable now, just out cold for the time being. Isaac thanked her for her help and left her to do likely all sorts of illegal things to his medical chart to make his previously very serious list of injuries go away, wincing as he stooped to pull the chair in the room right up to the head of Jordan's bed.

He was still in a pretty fair amount of pain but at least now he could think clearly through it, his bright blue eyes sweeping over his lover's slumbering form and pricking with tears as the reality of how close he'd come to losing her really sank in. Isaac had lost his whole family and the first close friends he'd ever made, now he'd nearly lost the girl he cared about more than anything and it left him shaky and feeling like he might be sick.

"Jordan? I know you can't hear me but I'm... I'm so sorry. Please be all right, I can't..." Isaac's voice broke and he took a strained breath as he dipped his head down to rest his brow on his hands clasping hers on the bed, "I can't lose you too." He whispered, shutting his eyes tightly but a few tears still managed to slip through his dark lashes onto her skin.

Jordan was out for she didn’t know how long, on pain medications now but it didn’t really matter she hardly felt a thing anymore with her head injury putting her to rest. She slept for hours, Melissa occasionally checking on her but she wouldn’t know that in her state. She didn’t feel or hear anything again until Isaac came to her side, his first words to her since not processing in her unconscious mind.

When she finally came to, she heard a familiar sound, light snoring beside her bed but she believed it to be a dream. Her pain hit her all at once and she cried as she stirred. “Isaac?” She whispered, unable to get her voice any louder to call for him. She felt strange, like she couldn’t comprehend anything properly or something. The hand on her arm didn’t feel real but perhaps that was because she was still waking up, her voice didn’t even sound like her own. Maybe she had died and this was going to be one of those weird things like in the movies, her spirit watching Isaac cry over her body as she got lost and refused to rest. She’d spent the rest of eternity trying to get through to him in some form, tell him to move on, tell him how she had felt about him. How romantic.

Then why did she still feel pain like this? Why did her head still ache as much as it did if she were dead, eyes starting to close again, tears flooding over and spilling down her flushed cheeks. “Isaac please.” She pleaded, head lulling to one side and then she felt him grabbing her hand, heard him stand, hovering over her and cupping her face as gently as he could to urge her to look at him. He muttered that he was in fact here with her but she shook her head, “No. You were hurt.” She insisted in her still drowsy state of mind, maybe she was alive and he was dead and this was his spirit all healed up and saying good bye. She hated that more. She didn’t want a life without him.

He hushed her, promising he was okay, “No. I remember. Your head was bleeding and you busted your lip… Where’s Isaac?” She asked him, trying to comprehend what was even happening to her. “Baby what happened?” She cried, watching him bend over her and kiss her slowly, proving to her further that he was real and alive. Her mind steadily grew less foggy as she really looked at him, cupping his face when he apologized for hurting her. “You didn’t. You were protecting me. You got hit by an SUV…” She trailed off, murmuring lowly as he explained he was okay, that it wasn’t as bad as she was thinking. She had it worse than him.

“No I didn’t. I hit my head but I remember.” She said more sternly, looking up at him and brushing her thumb over the same spot on his head that the injury should have been. “Your shirt is bloody any how. How did you do that? How did you fix it? And when you touched me… when you took my hand you did something. I felt it.” Jordan insisted.

Isaac mumbled something about how he could heal faster, that maybe she couldn’t see as well in the dark to know the real extent of his injuries. “You’d still have marks. You don’t have any marks. What are you? How did you soothe me like that?” She asked, sitting up in bed now though her body protested adamantly against it, she needed this conversation, feeling further confused the longer he stood there staring at her.

Her eyes watered again and she pleaded with him when he said she wouldn’t believe him even if he told her so it was better left unsaid. “You don’t trust me do you? I can’t trust you if you keep secrets from me. Tell me…” She muttered, meeting his blue eyes, “What are you? Superman?”

 

"Shh try to relax baby. I'm all right, you got the worst of it really." Isaac tried to comfort her, hoping that if he was convincing enough now maybe Jordan would write off what she'd seen of him healing as some kind of hallucination or exaggeration in her own mind due to her head injury. He hadn't wanted her to find out the truth about him and certainly not in this sort of way if it had to happen, but more and more it sounded like this couldn't be swept under the rug and it made his heart sink.

Jordan reached up to brush the exact spot on his hairline where his head had been nearly busted open on the asphalt, remembering exactly where he'd been injured before and he cringed internally, straightening back up where he stood by her bed and continuing to try and backpedal his way out of this. "I... I've always been a pretty fast healer, but really it's not as bad as it seemed I promise. I got banged up pretty good, it's kinda hard to tell with how dark it is in here..." Isaac murmured, his excuse sounding pretty pathetic even to his own ears.

Jordan continued to justify her point, and he knew he couldn't argue with her in all honesty but the notion of telling her the truth terrified him. Her knowing he was a werewolf would put both of them at risk, not to mention that she was just as likely as not to have some kind of mental breakdown from the revelation. He didn't want to lose her, didn't want to frighten her and force her to come face to face with a reality where monsters were real and her boyfriend happened to be one of them.

"Jordan, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you the truth... It would be better if you just forgot about all this." Isaac said in a strained tone, his heart pounding nearly out of his chest. Her response that he didn't trust her cut him deep, he had come to trust her more than anyone else he knew and keeping his secret from her hurt him every day, but he'd only done it out of a desire to protect her and what they had together. He couldn't help but smirk crookedly at her remark about him being Superman, feeling about as far from that persona as possible.

"No. Definitely not Superman." He chuckled but there was little warmth in it to balance out the stress he felt. Isaac sat gently on the edge of her bed, putting his hand over hers when she gripped his thigh. The tall dirty blond hung his head, trying to think of where to even begin. She was right, now that she knew he had a secret she couldn't just trust him and go back to the way things were, so if he was going to lose her either way he might as well lose her over the truth rather than a lie.

"Okay, here goes. Um..." Isaac mumbled, raising his head to meet her watery gaze and clearing his throat, "You're right, I got more than a little banged up. But... I'm all right now because my body heals itself rapidly when it gets injured. And what you felt before is kind of tied into that, I can take others' pain away and absorb it in my own body." Isaac explained quietly, prompting her to look down at their joined hands and gripping her tighter, the veins on his arm blackening and standing out as he drew in some of her pain into himself. He grimaced and grunted lightly as he processed it, both of them taking a shaky breath when he loosened his grip and stopped the process.

Jordan's eyes went wide as she watched the process and felt the effects, looking back up at him and asking him incredulously if he was some kind of alien, making him snicker and shake his head lightly. "Nope. Not an alien. The reason I can do this and a lot more besides is... Well, I'm a werewolf." Isaac admitted, wincing a bit waiting for her reaction. He expected either straight disbelief or hysteria as an initial reaction and got the former, smiling at her when she started telling him not to be ridiculous and to tell her the truth, reaching up to catch her chin between his thumb and index finger.

"Really. The healing is just part of the whole lycanthropy package." He insisted, holding his breath and making his eyes flood their bright golden yellow shade. Jordan jolted at the change, tugging her hand back from his instinctively and Isaac's heart bled. Here it was, she was scared of him now and he was going to lose her. At least he'd been able to save her life even if it meant he couldn't be with her anymore.

Jordan shifted her legs over a bit so Isaac could sit down along the edge of her bed, her hand flexing over his thigh almost as if she thought he might slip away from her but also to encourage him to talk to her. He trusted her and she figured he did but it didn’t sit right with her that if that rang true that he felt the need to hide anything from her. She waited, holding her breath and anticipating what he might say he was, certainly not human right? Maybe he was a wizard, a God, a mutant? Her mind was reeling with the possibilities and she tried to decide in her head that no matter what she was going to accept whatever it was because this was Isaac.

She felt his grip on her hand tighten and as he spoke her pain was soothed in some manner though this time she was even more aware of the process. Her eyes widened and her mouth agape as her pain lessened but the effort of even offering it to him stole her breath. She looked from his hand to his face when it stopped and still her pain stayed away for the time being, letting her relax again. “So are you an alien? Is this some kind of genetic thing we humans haven’t developed yet?” She asked lightly, trying to play off the situation a bit.

He answered that he wasn’t but the explanation he gave seemed far less likely if you asked her. “Don’t be ridiculous, Isaac. Please just tell me the truth. Werewolves don’t do that kind of thing?” Did they? She wondered to herself, feeling his grip on her as he grabbed her chin to make her meet his eyes. They went from crystal blue to a golden hue in a single blink and instantly she tugged her fingers from his but he still held onto her face in part, her own bright eyes darting back and forth to his.

Isaac mumbled an apology, starting to see himself out before she even had a chance to react and reach for him. It scared her, not what he was but the thought of him leaving her now. She sat up, ignoring the sharp pain in her head and back and the way her vision blurred out from the movement with her still concussed mind. She nearly tore her IV drip out, determined to grab him before he got to far but she couldn’t reach. “Isaac.” She choked out, fear sinking in that she’d be alone now.

He spun back around in response, catching her hand she’d use to make a grab for him. The needle shifted, her IV bleeding now but she didn’t even care, “I’m sorry. Don’t leave me.” The blonde pleaded, her eyes flooded with fresh tears she couldn’t keep at bay. He came back and shook his head, saying he didn’t want to scare her. “You’re not. I promise I’m not scared.” She insisted, shaking her head as well and doing her best to reach out and cup his face, twisting and tucking back the curl at the front of his hair like she always did. She met his eyes again and swallowed hard, repeating those words to drive them in for both of them.

“I’m not scared of you.” Jordan mumbled again, listening to him explain that she should be, that any normal person would be. “I’m not normal. That was well established when you met me.” She laughed lightly, sniffling as he reached up and wiped her tears with his fingers. “I’m afraid of losing you but I’m not afraid of you. You saved my life. I know you did. I felt you do it, you pushed me out of the way of that car and took the hit yourself probably because you knew you would survive. Not only that but you took on my pain as well as your own. I’d be so stupid to push someone like you away.” She muttered, ducking her head a little.

“Anyway… you’re the first person to make me genuinely feel better after my mom died… make me feel alive again. I don’t have to force anything for you.” She let her eyes flicker back up to meet his, seeing him smiling at her was certainly reassuring. She knew he felt nearly the same way with all he had been through they had sort of become each other’s happy place. “Show me again.” She requested, tugging him a little closer to her face when he started to pull away and mention it wasn’t a good idea but he must have known she wasn’t worth fighting.

Isaac’s eyes flashed yellow again and she pulled him down to her, cradling the back of his head as she pressed her lips to his. She kissed him slow and languid after a moment, both of them letting their eyes flutter closed as she tasted him just as always, pulling back for air with his brow pressed to hers, refusing to let him go. She smirked suddenly, making him ask what was on her mind, “Well I’m just picturing you with fur.” She laughed, pleased to hear his own chuckle in return as he mentioned that wasn’t the reaction he expected. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize there was a ‘correct’ response to this. I mean what I really wanna ask is to see more to get a real good image going but something tells me you’re going to deny me that.”

Jordan sighed when he confirmed her thought, claiming he didn’t want her going through too much in one day. She nodded, “Fair enough.” Her head was throbbing a bit but not nearly as much as it had been previously. She tugged on him, shifting over and he questioned what she was doing. “Making room. I don’t wanna talk anymore right now… kinda makes me feel like I’m gonna puke so I just want you to hold me. Please?”

 

Isaac chuckled out of amusement and disbelief at her request, shaking his head slightly, "Sorry, it's not safe for me to change more here. Besides, I think you've had enough to deal with already for one day." He answered, seeing her disappointment but she seemed to accept it well enough. Jordan started scooting over in the hospital bed and he gingerly lifted few cords and tubes attached to her so she wouldn't pull them further out of place. "What are you doing J?" He asked softly, grinning at her response and nodding when she looked up at him with a pleading expression.

He kicked off his shoes and carefully climbed into the bed beside her, curving his longer frame around hers with his front to her back in an unconsciously protective manner. He slid his arm around her waist, resisting the urge to kiss the back of her head for now, not exactly sure what if anything his revelation had changed between them. He hoped that like she said she really wasn't scared of him, but he also knew she was saying that hardly knowing what him being a werewolf really meant. Not to mention that she was still on some fairly strong painkillers and that might be making her a lot more mellow about the whole situation.

He hadn't intended to fall asleep, but several hours later around 3 am Scott's mother Melissa was gently shaking his shoulder, rousing him but he was careful not to wake up Jordan next to him. He carefully slid off the bed and stretched, stepping out of the way so that Melissa could check Jordan's vitals and her IV. The nurse asked him how she was doing and he shook his head, his stomach working itself into knots again knowing that he might've made a very big mistake last night.

"She knows." Isaac murmured, his sober expression not leaving any doubt when the nurse turned to face him what he was referring to.

"You told her?" Melissa sputtered quietly, looking from the sleeping girl and back to him. "Well she still let you on her bed with her, so I guess that's a good sign?" The nurse questioned, tucking her chart under her arm and reaching out to gently pat Isaac's arm. "You okay kiddo?" She asked kindly.

"I sorta had to... I don't know but it's done now, she knows I'm a wolf, I showed her my eyes. She took it surprisingly well, but all she's seen so far is that and the healing though. I suppose I can't really expect her to be as accepting of me when she sees me completely wolfed out, or when she finds out... The way bodies tend to pile up around us." Isaac murmured, his voice dropping off remorsefully as he thought of Boyd and Erica. 

Melissa smiled sympathetically, squeezing the tall boy's bicep and shrugging her delicate shoulders. "I don't know Isaac. But I do know that you're a great guy, and she'd be crazy not wanna be with you, claws and all, okay?" She reassured him, glad to see him smile a little bit at her words.

"Thanks Mrs. McCall." Isaac said warmly, letting the shorter woman pull him in for a light hug. She left and Isaac took up his seat next to Jordan's bed again, not wanting to leave her but also not wanting to risk waking her by jostling the bed again. He didn't sleep again, simply watching her still form, his thoughts circling a thousand times a minute through his head. He didn't know what this would mean for them, what threats he might've opened her up to, or even if the acceptance she'd given him earlier was going to last the more she found out about what he really was and what his life could really be like.

Isaac's phone went off with his normal alarm to get up for school, making him jolt in his chair and he quickly silenced it. Jordan groaned sleepily and stirred, speaking his name in a worried tone as she slowly woke up from her drug-induced slumber.

"I'm here J." Isaac said softly, smiling at her when her eyes tracked his voice and she found him sitting at her bedside. "I had to get up when they came to check on you, didn't wanna wake you again." He explained, moving from his chair to sit on her bed again. He gently brushed her hair from her face, craning down to lightly kiss her brow. "The doctors wanna keep you here another day, make sure you didn't get too many screws knocked loose." He teased, sensing her body beginning to tense up with discomfort the more awake she became.

He threaded her fingers with his and started drawing her pain into his body, his brow furrowing and his breathing getting strained as he absorbed as much of it as he could handle. Jordan told him he didn't have to keeping going, even as she protested he could see the change in her face and hear in her heartbeat that she was more comfortable. He smiled and shook his head at her, "It's all right, it's the least I can do since I caused you this pain in the first place." He rationalized his actions, still feeling guilty about her injuries.

“Isaac?” Jordan mumbled worriedly, not feeling his weight surrounding her anymore and she didn’t like the lack of his comforting touch after all that had just happened. She rolled over slowly, coming to a more wakeful state as she caught the sound of his gentle voice. She saw him sitting in a chair beside her bed, her head still hurting but it was better than the day before, the rest of her body aching.

Isaac explained that she would have to stay another day just to keep an eye on her and make sure there wasn’t further damage. She didn’t want to be here, she hated hospitals, it was why she couldn’t visit her dad at work. When her mom got sick she always kept her company in these type of rooms and she didn’t really enjoy the reminder of those days. She squirmed, trying to get comfortable despite her pain and instantly her boyfriend took her hand.

She swallowed hard, trying to fight her pain and keep him from acknowledging it but sure enough she watched his veins darkening in his hand and forearm, taking away as much of her pain as his body and mind could manage, almost all of it but the effort clearly put a strain on his body. “You don’t have to keep doing that. I can handle it.” She slurred a bit, relaxing once more when the process was over and most her discomfort was removed by the man beside her.

The blonde smiled up at him, reaching out to touch his smooth cheek and giving a little shake of her head. “Stop placing that on yourself. You’d never have needed to push me out of the way like that if that car was going the speed limit.” She insisted, “A little pain is better than being dead I’d say. If you hadn’t responded like you did, I’d be resting in the morgue.” She sighed, tugging him again to lie with her and he did, facing one another she smiled at him, kissing his lips slowly.

They broke apart after a blissful sweet moment and Isaac informed her that her father had been caught in surgery most the night so he couldn’t get down to see her yet. She laughed in her throat, “Figures that the one time I end up in here he’d be trapped in the OR. He knows at least. I’m sure he’s just as thankful that you and Scott’s mom are around to watch over me.” She said, kissing his chin and tucking her head beneath it, curling into his chest and soon enough she drifted off again, only rousing when they wanted to ask her how she was feeling and what she remembered.

\---

Jordan stayed another day in the hospital and she never remembered a second that Isaac wasn’t there holding her or helping her to the bathroom in her temporary space. There was always something he was doing to ensure her comfort and she appreciated every second of it. She walked down the hall to her class, feeling a little funny even being here for the first time after the accident, bandaged up and eyes on her full of pity or questions. Her dad had offered for her to take a few days off but honestly she couldn’t sit still like that without anyone to keep her company in any form though she knew Isaac would gladly join her but she’d never ask that.

She walked to her locker, putting away her backpack so she only had her notebook and study guides to carry to her next class, dropping her purple pen. The blonde shifted and bent over to grab it, bad idea with her equilibrium still imbalanced and when she came back to standing she felt woozy, stumbling a bit. An arm shot out and grabbed her and she jolted, clasping a hand over her chest out of fright. Her eyes darted up and Isaac’s gorgeous blue gaze met hers, “Shit you scared the crap outta me.” She breathed, letting him hold her up and support her.

She watched the change in his eyes, almost sorrowful and she realized that after all they had talked about, saying she was afraid wouldn’t sit well with him. “That’s not what I meant… You just startled me.” She corrected a bit, cupping his face in one hand and kissing him softly. “Where were you this morning?” She asked, changing the subject but it clearly wasn’t much better. He mentioned meeting up with Derek and Scott to talk about some stuff, seemingly a little embarrassed or maybe worried she might have changed her mind.

Jordan nodded, “Ahh. Super secret wolf boy stuff. I get it.” She teased, patting his chest and fixing the scarf around his neck. She brushed off the subject entirely, smiling up at him again, “Wanna be my escort to French class? I’d ask my other boyfriend but the sun’s out today.” She teased, making him groan. The blonde laughed and kissed him again, “I’m funny and you know it. Come on, Curly.” She tugged at him, urging his arm around her shoulders and walking with him to their first class of the day together.

Isaac was a little off most of the morning and that furthered into lunch until she nudged him. "Hey. Baby I'm okay." She reminded, squeezing his thigh beneath the table and kissing his jaw. "It's heavy stuff I know. And I know you think I don't understand that but I do. I just... I know you're still my Fuzz-head. You're still Isaac." She muttered, looking at him and pleased that his friends (and she supposed sort of hers by now), looked away knowing they were having a private conversation. She kept her voice low, not really sure if anyone else knew all this about their friend.

Isaac smiled gratefully at his girlfriend, but he knew she was only so confident now because she'd only dipped a baby toe into his world that was fully of very real and persistent danger. He leaned his head in and kissed Jordan softly, breaking away and looking at Scott over her shoulder till his wolfish counterpart caught his gaze. The two young men exchanged a knowing nod, after the conversation Isaac had had with him and Derek, they decided that now that Jordan knew part of the truth, some of the truth was actually more dangerous than all of it.

Jordan noticed him looking away from her for longer than a casual glance and tracked his gaze, her delicate brow furrowing when she got a small smile of encouragement from Scott. She turned back to him and spoke his name questioningly, and he actually sat up straight in his seat for a change, clearing his throat to get everyone at the table's attention.

"Hey guys um-" He began, waiting for Stiles to stop talking and it took Scott jostling the young man with his shoulder to accomplish it. Everyone looked at the tall lanky werewolf expectantly, and he sighed and said simply, "She knows." Squeezing Jordan's hand on his leg. All the other teens except Scott at the table took a collective surprised breath in, looking from Isaac to Jordan till the blonde fidgeted and asked what their deal was, cautiously asking if they knew Isaac's secret.

Lydia glanced at Stiles across the table and back at Jordan, smiling slightly and setting down her phone that she'd been messing with, folding her neatly manicured hands atop the device and clearing her throat in an exaggerated tone.

"Trust me sweetheart, lazy-wolf here isn't the only one of us with a secret." The strawberry blonde quipped, pleased at the way her response only seemed to confuse the girl further. Scott piped up then, hoping to clear the air between them all as quickly as possible.

"We know Isaac is a werewolf, Jordan. We've all known for a long time, in fact we... Well we all kind of became as close as we did because of it. We share common ground I guess you could say." Scott started in a kind tone, smiling when Jordan's eyes widened with shock and she asked a bit too loudly if the rest of them were all werewolves too. Isaac gently reminded her to keep her voice down but it hardly distracted her from Scott when he started talking again.

"I am." He answered, letting his dark brown eyes flash brilliant yellow for a second, "But that's all. Isaac and I are werewolves, Allison is a werewolf hunter, Lydia is a banshee..." The boy's voice trailed off when he looked back at his best friend Stiles who raised his brows expectantly, waiting to see what Scott might label him as.

"Uh... And Stiles is... Helpful." Scott stammered, laughing when his companion shoved him and blustered about how that hardly quantified what he was considering half the time it was him figuring things out and his plans that kept them all from getting killed.

While the pair of boys argued and Lydia jumped in with her own two cents, Isaac watched his girlfriend as she tried to absorb the information she'd just been hit with. He gently ran his hand up and down Jordan's back, trying to read her expression and chuckling a bit despite himself. "I know it's a lot to take in, but bottom line, we're all friends and you can trust everyone at this table, all right?" Isaac murmured, trying to give her as much encouragement as possible, ready to answer any questions she might have.

"Don't feel bad if this all seems kind of overwhelming. I didn't know my family had been hunting supernatural creatures for centuries until last year, it all kind of hit me like a truck. But I've got a handle on it now, you will too." Allison reassured her friend, nudging Scott trying to get him and Stiles to stop their banter and return their attention where it was needed, to their new friend who needed help wading through the new world she'd been flung into.

"Exactly." Isaac agreed with the brunette, giving Jordan a gentle squeeze. "You all right babe? You can ask us all whatever you want, no more secrets, you're one of us now." He assured her, hoping they weren't throwing too much at her at once.

 

Jordan sat blinking at the rest of the group while Isaac rubbed at her back and assured her that she was safe there. She wasn’t really worried about that part so much as her sanity. Her eyes darted over to Allison who had been rather kind to her since the first day she sat with them, probably because she knew what it felt like to be the new kid. She smiled, appreciating her assurance that she would come to accept all this though it might take some time.

Isaac hugged her and she delicately put her hand on his chest, her free arm wrapping around him in return. “I’m alright. I don’t know what to ask really. I mean this is kinda crazy don’t you think?” She laughed it off, letting him go and shaking her head. Why was it simple to accept that Isaac was what he was but when it came down to his friends now she felt oddly out numbered or something. Why did she feel like they were messing with her in some sick way? “I’m kind of confused.” She admitted.

Scott asked her what she was confused about and she shrugged, tucking her hair aside. “Why are you guys in school and doing all this? It just—This is all weird. I’m sorry.” She muttered, feeling Isaac trying to hold her again. “Isaac is one thing but I guess I just sort of expected it to not be a big thing now it kind of is. You’ve got a little boy band going on here with Allison, Lydia and myself as your groupees or something.”

Lydia snapped at her, saying she resented that comment but Jordan just rolled her eyes, “You know what I mean.” The blonde said, looking to Stiles who was offended he wasn’t mentioned personally considering he was human too. “Sounds like you’re the manager of The Howlers.” She laughed, pleased when Scott chuckled as well as Isaac, not seeming offended by her statement, they must have known she didn’t mean anything by it, this was just sort of her way of proccessing everything.

“So… This Derek guy too then? I know you mentioned him and that Scott hangs out with you guys too but I just guess I thought he was more of a tag along?” She was she supposed sort of denying even considering that there were more of them out there. Isaac and Scott exchanged a look but nodded to her in confirmation that Derek was sort of the reason they were all in the place they were now. “Oh. Yeah okay that’s comforting. So he slowly turns high school students for sport or who the hell is this guy?”

Scott started on about how Isaac was picked when Derek became an Alpha, that the older wolf decided to bring in people to his pack in order to keep himself from being vulnerable to any others. She nodded as he spoke, explaining on about how he picked people who were in a bad place in their lives, who were vulnerable as well and needed it in his eyes. Jordan’s gaze flickered up to Isaac’s sweet face, he wasn’t looking at her but she knew it had to do with his dad, recalling how he always said that he had a bad relationship with his father though maybe Derek turned him after he died because he had no place else to go.

She looked back to Scott, “So he turned you too then?” She asked but the boy shook his head, mentioning another Alpha named Peter Hale, Derek’s uncle. “Oh there’s more. Good.” Her mind was reeling and she ran her hands over her face. She wasn’t afraid, not really just trying to piece it all together. She sighed, “So Isaac lives with you and your mom because she’s sort of the werewolf mama-slash-care taker? I heard her telling Isaac she changed his charts so no one would know. Kinda just brushed it off.” She shrugged.

Stiles got up and nudged at Jordan to scoot closer to Isaac, she did, turning to the left to look at him when he sat down on the opposite side of her. “We all kind of just brushed it off when we first started learning. Took a few months and some mentoring sessions from the Sour Wolf—Derek.” He said when she didn’t know who he was talking about. He shrugged as well, crossing his arms atop the table and giving her all his attention. “They’re freaks—Ow!” He yelped when Lydia kicked him under the table. “You too! You’re a freaking Banshee with a scream that could kill I swear to God, Lyd.” He reminded, “Not really normal or has Beacon Hills made you forget that?”

She glared at him for a moment longer before picking up her phone again and starting to text on it, clearly over this whole conversation, muttering about Stiles’ stupidity. The freckled teen rolled his eyes, putting a hand on Jordan’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’s hard to process. Scott was my first exposure to the whole thing and I’ve almost died at least once a week since the whole thing really. What? I’m just being honest. No one sugar coated it for me. I could write a hand book on this!” He insisted, not missing the way they were all looking at him now.

“All I’m getting at is that if you need someone who’s dealt with being involved without the side effects every full moon himself, I’m here.” Stiles smiled at her reassuringly. “And if anything else well—I don’t have fleas.” He finished, grinning at her crookedly.

Jordan turned to him and leaned into his space, drawing close. “You know…” She whispered to him, not missing how he held his breath in wait as if she actually might give him something. “My weakness has always been spazzy seventeen year old virgins with an eight year olds mind.” She rolled her eyes, pulling back and shaking her head at him. “I’m perfectly well taken care of. Thanks.” She grinned, patting Stiles’ cheek a little hard as she got up to leave the table when the bell rang for them to go. The other’s at the table grinning at her response knowingly. She took Isaac’s arm when he joined her, walking with him back to the school and leaning into him like she always did. He apologized for Stiles’ but laughed about how she played him like that.

The blonde shrugged, “He’s harmless and I know that. He’s too in love with Lydia to honestly try anything with me.” She quipped, smiling up at him and stopping just in the hall between classrooms. He asked her how she was doing, with everything as well as her health and she shook her head. “Still on pain meds so I’m okay so far, just a headache. As for the whole bestiality thing that’s still processing.” She teased, giving him a turn to roll his eyes at her. She tugged him down by his coat collar, “Baby. I’m not going anywhere. Just figuring it all out.”

Isaac smiled fondly down at his girlfriend, letting her tug him down to her level and softly pressing his lips to hers. He was amazed and pleased that she seemed to be keeping her head above water about all this so far, but he still couldn't help but worry that she just didn't fully comprehend what she was getting herself into by sticking by him. He didn't want to purposefully scare her, but she hadn't been through the same things he and his friends had, and if she really did want to be with him then she had to understand just how serious the situation could get and what danger she could be exposing herself to.

He bid her farewell at the door of her next class, only half paying attention for the rest of the school day. His mind was too preoccupied by trying to come up with a way to help Jordan really understand what a risk being in his life could be without just flat out terrifying her and making it seem like he was trying to convince her not to stay with him.

After school Isaac waited by Jordan's locker as usual, his tall frame curved against the row of lockers and his eyes already hidden behind a pair of sunglasses in preparation for heading outside. The petite blonde waved at him when she spotted him down the hall and he grinned in greeting, watching her quietly as she spun the dial on her lock. When he didn't speak for awhile she asked him if everything was okay and he nodded, pushing away from the lockers when she got what she needed and took her hand as they started walking out together.

"Are you feeling up for going someplace with me? Or do you need to go home and rest?" Isaac asked, smiling when she agreed to whatever he had in mind. "Great. I was just thinking you might be able to sort out this whole... Werewolf breakfast club situation better if you talked to someone who's been in the game longer. His whole life actually." Isaac explained, getting into Jordan's car with her and directing her where to turn to get to Derek's loft. He told her on the way that was who they were going to see and she asked him what he meant by Derek knowing about being a wolf his whole life, asking jokingly if he'd been bitten as a baby.

"Nope, didn't have to be. Derek's from a family of werewolves, pureblood, not bitten. Same with his uncle Peter who turned Scott and kind of got this whole ball rolling for the rest of us." Isaac explained chuckling a bit knowing that the truth definitely sounded stranger than fiction in this case. He was about to climb out of the car when Jordan's hand on his thigh stopped him and he looked back at her, wondering if she was getting scared now that they had arrived here.

She surprised him again, not expressing fear like he expected but asking him in a small voice about the man they were going to see turning him and what Stiles had said about Derek choosing people who he saw as needing it because they were in bad situations in their lives. Isaac nodded and swallowed hard, he really didn't like going into the details of his own 'bad situation' but he also knew that it wasn't fair to Jordan for him to share this part of his life with her without explaining fully the reason he was turned in the first place.

"Yeah. Derek he... He has a soft spot for charity cases I guess. There have been times I've hated him for turning me, but... He did give me the choice back then and I said yes. Because I wanted to be strong. I was tired of my old man... Treating me how he did." Isaac murmured in a strained tone, entwining his hand with Jordan's on his leg and sighing deeply as he made himself go into more detail even though recalling his past made his heart thump painfully in his chest.

"I don't hate my father, you know? I never wanted him to get killed. I just wanted him to stop hurting me. To stop locking me away-" Isaac's voice faltered and he had to remind himself that he had plenty of room and air in the smaller space of the cab of the car. "After my mom died, he changed. It got worse when my older brother died too. It made a hole in him I guess I just... Couldn't fill on my own." Isaac struggled to keep the emotion out of his voice but it was difficult when he still partly blamed himself for the way his father had treated him. 

"He got more and more angry, he'd beat me over any little thing, or nothing at all really if he was drunk enough. But the worst... The worst was when he didn't feel like hitting me. When he wanted to make me disappear for awhile. We had an old lift-top freezer that didn't work any more and he would lock me in it for hours. I let Derek turn me, because I knew if I had to go into that thing one more time, I was gonna lose my mind. You remember how I told you I really hate small spaces? Well... That's why." Isaac explained, looking down at his feet suddenly feeling ashamed to meet his girlfriend's gaze. He feared that because of what that loss had changed his dad into compared to how her own father was dealing so much better with a similar loss, that she might think there was something wrong with him, coming from a man like that.

Jordan clutched tighter to Isaac’s large hand when he finished speaking, it tore her up to hear about what his Dad put him through especially when she was in a similar situation with her loss of her mother but here her father was fighting to give her everything and putting on a brave face everyday so neither of them would feel sorry about the situation again. She would never understand why people could be so cruel like that, why anyone could lay a hand on their kid for any reason at all.

She sighed, “I know you probably have heard every ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘it’s not your fault’ speech but—Isaac it’s really not. Sometimes there’s just something in people’s wiring that just shorts out or gets tied up completely when something changes in their life like that. Some handle it better than other’s.” She shrugged her small shoulders, not liking that he still wouldn’t look at her. She reached over with her opposite hand and tugged at his chin lightly, her fingers brushing along his jaw as she met his eyes. Her own brown orbs filled with tears at the thought of all he went through to get where he was now, that he felt so broken he resorted to changing himself completely.

She stayed quiet for a moment, simply looking into his eyes and touching his face and hair for comfort, “It’s shitty that you got such a bad hand dealt to you or rather you picked up a few shitty cards for a round or two… but I think the one’s you got now might be your winning hand y’know?” The blonde soothed, smiling at him despite the tears in her eyes. “And no I don’t mean me. I’m not that conceited, honest. I mean with your friends and the family that you’re creating. They seem pretty damn great to me and you’re a very respectible man after all that.”

Jordan tugged him to her, gently scratching at the back of his scalp as she pressed her brow to his. “I’m so sorry you had to go through any of it. You’re perfect to me. Absolutely perfect and I’m very thankful for how sweet you’ve been to me I just wish that came about a different way if that makes sense.” She murmured, closing her eyes and listening to his strained breathing start to even out the longer she spoke to him. He muttered that it did in a slightly broken tone and she felt his hand clutching over her face to keep her in his space. “I adore the man that you are because of it and I know you keep looking at me like I’m completely insane for just accepting what you are but… that’s why. All I see is Isaac, my boyfriend, my shoulder to lean on, the extension of my support system.”

She smiled, tilting her chin up and kissing him slowly, deepening it and tasting him fully as they held one another. They kissed like that until her toes curled in her Vans and they left one another breathless, pulling back with a little gasp coming from each of their mouths. “If anything was different in either of our lives I don’t know where we’d be and honestly I don’t like thinking about that because I like it here. I like being here withyou.” She whispered, kissing him once more, uncertain if the moisture on her cheeks was from her or if he’d started to lose it himself.

She ran her fingers through his hair again when they both pulled back, giving him another reassuring grin. “Thank you… for sharing that with me. I’m gonna be here always. I promise.” She said, eyes shifting to his and she saw the way he was looking at her when he said her name, insisting she get the full details, that she see everything before she make that kind of deal with him. Her brow furrowed in confusion, “What? I don’t—You’re not going to change my mind Isa-“ She started to insist but he already started to get out of the car and in a blink he was at her door, helping her out of it, telling her to come with him.

Her heart raced a little faster out of worry, what did he mean? Was there more to this whole thing? What if Derek asked to change her and she said no, what would he do then, would he do it anyways or take her from Isaac? Her boyfriend mentioned that he wanted her to hear from Derek what it was all like, where he came from and what he had been through, reassuring her in a way that they were only here to clear things up for her. She nodded, grasping his hand a little tighter and following to the older building, looking around the space when they got inside and she jolted at the deep voice that came from their far left.

Her eyes darted up to the spiral staircase and she saw a sculpted man coming down the steps two by two. “This her?” The man she assumed to be Derek had asked, his piercing gaze locking onto her immediately and the expression in his face certainly confirmed Stiles’ ‘Sour wolf’ comment. “I got your message, figured I’d just wait.” He said to Isaac, his gaze flickering back down to Jordan but this time he grew softer and in all honesty she wasn’t so sure she prefered that.

“If by ‘her’ you mean Jordan then yes I’m ‘her.’” The blonde quipped, folding her arms over her chest and staring back up at him. “You’re Derek right? The Papa wolf of this whole deal?” She questioned, making him arch a brow at her and give something of a shrug, saying he was something along the lines if she wanted to label him in that way.

“Well you’re pleasant.” He snipped in return, narrowing his eyes at her a bit, “Isaac and I spoke this morning. He said you know a lot about him but not quite enough. It’s story time Jordan. Take a seat because I’m not catching you if you pass out at any given time.” He warned in an all too serious tone, uneffected by the glare she was shooting him.

“Fine, Balto. Tell me whatever but I’m going to want a juice break.” She commented, moving with Isaac to go and sit down on the rather dusty old sofa.

Isaac couldn't help but chuckle at the lip his girlfriend was giving his alpha, and it formed into a full on laugh at her look of surprise when Derek tossed his head towards his fridge at her juice comment, informing her that he had orange and pomegranate on hand if she wanted to help herself. Jordan stammered and Isaac jumped in, ushering her to sit on Derek's slate gray couch and offering to bring her some orange juice since he knew she liked it. She thanked him with a little laugh commenting on how odd it felt to be taking a glass of juice from a werewolf of all things.

"Well it's not like we drink out of the toilet or anything you know." Isaac teased as he poured both he and she a glass, carrying them back over and handing her a cup before sitting down beside her. He and Derek had talked a little bit that morning about what exactly was safe for Jordan to be privy to, and it seemed to be the alpha's opinion that the more she knew the better she could protect herself.

The dark haired wolf started with a little background on his own family, but focused mainly on the events of the past year and while he wasn't deliberately trying to frighten Jordan he didn't spare any details pertaining to the deaths they'd both caused and mourned either separately or as a pack. A few times as Derek spoke Jordan would look up at Isaac, and every time he expected to see fear blossoming in her pretty eyes but so far she seemed mostly to feel saddened that they had lost those close to them and that they had to struggle so hard to blend in, to live by a higher standard than most of their wilder counterparts who would just as soon tear them apart as anything.

By the time Derek had decided he'd said enough, Jordan leaning forward in her seat, hanging on his every word and her hand in Isaac's was trembling. Isaac peered at her face, seeing her worry and the way she was starting to struggle to keep herself together, "Babe? Do you wanna take a break? We can stop." Isaac murmured, trying to reassure her but she blinked back her tears threatening to spill and shook her head at him, a sob slippign from her lips.

She gripped his hand tighter, her tone resolute when she demanded that Isaac show her his full wolf form, right at that instant. The young man's eyes widened in surprise and he stammered that she didn't have to see it, but she spoke his name more firmly and he glanced at Derek almost as if to check and make sure the elder wolf approved. His alpha nodded ever so slightly and Isaac swallowed hard, gently prying his hand from Jordan's and clearing his throat. 

Isaac summoned up his power and flexed somewhat stiffly as he shifted to his full werewolf form, eyes blazing gold and his features becoming more animal. He watched Jordan, his gut twisting up with fear at what her response to him might be but yet again she surprised him. Jordan smiled and leaned closer into his space, slowly drawing her hand up to gently trace his lupine features even skimming the tip of her index finger over the point of one of his protruding canines.

Jordan sighed and looked from Isaac to Derek, all but chiding them for bringing her here and basically trying to convince her that they were horrible monsters. She admitted that she didn't like hearing about the lives they'd lost and taken, but it still didn't change her feelings for Isaac, didn't make her care for her 'fuzz-head' any less. Derek's dark brows went up at her nickname and Isaac chuckled sheepishly, brushing it off and sighing as he relaxed back into his regular human form.

He took Jordan's hand and squeezed it, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that he felt like she knew more of the real score and still wanted him. "Thank you Jordan. That means a lot." He muttered, laughing in his throat when the blonde nuzzled into him for a warm hug. He glanced at Derek over the top of her head and to his surprise the older man was smiling slightly, and he took that as his approval of Jordan being privy to all this.

The alpha stood and made an offhanded comment about how they were welcome to stick around as long as they wanted but he had to go and take care of some business. Isaac laughed when Jordan turned and asked him if it was 'werewolf business' and shook his head when Derek asked him if his girlfriend was related to Stiles in any way.

"No I don't think so. But I can see where you'd see some resemblance." Isaac answered, feigning pain when Jordan swatted his chest for his comment.

Jordan watched Isaac’s features changing before her eyes and she honestly was expecting that it just might change her mind on everything but she’d never fear him. At least she didn’t think she would. Her lips parted a bit in a silent gasp as she reached up and touched lightly along his brow and cheek, scratching over the fuzzy sideburns he got going in his full form. “So you guys bring me here, trying with all your might to get me to believe that you’re all a bunch of monsters huh? Well monsters don’t save others, they don’t protect. Everyone said the creature Doctor Frankenstein created was a monster and if you read the book… well he’s not! Not until everyone turns against him and sees him that way. Give him a shot it might be different. I guess I find it funny that you expect me to be so concerned about the beast rather than the man behind it all.” She half scolded.

Her attention flickered back to Isaac and her tone grew much softer, cupping his cheek in one hand and looking him over again while he grasped the other. “You’re still my Fuzz-head and my feelings won’t change. I’ll never care about you any less, no matter what you are or what you do.” She promised lowly, watching him change back again and she smiled at him sweetly as he thanked her for accepting what he was. She shifted and curled up on the sofa into something of a ball, nuzzling him like she always did for warmth and comfort, her arms around his middle.

“Well you two are more than welcome to hang out as long as you like and do all the mushy cuddling stuff you want but I have some business to take care of.” Derek commented, starting to walk away until Jordan demanded to know if it was ‘werewolf business’. He stared back at her, shaking his head a little and glancing to Isaac, “Is she in any way related to Stiles? I’m not so sure I can handle two of those.” He stated, wandering off when he heard the thunk against Isaac’s chest as Jordan smacked him for his comment that she was in any way like Stiles at all.

Jordan spent a little more time cuddled up with Isaac on the elder wolf’s sofa, finding it oddly relaxing considering it was unfamiliar to her. She idly fiddled with his fingers and kissed at his chest and neck until it grew a little later into the evening and her stomach rumbled with hunger. Isaac chuckled and mentioned that they could go and she nodded her agreement, letting him lead her out and to the car again. “Dad’s gone until midnight tonight I think… Keep me company for dinner?” She requested, hugging him a final time before she climbed into the car, smiling as he agreed.

\----

The night after she met Derek she asked Isaac to stay over for the evening despite that her father might come home, ensuring to lock the door and keep him out just in case and even after she heard the man return home, she stayed up with her lover. They talked bare under her covers, curled up into one another as he told her a few lighter stories about when he first became a werewolf, the jokes they played on each other, the things they did together and the good times that they surprisingly had a lot more of than she might have thought. She saw him off the next morning and almost every morning after that for the next week or so, making sure he was gone before her father would wake.

One near afternoon, Jordan decided on surprising her father with a bit of a treat, being as quiet as she could while she made up a pot of coffee for the man, her lover having left hours ago but the evidence of him still lingered with the empty pizza box on the counter and the multiple soda cans waiting to be recycled. She smiled at the sight, a reminder of his company as she cooked up some eggs a little later and the aroma must have been enough to rouse her father because within moments she heard his footsteps coming around the corner and into the open kitchen. “Morning Daddy.” She hummed, turning and kissing his cheek.

“Mornin’ kiddo.” He said in return around a heavy yawn, stretching out his limbs. “You’re up kinda early for a Saturday. Figured you had a late night last night.” He commented, gesturing with his empty mug he just took down from the cabinet to the pizza box and cans sitting out. He smiled at her little sheepish laugh as she muttered that Isaac hadn’t been able to hang out too long last night. “No movie night?” He asked, arching a brow but she shook her head.

Of course Jordan was lying, she had taken Isaac outside herself and watched him take off running at his incredible speed, giggling despite herself when he had left her. “I think he feels bad spending all his time with me when Mrs. McCall was home alone last night. Guess Scott had a date with Allison or something.” She shrugged, “I have to share him, sadly.”

“Right. Makes sense… Just seems funny. He’s been over here every night this week and last and the one before that. In fact I’m pretty sure I see him more than my daughter.” Jack quipped, smiling at the blush in her cheeks. “You’re not one to get attached, Jor.”

“I-I’m not attached, Daddy.” The blonde insisted, turning the stove off and watching her father pour himself some coffee. The look in his eyes told her that he was no where near believing her at all, not for a second. She hugged her arms around herself and glared at him when he didn’t stop staring at her knowingly. “Would you not? I just made you breakfast and you’re hassling me.” She reached out and lightly slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand, pushing past him to get to the fridge for tobassco sauce.

Jack raised his hands in mock innocence, “I’m no Special Agent or CSI or whatever you wanna call it but I’ve kind of put two and two together and realized you’re fond of this boy, Isaac.”

“You remember his name? Shocking.” Jordan rolled her eyes again, grabbing the juice as well and closing the door of the fridge with her hip. She went and made herself a plate as well as her father, sitting at one of the bar stools by the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen and watching her dad move across the floor to join her. She tore into her food and for a long while she actually thought he was going to let this all go.

“All I’m saying is that you’re different with him.” Jack continued, lightly touching his daughter’s hand when she tried to get up to move away from him. “Why is that? What is it about him that’s got you so hooked?”

“Dad I just—“ The blonde stammered, dropping her fork down and giving up on eating entirely as her stomach turned and tightened into knots. She looked over at him and sighed, shaking her head, “I don’t know. Everything? I get butterflies when I really think about him, chills even… He’s so amazing with me. He’s been through a lot, losing his family and everything and he just gets how I feel about a lot of things. He gets my views on life and school and books… Everything.” She said, smiling as she thought about her boyfriend. “He knows so much about me and I’ve never opened up to anyone like I have with him. It’s amazing really but it also really really scares me, y’know?”

Jack nodded, ruffling his lightly greying hair that was still thick from his youth surprisingly enough. “I do. I know that all too well, baby girl.” He smiled, taking her hand in his while the other brushed her hair away from her face, caressing her cheek lightly as it came back down her jaw. “That’s how I was every day with your mother. She scared the shit out of me. Not in a bad way, not in the I feel like I might die way but in the same way you feel about Isaac now. That worry that you’re caring too much for him than he is for you? That you’re in too deep? That you might get rejected at any second? I just handled it different.”

“You mean you harrassed Mom into loving you.” Jordan teased her father with a laugh, wiping her eyes that had unknowingly welled with tears. She forced a tight smile, the topic of her mother always got to her even if it was light. Her dad laughed with her but his eyes had begun to water as well, nodding his head.

“I did harass her but it worked. She fell in love and if she were here today she’d tell you that she felt those butterflies before I pushed her into it. I just broke the barrier, opened the dam, whatever. She loved me too, before we were anything.” He said, his voice catching in his throat.

Jordan sniffled, shaking her head, “I don’t—I can’t decide what I feel, Daddy. I don’t know if I want to feel this way but then when I think that I feel guilty because he deserves so much and I want to give him all I got. I’m scared what I have to offer might be broken… Or what if it’s not enough?”

Jack shook his head as well, pushing their plates aside and scooting his chair over to put his arms around her, rubbing her back in the way he always did to soothe her. “You’re going to suffer through heartbreak. It’s just how life is, as much as I’d like to fix it and keep it from happening I can’t. I can’t protect you from everything, especially not this but I can promise to be here to comfort you if anything goes south. You’ll never ever know or get over that fear if you don’t try, Pumpkin. Your mother would have never known with me.” He chuckled once more and kissed her hairline. “I think you might be surprised how things unfold. Good or bad… it’ll open up something new.”

He pulled back and looked at her, “I still feel like I never told your mother enough about how I felt about her. I adored her, from head to toe… I can’t get those moments back. You have to take risks before it slips away from you.” He said, meeting her brown eyes that matched her mother’s. “This accident of yours… you can’t live through them all. I’m not going to tell you what to do but, don’t forget how quickly things can be taken away from you. And when they’re gone you don’t have that shot anymore.”

Jordan’s eyes watered with fresh tears, closing them when her father bent to kiss her head as he stood up, taking both their plates and clearing them, leaving her to consider what he had to say on her own. He mentioned he was going to take a shower and she nodded though she barely even caught the words. How did she feel about Isaac really? Did he feel anywhere close to the same way about her? Even if this was one sided, she couldn’t be upset could she? She’d still feel the same way about him even if he didn’t feel that about her.

Melissa McCall was celebrating one of her precious Saturdays off in one of her favorite ways, spending the morning curled up on her couch with a mug of coffee and a book she'd been wanting to start reading for literally over a year now. Scott and Isaac or 'her boys' as she'd come to think of the pair now were still zonked out upstairs, she knew teenage boys and their sleep habits, she probably wouldn't get up to start breakfast for them till at least eleven. 

The brunette sipped at her piping hot coffee, fully immersed in her book till a sudden knock at the front door pulled her out of it. Her brow furrowed curiously, who would be knocking at their door at eight am on a Saturday? She put down her book and tugged her robe a little tighter around her body, going to the door and opening it half-expecting some kind of throwback door to door salesman.

"Jordan? Hey honey come on in." Melissa's face brightened when she recognized Isaac's girlfriend, her voice soft with concerned curiosity when she noticed the girl's eyes were slightly red and puffy like she'd been crying. "The guys are still asleep, can I get you some coffee while I go wake Isaac up?" She offered, nodding her head when Jordan shook her head and politely declined, doing her best to smile though her voice was trembling somewhat either from sorrow or nervousness Melissa couldn't quite tell which. 

The nurse patted the younger girl's shoulder reassuringly and turned to go straight up to wake up Isaac but jumped a little bit when she saw it wouldn't be necessary. Her tall surrogate son was standing at the top of the staircase, hair still mussed from sleep and dressed only in flannel pajama pants but his kind blue eyes were alert with concern.

"Jordan? I thought that was your scent that woke me." Isaac murmured, descending the stairs two at a time and immediately reaching out to run his hands up her arms to grip her shoulders, looking her over as if for signs of injury. Melissa backed out of the entryway to give the pair some space to talk, she didn't know what was going on it but for Jordan to just come over like this clearly upset, something had to be up.

"Baby, what's wrong? Your heart is going like a thousand miles an hour." Isaac soothed, confusion coloring his face when the shorter blonde said nothing and stepped into his space, wrapping her arms tight around his middle and burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, feeling a slight amount of relief when her heartbeat steadied a bit in his embrace. "I'm here, it's okay J... It's okay." He cooed, not sure what else he was supposed to say, simply trying to offer her comfort from whatever was distressing her.

After a moment Jordan craned her head back enough to look at him and he smiled down at her, reaching up to brush her cheek with his thumb fondly. "What can I do to help you Jordan? What do you need?" He asked, hearing her heart rate pick up again and he hoped that whatever was going on with her this morning was actually something he could help her with.

Jordan could hardly beathe when she saw Isaac again, it hadn’t even been that long and everything was changing. The way she saw him now standing there in his pjs with his hair a mess but still as attractive as ever was changing. Her heart raced and she knew he could hear it, probably even feel it as she threw her arms around him and clung tightly to his frame, comforted by him holding her. Her eyes welled up once more but she fought those tears as hard as she could so she could hopefully still talk through them.

She relaxed a little feeling his warm embrace and relishing it for as long as she could, just in case it became the last somehow. He soothed her sweetly but she knew he didn’t grasp why just yet and as she lifted her head and caught his gaze she felt scared all over again. Tears streamed down her cheeks now as he spoke to her in that gentle tone of his asking what he could do for her, what she needed from him. “I-I don’t know.” She mumbled honestly. She needed him to love her back but she couldn’t very well just ask that of him could she?

She shook her head, “I need you to listen to me. You don’t have to say anything, just listen.” The smaller blonde requested, thankful that Scott’s mom had decided to leave them be, she really didn’t want the woman there worrying and asking questions before she got a chance to say what she wanted. Her father told her to find every bit of courage she housed when he watched her leave the house that morning. She did but she was almost certain that some of it washed away on the drive over here.

Isaac asked if she wanted to come sit with him in the other room but she grabbed his forearms. “No.” She insisted, “Sorry I just… I won’t be able to sit still. I need a second okay?” Jordan muttered, taking a centering breath as she tried to work through how she wanted to begin with this. “Isaac I trust you over anyone, I’m so so grateful for you and how you’ve been there for me, how you’ve trusted me with your secrets of your past and the whole werewolf thing.” She started, shifting her weight and pulling back a little further to better meet his eyes.

He stayed still but when his mouth popped open and he started on about how she didn’t need to thank him or anything, asking what this was about she shushed him. He sounded as if he believed she might be opting out at this point. “I said just listen remember? No talking, no questions, no input. Five minutes.” She insisted, squeezing his arms a little tighter where she held them in her grasp along his forearms. “I’m really scared. Not of you but of where this is going.” She laughed a little awkwardly.

“You’re the most amazing guy I’ve ever met and I’m so lucky to have you. I can’t let my chance slip away to tell you how I feel and what I want. I can’t hold back because of what you are, there’s more danger behind it right? I could lose you at any second and having you never hear all of this—I don’t want that to happen.” The blonde stepped a little closer to him again, letting his arms go and cupping his face, pulling him down more to her eye level. “I love you, Curly. I love you so much.” She choked on the words, a little cry escaping her but she smiled anyways as tears streaked down her cheeks.

Her heart still pounded in her chest, even as he leaned into their soft and slow kiss, tasting him until he pulled back to look at her. She waited, holding her breath again and trying to read his expression. She had prepped for him to reject her, maybe that kiss was a goodbye or something out of pity. “You can—Umm… You can talk now. That was the—the thing I uhh… wanted to say.” She shifted, avoiding his eyes.

 

Isaac chuckled a little when she somewhat sheepishly gave him permission to speak again, his surprise preventing him from being able to answer right away. When she'd showed up here with no warning looking like she was about to crumble this was certainly the very last thing he'd expected her to tell him. He could feel how tense she was and he gently rubbed her arms, tipping his head back down to press his brow to hers.

"Jordan. Breathe baby, it's okay..." He soothed, an adoring smile curling his lips. "I love you too. More than anything. I didn't think I'd ever feel like this about anyone, but... I can't imagine not having you in my life anymore." He murmured, jolting a bit and quickly readjusting his grip on his girlfriend when she jumped up unexpectedly and wrapped her arms and legs around him, grunting a bit into her mouth as their lips met in a hungry kiss.

They broke apart after a moment and Jordan was giggling despite the tears brimming in her eyes and he laughed with her, totally caught off guard by this whole turn of events but glad he finally got to say the words he'd had kicking around inside his head for weeks now. She asked him if he was sure about how he felt and he nodded, kissing her again. "Very much so. I wanted to tell you for awhile now, but... I don't know I guess I was worried it would ruin everything. I'm glad you're braver than me." He grinned, moaning softly when she scratched her nails into his messy curls and kissed him long and deep.

"Whoa, well good morning you two." Scott exclaimed from the top of the stairs, making the pair below jump and break from each other with a sheepish laugh. The brown-eyed werewolf came tromping down the stairs, side-stepping around the couple and grinning hugely at them only making them feel more on the spot and he enjoyed it. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Um... You might wanna take this little party up to your room though, in case mom or I you know, need to use the stairs again at some point today." He teased good-naturedly. Scott didn't even bother sticking around to listen to their babbled attempts at making excuses, knowing full well exactly what was on both of their minds. When he got to the kitchen and his mother asked him if everything was all right with the pair, he assured her with a laugh that things were more than all right and left it at that.

Isaac watched Scott walk away then turned his gaze back to his girlfriend, grinning crookedly and bumping the tip of his nose with hers. "I suppose if we go upstairs to my room now they'll know exactly what we'll be doing." He snickered, kissing her again and nipping lightly at her lower lip. He bounced her a bit in his arms to get a better grip on her frame draped around his, supporting her weight easily as he turned to carry her up the stairs. "Frankly I don't really care, but if you have any objections you better let me know before we get to the top of the stairs because the toll to get back down them is you letting me make you come." He hummed against her throat as he ascended the flight of stairs at an easy pace.

They made it all the way to the top and Isaac stopped, quirking a brow at his girlfriend making her giggle. "Last chance." He warned, looking back down the steps and back at her, grinning when she responded by kissing her way from his lips to his ear to whisper that she was more than happy to pay his stated toll. Isaac carried her into his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him, setting the small blonde down and pushing her light jacket off her shoulders. He walked her back to his bed, hands roaming down her sides to grab the hem of her t-shirt and tugging it up over her head. She pushed his pajama pants off his hips but before she could follow suit with his boxers he grabbed her and laid her out on his bed, covering her body with his and nuzzling into her throat to kiss and nip at her skin.

"I love you Jordan..." Isaac murmured again, now that he'd finally gotten to say it once, he was sure he'd never tire of repeating it. He kissed his way down to her cleavage and pushed aside one of the soft cups of her bra, laving his tongue over her rosy peak and teasing it to a rigid point with his teeth. Her sounds and scent drove his desire up, a little growl escaping him when her hand slipped down between their bodies to stroke his length fully hard. He roamed from one peak to it's twin, giving similar treatment and relishing his lover's soft mewls of want. 

Isaac helped her tug his boxers off and made short work of her dark yoga pants and panties, grinning when the blonde sat up just enough to remove her bra herself and he kissed his way up from her chest to her neck and over her jaw, finally finding her lips and ravishing her mouth with his. Normally he tended to let Jordan take the lead, but he felt like right now he needed to confirm his words with the way touched her, make her believe he meant what he'd said about loving her like he never had anyone else.

Isaac groaned as Jordan wrapped her fingers around his length, pumping him slowly from base to tip but he only enjoyed it for a second or two, brushing her hand aside and threading his fingers with hers, pressing her hand up into the mattress by her head. "Let me take care of you baby, please..." He panted, grinding his thick arousal down against her center, quickly getting slick with her desire for him. He braced on his elbow and one knee, using his free hand to caress her breast then down the flat plane of her stomach to her entrance.

He placed feather light kisses over her neck and face as his fingertips began swirling around her clit, pushing his digits inside her and stroking her walls. Isaac drove her pleasure up with his hand before finally replacing his fingers with his throbbing length when she pleaded with him to do so, growling her name as he buried himself to the hilt in her tight heat. She had started taking the pill not too long ago so he relished being bare inside her, shifting and dragging her leg up to hook over his hip and matching his pace to her rapid heartbeat.

"God I love you so much..." Isaac breathed against her ear, fighting to keep his more feral qualities in check as he took her harder like he knew she liked. "Come for me J, ahh..." He groaned as his own pleasure coiled in the pit of his stomach, holding off his release till they could fall over the edge together.

Jordan didn’t fight his hold mostly because she knew now that she couldn’t, if he wanted to set the pace he very would could claim control over her. She liked that from time to time but right now there was balance. She gladly took his hand instead, holding his fingers tight as he requested she let him take care of her. Her eyes welled at the meaning of those words, smiling a little but quickly it morphed as she groaned with want when he ground down against her.

His hand slipped down her body and she gasped at his light touches, shivering at the way his kisses felt far more meaningful now with the words they spoke to one another. He pushed his fingers into her body, working her up until she was begging he take her. “Isaac please. I wanna feel you inside me. I want you.” She pleaded with him, clutching his hand tighter as he followed her soft request and withdrew only to replace his fingers with his thick arousal, making her cry out.

She arched back into his mattress, letting him set the pace as he spoke sweetly against her ear. “I love you too… Ahh, God Isaac…” The blonde panted, her eyes fluttering closed as she focused on the feeling of him taking her like he was. His pace increased and he took her harder, making her moan harshly, body bowing off the bed as her pleasure built by the second, his request only encouraging her. Her free hand scratched over his back and shoulders, making him growl as she cried his name shakily, fluttering around him and coming seconds after his command.

Jordan felt her lover follow her over the edge, coming deep within her body and heightening her pleasure further, leaving her breathless and trembling beneath him as he rode out their respective highs within her body. She panted as he slumped into her, his hand never letting hers go until just now so they could wrap their arms around one another. She’d never felt so good… never had sex feel so good before. It was different, the act occurring with someone you loved and knowing that they loved you just the same, made it all the more powerful.

Her eyes opened to see his face, looking down at her fondly and she giggled up at him as he bent to kiss her lips slowly. She mewled against them, reaching up to cup either side of his face and hold him there. “You make me feel amazing, yknow that?” She didn’t mean just sex, though of course he did fabulously in that department as well, she meant all around he made her feel amazing, wanted and adored every second whether they were together or apart.

Isaac pecked her a final time before rolling off her and tugging her to settle with him. Jordan sighed, hugging his middle and resting her cheek over his chest, listening to his strong and steady heart beat. They laid quietly for a few moments, idly touching and kissing one another until her boyfriend broke that and asked her if there was a reason she felt the need to say such a thing right away that morning rather than when she saw him next. “Believe it or not there’s a reason for everything I do.” She laughed, tracing shapes over his right pectoral and kissing the other softly before nuzzling further into him. She turned her wrist as she thought of what her father had said to her earlier, absently reading the script on her arm to herself. Isaac reached out and brushed his fingers over the tattoo perminently in her flesh, seeming to understand without her saying.

“I had a nice talk with my dad. He sort of called me out on my feelings, told me about my mom and how much he loved her and how even now he lives his life worrying he never told her he loved her enough.” She muttered, blinking back tears but she smiled as he kissed her forehead to her cheek. “I decided I wanted to tell you sooner rather than later because I don’t know what later looks like… I wanted you to know at least.” She sighed contentedly, “I love you. Every part of you.” She whispered to him, kissing his neck sweetly and breathing in his scent for memory. “I promise to tell you as often as I can.”

 

Isaac sighed happily as Jordan told him about her little chat with her dad that had prompted her coming over like this, glad that she'd decided to go with her gut and come lay her feelings out like she had. It made him feel a little silly that he'd been so worried himself over saying the words, when now it felt so good and so right to have them out in the open like this. He lightly kissed her face and tugged her closer against his frame, resting his head against hers and looked at her from his eye not being pressed into the pillow.

"Me too. I know it sounds cliche but I'd rather be right here with you now than anywhere else in the world." He told her, kissing her again before adjusting his head so she could tuck hers under his chin how they often laid together. The pair stayed curled up together skin to skin for a long while, the silence between them comfortable until Isaac broke it with a wry chuckle. Jordan asked him what he was laughing about and he shook his head, brushing his lips over the top of her head before sitting up.

"I can hear Scott and Melissa downstairs trying to decide if they should bother us for lunch or not. You getting hungry?" He asked, kind blue eyes smiling playfully at her. The blonde nodded and they got up and dressed, heading down to take the McCalls up on their offer.

\--  
Isaac couldn't remember a happier time in his life than the months that followed, his relationship with Jordan going well seemed to filter down into the rest of his life, he was doing better in school, learning to be more open and trusting of people and he started thinking of his life as something with a future attached to it, one that included Jordan. He got a part time job as an assistant coach for the local elementary school's little league lacrosse team, he found that working with younger kids seemed to suit him and made him feel like he was doing something worthwhile.

He was in the middle of coaching a practice with his young boys when the other coach came over with his cell phone in hand, informing him that it had been ringing on the bench. Isaac looked at the screen and felt a pang of worry as he saw he had four missed calls from Jordan's father Jack as well as two from Scott's mother Melissa. He quickly dialed the former, jogging off the field leaving the boys to the other coach while he waited for Jack to pick up.

When her father answered the strain in the older man's voice only worried him further, he swallowed hard and plugged his opposite ear to clearly hear the man over the din the boys were making playing their game. Jack told him he'd come home to find Jordan out cold in the kitchen at home, that she was in the hospital doing a little better but the doctors were still running tests trying to determine what was wrong. Isaac promised to get over there as soon as possible, hanging up and letting the other coach know so he could leave immediately.

Isaac rode his bike to work but with his increased speed and endurance it hardly mattered, he got to the hospital in about the same amount of time it would've taken him by car, huffing and sweating from exertion. The tall blond ran inside and found Melissa, walking with her to Jordan's room but keeping him from going in right away because they could see the girl and her dad embracing tearfully through the little window pane on the door.

"What's wrong? Jordan's been sore and tired the past week or so but she thought she was just coming down with the flu or something..." Isaac stammered, trying to fight the panic rising in his chest as he watched Jack holding Jordan, crying openly and a display like that was completely out of character for the normally reserved man.

"Her tests just came back. She has the same blood disorder as her mother, hemochromatosis. It's fairly common, most people never even know they have it but... It's really rare for symptoms to show up when they do in someone so young." Melissa reported, her own voice tight with emotion despite her trying to maintain her composure for Isaac's sake.

"Is... Is it bad?" Isaac asked, his voice cracking with emotion and his breathing getting uneven. Melissa rubbed his back trying to soothe him, blinking back the tears pricking her eyes.

"The disease makes iron build up in her system... Kidneys, liver, heart... If it had been caught sooner-" Melissa's voice faltered but she made herself continue, "No one could've guessed that her symptoms were from the disease until the damage had already been done. This doesn't usually show up till people are in their 40s and 50s." The nurse explained, biting her lip when Isaac asked her the question she most didn't want to answer.

"Is sh-she gonna die?" Isaac asked in a small voice, bracing his hand on the door frame and hanging his head, the panic and agony in his chest starting to overcome him. Melissa gently pulled him back into a hug, his far taller frame bent so he could rest his brow on her shoulder.

"Honestly... It's hard to tell at this point honey. She's a strong girl, if anyone can pull through it's our Jordan. But she's going to be very, very fragile for awhile, maybe for the rest of her life. She probably won't walk again at least, the physical strain would be too much for her heart with how damaged it is." Melissa gently urged Isaac back and cradled his face in her hands, making him look her in the eye, "I know you're scared, but you can't show her that. You've gotta be strong for her, okay kiddo? You've gotta show her that you believe in her." She said in a stern but understanding tone. She held his gaze until he nodded at her and took a deep breath, letting him stand up straight again now that he had a hold of himself once more.

"Wait out here okay sweetie? I'll let them know you're here." Melissa said softly, leaving him by the door and slipping inside Jordan's room, coming out a couple minutes later with Jack and the two men exchanged a brief sober greeting before Isaac went around him into Jordan's room.

Jordan finally let her father go after she didn’t know how long, hearing Melissa coming back in to check on her she thought. Her mind was flooded with worry, not for herself but more for Isaac. Their relationship had only just started to fully develop and now she might be leaving him too, just like the rest of his family had and his two closest friends. She felt guilty for making him give her all his attentions and love when she might just slip away within a few months of it all growing so strong.

Her father left her and Melissa gently coaxed Isaac in to see her instead. A sob ripped it’s way from her throat as soon as she saw his sweet face, holding back tears and she knew if she slipped away it just might destroy him. “I’m sorry.” She cried, hiccuping and shaking her head at him. He hushed her instantly, rushing to the end of her bed and taking her hand. His free hand brushed her cheek, asking her why she was apologizing to him when she was the one hurting. “Because it hurts you too and that… I can’t handle that. I don’t want to hurt you Isaac.” She muttered, letting him hug her as he shifted closer to her.

She was achey and sore all over, her joints protesting against most everything as her pain meds kicked in all too slowly in her eyes but she welcomed his warmth and strength right now, burying her face in his shirt and crying against his front. Isaac promised she’d be okay because she was tougher than anyone he knew but she was almost certain Melissa would have already told him the likelihood of her pulling through. He started to lace their fingers and at first she let him until she felt the pain leaving her body, glancing down at his hand and seeing black run through his veins.

She fought against his hold, her strength nearly nothing and the tiredness she felt made it hard to even sit up as much as she was to talk to him let alone pull away. “Please stop.” Jordan pleaded with him, prying his fingers from around hers, seeing his eyes glow yellow as he felt what she did for a few moments. He insisted he wanted to help, wanted to take her pain away as much as he could but she shook her head. “Baby it’s not worth it. You can’t take it all away as much as you want to you just can’t. It doesn’t work that way. It’s not going to fix it.” She murmured softly, getting him to let her fingers go finally.

He hung his head, claiming that even if it wouldn’t make it go away it might make everything more tolerable. Jordan ignored the statement entirely, laying her hands in her lap now instead and picking at a piece of tape on her hand that held her IV in place. “They’re not really sure how bad it is or when it started but they ran a few tests. Checked my liver function, MRIs… stuff like that. It took some convincing from my Dad to let him call you. I guess… I don’t really want you worrying about me.” She muttered, feeling his hand tucking beneath hers to take her fingers again but this time he didn’t try to take her pain away, his eyes reverted back to their usual blue shade.

“Just be there for me okay?” She requested of him, “They’re gonna take some of my blood, slow down my iron build up and see if that helps me for now. I think I can go home but they’re gonna have me come in every one to two weeks to go through blood draws and tests again. If my iron levels go down then I can come in less and less but if they don’t and it’s not… and it doesn’t help me or it’s too late to help me then…” Her voice wavered again and she felt him shift on the bed, squeezing into the space open beside her and telling her to stop. He claimed that he knew she was stronger than that, knew she would pull through just fine and never end up stuck in here again.

Jordan nodded, trying to believe that and she could see in Isaac’s face he was trying to as well. He carefully craned his head and kissed her temple, whispering that he loved her and her heart fluttered just as it always did when he said those words. “I love you too. Always Isaac.” She promised.

\---

It had been about three weeks since Jordan went to the hospital the first time, having made two trips since to do more blood draws and so far it hadn’t done much for her iron levels. Still Isaac did his best to keep her hopeful, staying at her side and taking time out of his day to see her as often as he could. They had argued about that actually, when he insisted he wanted to be with her rather than in school considering she couldn’t make it all day for her studies. She didn’t do much of anything anymore actually, mostly stayed at home to rest as much as she could.

She was lying down watching television in her room, only half paying attention to the show on screen when Isaac showed up a little later than usual from practice. He made a promise to her that he would stick to his school work and remain on the lacrosse team, she knew how much he loved it and she couldn’t stand thinking that she’d take it away from him. “Hey Sweetie.” She greeted gently, smiling at him tiredly. He came right over, asking how she was feeling today, “I’m still here. That’s good enough.” She answered, same as always.

Isaac pulled his bag from his shoulder and dug through it quickly, handing her a little envelope and smiling when he told her he actually had nothing to do with it. Jordan arched a brow curiously as she sat up with his aid, propping herself against a pillow as she opened up the envelope. She pulled out a card that insisted she get better and she laughed, reading through all the messages that her boyfriends teammates had left for her. She’d managed to attend a couple of his practices and one game last week, it took nearly everything out of her but she still tried her best to put a smile on. “You even got Coach to sign it?” She laughed a little, her eyes getting misty.

She reached up and he took the card from her, putting it on the nightstand so she didn’t have to over extend her frame much. Jordan smiled appreciatively, shaking her head when he asked if she had been out of her room today. “Does my bathroom count? I tried to take a bath but mostly just ended up lying in the water until it got cold.” She answered, feeling broken having to even admit that.

He questioned if she wanted to go down stairs with him to the day room for a little more sunlight and she nodded. Isaac put his things away and as she shifted to the end of her bed he came over, carefully scooping her up. She wasn’t sure what was worse, being in pain or being on pain killers because both made it a little difficult for her to move around, the latter making her drowsy. “I can make it down the steps it just takes me a while.” She insisted but that was probably a lie since she hadn’t walked them in at least a week.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her even if she didn’t require it entirely, kissing him soft and slow and savoring his taste as he stood in the doorway for a moment before carrying her down to the front of the house. He set her on the couch and joined her, letting her lean into his frame. “Can you stay over tonight? My Dad’s gotta hang over until morning. I can help you on your homework and treat you to Chinese.” She offered sweetly, closing her eyes as she laid against his chest.

 

Isaac relaxed back into the couch helping Jordan get settled comfortably against him, her body nuzzled into his side and her legs swung over his lap. She was always cold now with the way her weight had dropped and her blood didn't circulate as well, and he was happy to give her his heat. He made himself breath evenly and keep his body loose, carefully keeping any trace of the panic he carried inside him constantly now hidden from his lover. 

No one was saying anything out loud but it was getting more apparent by the day that Jordan's condition was deteriorating. The past week especially she'd hardly been able to get out of bed unassisted, and there was a gauntness to her pretty face that hadn't been there before, as if her very essence was being drained away. It was killing Isaac to watch her slipping away from him, every time he wasn't at her side he couldn't sit still, couldn't focus on anything because in the back of his mind he was wondering if she was going to leave him too, like everyone else he'd ever loved. He was honestly starting to wonder if he had been born cursed.

Jordan offered Chinese and help with his school work, making him chuckle softly. "How could I possibly say no to that?" He replied with his own teasing question, tipping her head gently up drawing her face to his and kissing her sweetly. The only response Isaac couldn't fully control was when he kissed her. He could pretend and school himself in every other aspect, but when his lips touched hers he could never stop himself from deepening the kiss, deepening it and trying to glean every little response from her that he could, because inside his heart was pounding with the fear that maybe this kiss would be their last.

They broke apart and Jordan jokingly chided him, telling him it wasn't fair to kiss her like that when they couldn't do anything else. She simply wasn't strong enough now for anything even as strenuous as making love. A few times she'd apologized to him about it but Isaac didn't care, as long as he could be near her and hold her close that was enough for him and he told her so frequently. "There is nothing I love more than kissing you J." He leaned forward and grabbed the phone off the table, dialing the local Chinese place and ordering their usual selection.

They actually did manage to make some headway on all his homework, just liking the excuse to be close and doing something together. Isaac got up to get the food from the delivery man and took their food, his gut clenching up when he heard Jordan's heart rate accelerate and hurried back in to see her wincing in pain as she bent over to pick up the pen that she had dropped on the carpet. In less time than it took to blink he was at her feet picking up the pen and gently easing her back to recline in the pile of cushions on the couch, making soothing sounds at her as he helped her get settled.

"Shh, it's all right baby just breathe." He cooed, drawing his pain into his body with both hands holding hers. He tensed and hissed through his teeth at the severity of it, she'd waited too long to take her next dose of pain meds and probably having to flex her muscles enough to lean herself over had done a number on her system. He vaguely heard Jordan pleading with him to stop, tugging weakly against his grip but he didn't let up for an instant, drawing himself up to sit by her and pressing his brow against hers.

"Shh, i-it's all right... I'll be fine." He muttered in a soft tone, both of them gasping and shaking as he took more of her pain into him at once than he ever had before. She whispered her name and he felt her tears falling onto their joined hands, but still he held out a little longer till his vision was fading in and out from the strain. Finally he released her and they both slumped back on the couch, her body against his and his own frame trembling slightly as he made himself refrain from screaming from the pain. His fangs and claws extended as he powered through it, calming down after another few minutes and returning to his normal form.

"There, see? All better." He panted with a crooked grin, kissing her temple, cheek and finally her lips, his vision still a little blurred but it was worth it to hear her heartbeat calmer than it had been in three days and see her actually able to move a little easier as she shifted to face him better in his lap. She started chastising him again but he gently pressed his finger to her lips, shaking his head at her as he continued to fight to regain his breath.

"I want to. It's the... Only thing I can do, please don't ask me not to." Isaac pleaded, brushing his finger off her lips to cup her face fully. He drew her close and kissed her desperately, tears making his eyelashes wet but he refused to let them fall. 

 

“Isaac—“ Jordan pleaded, her tears of pain that had started already beginning to clear the more of her pain he took in. She trembled from simply holding his hand like she was, grasping his wrist and trying to make him let go of her but he refused. “Please. Baby, stop.” She slurred, her head lulling a bit still dizzy from bending over but the more he took from her the more it eased.

Isaac stopped after a few more weighted moments, draining all that he could, more than he probably should take. “I hate when you do that.” She mumbled, “You shouldn’t do that, I don’t know how much your body can handle—“ She stopped with his finger on her lips, listening to him tell her how much he wanted to. She blinked back tears again as he said it was the only thing he could give to her now.

She leaned into him, fingers curling into his shirt as he kissed her deeply, making her mewl and she craved more but her exhaustion kept her from moving things any further. She couldn’t tell whose tears she was feeling, her own or his or a mix of both but her cheeks grew moist with his own. They broke apart and she gasped for a full breath, clinging to him and trying not to cry. “I wish I could have you. I want to give you more.” She muttered, pressing her forehead to his as he hushed her and told her not to apologize just like he always did. “I love you to the full moon and back, Isaac.” She smiled again, hearing him chuckle but he returned the sentiment.

\----

Another two weeks went by and Jordan was desperately clinging onto her last thread of life. Her father had taken a few personal days considering how badly she had been since last Wednesday. She slept in her bed most the day and evening, in the afternoons her father slept at her side keeping her warm and comforted or sat in the recliner set up in her room and in the evenings it was Isaac’s turn to stay with her.

She groaned as she came awake, seeing her father had passed out in the recliner pulled up beside her bed. She blinked slowly, trying to find her voice to speak his name but it was like her vocal cords had even fought against her nowadays. Drawing a full breath was a strain, hardly feeling it was worth the effort of having him take her she got up on her own. It might have taken her ten minutes to do so but she finally managed, going into her bathroom with a full bladder. She did okay easing herself down onto the toilet, cleaning herself up but when she stood again she felt dizzy like she often did only… her vision went out this time.

Her hip bumped the counter and she grasped the towel bar by the sink trying to stay upright and that was the last thing she remembered, crashing to the ground and finally she felt she might be able to breathe again. It was bitter sweet, dying like this, she’d no longer be in pain but she’d no longer be there for her one and only true love, Isaac.

“Jor?” Jack called, looking over her bed as he heard the thunk, getting to his feet in a rush. “Jor?!” He said louder, jogging the few feet to her bathroom where the sound came from and then he saw her. His only child, only daughter lying sprawled on the tiled floor. “No. No, no no.” He shook his head, cupping her pretty face that looked far more at peace now. His eyes welled as he looked her, brushing his fingers over the pulse in her neck. It was slow but present against his fingers.

He rushed back out and grabbed his cell, calling for an ambulance as fast as he could, pleading with her to hang on. “You can fight this, Pumpkin. You’re so much stronger. Don’t let it take you… not yet. Please, Jor. Please I need you.” He begged, grasping her hand as he tried to keep her breathing until the EMT’s arrived.

The first person he called was Isaac, pleased that this time the boy picked up right away. He had been better about keeping it on him so he could answer should he or Jordan need him at all. “Isaac.” Jack started, standing out in the hall of the hospital and pacing impatiently as he waited to hear what was happening with his baby girl. The boys tone made it clear he already caught on that Jordan was the reason the man was calling. He demanded to know if she was alive.

Jack shook his head and took a moment to even answer, “She’s as good as dead, son.” He cried into the phone, unable to keep a sob from ripping its way out of his throat. He could hear Isaac panting now, like he was running, asking him what happened, what went wrong though really they all were just waiting for the moment she didn’t wake up. “She-She collapsed in the bathroom. I found her on the floor. I don’t know if she was there long but I heard her fall. I should have been awake, I should have been there to help her… she’s too weak to move on her own.” His shoulders shook with his crying as he spoke, pursing his lips and trying to keep them in check now. “She’d want you here holding her hand.”

It wasn’t long before the boy arrived in a rush, sprinting past anyone that might stop him, including Melissa who was keeping a closer eye on Jordan than the other patients as she could. “They’re trying to get her stable. Isaac if she makes it—it might be worse. They don’t the extent of the damage. I can’t do that to her… If she can’t make it off those machines I- I have to let her go. We have to let her go.” Jack informed the boy, grasping his shoulders and trying to keep him from diving into the room to see Jordan.

Isaac's heart was pounding madly in his ears, he pushed roughly out of Jack's grip almost as if he were physically rejecting what the man was saying to him. The tall young man backpedaled till his back hit the opposite wall in the hallway, watching the flurry of activity happening in Jordan's rooms as doctors and nurses got his lover trussed up on half a dozen machines and monitors trying to keep her in the land of the living. He slumped down to the floor, barely able to draw a breath and he didn't fight the tears any longer when they pricked his eyes. He knew this was coming in the back of his head, but he never thought it would happen this soon, this suddenly, leaving him without even a chance to say goodbye. 

Jack's words rang with a cruel kind of truth, if they could get Jordan stable but the only way she could live was in a coma hooked up to machines to breathe and pump her heart for her, it wasn't right of them to keep her body going after her spirit was gone, or worse keep her trapped in a vessel that was never going to recover. Isaac sat and watched the chaos in the hospital room, focusing only on the sputtering sound of Jordan's heart beating. After a few agonizing moments that felt more like hours her heart rate evened out and the doctors left, explaining to Jordan's father that they would monitor her through the next twenty four hours to determine if she had a chance to come off of life support.

Isaac made himself get up off the floor and follow Jack into the room, watching the older man take his daughter's hand and tearfully tell her she had to fight, had to come back to him. Isaac pulled up a chair on the opposite side of Jordan's bed from her dad, feeling a kind of numbness wash over him as he watched the steady rise and fall of Jordan's chest as the machine breathed for her.

The next twenty four hours were some of the worst Isaac had lived through, hoping and waiting for some spark from her, some sign that she was rallying but there was no change. A thought had been running circles in Isaac's head for the last twelve hours or so, a dangerous idea that he wasn't sure would work first of all, and secondly if it did he didn't know if Jordan would ever forgive him for it.

Finally the doctor came and asked Jack to step out into the hallway to speak privately, but Isaac's superior hearing let him hear every bit of the conversation as the physician told Jordan's father that there was no indications that his daughter would ever be able to live off of the machines they had her on, the damage done to her heart and liver was simply too severe. Isaac's heart clenched and he held Jordan's hand a little tighter, pulling out his phone. It was time to ask his alpha how he felt about adding a new addition to his pack.

About half an hour later Derek showed up at the hospital, shepherded in to Jordan's room by Scott's mother. Isaac had told her about his plan and while she wanted Jordan's life to be saved she was still apprehensive about the idea, offering to keep Jordan's dad busy while they did what they needed to do.

Isaac stood on one side of Jordan's bed while Derek stood on the other, the younger werewolf flinched when his alpha asked him if he was sure this was what he wanted to do. His soft blue eyes blurred with unshed tears and he nodded, looking up from Jordan's comatose form to the dark haired man across from him.

"Yes. I can't lose her, not when there's any chance of saving her. If it works... I'll help her adjust to the change every step of the way." Isaac responded resolutely, reaching down to gently caress Jordan's cheek with the back of his curled fingers. Derek nodded and he and Isaac carefully tugged up the bottom of the sheets from the bed, putting a towel under the young woman's leg to catch the blood from the wound she was about to receive. Isaac had been nervous up until this point, but now that it was happening he felt only the desire for this to bring his love back to him. Even if she ended up hating him for making this choice for her, if she was alive that was worth it to him.

Derek gingerly lifted Jordan's leg and Isaac instinctively felt his more wolfish side fighting to rise to the surface in response to his alpha flexing his own powers, watching the older wolf's eyes turn bright red and his fangs and claws extend. Derek bit into the soft tissue of Jordan's calve, quickly pressing the towel to the wound and they both waited on the edge of a knife to see how if at all her body would respond.

"Issac, are you sure?" Derek asked in a very serious tone, wanting to make sure this was really what he wanted to do. He didn't have any apprehension about it himself considering how much she knew and he and Isaac had dealt with new werewolves a few times now, he understood the process just as much as the alpha did.

He nodded at his answer and immediately grabbed a towel to put under her leg, telling Melissa to leave so she would avoid injury should Jordan lash out at all. Derek found a good bit of flesh along the side of her leg as he pulled up her gown. He didn't look at Isaac again because he wouldn't give him another out. If it were to be done it had to be now.

He tore into her flesh with his teeth just deep enough into her muscle tissue. In the next moment he lifted his head, pressing the towel around her leg and holding it tight while they waited hopefully for the bleeding to stop. Derek let go when Isaac came around to the other side of her to hold the towel in place and the alpha grabbed another to wipe his mouth, cringing a bit at the taste of the young womans blood.

"Her body may reject it. It could be minutes or it could be all night before we know." He reminded the beta who was worriedly checking her wound every few minutes to see if it was healing. "I'll get Melissa to bandage it. She'll monitor her and we'll just have to wait." The elder wolf said, doing as he said and walking out with a look to the woman to give indication that Jordan needed tending. "Jack. Hey... Derek Hale. I'm a friend of your daughters and I wanted to give my apologies." He said in a sympathetic tone, managing to snag the man before he could follow Melissa back.

Derek stayed for hours with the others, mostly just outside Jordan's door until Melissa came out with another doctor down the hall the pair of them in awe (falsly so for the 'mother hen' of the pack). Jordan's vitals were improving and her heart was steadily pumping of its own accord. He grasped Isaacs shoulder when he shot up and mentioned how it'd worked, giving the beta a look to shut his trap.

Mrs. McCall went back and very discretely check the wound on her leg, coming out to inform them that it had healed. "Is she okay? Melissa is she coming back? I have to see her." Jack butted into their conversation.

"Not yet. She's breathing on her own so we're in the clear to take her off life support. The doctors are a little shaken... stunned by the miracle so they'll need some space. Within the hour I promise."The woman looked over all three males and turned back to aid another nurse in gett Jordan unhooked.

Jordan felt her blood pumping, her heart beating hard against her chest and there was a buzzing in her ears. She groaned, slowly coming to. She almost felt hungover, every sound was amplified and making her head ring.

She blinked awake and saw the tiled ceiling, grasping the hand in hers without knowing whose it was. She had remembered pain but that was gone now, not a single ache and it scared her probably more than the fact that she could hear the phones ringing down the hall, people talking all around her and at least two steady heartbeats beside her.

The hand in hers responded and in a few seconds Isaacs face came to view. "I-Isaac?" Jordan questioned, getting fidgety and part of that was fear from being where she was at all. "What happened? What are they doing to me?..." Her brown eyes watered and she sat up like a shot in her bed, her heart rate picking up as he hushed her, his eyes welling up too as she looked at him. "What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be with her... where's my mom?" Why was she even asking that? She was supposed to be dead too wasn't she? At least she thought that's why she would be here.

Derek watched from the wall, seeing her rouse and the worry on hee face when she spotted him there. She knew without being told, she had to know.

Isaac and Derek watched over the young woman as her body slowly adjusted to the alpha's bite and repaired itself of the terrible damage her disease had done to it. The healing process itself seemed to be a good sign but still Isaac's guts stayed tied up in knots waiting for her to suddenly reject the change, taking her away from him after all. He was slumped back in his chair by her bed but jolted up straight again when she roused, moving to sit on the edge of the bed when she spoke to him and gently cupping her face.

"Shh, everything's all right baby. You made it through." Isaac soothed her, waiting for her to fully realize she was still in the land of the living when clearly she'd been expecting not to wake up again. Her teary brown eyes tracked over his shoulder to where Derek had propped himself against the wall by the door, partly to keep unwanted visitors from coming in during Jordan's change but even more so to keep her from getting out should she suddenly go out of control like new betas were prone to do.

Isaac heard her heart kick into a faster gear, smelled her apprehension as she refocused on him, asking him again what was going on. The tall werewolf worried his lower lip with his teeth, his stomach doing flips but he made himself speak calmly and clearly, not wanting to add to her worry at all.

"You were gonna die... There wasn't any time so I- Jordan I had to try. I'm sorry I couldn't ask you what you wanted, but... I couldn't lose you." Isaac murmured, his voice fracturing with emotion as he brought both hands up to cup her face. He ran his thumbs over her cheek bones and pressed his brow to hers, not caring that they weren't alone in the room he simply needed to feel her, to confirm that she really was alive and whole again. He pressed his lips softly to hers and she responded, but he could still feel her trembling and he knew it was from worry.

"Derek changed you to save your life. You're... Well you're one of us now." Isaac said finally when they broke apart with a hesitant smile, glancing back over his shoulder at his alpha. "We're going to help you every step of the way, I promise. Everything's gonna be okay." He turned back and searched her face, waiting for her to process her new reality.

Before she could speak again the door to her room opened and Jordan's father came in, outwardly Derek looked calm but Isaac knew that the alpha would immediately subdue their newest pack member if needed to keep her from hurting her father accidentally. Jack started crying almost immediately seeing his daughter sitting up and alert, sitting down and catching her up in a tight hug that she returned warmly. Isaac got off the bed and stepped back to Derek, nodding silently at his lover when their eyes met over her dad's shoulder and leaving the room for the moment to give her and her father some privacy.

"What do we do now?" Isaac asked nervously, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall out in the hallway. Derek told her it was best to give her some time to wrap her head around what had happened to her, that they just needed to keep a very close eye on her in the meantime to make sure she didn't hurt herself or anyone else. Isaac nodded and the two men waited another hour or so for Jack to get through the storm of nearly frantic doctors trying to get permission to run every kind of test imaginable on his daughter in light of her miraculous recovery, finally getting her signed out to take her home.

Jack invited Isaac back to their house for the evening, and the lanky blond glanced at his girlfriend worriedly before he accepted, still not sure exactly what she thought of what had happened and where he stood with the girl now. "Um... Do you want the company Jor? Whatever you need right now, just let me know and I'll do it." He told her softly, his nerves making him feel like he might be sick any second. Above all he was just grateful she was alive, but if Jordan hated him for making the choice to be turned for her, he wasn't sure how well he'd be able to cope with that.

Jordan struggled to let everything sink in, looking over her father’s shoulder at her lover. The tall young man nodded to her and she blinked back tears, everything would change once again she presumed. She clung tighter to her father, closing her eyes and trying to simply accept the fact that she was alive and start with that. Her dad needed her, Isaac needed her and she needed them. She needed to be right here where she was even if that meant becoming something totally out of the ordinary.

It took a long while for her father to finally get her signed out of the hospital, accepting the help of Melissa out to the car, she hugged the woman and thanked her though her voice was filled with apprehension. “Isaac you’re welcome to come back to the house for dinner and whatever else for the evening.” Jack offered, waiting for him to get in the car but he saw the look Jordan was giving him and he understood they needed to chat without his aid for whatever reason. He said nothing more, getting in the car and starting it up again while he waited for them.

Jordan was trembling though she couldn’t decide if she was cold like she used to be all the time or if it was out of fear. She couldn’t tell if she felt any different, the idea seemed completely foreign to her. The boys being werewolves was one thing but… this was totally beyond her comprehension. She tucked her hair behind her ear when Isaac asked if she was up for company or not, knowing he meant specifically him. Her eyes welled up with tears again and she felt herself starting to completely break down. “I—What if I try to hurt him or something? I’ve never exactly been a—“ Her voice trailed off and she didn’t know how to phrase what she was feeling or asking.

She shook her head, wiping her eyes with her fingers and looking up at him as he said he wasn’t sure all of what she might do. “I want your company.” She confirmed, not really saying anything else as she opened her door and started to climb into the car, waiting for him to follow. How did someone just deal with that? Isaac had the choice but she didn’t and even if she did, she wasn’t sure she would be able to decide something like that. Underneath it all she knew why he had asked Derek to do what he did.

Isaac climbed in the back, letting her ride up front with her dad and she held the man’s hand in the front seat, feeling her father’s wavering pulse. He was worried… she wondered if he thought she might slip back into a coma within seconds. “I’m okay, Daddy. They wouldn’t let you take me home if I wasn’t.” She assured him softly, clutching his fingers and watching his eyes well up with emotion once more while they drove back to their home.

Her lover was quick opening her door for her but he didn’t reach out to take her hand nor did she take his at first. “Thanks.” Jordan muttered, grabbing her hoodie that she had worn in and letting Isaac close the door. Once inside her father busily started asking her if she needed anything, wanted anything to eat or if she was up for doing anything. “I don’t know… I haven’t really felt like eating in weeks really… I guess maybe pizza or something is fine.” She shrugged, her gaze flickering to Isaac repeatedly and she tried not to cry.

Her dad nodded and did as she asked of him, ordering out for them and they all ate together, until her father mentioned his exhaustion towards the end of the show they were only partly watching. She got up and went to hug him tightly, kissing him good night and letting him hold her as long as he needed. “I love you Daddy.” She said, pulling back and when he left the room to go to his own she went and stood by the sofa where Isaac was positioned. He waited quietly for her to speak and she didn’t know what she might say or do, fidgeting with her hands in front of her.

Jordan bit her lip just as he was asking if she was okay and slowly she climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and urging his head onto her shoulder, nuzzling his neck. She could hear his heart again, racing and worried. They stayed like that in silence but slowly she lifted her head, pressing her brow to his and meeting his eyes. “When are you going to stop being a hero, Fuzzhead?” She teased lightly, tears streaking down her cheeks but she made no sound of sorrow. She leaned into him and kissed him slowly, tasting him in a way she couldn’t and hadn’t done for weeks. He responded in kind and when they broke apart her mind was reeling. “I don’t know what to feel about the situation but none of it has changed how much I love you, Isaac. I promise you that. I just—everything’s gonna be different and I’m scared of what will happen. I don’t know what to tell my dad.”

Isaac felt an almost surreal sort of disconnect throughout the evening, doing normal things like eating pizza and watching tv with Jordan and her father as if it were any other night. He almost couldn't believe it was really happening, that his girlfriend's terrible sickness had been totally erased and that he had been the catalyst in an event that had changed her life forever.

Her father, still blissfully unaware of his daughter's new supernatural qualities relented to the exhaustion he'd been plagued by for days, waiting on the edge of a knife for his daughter to slip away from him. Isaac watched his girlfriend hug her father and wish him goodnight, again feeling that strange sense that this was all somehow a dream. The older man retreated upstairs to find his bed and Jordan came back and stood awkwardly before him, picking at her nails and shifting her weight uneasily from one foot to the other.

Isaac waited. He had always been quiet, it was a trait he developed out of necessity growing up trying to avoid his father's wrath, but now he found that simply waiting and holding his piece tended to get people to open up to him more. Jordan had to be confused, worried, afraid even, and he was prepared to help her work through every obstacle facing her in this new chapter of her life.

He opened his mouth to ask her if she was all right, but went silent again when Jordan stepped forward and climbed into his lap. She pulled his head into the crook of her neck and he felt nervously optimistic, glad that she at least didn't hate him for getting her turned. So far, anyway. He couldn't help but fear that once she got more acquainted with the more monstrous aspects of what she'd been made into that she'd come to resent and despise him for it.

Her label of 'hero' made him chuckle in his throat, he reached up to brush away her tears and grinned at her crookedly. "I'm no hero Jordan. Far from it actually, I did what I did out of my selfish need not to lose you... I didn't know if it would save you for sure, or if you'd hate me for it, but... I did it anyway. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He murmured, his eyes falling shut as his lover leaned in to seal her lips to his.

The contact started out light but quickly intensified, it had been a long time since Jordan had been physically able to put any energy into kissing him and for him to respond in kind without hurting her. By the time they came up for air both of them were panting and hungry for more, but Isaac made himself focus on what she was saying to him despite his baser instincts demanding that he take her immediately. It felt good to hear her say she loved him still, but he understood where her fright was coming from. He had made the choice to be turned, but he'd felt those same fears at first.

"Try not to worry too much about that right now, we'll figure out how to tell him once you've gotten a handle on it. It's scary I know, but I promise you once you learn to control it... There's nothing else like it. You've never felt so alive." Isaac reassured her, his eyes flickering yellow for a heartbeat and he smiled at her. She grinned back and he craned his head in to kiss her once more, nipping lightly at her lip and and sweeping his hand down her back to cup her rear, pinning her closer against his frame.

Jordan hummed into his mouth, matching the passion of his kiss and immediately hooking her fingers under his shirt to tug it up and off. Isaac threaded his fingers into her soft hair and captured her lips again, groaning as she shifted in his lap to straddle him, his pants starting to get painfully restrictive as they kissed hungrily. They broke apart and Jordan began kissing a trail down his neck to his chest, her breathing ragged and her sounds starting to lower in pitch. Isaac felt her nails starting to bite into his skin more than normal, his heart skipping a beat as his desire was punctuated with worry, she was starting to shift in his lap.

"Jordan-" Isaac panted, hearing her growl in response and flinching when her teeth broke the skin just beneath his collar bone. "Jordan." He spoke her name more firmly, pulling her up away from his torso and making her meet his gaze. Her pretty brown eyes blazed golden yellow, and if he was being perfectly honest with himself the sight turned him on but he had to help her learn to control her lupine nature so she didn't end up hurting herself or more likely in this specific case, him.

Jordan was panting with need but then she caught sight of her hand splayed on his chest and the way her fingertips now ended in wickedly curved claws. She drew her hand up to her face, looking with fascination at her newest feature. "Take a deep breath baby. It's okay, it's natural for that to happen when you're feeling angry, stressed or... Excited." He explained with a sly grin, not wanting her to feel afraid of herself.

Jordan stopped at the second mention of her name, glancing up finally to her lover with her eyes a dazzling shade of amber. Her breathing had picked up but far more than it ever had before. She glanced to the hand pressed against his chest and saw the claws she now bore, drawing her hand up to her face and looking them over curiously.

She almost felt out of place, out of mind and body... like the hand she was looking at wasn't hers and the thoughts in her head had been taken from someone else entirely. Her bright gaze flickered to meet his blue eyes as she struggled to control her breathing and listened to what he was saying. Mostly she could hear, feel and sense his want for her... making it difficult to focus when the more primal instinct to mate in her was beginning to settle.

He curled his hand around hers and carefully closed her fist soothing her gently to calm down. Jordan did as she was told and took a few centering breaths to try and work herself down. She growled a little in her throat, hungry to take him but she knew with how he responded that they shouldn't. "I'm sorry... been a while and just-- I didnt realize..." she huffed to him, closing her eyes and trying to focus like he asked.

Steadily her claws retracted and her nails returned to normal as well as her eyes when she opened them to look at him. "Jeez... how did you... not want to rip me apart or at least shred my clothes the first time I mean really... how do you prep for that?" The blonde asked, shifting in his lap and catching sight of the blood she'd drawn. The mark had healed but she remembered biting him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck again, kissing him languidly until she got herself riled again and he pushed her back gently. They broke apart and he shook his head, promising he didn't mind getting a little wild but... perhaps not in her house. "So I can't do anything with you tonight?" She pouted, tracing her fingers up his chest and through his hair, tugging a little harder in hopes he might change his mind.

Isaac growled but didn't cave like she wanted, keeping her from kissing him. He shook his head and apologized saying that if they got too worked up like this it might end in a bloody and torn up couch. She sighed in frustration but nodded, "Fine. So I can't even suck you off? Where can we go then?" She asked in a demanding tone, making him laugh as he mentioned that maybe this weekend they could go on a camoing trip.

Jordan arched a brow at him in question, "You're serious? Shouldn't I learn control first a bit? I mean I guess that's a good place to lose control but I also really don't want to accidentally kill you... I didnt even feel them change." She said, looking at her hand again.

 

Isaac laughed and shook his head, lightly brushing his fingers through her hair and working on bedding his own desire back down though it was more than a little difficult with her in his lap and the scent of her want filling his nose. "You're not gonna kill me don't worry. I can keep you in check if I need to." He assured her. He certainly hoped he wouldn't have to do anything too severe to protect his girlfriend from herself while she learned control, but he would if push came to shove.

"We'll spend the next few days teaching you, help you learn to control your power and get used to what using it feels like so you're not caught off guard like that. By the end of this week you should be adjusted enough to handle... Well, being excited." Isaac told her, grinning slyly and shifting a bit as Jordan slid off his lap to sit beside him on the couch.

"Now the full moon is gonna be a whole other story, but that's not for almost three weeks so we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. It's... Kind of hard to prepare for that. You'll just have to experience how it feels for yourself then work on learning control." Isaac explained, thinking back none too fondly on his own first couple of full moons.

Jordan seemed to accept what he said though it was obvious she was still fairly disappointed that they weren't going to go any further than a few light touches and heated kisses that evening. After awhile the blonde asked him if werewolves needed to sleep or if he'd just been doing that to humor her and he laughed.

"You tell me. Do you feel tired?" Isaac asked, nodding when she admitted that she did. "Werewolves can go longer without sleep, but we still need it. C'mon." He prompted, standing up and offering her his hand, walking upstairs with her to her bedroom and getting settled in her bed with her. She tried again to wear down his resolve, cuddling close to him and kissing at his neck, her hand wandering down to stroke his excited front that he was still trying in vain to calm down. He grabbed her wrist and drew her hand up to rest against his chest, sighing raggedly and reminding himself over and over of how bad the consequences could get if he gave in to what they both wanted when Jordan wasn't ready. 

"Baby..." Isaac admonished her gently when she tried to pull free from his grip, grinning crookedly when she whined at him, promising that she could handle herself. "Jordan, look at your reflection in my eyes." He told her, waiting patiently for her to focus on her own image reflected back in his eyes and she blushed as she saw that her eyes had gone brilliant yellow again. "It's okay. You'll figure it out really fast, and I promise I'm gonna make waiting now worth your while later." He bumped the tip of his nose against hers, smiling fondly at her. He sympathized with her feelings of impatience, his own body was demanding that he give her exactly what she wanted but he knew well and good that giving in now would only end badly for them.

Isaac woke at his usual alarm that gave him enough time to slip out of the house before Jordan's dad got up, going from drowsy to alarmed in seconds flat when he realized that Jordan wasn't in bed beside him. He sat up and called for her, hoping she was just in the bathroom or something but he got no response. He focused on what he could hear, only picking up one other heartbeat in the house coming from Jack's room. Isaac swore under his breath, he couldn't believe that she'd been able to leave without him waking up.

The tall werewolf scrambled out of bed and hurriedly dressed, picking up Jordan's scent and tracking it outside, wincing at the deep scratches he saw marking the wooden handrail set up down the stairs from the back door. He took off at a brisk jog through the neighborhood, calling her name now and then using all his senses trying to locate her as he followed her lingering scent. After about fifteen minutes he was starting to think he better call Derek or maybe Scott, part of him wanting to track down his girlfriend without his alpha ever knowing he'd lost track of her so easily.

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket and he swore again when he saw he had a text from Derek. So much for him keeping this to himself. The message simply read, "We're back at the loft." And he knew his alpha had found Jordan first and retrieved her, hell maybe he'd been keeping watch outside Jordan's house the whole night without Isaac knowing, just expecting something like this to happen. He sent back a quick word that he was on his way over, glad at least that she wasn't hurt since he figured Derek would've called him or at least said something about it in his message if that were the case, but he hoped he wouldn't catch too much heat for this.

Jordan drifted off fairly easily in her lovers arms, sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long while. She nuzzled into him for a good part of the evening, hating in the back of her mind that they couldn't act upon what they both so clearly wanted.

She didn't remember waking up at all nor did she remember leaving Isaac but now here she was, running. She didn't know where, racing through the woods in the dark, in her full wolf form for the first time. Nothing angered her that she could recall but she felt the rush of power her lover mentioned.

"Jordan!" A voice hissed at her, her head whipping around to find the source and she growled despite feeling she remembered the face. Derek Hale stood just across the way, she could see him clearly in the dark with her night vision enacted. "Jor... you have to calm down and come with me. You can't be out here it's not safe." He said.

Her chest rumbled and she started to crouch, ready to pounce on him. Derek readied himself, changing into his full wolf form to match, eyes glowing red even in the dark. "Jordan I don't want to hurt you." He warned one last time but she tore after him, arms flailing and claws slashing at his frame. He grabbed her quickly and flung her over his shoulder, slamming her into the ground.

The alpha roared, she might be 'young' but she had fight in here like most newborns. She went for his face and he growled and felt her tear skin along his cheek. He quickly pinned her hands down as he climbed over her, roaring again and this time loud enough she could feel its strength. The moment she stopped he raised his fist, driving it into her face and knocking her unconscious before she could try something again.

"Should have quit sooner and come with me." Derek grumbled, changing back in a snap and getting up. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted his new found beta, carrying her slumped form back to his car. She'd be out for at least and hour he presumed, taking her to the loft and when they arrived he sent Isaac a text to inform him.

He had been watching them, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle his girlfriend instantly. Jordan slept in his bed, curled up under the covers just like he put her down. She sprawled out and he heard her groan but she only stirred as he answered the door for Isaac. The young wolf came barrelling in, asking where she was. "She's... sleeping." He said. "I had to sort of put her down with my fist a bit. She's definitely a fighter." He muttered with a bit of a grin.

Jordan roused more fully, getting up and wandering out, not missing what Derek said in her foggy state. "You hit me?! What the hell, dick-wad?!" She said, making both men turn but Derek hardly flinched at her tone.

"It was self defense. You scratched me." He stated easily with another shrug.

 

Isaac's eyes darted back and forth from his girlfriend to his alpha, listening to their exchange and bursting out in laughter. It wasn't so much that he found their interaction especially hilarious though Jordan's chagrin at Derek's indifference to her verbal barb was funny. Mostly he was just relieved beyond belief that Jordan was all right, and that she hadn't done anything worse than sneak out and use a handrail as a scratching post under his watch. It could have been so, so much worse.

He strode past Derek to gather Jordan to his front, hugging her hard still chuckling a bit as the tension ran out of him like water having her safe in his arms again. "Don't scare me like that." He muttered under his breath, kissing her temple as he pulled away from her and smirked a bit at her somewhat sheepish smile as she apologized for running out on him, claiming that she didn't even remember leaving the bed let alone making her way into the woods beyond her neighborhood. 

"Yeah, trust me I know the feeling." He responded, glancing at Derek and chuckling at the alpha's eye roll aimed at him. "Oh come on, I wasn't thatmuch of a pain in the ass was I?" He teased, laughing when Derek just shook his head and walked away from them to rummage around in his refrigerator. The dark haired alpha got out orange juice and offered to make them toast for breakfast which Jordan immediately accepted, asking taking the carton from him and making herself at home grabbing a cup from the drying rack by the sink and chugging a full glass down in only a few seconds.

Isaac watched with unveiled amusement as Jordan made her way through six slices of toast with jam and peanut butter, both he and Derek knew well that she'd have quite the appetite for awhile while she adjusted to the energy level required for shifting. She giggled a little self-consciously when Derek asked her if she was still hungry, nodding and biting her lower lip. The alpha chuckled and explained to her that it was normal, asking her offhandedly if she was craving proteins like eggs or red meat and the sound she made at his mention of steak sounded more than a little inappropriate.

Derek shook his head and said he'd drive them back to her house so they could get into some real clothes, offering to take them out for breakfast before school since they still had a couple more hours before it would start. Jordan nodded enthusiastically, taking Isaac's hand and walking out with him to Derek's car.

"You think you feel up for school J? It can be kind of... Intense at first." Isaac warned, glancing up at Derek when the alpha commented that the best thing for her to do would be to dive right back into her life and learn to adjust, that hiding from her life would only make the transition harder. Isaac nodded in agreement, squeezing Jordan's hand in his encouragingly.

The three werewolves got breakfast at the little local diner, getting a couple odd looks from their waitress when the petite girl ordered twice as much food as the two men with her. Derek drove them to school, reminding Isaac to let Scott know what was going on so he and the rest of their group could help keep an eye on their newest beta. Isaac nodded, thanking Derek and waving him off.

"All right. I'll only be a call or text away after our first class, okay? If it gets to be too much just call me and I'll be there. Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia- they'll help you too. If things start to get overwhelming, something that helps me is to focus on the sound of my own heartbeat, listen to that and nothing else, just breathe and focus on keeping your heart rate even." Isaac told his girlfriend, holding her hands loosely in his and smiling sympathetically when the shrill warning bell rang and Jordan nearly jumped out of her skin, snatching her hands from his to cover her ears.

"Yeah. The bell is one of the hardest things to get used to." He added, leaning down to kiss Jordan's brow sweetly. They walked inside hand in hand, and Jordan immediately had to field dozens of her surprised friends and acquaintances who were all happy and amazed to see her at school after how sick she had been, asking her about her recovery and Isaac was impressed by how well she was able to handle it all.

Jordan was still adjusting and she likely would for a long while as she grew accustomed to her new abilities. The hearing was the hardest so far, then again it was the only thing she couldn’t exactly control. She nodded at Isaac when he spoke to her, it helped focusing on one voice at a time but the background noise still seemed loud in her ears. “Okay. I’ll try and I’ll call you if it’s overwhelming…” She started, nearly jumping out of her skin as the bell rang.

She winced, letting Isaac step to her and help her out of it when it was over. He kissed her brow softly, taking her hand and leading her to her first class of the day. It was hard, between the new senses she had or rather the heightened senses and the questioning of how she was even here at all. By lunch time she wanted to go home, her eyes filled with tears as she met her lover. “I-I can’t. Everyone talking and… they’re all asking me how I am and I can’t tell them because I don’t know. They think I’m some miracle case study and—Isaac I wanna go home.” She pleaded with him, wrapping her arms around him when he got up and stood in her space.

Her boyfriend clung to her and she to him, taking her out to the parking lot and they snuck off together to get lunch at least. “I think I need to get used to it first before I do all of it at once. Trying to focus on school work and hearing everyone’s pulse, every last sound just—I don’t know how you do it. It’s so overwhelming.” She said as they settled in a parking spot outside the burger joint they both liked, eating in her car while they spoke. Isaac nodded and assured her that they could spend some time working on whatever she needed. “Sex included.” She finalized, making him laugh.

\----

“Where are we going?” Jordan asked Isaac, hating being in the passenger seat of her own car. She crossed her arms, staring at her lover in the drivers seat who wouldn’t give her any information on what his plans were. She remembered him mentioning going out for the weekend camping or something but she thought he was joking.

He made mention that after all the noise she suffered through he thought she could use some quiet where they could work on a few things. It was getting dark when they pulled up a dirt road and he drove her car in between a couple trees, leaving it parked near the park outside the town. He climbed out and she followed suit, smiling as she nudged him. “How about we start with a night run huh? That’s something you guys do right?” She offered, taking off without him and he called out for her to be careful.

She could hear his foot falls behind her but just as he caught up she caught a branch with her foot, tumbling forward but he was quicker. Isaac grabbed her arm before she could fall flat on her face, yanking her back until she bumped into him. It was darker in the trees but as she blinked she could see his face almost perfectly. He chuckled and teased her about not quite knowing all she was capable of so she should probably keep at his side a while.

Jordan nodded, letting him take her hand and they briskly walked deeper into the tree line, leaving her car behind. “Are you taking me out here cuz I get too growly? Or are we gonna fight?” She questioned, poking his chest as she turned around, “I bet I could take you. Come on. You’re teaching me control right? I have super strength now. I could take you.” She egged him on, pushing him with a hand flat against his chest.

 

Isaac chuckled dryly as Jordan prodded at him, trying jokingly to incite him into fighting with her and he absently wondered if he and his late friends had given Derek as much of a hard time when they were first turned. Probably more if he was being honest with himself. Quicker than thought he snatched her hand from his chest, surging forward and pinning his girlfriend to the tree behind her with her hands above her head in one hand, locking her down with his taller frame with a speed and force that belied his normally laid back nature.

"That's not exactly how it works, J." Isaac murmured, staring her down with his bright yellow eyes, grinning crookedly as she tried fruitlessly to tug free from his grasp. "It's true that the change has made you stronger, faster, sharper than you could ever be as a human, but... We're not superheroes. We're just like people but on a bigger scale, if you want to be stronger, you have to work out, if you want to run faster and longer, you have to train. And if you wanna beat me... Well, you've got a ways to go yet." He teased, leaning in to interrupt her chagrined response to his explanation with a deep kiss.

He held onto her another moment or two more to prove that he could than anything, finally stepping back and letting her go, leaving them both panting a bit from the hunger of their kiss. He tossed his head at her to follow him and she did, her own eyes flaring golden yellow when he reminded her to focus on using her superior night vision to her advantage as they made their way through the woods in the growing dark.

They had spent the past week working on teaching Jordan to control her lupine side and she was doing well. They still had the hurdle of the full moon coming up but so far the girl was surpassing all of Isaac and Derek's expectations. Now that Isaac felt like she was a little better prepared, he wanted to reward her in a way for doing so well. Not to mention that with all the time they'd been spending working with Derek the last few days he was simply anxious for the chance to really be alone with his girlfriend again.

He led her to the little clearing he'd set up for them for the weekend, he'd come out that morning to put up a tent, dig out a little fire pit, and set up a couple camping chairs along with enough supplies to keep them happy and fed for the next two days. He grinned crookedly at Jordan's exclamation of surprise and approval when she saw what he'd set up for them, ambling after her as she explored what he'd set up not missing the small duffle of her clothes and things he'd packed for her secretly.

"I hope you don't mind what I picked out, but it's not like we'll be seeing much of the outside world anyway if stuff doesn't match." Isaac explained, shrugging off her cooing and over-exaggerated praise for the work he'd put into this. "Okay, okay, it's no big deal." Isaac chuckled, feeling a little self-conscious now but mostly just glad she liked his surprise.

She asked him a bit more about the concept that by being turned she wasn't automatically as strong or as fast as him, and he shrugged, happy to accommodate her curiosity, "Compared to a regular person, yes you have crazy strength, senses, endurance- But we're just like any other living thing, we get out what we put in. If you want to, you could work to become even faster and stronger, and as time goes on you'll learn to be more in tune with your senses just like I did. But the best thing about our abilities is that they're enhanced by our pack members. We make each other stronger, better." Isaac explained, stepping into Jordan's space and threading his hand into her hair at the nape of her neck.

"I know all this is a little cheesy but... I'm better with you Jordan, and I just wanted to make sure you knew that." The tall werewolf murmured, craning his head down to press his lips to hers in a deep, slow kiss.

Jordan cooed at the sight that Isaac had set up for them, “Aww you packed my things all secret like. Ooh a fire pit. Fancy.” She commented, teasing him a bit when he insisted it was no big deal. She laughed and went to stand by him, shaking her head a bit. “It’s sweet that’s all.” She said, knowing he was getting flustered by what she had to say. “So tell me more about how I’m not instantly Superman now that I’m turned like you guys.” She requested lightly, exploring a little further as he answered her.

She glanced at him when he came close to her again, fingers tangling in her hair and she braced her hands lightly over his chest. Her brow furrowed as he spoke, relaxing again and turning it into a smile. She drew her hand up to cup the side of his face, mewling as she responded to his deep kiss. They locked together for a moment or two until she broke from him to return the sentiment. “I love it… the whole thing and Isaac I know things are different but I’ll learn and now we can be together. I’ll understand you more.” She muttered, pecking his lips again. “I love you.” She whispered against them, grinning as he responded in kind.

Isaac deepened their kiss again, pushing her back until she bumped into a tree again, giggling a little. His hand came down to grasp her leg, drawing it to bend against his side as he nipped at her lip. She growled a little deeper than she might normally, feeling the change in her own body. “Isaac.” She breathed, nudging him back. “You said I had to be good… we have to be good remember? I don’t want to hurt you.” She huffed, her eyes glowing further in the darkness around them, seeing his own doing the same as his want drove up a notch or two.

Her lover shook his head, promising she wouldn’t, that he trusted her and he gently tugged her by the hand, leading her to their tent. Jordan’s eyes darted around the space, it wasn’t exactly roomy but it was enough for the two of them of course, two sleeping bags in the center of the space for them to curl up on. She smiled, “Quite the set up you got going on here, Fuzzhead. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to get in my pants tonight.” She teased, watching him get settled.

The taller blond chuckled in his throat, crawling the short distance to her and kissing at her neck. It had been a while, too long in her eyes and she wanted nothing more than to climb in his lap and take exactly what he was willing to give but she felt her heart rate picking up as soon as she pushed him back and within seconds she was on him, grinding down against the bulge in his jeans and kissing him hungrily. She forced him to turn his head up, biting down at his neck and shoulder, drawing blood but she hardly noticed until he gripped her tight and his sweet voice drew her back. “Sorry. Crap… I’m sorry.” She muttered over and over again, watching the mark she just left disappear.

He cupped her face and made her focus on him, ensuring it was fine but she knew better, within the last week she had developed at least some bit of control but not in this manner. They hadn’t had each other yet and she couldn’t decide how or what to cling to so she could manage. He muttered for her to focus on what she wanted, how she wanted him and not that more primal instinct to simply take. She closed her eyes, nodding slightly and feeling his lips on hers once her protruding fangs reverted back to her normal smile.

She wasn’t sure how but she managed, focusing on the sound of his beating heart, the way he felt and tasted over the way she simply wanted to take. Jordan nipped his lip but this time it was her human side egging him on, hearing him groan in his chest as she bore down harder against him, shifting back so he could take her top off and mewling as his lips trailed her chest.

 

Isaac tugged Jordan's top off over her head, his need for her increasing by the second and he craned his head up to kiss and nip at her cleavage like he'd missed doing for weeks now with her falling ill. His hands roamed over her back to unclasp her bra, exposing her chest completely to his persistent mouth and he growled in response to the pleading sounds she was making as he palmed her breasts and teased her sensitive nipples to rigid peaks with his teeth and tongue. 

Jordan canted her hips to his grinding down on him hard and fast, he was pretty sure if they kept this up much longer he'd end up losing it just from the friction between them alone, it had been so long since he'd had her. Isaac gripped her hips and lifted her off him enough to start working her jeans open, her arms slipping around his to perform the same task on him. The smaller blonde sat back to wriggle out of her bottoms and Isaac took the chance to tug his own shirt off, lifting her hips and chuckling airily as Jordan started yanking his jeans and boxers off impatiently.

Jordan knelt between his legs and kissed a trail down his toned abdomen, licking a languid stripe up his arousal from base to tip and making him moan brokenly. Her eyes flashed gold but she managed to keep herself in check other than that, and Isaac honestly found the wilder look in her eyes insanely hot. She continued licking him like a popsicle and it was all he could do to maintain, panting and gripping the sleeping bag beneath him as she swirled her warm wet tongue over his weeping tip, lapping up his precum and humming at his taste. 

"J... Baby I'm gonna come if you don't stop-" Isaac moaned, tensing when she abruptly swallowed him down, tugging at his hips and relaxing her throat encouraging him to thrust into her like he wanted. He lifted his head and watched her taking him as he slowly pushed deeper down her throat, jolting and grunting as he came, a hoarse curse falling from his lips as she swallowed down his seed. Isaac sighed as she pulled off of him, watching her smirk and lick her lips before climbing back up his body to sprawl atop him skin to skin.

"God I love you." Isaac panted, kissing her deeply tasting himself on her. He smiled when she responded in kind, purring more like she was a cat than a wolf when he trailed his lips along her jaw to her throat, nipping at her soft skin while his hands ran up and down her willowy figure. They broke apart and Isaac knew his body would need a minute or two to recover so he opted for instigating something else he'd missed, tugging on her to sit up and start scooting farther up his body.

"Let me taste you Jordan, it's only fair." He prompted with a sly grin, tugging at her to climb up and straddle his face. He heard the way her heartbeat picked up the second he turned his head and started kissing up her inner thigh, groaning against her heated skin at the intoxicating scent of her want for him. She lowered herself down to meet his head as he craned his neck up, shivering against him as he began lapping at her slick folds, getting more greedy for her after his first taste.

Isaac's eyes darted up her body to her face, watching her pretty features contort with pleasure as he delved his tongue deeper inside her matching his rhythm to her rapid heartbeat. Her back arched and she braced her hands on his chest, bucking her hips against his face and he reached up to grip her hips, guiding her motions and taking the pace from her so he could build her up slowly, make her see stars.

He angled his head up slightly to focus his attentions on her clit, swirling his tongue around her sensitive bud and sucking it hard when she mewled at him to do so. Jordan began to tremble above him and he knew she was close, growling when her claws pricked into his chest as her pleasure neared it's peak. In the back of his mind Isaac knew it wasn't the smartest idea to tempt fate but he did it anyway, letting his own claws extend just enough to break the skin on her thighs, feeling a surge of satisfaction when the edge of pain tipped her over the edge and she screamed as she came, her whole body shaking from the intensity of her release. Her claws dug deeper into the muscles of his chest but he bore it, not letting up on his pace with his tongue drawing out her pleasure as long as he could.

Jordan canted her hips against Isaac’s face as she came down from her high, the rumble of her chest stopping as her growling ended. Her nails tore deeper into his flesh from her pleasure and the high he gave her and the way he claimed her only made her hungry for more. “Fuck, baby.” She groaned, feeling his tongue leave her body, his mouth pull off her and she shifted and leaned back, climbing back down his body and sitting over his abdomen, retracting her nails at the realization that she had sort of… stabbed him as it were.

“Jesus.” She panted, watching the marks on her thighs fading and healing themselves, unable to stifle her giggle when she saw Isaac’s eyes still yellow as he tracked to her center. “Can I help you?” She teased, nudging his chin to get him to look at her rather than her center still dripping from her release. “You like seeing what you do to me huh?” She hummed, arching over him and kissing him hungrily, tasting her own sweetness on his lips as she devoured him until they both needed air.

The blonde focused on their kiss but in the back of her mind she made the attempt to harness that control she had learned more recently, urging her claws out again. They bit into his flesh lightly, making him moan into her mouth as she dragged her sharp digits down his chest, leaving tiny track marks as she went. She could hear and feel his heart beat picking up to something faster, more filled with need. She sat over his legs now, drawing her hands up and down his thighs to his hips teasingly, watching his body responding to her. “I like seeing and tasting but feeling is better.” She smirked.

Isaac’s breathing picked up much to match her own and again she withdrew her nails, gripping his length and stroking him to work him up again, straddling one of his legs and grinding down against his thigh, teasing him with her soaked center a bit. She giggled and squealed when he grabbed her wrists suddenly, kicked her weight out off him and turned their bodies, taking the spot above her and pinning her down beneath his lean muscled frame. He kept her hands on either side of her head and grinned at her devilishly which she happily returned.

“I guess I better start working out if I’m ever going to ride you again huh? Not very nice using your strength against me, Curly.” She tsked, shaking her head at him. His grip tightened a bit, his eyes tracking her frame and she rather liked this side of him where he looked at her like he wanted to have her for dinner… his eyes yellowing again with his need to take. “What are you going to do with me then?” She growled, fighting his hold and freeing one leg, brushing her knee lightly over his returning hardness and smiling with satisfaction as he moaned deeply at the friction.

“Don’t need my hands to get you off, y’know?” She teased further, her lips parting with his as she teased him further, arching up to tug his lower lip between her teeth. “I won’t break Isaac. Not anymore.” She whispered.

Isaac grunted in response to her soft declaration, knowing from the way his heart was pounding and his night vision was dialed up to eleven that his eyes were blazing gold but now he didn't have to worry or hide. He adjusted to grip both her wrists above her head with one hand, easily keeping her pinned with his superior grip strength. He pressed his lover more firmly into the sleeping bag reaching down and yanking her leg away from him, forcefully opening her up to him.

"You might not need your hands to get me off, but you do require my permission. And right now what I want is to make you scream." Isaac growled with a feral desire, his claws extending but he was entirely in control, careful not to break his lover's skin at least for the moment. He hadn't forgotten the way his little punctures had sent her careening over the edge of her pleasure before.

Jordan's eyes flared gold and she mewled entreatingly up at him, writhing against his grip but he could tell by her hitched breathing and heady scent that there was nothing she wanted more in that moment for him to take her. Isaac felt his more animal instincts spurring him on, unfettered now by his concern that he might harm her. He kept her gaze trapped with his as he pushed into her slick heat, just barely letting the tips of his claws graze over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, tracing ultra-fine scarlet tracks down her leg to the crook of her knee, groaning with satisfaction as she cried out and arched up into him in response.

The marks he made healed almost instantly and Isaac gripped the inside of her knee, pushing her leg up to her chest opening her up fully so he could thrust into her as deeply as possible. Isaac craned his head down and kissed his lover fiercely, nipping and plundering till they were forced to break apart for air. Both she and Isaac's sounds of pleasure took on a lower timbre as they allowed their more lupine natures to rise to the surface and linger there, eyes alight and claws fully extended.

The taller werewolf had never felt more in tune with his lover's body, picking up on her tiniest responses and pushing them both farther and harder than he ever had before. He pounded into her rough and fast, his pleasure building up rapidly but he could feel and even smell that Jordan's was about to unravel her as well. He angled his hips up to hit the sweet spot deep inside her, cursing through a ragged breath beneath her screams of ecstasy as her walls clamped around his length, milking him dry as they came together.

He drove into her until he was totally spent, slumping against her sweaty front and placing a light line of kisses up her neck to her ear, whispering sweetly to her how much he loved her and hearing her answer breathlessly in return. Jordan commented that she liked him finally releasing 'the beast within' and he chuckled, rolling off of her and gathering her to his front, tugging the unzipped sleeping bag up over their bodies.

The rest of their weekend away from it all passed in a blur, making up for lost time indulging in each other and Isaac never had another second of doubt if Jordan was able to control herself and her more lupine nature. When it was finally time to pack up and head for home, Isaac got the last of their gear shut in the trunk of Jordan's car, borrowing Stiles' jeep to lug everything out here had it's perks, it was all he could do to force the girl's trunk closed and he rolled his eyes at her when she laughed at his rough way with her car, comparing it to how he'd treated her a time or two the past 48 hours.

"Yeah but the difference is-" Isaac retorted, walking around the car to step into Jordan's space and cupping her face, "You liked it." He grinned, bending to kiss her deeply before breaking away and getting into the car with her, this time letting her drive them back.

\---  
Jack had been partial to their little trip, having gotten asked permission of sorts by Isaac secretly several days prior. He was waiting for the young couple's return with a surprise dinner of homemade grilled pizza waiting for them, and the teens were only too happy to dig right in. After they ate the elder man offered to help unpack Jordan's car, so he and Isaac left Jordan to work on the dinner dishes while 'the men handled the heavy lifting' according to Jack.

Isaac exchanged a knowing grin with Jordan at her dad's sentiment, both knowing full well that the girl could lift several times more than her father now but she let it slide, content to help with the task she was assigned. Isaac and Jack were busy trying to wrestle everything that had been so tightly packed in Jordan's trunk when the tall young man's sharp hearing suddenly alerted him to something going terribly wrong back inside the house.

He didn't want to alert Jack to the problem just yet if he could resolve it without worrying him, Isaac could hear the sounds of a scuffle happening in the kitchen and worse Jordan growling fiercely. He mentioned that he had to use the bathroom, running back inside not acknowledging Jack's joke about the pizza not agreeing with him. His claws and fangs were already bared by the time he got to the kitchen, seeing only the aftermath of what he'd heard.

"Jordan, baby are you all right? Who was in here?" Isaac panted, all his senses on high alert even though it was clear that the intruder was long gone. Jordan was standing in the center of the kitchen with a shattered plate at her feet, her hands still wet from washing but he didn't miss the blood dripping from the claws of her right hand. Jordan explained that some random burglar had come in through the kitchen door, likely planning on overpowering her and taking whatever he could grab. 

She smiled a little as she recounted his look of terror when she showed him just how wrong he was about being able to subdue poor little defenseless her, making Isaac grin with a mix of pride and relief that she had managed to scare him off with a simple growl and scratch and not been hurt herself. 

Jordan resisted the urge to scream when someone had stepped into the kitchen, invading her space and trying to wrestle her to the ground. She didn’t know what their intent was but when she tore her way out of his grasp and her eyes began to grow bright yellow, the look of shock on his face told her that not only had he been not expecting to run into anyone but he also was reeling from what she might be. She growled angry and her instincts kicked in and her fight or flight response enhanced.

She slashed her nails across the man’s broad chest at least half a dozen times, keeping control enough not to tear into his flesh too deep, just enough to get her point across. The intruder fled in moments and no sooner was he gone did Isaac return, “I’m fine. There was a burglar… I think he thought he was going to overpower me. He didn’t know who he was messing with, or what.” She grinned at her lover, her breathing still heavy.

“Isaac I’m gonna think you’re doing this on purpose, leaving me with all the work.” Jack called out, lugging Jordan’s stuff inside the house and starting to head down the hall.

Jordan could hear her father before he even spoke, still trying to calm herself. She spun around to face away from the kitchen entryway, hearing Isaac beginning to clean up the shattered plate by her feet behind her as Jack came in. “What happened? You okay kiddo?” Her father questioned, walking into the kitchen entryway after putting her things aside. Isaac answered so she didn’t have to, clearly trying to cover for her by informing Jack that she was tired, dropped a plate and now she was frustrated from it all. The man nodded, “It’s just one plate. No big deal, sweetheart.” He soothed, stepping forward to try and comfort her and she turned her head, closing her eyes and her fangs receded once more.

He ran his hand over her back and she took another moment, hearing Isaac’s heart racing. Jordan looked at him, managing teary eyes for his sake but also at the thought that she had to lie to her father. “I know. I guess I’m still recovering I just—I don’t wanna feel weak.” She muttered, looking up at her dad who leaned in and hugged her gently. Her eyes casted over to Isaac, frowning at him and it was clear he knew this was killing her on the inside to have to lie to the only family she had.

Jack held her a moment longer, leading her out of the kitchen and having Isaac finish cleaning up for her so she could rest. “You’ve been through a lot, camping probably just wore you out. Isaac and I got it handle okay Sweetheart?” He murmured, ushering her up to her room and instructing her to go lie down. 

She could hear her father down stairs talking to Isaac, asking him about how she was over their weekend trip. His concern wasn’t for the control she learned like her own was but for her wellbeing in general. She knew he still worried every day that she might get sick again somehow but little did he know that wasn’t possible at all. Not anymore. Jordan dropped down onto the end of her bed, crying to herself until she heard footsteps coming up to her room. She sniffled and called for Isaac to come in when he knocked more out of habit than need to inform her he was there.

Her face drooped further at the look in his eyes, sympathizing with her. “I hate lying. Especially to him.” The blonde mumbled, wiping her tears when her lover came to sit on her bed with her, gathering her up against him and hushing her gently. They sat for a moment or two before she spoke up again, looking up at him, “Isaac can I tell him? Scott’s mom knows and Stiles’ dad…” She said, running her hand over his leg and giving it a squeeze almost pleading to let her do this. He nodded but somehow she didn’t feel any better, “Do you think that’s the right thing to do? I don’t want to scare him.”

Jordan nodded when Isaac assured her that her father was a very accepting man who loved her, it was likely he would process it better than most. “Will you help me?” She asked, nuzzling into his neck and shifting to sit across his legs like she often did, letting him hold her for comfort.

Isaac finished cleaning up and talking with Jack, heading upstairs and gently wrapping his knuckles on Jordan's door more out of politeness since he knew she would be able to hear him coming. He entered her bedroom when she called for him to do so and shut the door quietly behind him. The tall lanky werewolf sighed with sorrowful understanding as he took in the sight of his girlfriend sitting forlornly on her bed, signs that she'd been crying apparent on her pretty face.

As usual he didn't really need to toss around words unnecessarily, not asking her what was upsetting her when he knew full well the answer and that Jordan would open up to him better if he simply held his peace and let her speak at her own pace. He merely crossed the room and sat beside his lover on her bed, gathering her against him sharing his warmth and trying to be a comfort to her in his quiet way, hushing her softly and rocking her gently as she let herself cry into his chest for a few moments.

Finally she pulled back enough to meet his gaze again and asked the question he knew was coming but didn't know quite how to answer. Jordan asked if she could share her secret with her father, citing the fact that others in their little pack family knew the truth and it seemed to have worked out the best for them. Isaac opened his mouth to speak but the words clotted in his throat, as much as he wanted to reassure her that her father would handle the truth well and accept her no matter what, he couldn't afford to give her blind hope.

Isaac sincerely hoped that Jack was able to handle something like this, but he knew that in situations like this people tended to either fully accept or fully reject reality, and he couldn't bear the thought of Jordan losing the loving, close relationship she had with her father. Especially since ultimately if she did it would be his fault for making the call to have her be turned. He simply nodded, not really committing one way or the other if he thought she should do it or not.

Jordan wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily, asking him directly if he thought it was the right thing to do. He considered all the possible outcomes for a moment, swallowing hard and hoping to god that the strength of Jordan and Jack's bond would see them through this trial. "All I know for sure is that your dad is a very accepting person who loves you with all his heart. That ought to help him take it better than most." He reasoned cautiously, hoping he wasn't wrong. 

She seemed comforted by his words and that only made his gut tighten further with anxiety, not wanting her to be let down. He nodded when she asked for his help, holding her tightly against his frame and making sure to keep his heart rate as even as possible so she wouldn't pick up on his worry. It was a terrible risk that he'd brought down on her, so no matter what happened he was going to help her and stick by her side. Jordan curled closer into his frame laying her legs over his lap and he resumed gently rocking her like he might a small child, pressing his lips to the top of her head and smiling in spite of himself. 

Jordan certainly had a different experience than he did, he was fairly certain had his father lived to learn his secret he would've either fled or tried to kill him on the spot. But at least his experience didn't leave him with much to lose, whereas if Jack couldn't accept what his daughter had become, she stood to lose a huge piece of her heart, one he wasn't sure he could repair.

"Do you want to tell him tonight, or wait till morning?" Isaac asked gently after a few moments of companionable silence, hearing his lover's heart skip a beat as she considered her options. The smaller blonde sighed and decided on the next morning, explaining that it had become a sort of unofficial tradition between her and her dad when her mom first got really sick to have heavy or emotional conversations over breakfast. Isaac nodded accepting her choice, getting ready for bed with he and sheltering her with his body when they lay down to sleep, trying to use his physical presence as a comfort if he could. He figured after their little weekend trip he didn't need to put on the show of leaving for the night for Jack, simply hoping that his newly achieved status with the man wasn't going to be utterly shattered by the revelation that he'd turned Jordan into a supernatural creature.

Jordan woke the next morning with her lover’s arms around her still, she could tell based on his breathing that he wasn’t asleep. “Did you sleep at all?” She asked him before even turning around, hearing his answer that he hadn’t rested much but he would manage for the day with what he got. She nodded, rolling over in his arms and facing him, kissing up his neck to his jaw and making him moan softly. The change in her heart rate as she thought about having to tell her father must have paused him in responding to her advance, chastising her for stalling on going down stairs. “I’m not required to tell him…” She muttered.

Isaac shook his head and nudged her back, telling her she didn’t have to but asking her if she thought that she truly needed to. She groaned, “Yeah I need to.” The blonde sighed, brushing her fingers over his chest to his jaw. “As long as you’re there with me.” She muttered, kissing him softly and nuzzling into his chest as he answered with a promise that he would be there.

The couple went downstairs not long after, making up the coffee for her father considering drinking it now was rather pointless for her just as it had been for Isaac. She could hear her father getting up, showering and coming down to meet them. When he appeared, he likely had an idea that Isaac had stayed the night but he never said anything about it. Jordan chalked that up to the happiness he felt still for her having been alive now, allowing her a little leniency. “Good morning?” Jack said uncertainly to the pair of them, seeing Jordan sitting on the counter with Isaac standing by her side. He felt he had walked in on something but it didn’t have the same air as when he stepped in on them making out.

“Morning Daddy.” Jordan smiled, making her father’s mind ease a bit further knowing she was at least okay. “I thought we’d have breakfast all together.” She said and his brow rose but he nodded, mentioning that he wanted bacon since she was cooking. “I don’t think I said that.” She laughed, kicking him when he passed by her and causing the man to chuckle and grab her foot, ticking the arch of it until she screamed at him to stop. “Okay! God I’ll make you bacon.” She yanked her foot back from him and he stopped his assault with a smile.

“Isaac you wanna be on waffle duty?” The blonde smiled at him, though it was a little more fearful and broken than the one she forced for her father to see. The older man left them to go get the paper, cup of hot coffee in hand. He stayed out of the kitchen while the couple cooked breakfast, reading the paper, something Jordan’s mother always made fun of him for considering the paper was online anyhow.

It took maybe thirty minutes for them to finish up all the food they cooked, bacon, eggs and waffles with some melon for nourishment but in the meantime Jordan and Isaac had agreed that they would jump right into the subject. “So not that I mind the company but uhh… Isaac why are you here so early?” Jack asked through a mouthful of waffle, already tearing into his meal as soon as he had it in front of him.

Jordan took a moment or two to say much of anything to him in response, Isaac waiting for her to take the bait and jump into it. “Umm… Well we wanted to talk to you about something.” She began, watching worry flicker over her father’s face.

“Oh god. Don’t tell me you’re pregnant or ran off and got hitched. It’s getting annulled. You’re too young, Jor.” Jack sighed, glaring at Isaac more than Jordan. “I like you, kid but I swear to god you better ask for her hand first.”

“No. Daddy… Honestly that might be less of a… shock I guess than what I’m going to tell you.” The blonde curled in on herself a bit, feeling Isaac’s hand on her knee, she grasped it in response, needing his strength and touch. Jack took another bite but soon set his fork down to focus on her, nodding for her to continue. “So… you know how you were asking where that Derek guy came from when I never talked about him? And how I just… sort of suddenly got better without indication that I was going to?” She started, “Well they’re sort of connected. Umm—I don’t really know how to do this but I’ll just say it. Daddy, Derek’s a werewolf and Isaac’s alpha… he’s one too.”

“The hell are you talking about Jordan?” Jack grumbled, looking confused. “What’d he give you when you two went out this weekend? I knew it was a bad idea… Werewolves aren’t real.” He said, grasping her hand on the table.

“Daddy they are.” Her eyes watered, “They can take pain away and Isaac did that for me all the time so I wouldn’t suffer… And well—they can heal themselves. I was dying and Isaac felt me slipping so he called Derek and he turned me. He made me one of them in hopes that I could heal and I’d live.” She gulped, waiting for his rejection.

Jack shook his head, “You realize how ridiculous this sounds right, Jor? You’re telling me you’re part of a gang of werewolves?”

“Pack.” Jordan corrected, making her father roll his eyes.

“Whatever. A pack. Pumpkin… I’m sorry but that’s crazy.”

 

Isaac listened with a sympathetic expression as he saw Jordan's worry and hurt surfacing at her father's reaction to her blunt admission. It wasn't exactly unexpected at least to him, maybe Jordan had been thinking her father would simply accept what she said due to their close bond but it wasn't fair not to expect the man to dismiss her story as a prank or even true insanity unless he got... Proof.

Jack was fixing an accusatory glare on Isaac now, likely blaming him for either putting his daughter up to a bad joke or worse actually spinning these outlandish lies in her head and somehow convincing his otherwise reasonable girl to believe in some crazy story about werewolves. The tall lanky blond rolled his eyes at Jack's irate expression, leaning forward over opposite the older man and laying his hands flat out on the table top.

"You're right Jack. It is crazy. But it's like that old saying goes- truth is stranger than fiction. We're gonna show you that what we're saying is true, but you have to keep in mind... After we show you, we're still the exact same two people you just ate breakfast with. I'm still me. Jordan is still your daughter." Isaac told the man calmly, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. When he opened them again his blue orbs were glowing yellow, and he slowly let his claws and fangs extend, his face changing to his more furry lupine form staying perfectly still so as to hopefully frighten his girlfriend's father as little as possible.

Jack jolted up out of his chair so fast it clattered to the tile floor with a loud crash, making both Isaac and Jordan flinch at the harsh sound but still Isaac remained utterly still and calm, "Jack... It's all right. It's still me, remember? You know me, you know how much I love your daughter, knowing what you do now about me doesn't change any of that." He murmured, breathing deeply and relaxing back to his more typical human looking form.

"What- what the hell..." Jack blustered, his heart pounding and his chest constricting with anxiety as he reeled from what he'd just seen. He felt split in two, one side of his mind insisting that what he'd just seen couldn't possibly be real, while the other side couldn't deny what he'd just witnessed with his own two eyes. "But that... It's not possible." The surgeon sputtered, taking an involuntary half-step back when Isaac moved to stand up and put his arm around Jordan who was shaking like a leaf in her seat.

"I'm still the exact same guy you just gave shit to about liking ketchup on his scrambled eggs, Jack. There's nothing to be afraid of, you're completely safe... And so is Jordan." Isaac tried to soothe the man, adding his comment about Jordan when he watched the man's eyes flicker from him to the slender blonde sitting beside him. He ran his hand across Jordan's narrow shoulders and upper back, trying to bolster her knowing how much it hurt her to see her father frightened and unsure of what his world had just become.

"You're a... A werewolf?" Jack almost choked on the word it sounded so absurd to him coming out of his own mouth. Isaac nodded and once he finally said the first part out loud his mind tugged at him reminding him of what else Jordan had told him. His kind brown eyes full of fear and uncertainty slid to his daughter and he could almost feel his heart breaking in two. "Jordan? You're... You did this to my little girl?" Jack stammered, reaching out to touch Jordan's tear streaked cheek out of an impulse to comfort her but he stopped an inch short of her skin, shaking slightly when his own precious daughter, who's beautiful eyes he had known since she was a baby now held an otherworldly golden glow that was completely alien to him.

"Jordan..." Jack's voice faltered, finally making himself swallow his fear enough to remember that Jordan was still his daughter like Isaac had said. "Are you okay baby? Does it... Does it hurt or something?" He asked, at a loss for what he was supposed to say in a situation like this, how to feel or recover from his world being turned on it's head.

Jordan shook in her lover’s hold, teary eyes but she tried to fight them as best she could, perhaps control worked in this situation too. It hurt her deeply to watch her father be afraid of her boyfriend and now he likely would react just the same to her own lupine side. She tried to open her mouth to speak at his question about what Isaac had done to her but no sound came out, instead tears streaked her pink cheeks. Dammit. She didn’t want to cry about any of this anymore, she didn’t want to feel bad about what she was now.

She couldn’t even look up at her father’s face at first, blinking rapidly when she could hear his heartbeat quickening the closer he got to touching her face like he always did out of affection. He closed her eyes in the same manner that her boyfriend had, opening them again to glance up at her father, her normal shade of brown gone in her large orbs and instead replaced with a golden hue. She couldn’t cry in this state… that made her human or something.

The blonde shook her head at his question, “No. Daddy I’m fine.” She answered, taking a few breaths and keeping a lid on her rising fear and anger towards the entire situation. “Because of Isaac and Derek I’m fine. I wouldn’t be alive at all had they not tried to change me into what I am…” She muttered, watching him as he slowly reached again, brushing his fingers over her face and down along her jaw. She turned her head just slightly, further nuzzling his hand. “It’s still me. Still Jordan.”

Jack did his best to swallow down his fear that was rebuilding, this wasn’t possible, things like this weren’t real. He had to have been dreaming right? He shook his head a bit and gulped down the lump that had grown in his throat. “So you’ve been like this for weeks?” He asked them both, dropping his hand from her face and watching them both return back to their normal teenaged faces.

“Since the hospital. Since the moment Derek showed up… It just took a while for my body to respond and either accept or reject the bite.” Jordan explained, “So over the past few weeks I’ve been out with Isaac and Derek and… Scott and Stiles… all of them, trying to learn everything I can do and how to harness control like they do.”

“So they’re all…? Well—“ Jack shrugged, indicating to them, unable to even say the word again. Jordan hung her head and it was clear he had hurt her. “I’m sorry Sweetheart I’m trying to grasp all this. I thought you could only change at a full moon?” What the hell do you talk about with a werewolf who happens to be your daughter?

“Yes. They’re all werewolves except for Stiles. Lydia’s something entirely different but we’ll get to that another time. And Allison’s from a family of hunters but she’s on our side now.” The young woman muttered, willing to answer whatever questions that he had if it meant him grasping the concept and accepting it even if it was a slow process. “We’re stronger at the full moon… more wild if you will. It’s harder to control the change on those nights but you learn ways to… how did Derek put it? You find an anchor and you cling to that and it makes controlling your anger and the full moon stuff a lot easier. But we can change at will once we learn.”

Her father nodded slowly, “So you’ve learned control then? For the full moon and all of that?” He asked her, arching a brow and wondering. “I mean… what happens if you lose control then? If you can’t keep a lid on it?”

She shook her head, glancing at Isaac, “Umm—I sort of haven’t been through a full moon yet. It hasn’t come around since I’ve been changed which is sort of why it seemed good to tell you now.” She mumbled, hearing her dad’s awkward chuckling. He shook his head all in disbelief. “Isaac’s going to help me. If I can’t do it alone I have to be with him at least… maybe Derek too just in case so they can keep me in check. That’s why I haven’t been home much and that’s why Isaac took me camping this weekend. We worked on some stuff.” She smiled at her lover faintly, knowing all they did but her response wasn’t a lie in the least. 

 

Jack blinked slowly as he tried to process everything his daughter was telling him, her matter of fact tone explaining something so beyond belief more than a little odd and it made him chuckle lightly since he had no idea how else to respond. He bent and picked his chair back up, pushing it closer to Jordan's and sitting right beside her, taking her small hands in his.

"O-okay. Well I guess... We'll just handle that when we get to it then won't we? This Derek guy, he'll keep you in check? What does that mean, he'll guard you or chain you up or something?" Jack laughed, meaning it as a joke but his laughter quickly died down when he glanced up at Isaac's face that wore a serious expression.

"Pretty much. I had to be locked down my first couple moons. I won't lie to you, it's very dangerous night until a Beta learns complete control. That's why Derek and I will be there to help Jordan every step of the way." Isaac assured the older man, his brows raising when Jack questioned the term he had used and finally cracking a bit of a smile when he realized he was unfairly throwing around words Jack had no reason to know.

"Beta. Sorry, it's what type of werewolf Jordan and I are. In a pack there's an alpha, for us that's Derek, who's the leader and the most powerful. Alphas are the only ones who can turn others, and the ones they turn are called betas. There's a third type also called an omega, and those are wolves without a pack- alone, the least powerful of our kind. They don't usually last long if they can't find a pack to be a part of." Isaac explained, feeling a little out of place talking to a man more than double his age like he was the teacher and Jack was the student, but he supposed in this case it was true.

Jack nodded, his brow furrowing as his mind spun a million miles a minute trying to process all this new unbelievable information, the physical contact of holding his daughter's hands helping to keep him calm and tethered to reality. "All right, so not only are werewolves real but they have a caste system. Got it. You mentioned that it was Derek turning you that saved your life? That's why you were suddenly cured? What does that mean, werewolves are immortal or something?" Jack asked, feeling his gut tighten a little with apprehension at the heavy sadness Isaac couldn't keep out of his kind blue eyes when he responded before Jordan could.

"No. We can't really get sick from any human diseases as far as I know, and we can heal from most wounds, even fatal ones. But we definitely still die. It's just a little harder to pull off." Isaac murmured, thinking of his deceased friends and doing his best to push his loss back down beneath the surface where it belonged.

Jordan reached up to squeeze his hand on her shoulder affectionately and he smiled down at her, appreciating her concern for him, "But yes, that's why I asked Derek to turn her, to try and save her life. There's a small chance that a person's body just won't accept the change, but I figured it was the only option left with any chance of keeping her with me. With us." Isaac quickly corrected himself, looking at Jack again, "I'm sorry for turning your world view on it's head like this but I think saving Jordan's life is a fair trade, right?" He reasoned, grinning crookedly when Jack agreed, his focus returning to his daughter.

"I definitely agree. I'm sorry you've been worried about telling me the truth baby girl, but I am glad you're still with us even if it means you... Have fangs now." Jack shook his head and chuckled lightly, drawing Jordan's hands up and gently kissing her fingers, "You're still my little pumpkin, no matter what. I love you J." He told her, opening his arms up to her when she began to cry from relief and moved to sit in his lap. The older man held his daughter close, gently rocking her as if she were still a little girl and hushing her gently as she wept.

Isaac felt like a lead weight had been lifted off his chest, he was just as relieved as Jordan that Jack had been able to accept the truth. He was happy for his girlfriend, glad that she and her dad were so close and he was more determined than ever to keep a watchful eye on her and help her learn to control the full extent of her powers. 

\---  
A week later, Isaac drove with Jordan to Derek's loft. The day had passed fairly uneventfully which Isaac was grateful for, he'd only had to talk his girlfriend down once from letting her more lupine side out at school when some freshman idiot wouldn't stop opening and slamming his locker door next to hers while they were trying to talk between classes, and to be honest he'd wanted to put a boot up the kid's ass himself so he couldn't exactly blame her. She hardly had any slips any more and honestly she had learned to control herself a lot faster than he had, though they still had the full moon to tackle next week.

Isaac could tell that Jordan was nervous about her first full moon, having to dread it coming for nearly a full month since she was changed. It was why he decided to bring her here early, walk her through where and how they'd lock her up and show her that there was nothing to be scared of. They rode the elevator up to Derek's living space hand in hand, and he offered her an encouraging smile when the doors opened and she hesitated to step off the lift.

"It'll be all right babe I promise. It'll just be one night, and I'll be with you the whole time. This is just to get your feet wet, all right? Show you the ropes." Isaac assured her, gently tugging her along with him to the large sliding metal wall that was Derek's front door.

“I know… It’s just kind of weird to process that I’ll have to be chained up for a whole twelve hours or more until the sun rises again. Are you gonna be able to sit with me?” Jordan asked him, clutching his hand a little tighter and pleading with her eyes that he do so. Isaac winced a bit and shook his head, being honest that he would at least be within the building watching over her but he couldn’t exactly sit by her side in case she happened to be able to reach him and… rip his throat out. “Oh.” She muttered. 

Her lover chuckled and kissed her forehead, putting his arm around her and leading her into the loft promising that for the time being they were just going to show her where she would be. Work on her control a little further in hopes she might be strong enough to maintain though… it seemed they doubted it considering how all the other betas had been. She sighed, letting him take her into Derek’s loft and walking her back to find the elder werewolf, the door was opened considering he was expecting them.

Derek greeted them just inside the opened living space, scarce for furniture but somehow looking lived in none the less. He gave her a stone cold and serious look, his brows furrowed as he greeted them. Jordan felt self-conscious suddenly under the man’s gaze, “What’s with you, Balto?” She snipped at their alpha.

“Watch it Shorty, I’m helping you remember?” Derek reminded her, making the blonde roll her eyes. Her annoyance only furthered as their alpha’s asshole of an uncle entered the space from the kitchen, a smirk on his thin pink lips. The oldest of their pack raised his brows at her, looking her up and down and it only irritated her further.

Peter stepped close to them, circling Isaac and Jordan while the former gripped his lover’s hand and kept her a pace behind him, carefully tracking the older werewolf’s moves. “You must be our little beta princess? As pretty as ever… at least until the full moon.” He said in a smooth tone, his lips curling up further as Isaac reacted to him with a low growl. “Easy, String Bean. Happens to the best of us. I’m afraid it might be a little worse for you.”

Derek glared at his uncle not to announce anything, the look on his face telling Peter that he had just discovered this as well. “Oh I love being the one to further dampen your parade.” He sniffed the air slowly, a few long breaths through his nose. “I swear you and the pups just feed me the bait.” Peter shook his head, “Not only do we get one piece of fresh meat but now we get her spawn.” He sighed as if that was the most tiring thing he ever heard. “She’ll be the life of the party.”

“What the fuck is he even talking about?” Jordan spat out, her temper flaring and Isaac must have felt the quickening beat of her heart because he grabbed her wrist a little tighter and kept her pulled back. Her eyes casted over to Derek, awaiting his answer.

Derek’s expression changed into almost one of sympathy had his eyes not still been narrowed on them, stepping forward as he asked, “Jordan, this might be a bit of a personal question but—Have you missed your period?” His brows raised at the question but she could almost see him wince at having to address such a subject with her and probably mostly with Isaac and his uncle present. Jordan started on cursing at him about what kind of question that was but then her face drooped and she looked to Isaac as if for assistance.

“I—“ The blonde stammered, struggling to say anything coherently at the moment. “It’s only been a few days.” She defended, feeling dizzy as she started to piece it together in her mind, what his uncle said, Derek’s question, her answer. “I’m on the pill so it can screw up your cycle anyways so I didn’t think anything of it.” She almost pleaded with him not to keep going where he was leading to.

Derek rubbed his forehead, “You should probably take a test.”

“You should definitely take a test. I could smell the added hormones the minute you stepped into the building.” Peter stepped in, making his nephew glare at him and growl appropriately to keep him in line. The man raised his hands in mock defense. “I’m an honest man, I’m sorry.”

Jordan watched Isaac as he stepped forward to address Derek further, asking him if he meant what they thought he meant. The young female blonde’s knees wobbled at she took a shaky step back, nearly tumbling in the process as Derek confirmed that he could smell the change in her, she was pregnant. “Whoa. Easy there, Princess.” Peter laughed, all too pleased by the situation as he looped his arm around the girl’s back and gripped her forearm to keep her from falling.

Her eyes were filled with tears, sinking onto the floor a little more of her own accord with the aid of Derek’s uncle keeping her from tipping back. “Hey, Daddy, your girls sort of having a mental breakdown.” Peter quipped to Isaac, nodding his head down to the girl sobbing on the floor. He wrinkled his nose and back peddled away, going to Derek. “Great pack you’ve got here, Nephew. Just added a teen mom into the mix.”

 

Isaac felt like the floor had opened up under him and he was poised to drop, his stomach doing flips and his heart pounding. He couldn't quite wrap his head around what Derek and his uncle were saying, their insinuations about the last thing he ever expected to be faced with when they showed up here today.

"You what? Smell the added hormones? Are you saying what I think you're saying?!" Isaac stammered, his voice tight and thin with shock. Derek nodded solemnly at his, confirming what Peter had less than delicately stated, that he smelled the difference in her confirming almost absolutely that she was pregnant. He warned that there was a chance that it was a false pregnancy because that happened fairly often, just most women were never aware of it which was why he advised Jordan still take a pregnancy test.

Isaac's mind raced in circles, tripping up every second on the fact that he knew Jordan had been on the pill for awhile now and therefore this shouldn't be happening. His attention was diverted however by Peter's voice behind him and he jolted with alarm, immediately crouching beside his girlfriend somewhat distracted from his own surprise and distress by the more concrete concern that Jordan looked on the verge of a full-blown panic attack.

"Easy, easy J... Take deep breaths, shh...." Isaac soothed, rubbing her back and pressing his brow to her temple, making himself present a calm front for her sake. Jordan's breathing hitched as she tried to quell her sobs, voicing his own thoughts aloud that this wasn't possible, she was on birth control and she was certain she hadn't missed a day taking her pill.

Peter shrugged and made a snide comment about how their time would be better served thinking objectively about reality as it was over sitting on the floor denying the truth, making Isaac snap his head back over his shoulder to glare at the older werewolf, "Does he have to be here right now?" Isaac growled, not needing or wanting any of Peter's particular brand bullshit at the moment. Derek looked from his beta up to his uncle, cocking his head slightly and answering that he wasn't really sure why the man was here in the first place, his voice carrying a note of warning that the alpha was about as keen to get rid of his presence as Isaac was.

Peter put his hands up in mock self-defense, a smile that was all manufactured charm and no warmth gracing his features. "Well excuse me for wanting to help. Crying about problems never solved them, right Derek?" He responded casually as though there weren't two very angry very emotionally invested werewolves taking him apart with their matching glares. "I actually dropped in to tell you about some troubling news I picked up through the grapevine before we were interrupted by an episode of teen-wolf mom." Peter added, ignoring the two younger betas on the floor for the moment focusing on Derek who was obviously still very angry with him but he asked him what he'd heard anyway.

"Do you remember before the fire, there was that upstart of a hunter who gave your mother some trouble? Miles I think was his name. Anyway, it seems he was bitten. But rather than follow their medieval little code of honor, in typical hunter fashion he went bat shit insane and formed his own little pack who's self-appointed mission is to eradicate all werewolves from the face of the earth, especially purebloods who had the audacity to, well... Be born." Peter explained, glancing back down at Jordan and Isaac, smirking the delicious irony of the whole situation.

"It would seem judging by the recent swath of werewolf deaths that carry his particularly brutal signature, the little ingrate and his pack of not-so-merry men are headed towards Beacon Hills. Somehow I wouldn't be surprised if we were on his 'to-do list.' Especially now." The elder Hale shrugged, tossing his head back down at the pair of teens huddled on the floor.

Derek temporarily directed his attention to his uncle, crossing his arms over his broad chest and listening to what the man had to say if only to get him out of there quicker. He nodded once in response to the man’s first question about before the fire, recalling in his mind briefly the encounters his mother warned him about. His brow raised as Peter continued on about Miles having been turned and managing to create a pack of his own.

“You mean he’s building an army of werewolves simply to kill werewolves.” He confirmed, never grasping the moves some people made. Why make more just to kill more? Though he supposed being purebred was a little different. His hazel eyes shifted over to the teens on the floor still curled up together with Jordan mostly sitting on Isaac now, seeking his comfort and mumbling to him about random things in regards to their situation. Only now the situation got a lot more serious for the Alpha.

Derek’s face grew serious, “They can’t know about her.” He said more to Peter than to anyone else though it was clear by Jordan’s halted sobbing that she was listening to them now. “They know about you and me and our blood line but if they’re heading towards Beacon Hills we’ll keep them from her.” He assured, looking to his uncle who seemed disinterested by the notion.

“I don’t know she might be our out.” Peter joked, covering his ear when Derek suddenly shifted and roared menacingly at him. “Okay okay. Can no one take a joke around here anymore? You might wanna run backwards there, Nephew so they don’t jam that stick further up your ass.” He snipped, smirking with satisfaction as Derek pulled away but he stopped his words knowing what might happen if he didn’t.

“So because I’m—well you know…” Jordan spoke up, her voice shaky and she couldn’t make herself say the word. “They’re going to kill me? If they come here?” She asked, clutching Isaac’s hand to keep her steady as she got to her feet, her legs still trembling a bit, feeling weak from the initial shock.

“No they’re not.” Derek insisted, cutting off Peter before he could speak. He shot the older man a glare, “Jordan we’ll prepare you for everything we can and we’ll do our best to keep that from happening. We don’t even know if they’re going to stop here at all yet… I won’t lie to you, it’s likely considering my whole family used to live here. For now we’ll start with where we are. You need to prepare for the full moon. We can go from there.” He said in as gentle of a tone as the alpha could manage.

He turned on his heel and Jordan trotted after him, hearing Isaac follow. She wiped her eyes and took the steps with him two at a time. “Derek?” She murmured, her eyes welling up again when he glanced over his shoulder at her. He requested she not cry on him but she couldn’t really help that now as tears soaked her cheeks. “What’s going to happen? Howdid this happen?”

“Well you see my little were-Princess when a mommy and daddy love each other—oh wait sorry when two furry munchkins get horny they—“ Peter started, his words cut off by Jordan’s roaring growl, asserting herself against the much older and likely far stronger man.

“I didn’t ask you!” She hissed, growling lowly as she flashed her bright white fangs at him.

Derek sighed, “Knock it off. Jordan…” He said, tugging her shoulder back and her eyes faded back to their usual brown shade. She looked up at him, teary again as he spoke, “I don’t know how it happened but it did. What’s going to happen is exactly as I said; we’re preparing for the full moon. I’ll show you where you’ll be and what we’re doing, it’s going to be a little worse for you now that you’re pregnant. It’s going to be more intense, maybe not this time but probably more so as you get further along.”

He started walking again, leading them down to where he kept all the locks and chains and anything else they needed to take serious measures against any out of control werewolf. “That’s all we need to worry about right now. Miles’ pack won’t be here in a night, we have time to plan on where we’ll take you to keep you safe.”

 

Isaac trailed along behind his alpha and his girlfriend up the spiral steps, grateful that Peter had elected to stay down below though sort of regretting that the man didn't give him the chance to try and hurl him off the open staircase. He knew Derek was right, no matter how it had happened, the reality was that Jordan was pregnant and as huge as that issue was it wasn't the most immediate one they had to deal with. He had to make sure his girlfriend got through her first full moon above all, otherwise there was no point in worrying about anything else.

They wandered into the room Derek had chosen, one of several that were modified for the particular task at hand. The dark haired alpha crouched down by a heavy canvas duffle bag in the center of the room, rummaging through it extracting several lengths of heavy chain that ended in steel manacles. He apologized for the lack of comfort with the bonds, explaining that padded leather cuffs like the ones used in hospitals and the like were too easily torn so all metal options were best.

Isaac could see how frightened Jordan was of the chains and he didn't blame her, having a particularly hard time with the bonds himself considering his childhood. "Come on Derek, couldn't we use the softer cuffs on her at least? I mean we'll both be watching her." Isaac asked, huffing unhappily when the elder werewolf insisted that metal was best and what they'd be using, end of story. He turned his attention back to his girlfriend who was probably coping with all of this far worse than she might otherwise considering the bomb that had just been dropped on them.

"It'll be okay. I'll be right here with you, the worst that'll happen is you'll probably get your wrists a little raw, but that'll heal fast. And I'll let you out the second the full moon is over." Isaac assured her, gently cupping her face and smiling softly at the girl as she nodded and barely managed to keep her tears in check. He hated that they had to lock her up at all but understood that it was entirely necessary, for her safety and theirs, not to mention now apparently their unborn child... His head reeled at the thought as that reality hit him again. 

Standing close in her space like this, now that a light had been shined on it Isaac realized that his lover did have a slightly different scent to her, he probably never would have have thought anything of it even if he had noticed it, but it certainly made Derek and Peter's claims feel more real when he could smell the change in her himself. Derek strung two lengths of chain along the heavily reinforced steel pipes drilled into the wall, leaving them there are ready for use in a few days.

Both young betas stared at the wall and bonds apprehensively, and Derek stepped between it and them to physically block their view of it and get their attention. He spoke to Jordan in a surprisingly gentle tone, assuring her that it wasn't going to be as bad as it seemed at the moment. Jordan's eyes suddenly went wide as a thought occurred to her, and she asked how the full moon would affect the baby, babbling in a panicked tone about how it was only a few cells now so maybe it would be all right this time, but fearfully asking if the baby was going to change too when she was farther along. 

The alpha was quick to reassure them both, explaining that purebreds didn't realize their power till right about when they hit puberty, and that Jordan's pregnancy would be just like any typical human's, assuming she decided having the baby was what she wanted to do. That comment left them all under a heavy silence and Isaac quickly broke it, clearing his throat roughly, "Well we've got time to figure that out too. For now let's just... Get through the full moon." He reiterated his alpha's sentiment from earlier, hugging his girlfriend with one arm reassuringly as they turned to leave the room.

Derek gave his betas instructions on what time to be sure and have Jordan here by, things to bring and reminding Jordan not to wear anything she minded getting ripped up. The pair of teens left the loft a couple hours later, driving home in tense silence. Isaac walked Jordan up to her bed that he had shared with her almost every night this week, grateful that her father was working a late shift so they had some privacy.

"J, you want me to go get you a test?" Isaac offered, saddened that Jordan didn't seem to be able to look at him at the moment as she curled up on her bed facing away from him, softly telling him yes. "All right, I'll be right back okay? Don't worry." He told her, heading back down and going to the pharmacy to get what they needed. Jordan took the test and it of course came out positive, it was all Isaac could do to keep himself together as she fell against his chest and cried.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay beautiful..." Isaac murmured, guiding her back to her bed and sitting beside her on the end of it. "I know it's a lot to deal with but like we said, you don't have to decide right now what you want to do or how you feel about it." He soothed, gently smoothing her hair and kissing her brow. "Any thoughts about that so far? How you're feeling? It's okay if you're not sure yet just curious." Isaac asked, telling himself right then and there that no matter what Jordan wanted ultimately he would support her one hundred percent.

Jordan couldn’t even look at the test when she had finished taking it, she let Isaac be the one to confirm first, clinging to him when they got a positive answer. How could she go through this? Even with Isaac… Her father would hate him for it, she thought. They just dropped one big bombshell on the man about her being a werewolf and now here she was seventeen and pregnant with his first wolf grandbaby. She still had school to worry about, there was no way she could do this.

She all but fell into Isaac’s chest, clinging to his shirt and crying into his shoulder, her body wracking with sobs. He did his best to soothe her but right now it wasn’t helping much, she was lost in her own mind, trying to figure out how she would go about her life now. She was in danger and she knew that based on what Peter and Derek had said about another pack on their way. If that was true, they would come for her or the baby.

She shook her head and pulled back from him, wiping her cheeks free of tears the streaked to her chin. “I’m seventeen, Isaac. We are seventeen years old!” The blonde gestured between the two of them, her voice raising but her lover hardly reacted in kind. “This isn’t happening. It’s not… I—We’re teenagers, we can’t raise a kid. I can’t ask my dad to support a baby. Neither of us have jobs, do you know how ridiculous it is of us to even think that we could do any of this on our own?”

Jordan shifted with Isaac as he sat her down on the bed with him, wiping her eyes and hushing her. He knew her well enough to know that her outburst was out of fear, not entirely meant to be directed at him. She cried fresh tears and let him pull her legs across his lap, sitting over him like she often did only right now she was curled into a ball for comfort. “I’m scared.” She whispered, nuzzling his neck and tugging his fingers so he would hug her middle more, feeling them against her belly absently brushing his thumb over her clothed stomach. The gesture was indication of his desire for this but she couldn’t promise that she could provide at all.

Isaac soothed her with another hug, promising that he was with her and by her side for whatever she decided. “I wish I didn’t have to decide… It’d be easier. Our options are, dump our kid on someone else, kill it before it has a chance, or suffer through eighteen years raising it without income to start off with. Do any of those sound good to you?” She mumbled, her voice breaking all over again as she glanced at her still flat abdomen, lifting her shirt to see her skin and imagining it huge and round with a baby kicking and stirring inside.

Her lover broke their bit of silence with an apology, she didn’t even realize the accusatory tone she had taken on. The blonde reached up and cupped his face, shaking her head, “No. Please don’t, Isaac. Please?” She whispered close to his lips, brushing her own against his lightly. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. I love you, more than anything. It’s all just overwhelming.” She said, pressing her brow to his and tilting her chin up to kiss him softly. “There’s a lot to consider, we have to weigh our options… I wish my mom was here to tell me what to do.”

 

Isaac's heart sank further the more Jordan spoke, trying to tell himself that she wasn't blaming him for all this but it was difficult with the accusatory tone in her voice and his own fears for the future assaulting him. He mumbled out an apology of sorts but it was barely audible, guilt making his stomach churn as he told himself it was only fair of her to lash out at him, she was ultimately the one with the bigger burden here, not him. Jordan seemed to realize how she was starting to sound and quickly softened her voice, kissing him gently and pleading with him not to take her reactions at face value at the moment.

Isaac swallowed down his guilt for now, nodding and responding gently to her kiss. "I know. I love you too Jordan, always. Believe me I'm scared too, we'd be crazy not to be... But I promise you, no matter what you decide to do, I'll support you. It's your body, so ultimately it comes down to what you want J. I accept that completely and I don't want you to feel pressure from me or anyone else." He told her in a quiet but sure tone.

Jordan digested his words, nodding but still insisting gently that she wanted his input as well on what he thought was the best thing to do, claiming he had a right to help choose as well. The taller werewolf still felt that ultimately the choice should rest with Jordan, but he appreciated her wanting him to have a say and he smiled softly at her.

"I wish she was here too, though I hope she wouldn't kill me on the spot for not only turning her daughter into a supernatural being who howls at the moon and getting her pregnant." Isaac mused, meaning the comment to be a joke but he couldn't quite keep the guilt out of his voice and so rather than laughing his girlfriend cooed at him soothingly, cupping his face and reiterating that she didn't blame him and that she loved him.

"I know, I know I'm sorry..." Isaac sighed, making himself shake off as much of his anxiety and guilt as possible and kissing Jordan sweetly. "I love you beautiful. And we don't have to decide anything right away either. Do you want to tell your dad? Or do you want to wait awhile, till you- we... Decide what to do?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to insinuate that she shouldn't tell her father, but wondering if it might save the man some grief if he just never knew should Jordan decide not to continue the pregnancy.

The pretty blonde seemed to echo his sentiment, saying that she would rather wait to tell her dad at least for a few days, get through the full moon like Derek had said and then really come to a decision about what they should do. Isaac nodded, feeling her thoughts on the subject were reasonable enough and prompting her to lie back with him on her bed, offering and taking comfort in turn in each other's warmth as they really let the revelation sink in. He didn't do it deliberately but Isaac's hand slid down to rest over Jordan's still flat abdomen in an unconsciously protective gesture.

\---  
The night of the full moon arrived and Jordan kissed her dad goodnight on the porch after the dinner that she and Isaac had shared with him, assuring her dad that she was in good hands and that she'd call him first thing in the morning, brushing off his repeated offer to come with, not wanting her dad to be at any risk and also she just didn't want him to see her go wild like she was apparently going to do.

Isaac drove them back to Derek's loft and the alpha gave her a few tips to help manage the anger and ferocity she was bound to feel, a few breathing techniques and mantras she could repeat if she was the sort of person who was more easily centered by chanting something aloud. Isaac noted gratefully that Peter was nowhere to be seen, and he hoped that would be the case all night. He wouldn't put it past the older Hale to show up merely to amuse himself with mocking barbs aimed at them and Jordan in particular.

They all headed upstairs and Isaac kissed Jordan's head reassuringly as Derek started locking the steel manacles around each of her ankles and wrists. He apologized for not being able to offer her more comfortable accommodations, but she managed to muster up a bit of a laugh saying there wasn't much point in her getting a pillow or something when she was just going to tear it to shreds. They had her walk till her chains fully extended, giving them an idea of exactly how close they could get to her before having to worry about her getting her teeth or claws into them.

“You know I’m not so sure I want to ask how or where you got these things.” Jordan mentioned, walking fully out until the chains locked up against her frame and she couldn’t move even a step forward. Derek shrugged, claiming they were easier to come by than she might of thought and the chains were simply from hardware stores. People tended to prefer not to ask questions. She nodded and accepted that as an answer, walking backwards with Isaac’s guidance until she could feel the wall behind her.

“We’ve still got about fifteen to twenty minutes of daylight… Sorry Jordan but I’d rather you stay in here in case the sunset time is off at all. It’s just easier to have you ready to go rather than rushing or fighting to lock you up.” Derek said, giving a little shrug as he tugged on her bounds to check the strength of them in place against the wall. His phone rang in his pocket, alerting him and he pulled it out, seeing it was his Uncle Peter. “What do you mean?... You think they’re here already?”

His hazel eyes flashed to Jordan whose face turned into something of worry and she fidgeted with her restraints immediately. “She’s locked up for the night. I’ll head your way and we’ll try and follow the scent, check them out.” The alpha said quickly into his phone, getting Peter’s location and looking to Isaac now, “Stay here with her until I call you or come back. If they’re here we’ll try to clear them out before they even realize she exists.” He assured both his betas, rushing back to the stairs and leaving them alone.

Jordan’s heart pounded in her chest, her eyes watering out of fear for her life and fear for what she was about to become according to what everyone told her. “Isaac.” She pleaded to him, pulling at her chains already. She hadn’t even changed yet and she was wanting to be freed. Her lover watched her, grasping her arms to keep her from hurting herself and softly telling her he was going to make her more comfortable despite what Derek said. She nodded, trusting his judgment and watching him as he undid her wrists then her ankles.

“Just hurry okay? I don’t want to hurt you if the sun goes down sooner.” She muttered, sitting on the ground in wait, with her back to the wall and her brown orbs locked on Isaac while he rushed to get her tied up with the leather cuffs, hoping it would ease her frustration and discomfort a bit.

He was working on her ankles last when the moonlight started to cast over them both, her eyes drawn up and Isaac grew frantic now, telling her to stay calm. Clearly he could feel it too. It was like a power rush, all at once pumping through her veins and she panted, her eyes glowing yellow. His grip on her calve tightened and suddenly her demeanor changed completely, taking on her full wolf form and kicking her foot up at him, smacking into his jaw as she yanked away. She couldn’t remember who he was, why he was locking her down but she felt different, felt the instinct to protect herself and the being inside her.

The man’s voice rang in her ears, watching him scramble to grab her leg once more and she growled at him harshly. Her fingers curled into fists and she tugged on the leather bonds, breaking through the fabric and then using her nail to rip apart the one around her opposite ankle. She slashed at the other beta, catching him across the chest with one hand and the other fingers painted red streaks along his cheek. She couldn’t form words, she forgot how but he had no right to try and control her.

He pleaded for her to stop and she did, smirking around her pointed canines as she stood on her own two bare feet. She took off at a wicked speed, making her way out of the building in little more than a moment. She ran outside, part of the way on all fours and the other part on her feet alone, not sure where she was going but her keen senses drew her out deeper into the woods. She could practically taste the kills around her, hearing rustling and smelling the scent of other animals, other humans, and her mind and body instinctively told her she was meant to feed.

Jordan lunged at her kill, tearing into its flesh as soon as she had it pinned. She went right for the throat with her teeth, taking it out instantly and feasting on its delicious raw flesh, the rush of the hunt was somehow making it all the more satisfying. She could sustain herself most certainly. She ate her fill and again she roamed, searching for a place to settle and choosing some brush beneath a large tree. She collapsed, her eyes opening only when she caught the scent and sound of another, on high alert.

"Jordan stop!" Isaac yelled, grimacing in pain as he forced himself back up from the floor where her blow had landed him, clutching his bloody chest and trying to take deep breaths as he waited for the deep wounds to begin healing. He'd had a small window to strike back before she hit him, but when it came right down to it he couldn't bring himself to hurt the girl, at least not to the extent it would've required to stop her in her full werewolf state. 

The girl paused only for an instant, smiling at him with a feral sort of glee, her features contorting into a wild snarl when he futilely reached out towards her, his vision blurring a bit from the extent of his injuries. "Jordan please don't... You have to fight it." He slurred, collapsing to his side helpless to do anything but watch as the girl he loved took off like a shot out of the loft, fully charged on lycan powers and blood lust. He could only pray that his blood was all that she spilled tonight.

Isaac growled and panted through the pain, after a few moments his deep wounds finally healed enough for him to right himself once more and reach into his pocket for his phone. "Derek, I... I messed up." Isaac huffed when his alpha answered his cell. The elder werewolf questioned his statement and Isaac's eyes screwed tightly shut as he internally berated himself for being so stupid and going against the man's orders.

"I didn't want her to be scared, I- I didn't think she'd be able to get out of her bonds like that. That she'd lose control entirely like that. She was too fast, she's gone-" Isaac stammered, cut off by Derek's harsh exclamation that this was exactly why he'd chained her up with metal cuffs, reminding him of his warning earlier that Jordan would be far more dangerous on full moons than typical with that primal maternal instinct to protect driving her that was only going to get stronger.

"I know, I get it now, all right? I know I fucked up! Please just- We have to find her." Isaac faltered, running from the loft despite the fact that he wasn't fully healed yet, his voice cracking with emotion out of fear and worry for his lover. Derek's tone softened somewhat as he assured him that they would find her and keep her safe, relieving him somewhat by informing him that Peter's lead seemed to be a false alarm after all. They just needed to track Jordan down and subdue her, plain and simple. 

Isaac nodded resolutely, picking up easily on the strong smell of his own blood mixed with Jordan's own scent, letting his true wolfish nature rise closer to the surface to be better able to track her. The two men agreed to meet up as soon as possible to retrieve their wild beta.

\---  
Peter watched as his nephew hung up his cell phone and replaced it in his pocket, fully aware of the situation being able to hear both sides of the call quite clearly. Derek glanced up at him and Peter couldn't help the amused smirk that stretched across his face, shaking his head as he idly kicked up some dead leaves on the ground.

"Really? Do all of you get together and plan these things in advance? I don't see how this could be any more of a farce if you tried." Peter drawled, pursing his lips in mock contriteness when Derek growled lowly at him, his eyes glowing faintly ruby red. "Don't you point those eyes at me. Look I'm sorry that I jumped the gun on the rumor about Miles' pack being here. I'll help you look for our little were-princess to make up for it." Peter offered, smiling when he knew that his nephew was weighing his anger towards him against his very real need to have as many capable people combing the area for Jordan as possible. 

 

“The lead was a bust so she’s not in danger as far as other packs go as far as we know at least. We just need to get her subdued so she doesn’t harm herself. We’ll find her and keep her safe, Isaac.” Derek assured into his cellphone, his eyes casting over to his uncle who was smirking at him in the darkness. “We’ll meet up and start looking for her. She’s going to be skittish so be careful until we get there.”

His eyes locked onto his uncle’s, glaring at him and almost daring him to say something as he hung up and tucked his phone in his pocket again. Just as expected the man did and Derek responded with a low growl, eyes glowing red, urging him further but as much as he wanted to rip the man’s throat out he needed as many eyes out here as he could get searching for Jordan. “We’ve got a pregnant young girl to find. Do you want that blood on your hands or the blood of those she kills tonight because I don’t?” He shoved past his uncle, taking off at full speed back to the loft.

The pair found Isaac outside, his shirt bloodied but no marks remained, he had healed fully by then, informing them that he called in Scott for back up as well. Derek nodded, sniffing the air beside his beta to catch the scent of their lost companion or rather their runaway. “Did you see what way she went?” He asked, hearing the sound of Scott’s mom’s car coming up the road a ways. The boy joined them in record time, setting in to help once he knew the situation as Isaac pointed out where she went.

“We’ll split at the tree line. Try to track her scent. It’s already fading out here.” The alpha stated, heading across the way with his pack in tow to the trees. They all exchanged a glance, nodding a final time, “There’s still the possibility of another pack. Keep your ears and eyes opened for signs of anyone that doesn’t belong.” He said, looking to Scott who asked what he meant. “We’ll fill you in later.” He said simply, taking off straight on at a run trying to find Jordan’s scent to follow in the night air.

\----

Jordan didn’t rest long, her meal settling in as she leaned back against a large boulder, catching her breath from her run, curled up in the leaves. Her eyes still glowing yellow, brighter in the darkened night and even in her wild animalistic state, she was conscious of the being beginning to form inside her. Her hand brushed over her flat abdomen, nails tearing her shirt but she didn’t notice, hooking them into the fabric and touching her bare belly, addressing what she knew she now housed.

Her chest rumbled, something between a whine and a growl came out of her throat, acknowledging her baby. She jolted at another sound, she could hear footsteps off in the distance and it sent her on high alert. The pregnant werewolf got up on all fours, smelling in the air the scent of the same man who had tried tying her up. It seemed familiar but perhaps that was because of what he must have done to her. She hungered for more, not sure what but the hunt got her blood pumping and she was all but panting with her excitement.

The young beta ran, the moonlight on her skin making her purr despite what she was. She righted herself onto her feet fully, leave crunching beneath her bare feet when she caught sight of another. He was running with her, not after her, carrying along at the same pace just a couple yards over. Her brow furrowed with curiosity but then she smirked, veering off to the left where the other was. She was quicker at least in this state she was and she pounced at him, fingers extending just out of reach of his throat. She growled as she tumbled to the ground, tucking and rolling onto her back quite easily despite his grasp on her wrist. She whipped her hair back as she crouched again, head snapping up to meet his blue eyes. Jordan snarled at him, opening her mouth and lunging again, her bloody fangs making the attempt to tear into the man’s flesh.

 

Far too few people had a genuine appreciation for the power of subtlety. It amused Peter to no end that no one ever took to heart the old saying that the devil's greatest trick was convincing man he didn't exist. Here he was calmly navigating the dark woods getting a bit of sport at his upstart of a nephew's expense, free to play with his toys as he saw fit. He might not have the powers of an alpha any longer but as long as he stayed hidden behind the scenes he was still head and shoulders above all the rest of them.

Peter couldn't help the smile stretched across his face when he found Jordan almost immediately, his longer years in the game so to speak giving him more sharply honed senses over even Derek who had a boost thanks to his alpha status. He'd always been a better tracker than his nephew anyway and it wasn't any different now. He stayed absolutely silent, crouching downwind behind a tree and observing their precious princess from a safe distance.

He didn't miss the copious blood stains marring Jordan's pretty face, throat and down her front, matching them up to the grisly remains of a hapless doe who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Peter smirked, the blood of a dumb animal wasn't going to sate her for long, she had gotten a taste of the hunt but there was something so much more satisfying about bringing down human prey, killing not for sustenance but for the sheer pleasure of it... She wouldn't be able to resist it.

He perked up when he saw Jordan catch Derek's scent drawing closer like he had, rolling his eyes as he saw the whole pitiful scene playing out in his head. She'd take off after the man hungry for blood, cowed almost if not immediately by his alpha status and that would be that, no more fun, no more seeing exactly what this girl was capable of in her most feral state.

She took off running towards Derek and Peter easily kept pace with her, staying out of her line of sight until the moment when he wanted her to see him, using himself as bait in a way to veer her away from her goal. It worked like a charm, she was faster than him with all her stops pulled out but still they got plenty far out of range of Derek or any of the others hearing or catching their scent since he was deliberately leading her down wind.

Jordan finally caught up with him, springing and swiping at him with all her ferocity but her blind animal rage made her movements easy to predict so Peter was able to stay just ahead of her, narrowly dodging her voracious attacks. Peter laughed when she lunged at him again, shooting his arm in and clamping down on her throat, forcing her back roughly against the tree trunk behind her, knocking the wind out of her momentarily from the force of the blow.

"Well well, you're a real spitfire aren't you princess? I'm surprised that sleepy-eyed flagpole is enough for you." Peter chuckled, holding her firmly and wincing only slightly as she dug her claws into his forearm trying to stop his constricting hand from crushing her windpipe. "Jordan sweetheart, I'll let you go if you stop pitching such a godawful fit. Now focus on my voice little girl. You are peerless. You are fierce. You are power personified, but you must own it. Control the beast, don't let it rule you." Peter's voice never rose above a soft murmur, but his words pierced the haze of her rage and that in tandem with him nearly choking her out finally settled the girl's lupine nature enough to let her find her way back to lucidity.

The second her eyes returned to their typical brown hue Peter released her, crouching down to remain at the girl's level when she collapsed to all fours sputtering and gasping for breath, gingerly rubbing her neck where he'd held it so tightly bruises had formed, the marks quickly healing as she rallied herself.

"You gave us quite the scare little Missy. How much do you remember?" Peter asked with an air of sympathy, suppressing a grin when Jordan sat back heavily on the ground, shaking her head and claiming that it was all a blur, her heartbeat rocketing up when she became aware of the blood dried onto most of her clothes and skin. She looked up at him fearfully, asking if it was his blood and he shook his head, answering honestly for once because it suited him, "Nope. Not mine. I've tangled with worse than you girlie." Peter assured her, straightening back up when his sharp ears caught the sound of several sets of footsteps closing in on their location.

Derek and Isaac broke through the treeline behind him, the younger of the too crying out to his young love and immediately running to her side, his features a conflicting mixture of relief and worry as he noted the blood as well. Derek came to stand beside Peter, asking him what happened and the elder Hale shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, I just found her here like this. I doubt she happened upon a late night painting class." He responded in reference to the blood covering Jordan's hands and front. The look of distress on Derek's face was exactly what he wanted to see. This was his game, what he lived for, watching the pieces move on the board and flounder to find meaning and direction in the chaos. If they found the deer and put two and two together fine, but if not... He was free to stand back and enjoy the show.

Jordan gasped for air but none came to her, starting to slump back as the other grasped at her throat. She tore into his flesh, the feeling of his skin and blood just as satisfying under her nails and along her finger and palm just as good as when she dug in with her teeth. She choked as she scrambled for purchase but his smooth voice caught her ear, low and gentle as he urged her to come down from the state she was in. Her eyes went wide, focusing on his face and recalling he was someone she knew at least only just recently.

He soothed her, cooed to her until she let his forearm go, claws retracting with her fangs to follow and her eyes fading back to brown. She blinked, falling onto all fours and rubbing at her neck when he let her go completely. She coughed, sputtering as the marks on her skin healed. Peter spoke up again, asking how much she remembered and she fell back onto her rear in the dirt. Jordan shook her head, “Next to nothing. I remember being chained up and now I’m here being choked by you.” She muttered, her eyes casting down to her clothes.

They widened again, catching sight of the tares and the blood on her shirt and pj pants, her bare feet dirty from the run and had she not been able to heal, likely marked up to no end. The blonde looked up at him, pleading with her eyes to get the answer she hoped for and needed as she asked, “Is all this blood yours?” He shook his head, denying that much of any of it was and her heart raced, hearing the other’s following. She cried into Isaac’s shoulder as soon as he was at her side, the idea that she killed someone running in the back of her mind. “Oh god Isaac.” She cried against his skin. 

Derek’s frown furthered, worrying now about what his newest beta may have done just outside the forest. She could have even found a camper or two out here, a couple in a car… any number of situations. “What happened exactly?” He asked his uncle, worrying more when the man answered that he didn’t really see any of it. He nodded slowly, accepting that and going to the others. “We’ve gotta take her back to the loft, get her chained up while she’s calmed and try to maintain it. We’ll comb the area for signs of where you went.” He said, looking down at Jordan sympathetically.

Jordan nodded, letting Isaac help her up to her feet and the pack traveled together back to the loft, her having to walk to avoid the excitement of a fast pace. Derek and Isaac took her to the other room without the rest of the pack, leading her to the wall she had been up against before. “I’m sorry I didn’t—Did I hurt anybody?” She sobbed, watching Derek get the chains out and set up while Isaac blocked her from view and helped her get undressed quickly. He gave her one of Derek’s shirts and a pair of his sweats so she didn’t have to stay in blood stained clothes. “Baby?” She pleaded with Isaac but he shook his head, tugging her pants up for her when she couldn’t focus enough to do so on her own.

He lifted his gaze and started wiping her face down with a damp cloth, hurrying through the process and answering that they didn’t know yet. She nodded, sniffling and walking with him to Derek who had prepped the wall. “You ready?” Derek asked her and she nodded.

“Lock me up tight. Please. I don’t wanna hurt anyone again.” She begged, sitting down and watching him chain up her wrists and ankles. Derek tightened her restraints as much as he could, watching the pair when he stood. “Isaac stay with me please?” She requested, wanting him in the same room still and he nodded his agreement that he would.

“Leave her in the metal ones. Do you understand?” The alpha asked firmly, looking down at Isaac who clenched his jaw but promised through a hiss that he would. Derek nodded, “Good. I’ll take Scott and Peter with me, we’ll check the woods for blood, anything she might have gotten to.” He told them, looking at Jordan, “Remember your anchor, whatever it is. Cling to it. Close your eyes and imagine it, do whatever you have to. I know you’re stronger than this, Jordan.”

 

Peter left with Scott and Derek to search the woods for signs of what Jordan had gotten her claws into, the eldest werewolf of course going straight to the mauled deer and contemplating it's ruined partially devoured carcass. Finally he smirked and bent to drag the remains of the animal to the edge of the sheer drop off several yards away, chucking it over and using a couple branches to clear away the drag marks from the underbrush. 

He was going to have fun with this, and after all he was really doing Derek and his young pack a favor here. Derek needed to learn not to be so soft on his betas, and Isaac especially needed a good slice of humble pie. He had to learn that he didn't know everything, and what better way than by carrying the guilt of knowing that because of his choice, his pregnant teen-wolf girlfriend had possibly killed someone.

When the three men could find nothing, they finally called it a night and went their separate ways. Derek took the chance to warn Scott about the potential threat that might be coming to Beacon Hills, but much to Peter's amusement he didn't make any reference to the fact that their pack was going to have a new addition in the not too far future. Scott left first and Peter crossed his arms over his chest, coming to stand next to his nephew and they watched quietly for a moment while he got out of earshot.

"So. Don't you think it might've been... Pertinent to mention our little Jordan's condition to him? Seeing as how it makes her a prime target for Miles and his squad of fellow psychopaths." Peter asked, glancing sideways at Derek and grinning at his answering glower. The alpha responded curtly that he wanted to give Isaac and Jordan a bit more time to figure out what they wanted to do about her 'condition' before he went spreading the news without talking to them first.

"Huh. How very respectful of you. But have they really earned that consideration? I'll never understand your fixation with charity cases Derek." Peter replied, parting ways with his nephew and finally allowing himself the chuckle of amusement he'd been holding in all evening. This was going to be a fun show to watch.

\---  
The morning following the full moon Melissa wandered back into Jordan's hospital room where the young couple waited with their hands clasped. The nurse smiled and opened the file holding the results of the girl's blood test, looking at both teens before speaking.

"Well you're definitely pregnant honey. About three weeks. I'm sorry I'm really not sure what to tell you about why your birth control didn't work. You're blood work is a little abnormal but still within acceptable margins, just like the rest of you more wolfy kids." She told them, wishing she had more answers for them but she was unable to explain medically how this had happened.

"I wish I could tell you more. But... Congratulations?" Melissa said cautiously, stepping over to gather Jordan in for a hug when she started to tear up. "We're all here for you honey, both of you. You just say the word and we'll help however we can." The nurse assured her, moving to hug Isaac as well. They thanked her for her help and got ready to go, but she stopped in the doorway after she said goodbye when a thought struck her.

"You know... This probably won't come out right, but... Have you considered talking to Scott's boss about it? I know he's a vet but I mean we all know he's more than that." She mentioned, glad to see that they took no offence at her suggestion and decided to head straight from the regular hospital to the animal hospital.

Jordan hugged on Melissa and tried to make herself smile at her in thanks for being there for her. They both thanked the woman for her help and before she left she stopped in the doorway, making mention of going to see Scott’s boss. The young girl cringed a bit, seeing a vet sounded a little strange to her. She accepted the advice none the less and the couple headed out to the animal hospital.

Isaac quietly asked her if she was okay and she shrugged, “I still don’t know… I’m currently on my way to the animal hospital to talk to some werewolf magic doctor or something.” She mumbled, staring down at her fingers rather than his sweet face. He tugged her hand up and kissed her knuckles, the motion causing her gaze to flicker to his own as they drove. He promised that Deaton knew a lot about them and he was their best shot at knowing why the birth control didn’t stick as well as helping them get a grasp on their options maybe with a little advice from the man.

They arrived at the office and Isaac led her into the building, it was quiet except for the ringing of the bell to announce their arrival. A kind faced black man wandered out from the back, wiping his hands on a paper towel to dry them as he gently asked Isaac what he could do for him. Her boyfriend explained that they had some questions for him, introducing Jordan to the man. She stuck her hand out to meet his, giving it a soft shake and his smile soothed her for one reason or another.

“Jordan. Scott’s told me a good bit about you. You’re our new addition?” Deaton asked, nodding when the young woman did. “Right well, make yourselves at home and we’ll talk a little in the back.” He offered, opening the half door for them both to come in. He followed them back, throwing away the towel he had been using and looking them both over.

Isaac was the first to speak, mentioning for Jordan to go ahead and ask what she needed to when she didn’t on her own. “Umm… Well I guess I don’t know what all Scott and everyone’s told you about me?” She murmured, fidgeting with her fingers as she spoke to the man. He waited for her to continue, saying nothing out of turn and she cleared her throat, “Well I’m sort of pregnant with Isaac’s baby…” She trailed off, her eyes starting to water.

“Sort of?” Deaton asked, nodding when they both mentioned they just got confirmation from Scott’s mother Melissa that she was for certain. “Well congratulations. You’re young but I have every bit of faith in you two that you’ll make things work.”

“Thank you.” She mumbled, still not looking at either man. “We’re trying to understand why I even am in this situation because I was on birth control for quite a while and had no issues and then we had one weekend and—“ She cut herself off, blushing a bit and shaking her head, “Not that you need to know about that but umm… Yeah.”

“I think that has a simple answer that you two could have pieced together. Think about it Jordan, it’s been nearly a month since you’ve turned from what I’ve been told, right? I’ll guess you aren’t more than a month a long at most.” He began, seeing the comprehension in her eyes even as he said the next words. “Birth control doesn’t exactly mesh with a wolf’s chemistry. You might not be full wolf but honestly the only way to avoid this occurring at all is condoms or having you fixed.” He laughed lightly, looking to Isaac, “Obviously the latter isn’t something someone as young as you would accept or should accept.”

He could see the tears in her eyes, stepping forward and putting a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Jordan, you have other options, adoption, abortion… Neither may sound all that appealing but you have to out weigh everything. If you aren’t ready to be a mother then there’s nothing wrong with that. In fact it’s quite understandable and whatever you chose is respectable. It’s your body.”

“I don’t know. Everyone keeps asking me that… I really don’t know what to do. I wish someone could just tell me what’s best but I know I need to decide on my own with the help of Isaac of course.” The young woman cried, wiping her eyes and trying to stay calm but barely managing to even out her breathing. “I can’t very well give them up… they’re a werewolf baby. I—“ She looked to Isaac as he came to her side for comfort. “I want to try because I can’t do this alone and I can’t do it any other way. Isaac I’m sorry.”

He hushed her, comforting her and promising her that he would be on her side no matter what. “But—Isaac I need to know what you want. It can’t just be up to me… We’re seventeen. We don’t have jobs. You’ll barely be eighteen when they’re born.” She reminded him, searching his face, “Doesn’t that scare you?”

 

Isaac listened quietly to everything Deaton had to say, the man's soft-spoken words making perfect sense and now in hindsight the young man felt a little ridiculous for not considering how birth control designed for a typical human woman might not work the same for one who was a werewolf. Still he kept his reactions and thoughts to himself, hovering in Jordan's space with his hand gently braced in the small of her back, a quiet reminder that he was there in support of her.

Jordan finally put into words what she wanted to do about their situation, stating that she wanted to try and make it work with the baby and Isaac felt an unexpected sense of relief. It would certainly have been easier to take another option, but when she said that she wanted to keep the baby, his chief emotion was happiness, not fear, and that surprised him. He gathered her in for a tight hug when she looked up at him, apprehensive about his reaction to her desire to try.

"Don't be sorry. I'm on your side one hundred percent beautiful." Isaac murmured against her hair, pulling back enough to see her face when she spoke again, bringing up their young age and asking him if he was afraid. The tall werewolf slid his arms up her body to cup her face, a kind, sincere smile painting his features as he replied, "I know we're too young for this, totally unprepared... I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared J. But just because something's hard or scary doesn't mean it isn't worth doing... I'm really glad you want to keep the baby. Our baby. I love you and I'm going to do whatever it takes to support you and our little munchkin." He promised, drawing one hand back down to rest over her flat stomach, leaning in and kissing his girlfriend sweetly. 

Her tears dampened his cheeks as they kissed, Deaton turned away to absently rearrange some items on the counter opposite them to give them a little privacy at least. After a moment they broke apart, smiling and feeling a sense of hope for the future even if it was overwhelming to say the least. The veterinarian congratulated them both again and sent them off with the reassurance that they could come to him any time and he'd do his best to help them or answer their questions if he could.

Isaac and Jordan went back out to her car and the taller werewolf offered to drive, pulling away from the animal hospital keeping one hand on the wheel with the other clasped with Jordan's smaller hands in her lap. He started heading towards her house, gently clearing his throat after a few moments of silence.

"So... When we tell your dad can we make sure there aren't any heavy blunt objects around he can chuck at my head? I'm not sure if I can expect him to forgive me for turning his daughter into a supernatural creature and getting her pregnant in basically the same month." Isaac chuckled good-naturedly, squeezing his lover's hand a little tighter to reassure her that he was joking, at least for the most part. It wasn't exactly fair of them to expect the poor man to be all smiles about this bombshell on the heels of the first they'd dropped on him.

Jordan laughed lightly in response, promising that she'd keep her dad from killing him. She seemed a little nervous about breaking the news herself, but at the same time it seemed like making the decision to keep the baby had centered her in a way, Isaac could hear how much more steady her heartbeat was compared to this morning at the regular hospital and the color had returned to her cheeks. He was beyond relieved that she had been able to accept their new reality and really all he wanted her to worry about was staying healthy and happy as possible. He was already trying to come up with ideas on how he would balance finishing school and getting a more full time job to start putting money away for later. He loved coaching his little league lacrosse kids, but the part time gig wasn't really going to cut it now that his priorities had changed so drastically.

The pair made it back to her home and there was a note waiting on the kitchen counter for Jordan from her father. He explained that he'd been called in for emergency surgery so he'd likely be late, and he'd left a twenty dollar bill under the note so she could order some takeout. Isaac sighed, he'd been hoping to get this out of the way as quick as possible but it seemed now they'd have to wait. He pulled out his phone while Jordan ordered them some dinner, calling Derek to get his alpha in the loop as well.

He told the older werewolf what they'd decided, accepting the man's congratulations and thanking him when Derek reiterated that he'd support them in any way he could. He made himself stay calm as he asked the question he'd been dreading, "Any more news on the pack of psychos coming after us?" He asked, saying 'us' but really all he cared about was the potential threat to his girlfriend and unborn child.

Jordan sat down ordering their take out and watching Isaac absently in the other room talking on the phone as well. She put a hand over her flat belly, smiling a little at the thought of a being growing inside her. She still had mixed feelings, mostly because she worried about what her father would have to say considering he told them it was exactly what he didn’t want was them moving too fast at their age.

Derek shook his head on the other line as his beta asked about the other pack, “Nothing worth noting yet. We’re still going to scout the area a bit, see if we catch a scent of anyone that’s not supposed to be here but so far nothing.” He answered, “How’s Jordan?” He asked, nodding at the blonde’s answer on the other end of the line as he explained lowly that she seemed a lot better than she had been with the whole ordeal but they still had to work on telling her father.

“Well good luck with that…” He muttered, “Just keep an eye on her.” He suggested to Isaac, both men saying their good nights with Derek promising to check in if they got any other leads on another pack in the area.

“Did you ask him if I killed anyone?” Jordan muttered once her lover was off the phone, going to where he was on the couch and sitting across his lap, laying her head on his chest. He gave a negative answer and she nodded, “That bit would be kind of nice to know… what he say about the other pack? I mean are we safe then?” She asked, subconsciously putting her hand over her middle, feeling Isaac’s come to rest atop hers. He kissed her temple, promising that he would make sure they were always as safe as they could be but as of yet they didn’t know anything more about Miles’ pack.

Jordan sighed, resting against Isaac and trying to stay awake until their food came, alerting at the ringing doorbell. He shifted her off him carefully and kissed her brow, going to pay for their Pizza and coming back with it set on the coffee table. They ate quietly together, discussing how they might go about telling her dad and when and they both came to the agreement that it was better to do sooner than later.

\----

The small dirty blonde laid on the couch with her lover curled around her frame, freshly showered and in her pjs now while they watched a movie together, the sound of Isaac’s steady heart and his thumb rubbing circles over her tummy beneath her t-shirt soothed her to sleep in a matter of moments. She drifted off, against him, rousing when she heard the front door opening. Her father stepped through, the clock reading four in the morning and Jordan realized now how this might look.

Isaac shifted away from her, “No no. Don’t mind me. I’m just the father of that heated pillow you’re spooning.” Jack quipped, giving Jordan and Isaac a look. “Look I know you guys have this special connection and all that because of the werewolf thing and I let you have that weekend together but if he’s going to stay I really need a heads up.” He sighed.

Jordan’s face drooped at his words, “I’m sorry daddy…” She mumbled, sitting up and hugging her arms around herself, her eyes welling up with tears.

“Why are you crying, Pumpkin? I’m not mad… I mean not really mad. I’d just—I’m trying to be a good father here and I’m pretty sure that letting your boyfriend stay the night breaks the rules some how.” He said, moving around to the side of the couch.

“I just had a rough night that’s all. I need him here.” She whispered, clinging to Isaac’s fingers, “I’m going to need him here a lot.” Her voice cracked, “You don’t have to worry about us doing anything anyways. It’s not like we can do much more damage.”

“What are you talking about, Jor?” Jack asked, crouching down now and reaching out to brush his hand over her leg, looking to Isaac for answers but rather than speaking up he lightly encouraged Jordan to do so.

She choked on a sob, her voice shaky as she spoke. “I went and saw Melissa today at the hospital.” She started, subconsciously positioning herself between her father and her lover in case he tried to swing at him. “And well I guess birth control doesn’t work with people like me… you know all wolf like and everything.” She laughed, though it was strained, seeing her father piecing everything together as he asked her one more time to tell him what was going on. “Daddy I’m three weeks pregnant.”

 

Jack's brow furrowed as Jordan spoke, realizing where she was going with this. His brown eyes flickered from his daughter to Isaac seated behind her and back, "Sweetheart, what's going on?" He asked though by now he was fairly certain he knew. She said what he was thinking aloud, his synapses slowing to almost a halt as the news hit him. He could see how distressed she was admitting the news to him, and no matter how concerned he was by the revelation he never wanted his daughter to feel afraid coming to him with anything. He centered himself with a deep breath, keeping his features calm and his voice soft when he spoke to her.

"All right, all right honey deep breaths okay? It's all right...." Jack murmured, moving closer and gathering Jordan against his front, letting her cry a bit into his chest, closing his eyes and gently rocking her as if she were still a little girl and he was comforting her after a bad dream. She started to apologize and he hushed her, pulling back enough to be able to see her face again.

"I'm not angry." He said first and foremost, trying to quell her fears that she seemed to be harboring, "You were being responsible, as far as you knew anyway. And I'm glad you came to me with this so I can help you. That's my job, all right? That's what I'm here for so don't forget that." He soothed her kissing her forehead sweetly. "So then have you two talked about... What you wanna do?" He asked, looking back at Isaac who sat forward on the couch and put his arm around Jordan for support when Jack pulled away.

"Yeah. We decided that we want to make this work the best we can. I love your daughter Jack, and I'm going to do everything I can to support her and our baby." Isaac answered, smiling back at his girlfriend when she turned her head up to grin at him through her tears. "I've been thinking a lot since we got the news, and if you'd be willing to help me, I think I have a good shot of getting a CNA certification while I'm still in high school. That way I could finish up regular school and get a job as a nursing assistant, and work my way up to becoming an RN." He cleared his throat and smiled a bit self-consciously at the look Jordan was giving him, fresh tears brimming in her eyes. 

"With you and Melissa helping me out I'm sure I could get a foot in the door, and I could support us eventually, nurse practitioners make pretty decent money in California. We'd just need your help in the meantime." Isaac felt his stomach do a little flip as he put into words the idea that had been bouncing around in his head since they left the hospital. Jack seemed genuinely impressed by his idea, asking why he'd decided on a nursing career. 

"I think it's something I could be really good at. I mean, I already got some practice helping to take care of Jordan when she was sick, placing her IVs and checking her vitals and things like you taught me. And it would actually be a field where I could put my abilities to good use, monitoring heart rates, taking away pain... And it's faster than going to medical school to become a doctor when we need something stable now, the hospital always needs more nurses it seems." The lanky young man shrugged, hoping his plan didn't sound as ridiculous out loud as he felt it did.

Jack considered Isaac's plan, admiring his willingness to dive in headfirst to this. He nodded at the boy and took another deep breath as he tried to process it all. "Well I'm very proud of you two for making the decision to do this together, and of course I'll help support you. I think that's a good plan, just make sure that both of you keep your first priority finishing school, all right? I'll help pick up the slack in the meantime." Jack told them, his eyes suddenly going wide as a thought occurred to him, "Wait, is the baby gonna be a- I mean is it safe?" Jack sputtered in alarm picturing the full moon and Jordan suddenly having a clawed fanged being inside her.

Both teens laughed gently and quickly assured him that it would be fine, Jordan told him she'd wondered the same thing but that their alpha Derek explained that a werewolf pregnancy was just like a typical one, that their child wouldn't start showing their more wolfish side until they hit puberty. Jack nodded slowly, calming down a bit more though still the idea of them having a werewolf child was a bit much for him to wrap his head around. "Okay, well that's good to know." Jack responded, his brow furrowing as he looked at each of them, "Seeing how you're handling this, I'm very proud. But... Can I enact an embargo on any more huge life altering surprises for this month? I'm not sure my blood pressure can take it." The older man laughed, hugging his daughter again but this time it was more out of pure happiness rather than trying to comfort her.

Jordan snuggled into her father’s embrace, hugging him tight and kissing his cheek when they pulled back. “I’m not sure there’s much else we’d be able to shock you with anymore.” She muttered, holding his hand even as she pulled away. “Thank you, Daddy for being so supportive of us. I don’t want to think of our baby as a mistake… I know that’s kind of silly and that’s what most people think but honestly I want to be with Isaac and only Isaac. We’d be in this place later down the road I’m sure anyhow, maybe this is what we needed to grow closer and become adults. I know it’ll be hard but it’ll test us both and we’ll put in our all to make it okay.” She informed her father, smiling up at him with tears still in her eyes.

Jack grinned, reaching out and brushing her tears aside, nodding his head. “I know you will baby girl. I can’t say I don’t wish you were a little older but things happen and I don’t mind the idea of having the pitter patter of little feet running around in here either.” He said softly, kissing her brow and hugging her again. “I’m always gonna be on your side. Don’t you forget that.” He muttered, looking to Isaac, “We’re all a family. Kind of weird one but it’s always good to keep things interesting.”

“Well anyways, I’ll leave you kids to it then. Get some rest, Pumpkin. I’m gonna do the same.” The older man sighed, giving a bit of a yawn as he started to stand. He moved over to the other side of the couch, squeezing Isaac’s shoulder as he passed. “You take care of her and we won’t have any problems, kid.” He smiled, patting the boy a final time before heading up the stairs. “Good night.”

“Night Daddy.” Jordan called over her shoulder, waiting for the sound of the shower going before she focused on her lover. “So a nurse huh?” She questioned, bracing her hand on his leg and shifting to guide herself into his lap again. “We’ve known for little more than a day now and you’ve already planned our future. You amaze me, Fuzzhead.” She cooed, draping her arms on either of his shoulders, her eyes darting back and forth to both of his.

She smiled, straddling his lap and listening to him talk about how he had considered the medical field before but this just gave him the extra push to get going. “Maybe… Maybe this is what we needed.” The smaller blonde murmured, brushing her hand over his chest affectionately. “I don’t know if I want to be full time stay at home mommy forever but for the first year or so it’ll be nice to have that steady income for what we need for the baby.” She said, leaning into him and feathering kisses along his lips.

“I’m so proud of you for even promising to step up… for making a plan like this. It means so much knowing you want this with me.” Jordan murmured, kissing him deeper and tugging his lip with her teeth lightly. He groaned in response, promising it wasn’t a big thing at all but she hushed him. “Yes it is. Not every teenager would stay by their pregnant lover’s side let alone try to support them.” She whispered, kissing him again and hushing him as he kept going. “Shut up and kiss me, Curly.”

Jordan carded her fingers through his hair, ravishing his mouth when he responded to her in kind. They broke apart just for a moment to breathe but she trailed her lips down his throat, biting at his flesh lightly and beginning to grind down against him even as he mentioned the distance between them and her father. “He’s in the shower. We’re fine.” She assured him, tugging his earlobe between her lips to egg him on. “If it bothers you, take me upstairs. There’s not much more we can get into. I’m already pregnant.” She laughed.

Isaac laughed a bit at her comment, shrugging when she pulled back from his neck acknowledging the truth of her statement with a grain of salt. He was beyond relieved that this was the outcome of their situation, it could have fallen out so differently, he might have even lost her over this and at this point he wasn't really sure who he was if he didn't have Jordan.

"I suppose you've got a point." Isaac murmured, smiling slyly and cupping her face, pulling her back in to kiss her deeply. He groaned into her mouth as she continued to grind down against his growing arousal, nipping at her lower lip and sweeping his tongue into her mouth to taste her and steal every last bit of her breath. They broke apart gasping for breath and he grinned when the slender blonde started yanking his shirt up his torso.

"Here's fine then I guess." He chuckled, amused that she'd only given him a window of a few seconds to decide if they were going to take this party upstairs or not but honestly he would've stayed right where he was anyway, the more they kissed and touched the more he filled up with the need to have his lover right here and now. Isaac lifted his arms over his head so she could finish tugging his shirt off, following suit removing her own top and unclasping her bra. He tossed the flimsy garment aside and kissed his way down her throat to her pert breasts, sucking and nipping at her soft flesh till she was mewling and he could smell her desire for him spurring him on.

Isaac growled low in his chest as his lover's hands slipped down to undo his jeans and free his length from his boxers, stroking him fully hard and it was all he could do not to just rip the rest of her clothes away from her body. He settled for hiking up her skirt a bit more so she could move easier, sneaking his hand between her legs and pushing the soaked fabric of her panties aside to dip into her slick heat with his middle and ring finger. Jordan moaned brokenly and started riding his hand, her eyes slipping closed and her pace with her hand around his arousal faltering a bit when he started brushing his thumb over her clit in tandem with his movements inside her.

Isaac used his free hand to grip her neck and draw her close again, kissing her hard and trying to match the pace of his hand inside her with the rapid beating of her heart. "You're everything to me, you know that right?" He panted when they broke apart, nudging the tip of her nose with his before she leaned back enough to keep her balance as she shifted forward in his lap. He followed her prompting when she pushed at his hand, withdrawing his fingers and letting her guide his tip to her entrance, his hands flexing tighter at her hips as she teased them both a bit before sinking down onto him completely.

They cried out as their bodies merged, Isaac fought his urge to grip her tight and thrust up into her, instead letting Jordan twine her fingers with his and brace his hands against the back of the couch, grunting roughly on each exhalation as she rode him at her own pace. Isaac had never felt so connected with his lover before, it was truly like they were two parts of one whole and he found it almost comforting in a way despite how riled he was.

She whispered sweetly to him as she moved in his lap, and Isaac got the sense that from this point on every time they made love it was going to feel like this, closer, more meaningful. They had something between them now that transcended them both, connected them permanently in the form of the new life they'd created together. He never knew he needed a connection like that until he felt it now with Jordan, and he was determined to do anything he could to protect and nurture it.

He could feel his pleasure rising in the pit of his stomach and he could tell by the way Jordan was starting to shake above him that she was close, Isaac rolled his hips up into her movements, hitting the sweet spot deep inside her he knew she needed to tip her over the edge and he grinned at the way Jordan's eyes flew open wide as her orgasm unraveled her unexpectedly. He cursed under his breath as her walls clamped around him and drew him further inside her, coming on the heels of her climax with a ragged sigh.

Jordan quaked and gasped through her peak, slumping atop him as she came down and Isaac wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her close and savoring staying buried inside her a moment or two longer as they caught their breath. He turned his head in to kiss her temple, chuckling a bit again and she asked him what was funny with her face still nuzzled in his neck.

"Oh I was just thinking, we're gonna have to get creative about this when you get a little bigger Mama." He said softly, liking the mental image of Jordan with her round baby bump. 

 

Jordan rode out her high above Isaac, slumping against his chest as she came down slowly from their shared peaks. She sighed heavily, resting her forehead to his as she tried to catch her breath for a moment until she heard Isaac chuckling beneath her. “What’s so funny?” She inquired, arching a brow at him when she lifted her head to meet his gaze. She rolled her eyes at his answer but she couldn’t help but smile at the way he addressed her as ‘Mama’, cupping the side of his neck. “Well you like taking me from behind so there’s always that. Plenty of time for me to ride you until then.” She winked.

Isaac chuckled as she lowered her head, kissing him sweetly and lingering against his lips for a moment or two longer as she slipped off his length. “Mama sounds really good.” She said with a smile, rubbing her flat abdomen and glancing down at her waist. “I think you’ll be a wonderful Daddy, Isaac. I was scared before but now… knowing that you want this badly enough with me I’m—I’m just really happy.” She whispered, her eyes welling up as he kissed her skin softly, his arms looping around her frame as she leaned in and cuddled him back.

She nuzzled his neck, sighing in contentment, “Take me to bed. I’m not done cuddling you tonight.” She laughed lightly, sniffling to clear her tears. Isaac reached and offered his shirt to her, knowing she preferred them over her own anyhow and she tugged it on, letting him lift her so he could get situated first. He held her, grabbing her clothes and lifting her up with him as he stood, carrying her up the stairs while she absently kissed his skin until they got to her room to settle in for some much needed rest even by werewolf standards.

\---

It had been a few weeks since Jordan got the news of her pregnancy and already they were prepping for her second full moon. Her belly wasn’t showing quite yet but soon enough they would hear their little one’s heart beating at least. She watched Derek prepping the chains for her, the task a little more casual since Jordan knew a little more about what to expect. “No more leather cuffs until she’s had the kid and knows how to keep control.” The man chided Isaac who simply rolled his eyes for likely the hundredth time as he promised he got it.

The trio wandered downstairs, finding their fourth, Peter cutting slices off an apple to pop in his mouth from the blade. “But we had so much fun with our little were-princess the first go around. Why not set her free among the city to do a little cleaning? What’s the harm?” He said in an all too serious tone as he glanced at the three of them, smiling at Jordan. “Then again I think cannibalism is probably harmful to junior there.” He pointed to her stomach.

Jordan growled at him, “You’re such an ass.” She snipped, her eyes welling as she thought about what she had done before. She still had no clue how far she traveled or what she tore into the night of her first full moon. The young woman dropped down onto the couch, wiping her eyes, her emotions getting the better of her the past few days and she figured it would only get worse.

“Aww don’t cry. It’s no fun when they cry.” Peter sighed, “Maybe if you just asked around someone might know a bit more than you think.” He smirked, eating another slice of apple and staring her down as he stood beside the couch.

Jordan shot up from her spot, rage in her gaze as she demanded to know what he meant by that. “Easy. Stress is bad for the baby, Princess.” He sneered, rolling his eyes at the way she was looking at him. “Fine. You didn’t kill anything human or close to it either… Though Bambi might be missing his mother now.” He smiled at her.

The blonde surged forward, “It was a deer!? A fucking deer?! And you knew that for almost a month now?!” She yelled, wandering to him and slapping at his chest and arms frantically. “You. Are. Such. A. Fucking. Jackass!” She screamed emphasizing each word with another slap to his frame, “I swear to god I get free again and I’ll be sure that it’s you I come for!”

“Ow! Ow.” Peter flinched only barely, more for show than anything. “Will someone please restrain her before I have to?” He requested, watching Derek come up to gently tug Jordan back from Peter’s space. “Thank you Nephew.” He smiled, eating another piece of apple only to choke on it when Derek slammed his shoulder into the taller man.

He got in his face and stared Peter down, “What else is a load of bullshit? This whole secondary pack thing? Because I refuse to keep someone around my pack who falsifies danger towards them just to mess with people’s heads. When there’s real trouble, no one is going to believe you. Do you realize that? Do you realize what your stupid games do?” Derek spat, “If she’s not in trouble and this is all for nothing you better tell me.”

 

"Whoa, whoa everyone just... Take it down a notch, hmm? The moon's getting to everyone tonight it seems." Peter chuckled, rubbing his chest where Derek struck him and shrugging as he popped another slice of apple in his mouth, "I didn't see anything wrong with teaching the girl a little respect for what she was. This isn't all sunshine and rainbows after all." He mused, his gaze sliding back over to Jordan who looked torn between wanting to attack him and wanting to bolt.

"As far as the other pack, I told you from the start that what I'd heard were rumors. I know they exist, I know their M.O. and that they would be especially interested in getting their claws into our little were-princess. But I can't say any better than anyone else if they're really on their way to this area. It just makes sense given the direction they've been heading. And isn't our expectant young mother worth taking every precaution for, rumor or not?" Peter asked, grinning triumphantly when his phrasing forced Derek to back down. Even if the threat he told them about never became fully realized, there was no way his nephew would leave something like this to chance where the safety of his pack was concerned.

He watched with a sense of smug satisfaction as Derek turned his attention from him to his betas, leading them back upstairs probably to get away from him more than anything. In all honesty he hoped that Miles and his pack were coming here, he abhorred senseless violence. There always needed to be a goal, a direction, a purpose behind it. The way the former hunter conducted his business was unpalatable to him.

Isaac sat down cross-legged on the floor across from Jordan while Derek worked on securing her chains, taking deep breaths to keep his own more lupine instincts in check that were urging him to take a piece or two out of Derek's uncle for the way he'd toyed with his girlfriend.

"So why is he still breathing again? I mean you killed him once already." Isaac snipped, sighing when Derek sympathized with the boy's opinion of his uncle but pointing out that if this other pack was coming they'd need everyone the had to help take them down. "How do we know he'd even fight with us?" He asked, trusting Derek's judgement when he assured him that Peter would fight them if nothing else to save his own hide but but still doubting if when push came to shove that the older werewolf could be relied upon.

Jordan's second full moon was far more successful than the first, she still had hardly any control of her shift during the night but according to Derek that was fairly typical for pregnant werewolves, their maternal instinct driving them to a new level of ferocity. Isaac and Derek stayed in the room the whole night, the alpha sitting on the floor quietly reading with his back propped against the wall, while Isaac sat in the middle of the room as close as he could safely get, simply talking to his girlfriend in a low voice trying to soothe her despite all the signs she gave that his words were merely bouncing off.

By the time dawn broke Isaac was exhausted just from watching his girlfriend struggle against her bonds, standing when Derek did and watching as the alpha unlocked her from her bonds when he determined it was safe. Jordan could barely stand on her own so Isaac scooped her up without a word, carrying her bridal-style down stairs and with a nod from Derek going and setting her down on the alpha's bed. Jordan groaned at him sleepily and he hushed her, bending down to lightly kiss her lips as he tugged the comforter up over her.

"Get a few hours of sleep baby. You did good." He assured her, feeling like it was probably going to take her a while longer than most to adjust to the full moon with the timing of her getting pregnant but still he figured any night she didn't nearly gut him and eat half a deer could be counted as a win. Jordan drifted off almost immediately, the raw spots on her wrists and ankles healing up as she relaxed and he smiled fondly at her, watching her sleep a few moments before getting up and finding something to eat.

After getting some rest Jordan insisted on going to school, she wanted to attend as long as she could so she had as little as possible to make up for when she had to leave to have their baby. Isaac and Jack both had told her several times that she could simply finish school online, but she seemed set on still going to school like normal while she could. The girl had made many friends outside their little circle who were all excited for her and Isaac when she shared the news, so at least Isaac didn't have to worry much about her being looked down on walking the halls once her belly started showing more.

The pair of teens got to school and split up after their first class together, kissing at the door like usual and no one would've guessed that last night one of them was chained up screaming bloody murder while the other kept a stoic vigil the whole night through. When lunch hour came, they met up again to go sit with their friends, the petite blonde sitting on her boyfriend's lap and feeding him a few of her grapes.

"You sure that's him?" Katrina asked as she peered at the lanky young man through the cracked window of the SUV she and her pack mate were sitting in.

"Yep. Isaac Lahey. The darker one to his right is Scott McCall. They match the descriptions Miles' got out of that hunter who keeps tabs on Christopher Argent. Not sure why he hasn't just taken them out himself honestly." Lucas replied, a little snarl in his voice. He despised werewolf hunters, but not for the typical reason a werewolf might- In his case, he hated them for taking kills away from him that might've gotten otherwise. "But I guess that just means more fun for us." He added with a feral grin.

Katrina smirked in response to her comrade's sentiment, snapping a couple photos of the group for reference for Miles and their fourth pack member Elias. "Looks like Lahey's got himself a little bitch, maybe we could use her to get to him? Kill him first, let Derek know we're here." The dark haired werewolf suggested, knowing the idea of making the alpha suffer the losses of each of his pack members one by one would be appealing to their leader.

Jordan was overly happy the next day after the full moon and the couple days to follow, she felt a sense of pride in Isaac watching him leave for work and not only that but his nursing school classes. He was doing well though, they were doing well and she had nothing to worry about for the time being other than her next full moon which she hoped to get a handle on with the help of Derek later that week. She had learned control but not enough so to anchor herself in her human state nor be aware at all when she even transformed to her lupine side.

“I can’t decide which I like better, having you home with me or watching you in your scrubs heading off to class, knowing what you’re doing for us.” She cooed up to her lover, tugging him down for a kiss in her livingroom. He smiled at her and she wrinkled her nose in response, tipping forward to press her brow to his. “Another.” She requested, puckering her lips and waiting for him to kiss her sweetly.

“Alright alright. Now I know what I did to your grandfather for years dating your mom.” Jack chuckled, shaking his head at the pair as he came down the steps and went to sit on the sofa for some much deserved relaxation.

The couple broke apart and Jordan laughed a little, patting Isaac’s cheek. “It’s pay back then isn’t it?” She hummed, “Have a good class, baby. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said to her lover, walking him to the door and waving him off after their dinner together. She sighed as she closed the door, wandering to her father and falling onto the sofa beside him, situating herself naturally against his side to which he responded by slipping his arm around her shoulders. “I hope he doesn’t run himself down. Feels like I don’t see him much anymore… kinda like you. Think it’s been five years or so since we sat on the couch together like this.” She muttered.

Jack kissed his daughter’s hair and sighed along with her, giving her a gentle squeeze. “I’ll try to fix that. It’s tough being on call all the time. I gotta sleep when I can.” He replied, flipping through the channels until he found something they could both agree on.

“House.” Jordan whispered, her eyes welling up a bit as she laughed at the show. “Mom’s favorite.” She said, feeling her father nodding as they cuddled in closer together. “She used to let me sneak out and watching with her. I didn’t even like the show then. Feels weird watching it without her swooning over what’s his name… Never understood why she liked him.” She laughed.

“Makes two of us. Arrogant, smart mouthed, stubborn, asshole…. Who’d of figured that’s what she was into?” Jack laughed with her, smiling as Jordan agreed.

“You forgot, fights for what he believes in. Doesn’t go by the book. Smart.” She whispered, holding him a little tighter. “You’re better looking than him though.” She smiled at his chuckle, feeling his chest rumble against her ear.

The pair watched the marathon of ‘House’ for a couple episodes before Jordan heard her father’s breathing even out, seeing him asleep she turned the volume down so the commercials wouldn’t stir him. She shifted against his side, carefully slipping from his grasp and getting up for a glass of water. She carried a glass to the stainless steel fridge door, pushing the water button and getting it pouring when she heard footsteps outside. Her first thought was Isaac but as she glanced at the clock it was too early for his return.

Jordan put her glass down, her brow furrowing, making her way to the front room again and seeing the door popped open. “Isaac?” She whispered, trying not to disturb her sleeping father. “This isn’t funny Curly.” She said into the darkness outside, pushing the door closed and locking it for good measure. She caught an unfamiliar scent and in the next moment she heard her father yelling at someone to get out of his house. Her instincts to protect kicked in and as she watched her father rush across the room and grab the metal bat in the closet under the stairs, in the next second someone was on him. “Don’t touch him!” She screamed.

The blonde reared back a bit, her eyes glowing yellow while she watched the intruder wrestle her father quite easily, tearing the bat from his grasp and she could hear his shoulder popping out of place from the force. The taller man not meant to be in their home swung the instrument at Jack’s side, cracking ribs along with whatever else he came into contact with. The intruder casually twirled the bat in his hands taking the handle and smacking her father across the head with it, knocking him out cold.

Jordan lunged to his aid, fangs and claws drawn and when she caught multiple pairs of glowing eyes closing in on her she nearly froze. Her breathing picked up, territorial over what was her’s as she clawed at one man and tried to bite at the next. Now she wished she had more formal training like the boys but considering her pregnancy coming so quickly she didn’t have much chance doing the same activities as them to learn. She fought as hard as she could, focusing on protecting her unborn baby just as the woman was ordered to take her down.

Katrina smirked in the darkness, flicking on a baton that now glowed blue with bolts of electricity and before Jordan could take off or even plead for mercy at least in regards to her condition she had the object pressed to her skin. Her body shook as she crumbled to the floor, jolting and trembling and unable to stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks. “P-Please. Don’t touch him.” She begged for her father’s life over her own, crying out in pain as they zapped her again, the large male slamming his fist into her face to silence her and put her out to make their job easier.

“Well, well, well.” Katrina tittered, closing up her weapon of choice against uncooperative werewolves. “Lahey’s got himself a were-girlfriend hm? This just gets better and better.” She said, pushing at Jordan’s face with the toe of her boot, watching the girl’s form shift back to her human state. “Miles will be more than pleased.”

 

Jack slowly rose from the fog of unconsciousness, the first thing he became aware of was the fact that he felt like he'd been run over multiple times by a truck. His head throbbed and his whole body was in pain, radiating especially from his side and his right shoulder that he was certain was dislocated. He was fairly sure he had a concussion but none of that mattered much to him right now, his home had been broken into he was certain by werewolves and Jordan... His heart clenched with panic as he wondered what had become of his daughter.

He called her name a few times, swinging his left arm up and feeling his stomach bottom out as he realized he'd been out for over six hours. Jack lurched up leaning heavily against the wall, his vision swimming and he nearly blacked out again from the pain but he made himself breathe through it till he could think straight again. The front door was hanging open and he saw one of Jordan's little ballet flat shoes she'd been wearing lying sole up at the threshold, and he knew that for whatever reason those monsters had taken his daughter.

Jack knew he wasn't going to last long, he needed to get to the hospital but first he had to let Isaac know what had happened so he could start searching for her, holding off on his impulse to call the police when he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to send unsuspecting human police officers after a gang of werewolves. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, dialing Isaac and starting to slump down the wall again, using what strength he had to try and stay conscious long enough for this vital phone call.

Isaac went back home to Scott's after his evening class, he tried to call Jordan to wish her good night like he usually did when he didn't stay over, but didn't get an answer. He didn't think much of it, she was tired a lot more often now in her first trimester and so he just figured she'd fallen asleep. He showered and flopped in his bed, almost feeling uneasy without Jordan by his side. He had been toying with the idea of bringing up moving in to Jordan's dad, but he still wasn't quite sure if the man would approve of it at least until he'd proven himself a little more by sticking to his nursing school and getting a job. He fell asleep within minutes of hitting his pillow, his new schedule he'd imposed on himself ran him ragged by the end of the week. 

The young werewolf jolted in bed when his phone went off, his brow furrowing with concern when he saw he was getting a call from Jack at nearly two in the morning. He sat up and answered it, trying to shake off the grogginess he felt and he was able to do so almost instantly when he heard the older man's pained tone coming through on the other line.

"Jack? Jack what's wrong? Is Jordan all right?" He asked, standing up and starting to get dressed even before he'd heard any of the man's story. He needed to get to his girlfriend and her father right away that much was clear.

"Isaac you... Have to find her. Th-they took her." Jack slurred, his vision graying in and out as he struggled to stay awake with his head injury.

"Who took her? What happened?" Isaac practically yelled, panic robbing him of his ability to control his voice. Just as he was about to open his bedroom door Scott did it for him, the other teen looking equally distressed and asking him what was wrong, having been woken by the call as well even across the hall from Isaac. 

"I don't know, Isaac, they just... They just broke in and knocked me out. They were like you, claws, fangs, their eyes glowed, but... Blue." Jack wheezed, slumping back down all the way to the floor and losing his grip on his cell phone as he passed out.

"Wait werewolves took her? How many? Jack, when did they take her? Jack? Jack!" Isaac yelled, his eyes flaring gold and his claws extending out of stress. He looked up at Scott and the darker young man nodded, not needing to say anything more just heading out with him to Jordan's house to try and find out what the hell was going on.

The young werewolves arrived at Jordan's house in record time, Isaac's heart fell into his shoes when he saw the wide open front door and Jack laying prone in the entryway bleeding from his head with his arm twisted at an unnatural angle. Scott went to the man first checking him over and trying to rouse him, pulling out his phone to call 911 while Isaac made a quick sweep of the house, finding no trace of his girlfriend other than the shoe that they'd walked over at the front door. His heart was slamming in his chest, he couldn't help but assume this was the threat Peter had told them about, but how could they have known about Jordan already? It didn't make any sense and his head was starting to spin with panic as he imagined what they might do to her, till Scott clapped his hand on his shoulder to get his focus back on the here and now.

"Isaac, we need to get Jack to the hospital, maybe once he comes to he can tell us more. Try to see if you can wake him up, okay? It's not good for him to be out with a head injury like that. I'll call Derek." Scott told him in a firm tone, giving his friend something concrete to focus on outside of his panic and dialing their alpha now that he had an ambulance on the way.

Derek picked up his phone, seeing it was Scott on the other end. He sat up in bed, answering it and knowing full well there was something off before the kid even said hello. “What do you mean Jack’s been attacked? Where’s Jordan?” He asked, getting up and dressing fully once more as he spoke, trying to keep his demeanor as calm as he possibly could manage. He listened as Scott explained that another pack invaded their home and took the young beta from her father who was only protecting her as it would seem.

“They can’t have known she was one of ours or that she’s pregnant….” He muttered, trying to piece it in his mind how they might have found that out. “They must have seen Isaac and her together. Maybe all of you and known at least she was important to us.” He concluded, “Get Jack to the hospital, see what he knows and we’ll meet up to follow their scent from the house.” He instructed, already going out to find his Uncle Peter.

\----

Jordan didn’t remember being hauled away at all, she couldn’t recall the walk though she supposed that was their intention was to keep her from being able to find her way back should she escape. She blinked awake slowly, her body slung over another’s shoulder as all she caught was the sight of feet. She flicked out her claws in a second and drove them into the other’s back and thighs, growling and making it harder for him to hold onto her as he walked her through another secluded building. He hissed in pain as she wriggled in his grasp, gripping her waist and tossing her off him, her back hitting the cement wall with a thud.

She cried out and sputtered for air, desperately trying to right herself to fight them. The blonde stood, catching sight of a fourth who spoke first. “You’ve got some spunk in you… You’re only making it more fun to kill you I hope you know.” Miles sneered, the door behind him clicking and locking shut as overhead lights flicked on and she hissed at the sudden brightness in her eyes. She tried to bolt one more time and Miles sighed exaggeratedly as he snapped his fingers for Katrina to subdue her once more, Jordan’s weight falling out from beneath her. “Lock her down. There’s fun and then there’s irritating.”

“No please.” Jordan begged suddenly, trying to rip her way from the grip of the pair lifting her onto a table meant only for torture. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as they chained her arms and legs, tearing her clothes off to the barest bits and leaving her prone. Tears streamed down her face, trying to stay strong and hopeful for her baby but a part of her knew this would be where she took her last breath.

Miles closed his eyes, listening to her thumping heart but he caught another… weaker… smaller. He inhaled deeply as he stepped close to Jordan, drawing his fingers over her belly and smiling wickedly. He laughed, “Oh you’ve really chosen well. Not only is she a werewolf herself but she carries a tiny furry beast.” His eyes darted over to the other’s, nodding his head to Katrina and she obtained wolfs bane for the man. “You should have kept those pretty eyes to yourself, Sweet Pea. Though I suppose as we gutted you… your healing powers would have shown anyhow.”

“Don’t. Please. You wouldn’t hurt me… take an innocent life.” The blonde pleaded, fighting her bonds and flinching as they injected her with the wolfs bane. Her body convulsed on the table she was tied to, shifting and trying her damnedest to still win them over. “My baby… they’re human.” She swore, hoping that might give her an out.

Miles tsked, shaking her head. “Now, didn’t your mother teach you not to lie? We have evidence that you’re Isaac Lahey’s little bitch. You can thank him for damning you.” He grinned, wriggling his fingers over the top of a line of knives and picking one at random. He drew the blade up her leg, leaving a trail of blood and a long mark that wouldn’t heal now. “I was going to give them time to come find you because I know a thing or two about you Darling. You’re close to Derek Hale, a pure blood werewolf, a reason we’re all in this mess now. I know he’ll come for you too. You were only meant to be bait but now—“ He drove the blade along her opposite thigh, carving at random into her flesh and listening to her scream.

“Now—I’m afraid you have to die. The child you’re carrying is just like your alpha. How far along are you? A month? Two?” He continued, “I can hear its heart.” He drummed his fingers on her abdomen to the pace of her unborn child’s beating heart. He dug the very tip of the blade into her belly and Jordan hissed in pain for him to stop. “We’re going to fix this. I’m going to cut that little parasite from your body and if you’re still breathing I’ll show it to you but there’s a part of me that’s hoping you’ll simply bleed out.”

Derek, Peter, Scott and Isaac all stood around the exam table in the back area of Deaton's animal hospital, the older men at odds with the younger ones as far as what their priorities should be. All of them weighed on by a sense of tension and urgency, but Deaton especially was trying to keep the younger wolves in check and keep them from just charging off and doing something rash that would only end up in their deaths and get them no closer to Jordan.

"I'm telling you, this might be a group of vigilante psychos but they're not amateurs. Going to the house and following the trail they may or may not leave for us is about the stupidest thing we could do. We'd basically be begging them to trap and kill us." Peter insisted, rolling his eyes at Isaac's explosive reaction to his comment.

"Well what are we supposed to do then?! She could be dead or worse already by now! We can't just stand here talking!" Isaac yelled, his whole being one frayed bundle of nervous anger. Not knowing where Jordan and his baby were, if they were safe or alive even, it was making the normally laid back, subdued werewolf manic in his worry for his young family.

"I think what Peter was trying to say," Deaton interjected in a quiet, even tone, "Was that we're no good to Jordan if we're dead. I know this is difficult Isaac, but think about it. It would have been far easier for them to simply kill her at the house. If all they wanted was her death, I'm sorry but you would've found her in pieces next to Jack. If it's true that they only targeted her to get to you, it's more than likely that knowing she's a werewolf now, they want to use her to get to Derek. It's fair to assume that they won't kill her until they what they really came here for, the purebloods." Deaton reasoned, looking over at Derek and Peter as he finished speaking and two Hale men nodded their agreement.

Isaac leaned forward and braced his palms on the metal table, hanging his head and making himself take a deep breath, "Fine. So what's the plan then?" He growled, but before anyone could speak again they all nearly jumped out of their skin when Isaac, Scott and Derek's cell phones all went off at once. 

Deaton's dark eyes flickered around to each man as he scrambled to open the messages they'd received, "Seems like they've got an answer to that question for us." He mused, leaning over to watch Derek's phone along with Peter. It was a video message, identical to the one sent to Isaac and Scott from Jordan's phone, a short recording of their female pack member bound to a table strikingly similar to the one in Deaton's exam room. The darkness in the room definitely didn't help with the already poor video quality, but it was obvious that the girl was frightened and it was hard to tell for sure but it looked like she might be injured from the way she was flinching in her bonds.

There was a loud snapping sound and everyone looked to Isaac who had snapped his phone into pieces watching the short video feed. A voice came over on Derek's and Scott's recording, making an eerie echo with both playing at once. The older man speaking off camera simply gave an address and an invitation dripping with false charm for Derek to come join them, promising not to spare the girl on screen but instead to merely kill her quickly as a mercy in exchange for his compliance.

"And people say I'm arrogant." Peter snipped when the video ended, eyeing Isaac across the table from him who was having trouble keeping his wolfish side in check. "Not that it's accurate of course. I'm just that good. Sounds like Miles wants a good old fashioned schoolyard rumble Derek." Peter turned his attention to his nephew who looked eager for a fight himself.

"The address he gave us is the old meat packing plant outside of town. There's gotta be more than one way inside, war on two fronts?" Deaton suggested, showing them all the screen on his phone with the map he'd pulled up on it. Derek nodded and the wolves waited for the former emissary to pack his black medical bag with supplies he felt he might need. "If you can give me a distraction so I can get to her, I'll be able to protect her. Just make sure you don't lose the rumble." Deaton added with an off-handed glance at Peter who smirked at the use of his own reference.

Jordan had never felt so much pain in her life, not even when she broke her ankle in middle school. How was being cut open worse than breaking a bone? She caught sight of them recording her and closed her eyes, refusing to let the boys see her crying like she was. Wasn’t she supposed to be strong like them? For them? She had barely held out an hour now, a sobbing mess and having no idea if her father was alive or if any of them would come for her.

Miles gave an address and she screamed at them not to come just in time for him to click off the recording. One of his minions slapped her across the face as Miles shook his head, “That isn’t for you to decide. Anyhow you chose the brainless one. He’s reckless. He’ll come for you even without the pack and once we kill him, Derek will crawl on hands and knees to me, giving himself up to spare Scott at least. Not that it matters. We won’t. I don’t appreciate those who tango with those beasts.” He spat.

“Fuck you.” Jordan coughed, blinking back tears. “He won’t come crawling, he’ll tear you four to bits. And Isaac’s smarter than you think. He could smile his way out of anything.” She defended, “You do realize how pathetic it seems that you had to subdue me with wolfs bane right? You couldn’t even fight a single girl and keep her still without an aid.” She laughed, the sound morphing to a grunt of pain as she was hit again and once more the blade Miles held drew along her body making her cry out until she screamed for him to stop.

“I’d watch your mouth, whore.” Miles snapped, “I might just forget my word and kill you slowly. Cut off each of your fingers and toes and work my way up every limb, tearing up that young body of yours then cut out the monster inside you.”

\-----

“Even from what Peter discovered, there’s not a large number of them. Maybe half a dozen at most. We come in from both sides. The main entrance and the loading docks through the employee door.” Derek said simply, nodding to the others. “Isaac, I want you with me. We can’t afford you jumping the gun and diving in there. We don’t know what they’ve got for cover.” He grasped the betas shoulder, squeezing it gently and trying to get him to calm himself.

“Oh goody we get to be the distraction.” Peter clapped his hands like it was the most exciting thing he ever heard. “We’ll take the main entrance, Scott and I. You take the Saint over here.” He gestured to Deaton, “And Twitch. We’ll get ‘em going, draw them out enough for Deaton to free our Princess from her bounds.”

Derek nodded his agreement, his eyes darting over to Deaton as he mentioned he would draw a protective circle around them once he had Jordan safe in his grasp, he’d keep them at bay for the fight. “Get her as far away as you can safely. We’ll cover you.” He assured, the group exchanging a weighted glance and Isaac looked about ready to kill anyone that looked at him funny. Derek led his pack out of the place and they made their way to the meat packing plant as quickly as they could.

“What do you say, pup? Ready for war?” Peter asked Scott as they stepped up to the main entrance, faintly hearing the sound of voices on the other side. He kicked his way through the large metal lock, managing to get them inside and naturally drawing attention to them both. He waited for the click of the other door, knowing the others were making their way through as quietly as they could manage. “Hey!” He whistled to one of Miles’ henchmen who started to react to the other sounds behind him, turning back to the pair closer to him and Peter flicked out his claws, drawing blood from the man in a flash.

Miles looked up from his work, his hands dripping in Jordan’s blood but he casually wiped them on his jeans, smiling pleasingly as he heard the ruckus coming from within the building. “I thought you said they wouldn’t come?” He hummed, “Well good now they can watch me perform my first C-section. I always work better under pressure anyhow.”

Isaac stayed a pace behind his alpha as they quietly slipped into the building, watching from the shadows as Peter and Scott engaged the werewolves guarding the main entrance. The lanky blond hardly registered the sounds and smells of blood from their battle, doing his damnedest to zero in on his girlfriend's scent amid the myriad of other pungent odors, trying to catch a snippet of her voice perhaps but especially now with the fighting going on that would be next to impossible.

They worked their way deeper into the building, finally coming upon Miles and Jordan, the former holding a wickedly sharp knife point against the latter's abdomen. A few yards in front of the pair two other wolves stood at the ready, claws and fangs bared with their eyes blazing icy blue. Isaac tensed and clenched his clawed hands into fists, every instinct screaming at him to rush in and tear apart anyone and anything between him and his lover. Derek's firm hand on his shoulder kept him in check but only by a hairsbreadth.

His alpha hissed at him to wait, to remember their plan and Isaac nodded, swallowing hard and glaring at Miles as the scent of Jordan's blood assaulted his nose. The other werewolves stood stock still, not advancing to aid their pack mates fighting Peter and Scott. They had been hoping the pair's frontal attack would draw them away from Miles but it seemed the former hunter had a very tight leash on his betas. The sounds of fighting got louder and one of the enemy wolves fell to Peter's onslaught, the elder Hale charged forward to engage the second line on his own seemingly confident that they would present little if any challenge.

The pair tag-teamed Peter, surrounding him not allowing him to draw them farther away like he wanted and getting in several good hits. Derek cursed under his breath, saying they couldn't wait any more for Deaton to signal them and he and Isaac burst out of the shadows, coming to Peter's aid drawing their full lupine natures to the surface. Scott was either dead or at least down, the wolf he had been fighting rushing up to join his fellows against the two Hales and Isaac, the frenzy of claws and blood flying making the air thick with the scent of murder and mayhem.

Peter suddenly buckled from his wounds, yelling to the others that one of them had snuck an injection of wolfsbane on him and to watch out for that dirty trick happening to them. Derek roared fiercely at their adversaries, both he and Isaac bloodied from several wounds but with plenty of fight left in them both. 

"Enough!" Miles shouted, his single word of command bringing his pack to a halt and Derek and Isaac looked back at him, their eyes blazing and breathing heavy. Jordan whimpered for them on the table, shying away from the unhinged alpha's blade as much as her bonds would allow which wasn't much. "Do not kill the purebloods. I want that pleasure for myself. Both of you, on your knees." Miles directed, pressing his blade into Jordan enough to make her scream when Derek and Isaac didn't comply immediately. Her cries of pain made them do as they were told, sinking down to the blood spattered concrete. Two betas each came to restrain Derek and Isaac, bending their arms back at unnatural angles and growling fiercely at them.

Isaac glared at the enemy alpha from his vantage point on the ground, looking over at his lover when she cried softly and trying to tell her without words that everything was going to be all right. Miles stepped away from the table brandishing his blade, refusing to show a glimpse of his wolfish side as though he felt he didn't need it to deal with them.

\---  
Deaton had a bit more trouble getting in through the employee entrance than he'd anticipated, it had been awhile since he'd had to dispatch a werewolf and the single beta he'd taken out at the door had been a scrappy one. He sported a deep scratch across his chest, nothing that would kill him but he certainly worried that the scent of his blood could be a problem. Nevertheless he couldn't let that added risk stop him now.

He slipped in to the open packing area where the sounds of the fighting were coming from, his heart almost stopping when the sounds suddenly ceased. He feared that meant the battle was already decided, but getting a look he felt at least a little relief that the room wasn't just strewn with bodies. Miles had stepped away from Jordan and he knew he had to hurry and take this chance while he had it, creeping up as silently as possible taking out the jars of mountain ash he'd brought with him and starting to tap them out on the ground in a solid line around the table Jordan was strapped to. The girl whimpered when she saw him and he quickly pressed his fingers to his lips bidding her stay quiet, working to close the circle of protection as quickly as he possibly could.

Jordan watched in horror as Miles ordered his men to hold back Derek and Isaac. He stepped away and she felt a sense of relief, tears streaming heavily down her face. She knew this man might very well take to killing the others right before her. She jumped slightly as she heard Deaton at her side.

She whimpered at the man, straining against her bonds and wishing she could be freed already. The man hushed her with a finger to his lips. She gave something of a nod of understanding, watching him lay out a circle of mountain ash to protect them both while he got her free.

"Derek. You realize you brought me exactly what I want don't you?" Miles hummed with a smirk on his lips. "Isaac I presume? Are you ready to watch your beta whore be torn to bits?" He asked.

"We did?" Derek asked with something of a smirk, his eyes casted over to Jordan and hearing the clink of Jordan's bonds freeing. Miles spun around and growled seeing Deaton getting her out. Derek shot up and yanked from one of the mens grasp, shoving his elbow into his ribs and a fight broke out once more.

Scott joined them unsteadily, the pack banding together again as Jordan watched in horror once more. Deaton helped her off the table and she slumped to her knees out of pain. He reached out for her and helped her up as best he could to stay up right. "Easy." He cooed.

Jordan sobbed in his arms, clinging to him as he tugged off his coat and wrapped it around her trembling body. Her brown eyes darted over to the boys, roaring and growling, blood spilling and she screamed as one went for Isaac. "Isaac!!" She wanted to rush out but Deaton stopped her.

She turned and buried her face in Deatons shoulder, hugging him. "Deaton the baby..." she whispered and he hushed her again, promising when they got out he'd check her over. For the time being he simply held onto her, covered her eyes and soothed her despite the criea and screams of the others.

Isaac was able to more fully concentrate on the fight before him when he knew that Deaton had his lover safely inside his circle of mountain ash. No matter what else happened, Miles and his pack couldn't touch her anymore. Derek growled fiercely as he faced off with Miles directly, red eyes glinting as he and the other alpha circled each other. 

Scott was struggling to fight as hard as the rest of them, using one hand to basically hold his abdomen together while he slashed and struck with the other. One of Miles' betas got past him but realized too late that Deaton hadn't merely freed Jordan from her bonds but had constructed a seamless defense, ramming full force off the mountain ash barrier and snarling sharply in pain as he was blown back several feet by it. He landed hard at Isaac's feet and the young man raked his claws across the enemy's throat, hardly batting an eye as the life flickered out of his adversary's eyes. If Isaac wasn't so riled with blood lust at the moment he might've been shocked at how easy he was able to kill when his family was being threatened.

Isaac ran to place himself between Deaton and Jordan and the rest of the fighting, growling at the female beta who charged him, breaking away from facing down Derek with her alpha when she saw her comrade die at Isaac's hand. He clashed with her violently, hitting the concrete hard with her atop him tearing at his neck and chest till he managed to get a good swipe at her face, flipping their bodies and scrabbling to try and snuff her out. She managed to close her hand around his windpipe, he could feel her crushing his airway and his hits lost some of their power as his vision swam. He heard Deaton shout his name and he looked up just in time to catch one of the knives from the table Jordan had been bound to that the man threw to him, with one quick swipe he separated the woman's hand from her arm and fell back sputtering for breath as the appendage released from his throat.

The female screamed bloody murder, making herself get up to continue fighting despite the bloody stump she was now pinching under her opposite arm to try and stem the bleeding. Isaac threw the knife away, wanting to finish her off not with a blade but with his own claws and fangs if necessary. 

Peter could hardly see straight let alone sit up with the large injection of wolfsbane he'd been given by that rat bastard fighting him right before he ended his sorry life. But when a bloodied blade came skittering over the concrete at him he smirked, taking it as a sign that the universe seemed to favor him overall and why shouldn't it? The elder Hale grabbed the blade and noted upon further examination that the hilt had a trigger on it, revealing a small compartment with a vial of wolfsbane inside. He chuckled to himself and blinked several times to try and clear his vision, taking the vial out and soaking the blade with the poison trying not to retch as the smell of it hit him anew.

He looked up to where his nephew and Miles were battling it out, the pair moving so fast as they fought that he wasn't certain in his drugged state if he'd hit friend or foe. His blue eyes tracked over to where Scott was floundering with his injury against the last beta, that looked far more promising so he shouted to Isaac to get down just as the taller boy moved to go help his friend. Isaac crouched and looked at him clearly wondering why he'd been ordered to do so, flinching as Peter used all his strength to hurl the blade straight into the back of the head of the beta trying to take Scott apart.

The enemy wolf hit the ground stone dead and Peter laughed though it fractured into a cough of pain from his own wounds. "There see? Don't say I... Never did anything for you." He wheezed, letting his head loll back to the floor as he focused what little energy he had left on not passing out.

In nearly the same moment that the last beta fell Derek snatched Miles by the throat and slammed him to the ground, the other alpha's head hitting the concrete with a sickening crack. Miles sneered up at Derek, reminding him that their deaths only proved his point that werewolves were monsters that needed to be eradicated, especially purebloods who were the most vicious of all and felt entitled to their lust for blood somehow.

Derek's red eyes locked on Miles face as he slammed the man down once more, bashing his skull in with each hit. Miles laughed through the pain, blood pooling around his head and matting his hair. Derek didn't care what he was proving to the man. He was out for blood and this was the protection of his pack and their unborn member should it have survived.

Jordan looked up only once or twice for a moment or two, shielding her eyes again and half sobbing as she caught sight of what Derek was doing to the other. She certainly understood now how harsh this life could be... not that she exactly doubted it before really. She clutched to Deaton again until all the roaring and fighting ended almost too abruptly.

She hesitated to look again, slumping to her knees as Deaton let up on his hold on her. The man broke the seal and Isaac instantly turned back to his more human form, running to her and she flinched at his touch. Her body trembled against his own, crying at his touch and he quickly apologized. Jordan shook her head, "No. Isaac... please don't let me go... please." She pleaded in a broken voice, not caring how much it hurt her she needed to feel his presence and know they were alive.

"They tased me... they... they hit my head and knocked me out. I-- I don't know if the baby's okay." She cried, gripping him tightly. Isaac hushed her and Deaton went around them to check on Scott as well as Peter.

"We have to get them out." Derek said, checking his uncle over quickly, glancing back at Isaac who lifted Jordan up as she started to pass out from her injuries. "Get her to Deatons. We'll reverse the effects there and get her to the hospital." He nodded to the door, watching Deaton do his best to get Peter stable.

Jordan kept falling in and out of consciousness, "Isaac?" She asked, convulsing again a bit in his grasp. "I have to see my dad. Is he okay?" She questioned, clutching a hand over his face and starting to sob once more as her vision swam. "I don't wanna sleep. Isaac I can't lose him... I can't lose the baby. I'm sorry."

 

"Shh, shh..." Isaac hushed his lover, holding her strong and steady as he carried her out to Deaton's vehicle despite the fact that he was on the verge of buckling himself, partly from his injuries that were slowly healing and his relief that Jordan was alive in his arms if somewhat worse for wear. "I don't want you to focus on anything but the sound of my heart, all right? Close your eyes and listen." He encouraged, holding her head to his chest as he got settled in the backseat of the car with her still in his lap, soothing her with gentle touches and making his breathing even out so she could focus on his steady heartbeat like he instructed.

She calmed somewhat, whether on purpose or simply because she was flagging under the stress and her injuries he wasn't sure. Isaac held her secure against him, blinking back tears of his own as he considered the very real possibility that the fragile little life Jordan was harboring hadn't survived what she'd been put through. They were thoroughly unprepared to be parents at their age certainly, he knew that objectively, but that didn't stop his heart from breaking at even the thought that their baby might be gone.

"Are you all right? You're bleeding pretty bad." Isaac murmured at Deaton in the front seat, trying to focus on something outside his worry for his girlfriend and unborn child. The older man softly dismissed his concerns, saying he'd had worse and it was nothing that couldn't wait till he'd figured out what kind of wolfsbane was used on the pack so he could administer an antidote. They arrived at the animal hospital and Isaac carried Jordan in first, followed shortly after Derek who had Peter's arm over his shoulder. The dark haired alpha had a few wounds of his own but of the pack he was in the best shape not having been dosed by Miles' poison. He left his uncle on a chair in the corner while Isaac helped Jordan onto the metal table in the middle of the room to go and fetch Scott.

Deaton took out the vials he'd taken off the table back in the packing plant, getting a drop of it under the microscope to examine it. Fortunately it was a fairly common variety that the experienced emissary recognized on sight. He made up a set of injections, dosing Jordan, Isaac, Scott and Peter, the effect setting in almost immediately allowing them to heal from their wounds. 

As Jordan rallied from her injuries she became more insistent about going and seeing her father, relieved to hear from Scott and Isaac that he hadn't suffered any fatal injuries but according to Melissa the man would likely be hospitalized for a fair amount of time to recover. Derek offered to take them to the hospital, telling them it would be best for them all to stick together for awhile until they could confirm that all of Miles pack had been taken out.

"I think I've had about all the team sports I can take for one day, thank you very much." Peter interjected, groaning painfully as his wounds continued to heal from the outside in. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on our fearless veterinarian, for all we know helping us made him into a target as well." He proposed, waving off the others as Derek helped Scott limp back out to the car followed by Isaac carrying Jordan once more.

The group met Melissa at the hospital, the older woman immediately caught Jordan up in a tearful hug the second Isaac put her down on her own feet. "I'm so glad you're all right sweetheart. I'm going to have you admitted to the hospital so we can run some tests and monitor you tonight, see if we can get any clues about how the baby's doing." She murmured, her voice wobbly with emotion. Jordan nodded and cried onto her shoulder, hugging her tight and letting the nurse put her into a wheelchair to go inside the building. Isaac pushed her in while Melissa got a closer look at her son, mostly letting him brush off her worry since she'd become experienced over the years with her son sustaining heavy injuries.

Jordan barely managed to stand upright long enough to hug Melissa, the woman helping her sit down in the wheel chair she brought over. The blonde cried, trembling still and the loss of a comforting touch sent her spiraling as she grasped for a hand to hold. "I don't wanna be here." She sobbed, if she wasn't so distraught she might have felt silly. Isaac hushed her and mentioned she was probably safer here for the night anyhow. "But something bad always happens at these places." She whimpered.

Her fingers clutched her lovers hand refusing to let him go even as he wheeled her back to another hall. "Melissa can I see him? Can I see my dad? I wanna make sure he's okay."

The older woman hushed her and shook her head, "You will sweetie. I need you to focus on you right now. We'll get you roomed with him but we have to check your vitals and make sure the baby is alright okay?" She soothed though the mention of her child being harmed by chance didn't help Jordan relax any.

They took her to a small exam room where Melissa checked over her vitals like she said and started an ultrasound. Jordan flinched at the feeling of her touching her belly at all, trying to remind herself that she wasn't trapped any longer. Her eyes welled with tears but her vision blurred from exhaustion and strain on her body. She only faintly heard their infants tiny heart beat, making her smile. "Everything seems to be in tact. We'll monitor her and the baby at least over night." Melissa said.

The older woman wheeled Jordan's bed down the hall and hooked her up to a couple monitors to keep watch on them both as promised. The girl's head raised and she caught sight of her father next to her unconscious. "Daddy." She whispered, shifting on her bed and muttering a tearful apology as she tried to reach for his hand. "What's wrong with him?" She demanded, making it hard for Melissa to put the iv in her hand when she moved.

"Jordan. Sweetheart... he hit his head pretty good. We gave him some pain killers and he'll be out for the night. I'm going to give you a light sedative okay? I have to get your iv in first to do so. So I need you to lie still. Please?" Melissa pleaded softly, squeezing the girls hand. Jordan nodded and buried her face in Isaacs shirt when he drew closer to her, free hand clutching his front while Melissa finished up. "Cold sensation here Jor... ready?" She cooed and the next thing the girl felt was her body tingling and going slack in her lovers lap where he sat at the head of herr bed.

Isaac thanked Melissa quietly after she administered the sedative to Jordan, glad that his lover was going to get some much needed release and rest after her harrowing experience. The nurse offered to stay with him if he needed it but he shook his head, relishing the chance for a few quiet moments with his girlfriend even if she was out like a light. He glanced down at the slumbering girl and over to her father in a similar state in his bed beside her.

The young werewolf felt as though he was standing amidst the wreckage of his home after a hurricane had taken it apart, everything familiar and beloved torn down to studs and in need of repair. He knew that he'd gotten off on sheer luck that neither Jordan or Jack was dead, and he'd never believed in miracles but the fact that he could see his baby's tiny heartbeat fluttering on the monitor attacked to his girlfriend seemed like nothing less than divine intervention.

Isaac had tried to be strong throughout the past twenty four hours, fought tooth and nail never allowing himself to believe that his lover was lost to him. Now sitting here in the dark quiet aftermath, he finally broke down, allowing himself to weep from a mixture of the built up panic in him needing an outlet and sheer relief that the people he'd come to consider his family were breathing. He craned his tall frame over Jordan's body, resting his brow in the crook of her neck and shaking as he cried against her sleeping form, mumbling out a stream of incoherent apologies and endearments into her hair.

After he managed to calm himself down, he sat up and scrubbed at his face taking a few deep breaths. He reached down to gently press his palm over Jordan's middle, hoping that the little life inside her knew somehow that he was there watching over them hoping with everything in him that they would pull through.

He glanced up when he heard the door handle clicking, nodding slightly at Derek when he slipped inside and shut the door behind him. The alpha wandered over to take one of the empty chairs at the foot of Jordan's bed, smiling slightly at him and telling him he was glad to hear from Melissa that all three patients seemed to be doing all right. Isaac grinned and nodded, trying to keep his breathing even as he spoke, almost afraid that acknowledging his good fortune out loud would somehow jinx it and his family would slip away from him.

"Yeah. Melissa said that Jack should make a full recovery though he'll be in here a couple weeks and off work probably a few months. Jordan and the baby..." Isaac tripped over his words, taking his sleeping lover's hand and breathing deeply to steady himself, "They should be just fine. Despite having me in their life... They're still alive." He finished, not succeeding in keeping the bitterness out of his tone.

Derek gently chided him for speaking that way, reminding him that he saved Jordan's life by having him turn her and he'd been willing to give his life to save them from Miles' wrath. Isaac looked down at his hand holding Jordan's and scoffed, fresh tears pricking his blue eyes, "Yeah. I saved her by cursing her. I fought to rescue her from a situation she would never ever have been in if she didn't know me. We got lucky this time Derek and you know it. How can I look her in the eye and ask her to keep banking on luck with me? To ask her to bank our child's life on it? It seems like it always runs out eventually and the thought of losing them terrifies me." Isaac shot back, his shoulders shaking slightly as he held back from breaking down again. 

They sat in heavy silence for a long while, the only sounds the quiet steady beeping coming from the various machines monitoring Jack and Jordan. Derek finally spoke his name causing him to look up, staring at his alpha as he spoke continuing to lightly run his thumb over Jordan's hand. He'd never felt so raw and exposed, never known what it felt like to have this much to lose and it frightened him.

 

“You know she wouldn’t be alive at all had you not asked me to change her. I think anyone would choose that over death, especially so young. I saw the look in her eyes when she thought she might have lost the baby… She didn’t know she even wanted it but those days she was sick, she probably thought she’d never have anything like it, never have a shot at a family, never keep someone like you. Now she does. If you ask me she’s thankful to still be here. It’s a little rough but she’s ours… We’re not just a team, Isaac we’re all a family remember?” Derek said to his beta, seeing that the man was on the verge of tears. Normally he might be against such emotion, especially in front of others but the situation was different and Isaac called for a bit of encouragement.

He stared at the young man opposite him, nodding his head to the heart monitor that showed the baby’s steady heartbeat. “You can’t honestly tell me that you’re sorry for that? That you’re sorry you gave Jordan another chance at life and the chance to create one with you?” He asked in a serious tone, shaking his head almost in complete disbelief that he felt the way he did. “Jordan’s a tough girl, she makes her own decisions and shechose to keep you in her life. She chose to let that baby live because shewants it with you.”

“Isaac… Every single one of us would kill for a girl like her. We would kill to have a family like that. I don’t just mean out of me, Peter and Scott. Why do you think you’re so unworthy of having some sort of happiness in your life?” He continued, stepping a little closer and gesturing to Jordan. “If she was awake right now, she’d be yelling at you for doubting that she loves you. You’re so used to your life getting messed up, you won’t let it be okay. You won’t accept that you’re happy with Jordan. You’re not cursed. You’re not doomed to some horrible fate, man.”

“You’re a good guy. It doesn’t matter what else you are, werewolf included. She knew all that before she got sick, before I turned her. I wouldn’t have done it if I thought it was a bad idea but I could see how much you two cared for each other. She’s not banking on luck with you, she trusts you, she’s working hard for you, trying to be just as tough and knowledgeable. She was taken today because that pack we took down was full of sick and insane assholes that were out for blood. The entire connection leads back to me and I’m sorry for that but I’m not going to live my life around chance.” He said, “You shouldn’t either. You might lose them or they might lose you or you all might go at once for all I know, I’m not saying that you’ll all be safe and okay but it’s enough to do your damnedest to make sure it lasts as long as possible. You take what you get and you run with it and you be thankful you ever got it at all.”

Isaac's gaze tracked his alpha as he spoke when the dark haired man got up to stand over Jordan on the other side of her bed, swallowing hard trying to keep his tears in check as he felt the sincerity of the man's words. It was strange, hearing Derek speak to him that way, words of comfort but also a bit of a reality check, it made him miss his father or rather what he wished his father could have been to him. It made him realize that his pack really was his family, as well as Jordan and Jack and it was alright for him not to expect some sort of catch to it all.

The young man nodded up at Derek, taking a shaky breath but squaring his shoulders a bit unconsciously, the man's words resonating with him and bolstering him. "Thanks Derek. It would be ridiculous of me to expect everything to be all right from this point on... So I guess it's ridiculous of me for feeling bad that I can't promise that to Jordan. But I am grateful for what I have, every bit of it." He said quietly, looking back down at Jordan and smiling softly at his slumbering love.

"Who knew you could pull of the whole inspirational eleventh hour pep talk thing?" Isaac chuckled as he stood up from Jordan's bed, smiling at Derek who returned his light laugh taking away from a bit of the heaviness of the situation. He wasn't used to having someone to have a heart to heart with, but he supposed that was also part of the whole 'being a family' deal he wasn't quite adjusted to yet.

The pair of werewolves wandered out of the room momentarily for a couple cups of coffee, keeping their vigil through the night along with Scott who insisted on staying for moral support even though he was still in a state of recovery himself. Melissa came by every couple hours, goading the men to go home and rest each time but they kindly rejected her suggestion every time, all of them wanting to keep an eye on Jordan and Jack as well as each other. The nurse chided them but then when her shift was over at about 6 am, she lingered in the waiting room beside her son as well.

Isaac caught a few snippets of sleep here and there, either sitting in a chair in the Caldwell's room or folded up on a small bench out in the waiting room while one of his pack members sat with them. He was asleep in the waiting room when Scott came to gently shake him awake, whispering that Jack had woken up and wanted to talk to him. Isaac nodded and hurried back into the room, nodding at Derek who was still seated in the room who informed his beta that he'd been filling Jack in a bit on what had happened and why he and Jordan were attacked.

"Hey Jack, you doing okay? I'm so sorry-" Isaac began, being abruptly cut off by the older man speaking his name telling him to come to him, holding his arm not bound in a sling out to him where he lay propped in a sitting position on his sick bed. The gesture caught Isaac completely off guard and he automatically obeyed, carefully bending closer to the man and returning Jack's hug as carefully as he could trying to be mindful of the man's injuries.

"I'm so glad you're all right son." Jack muttered, his kind brown eyes slightly moist when he met Isaac's gaze again. "Thank you for bringing our girl back." He added, and that was enough to break down the small amount of composure Isaac had managed to build back up around himself since talking with Derek. Seeing the man's unabashed affection and concern for him without a trace of blame or anger in his expression... It hit Isaac deep. 

"I'm just glad we weren't too late, for both of you." Isaac whispered in response, sitting on Jordan's bed facing her father and putting his hand over hers again hoping she sensed his presence while she got her much needed rest. "She should be out of here today, I'll take her to stay with me if that's all right. I know Melissa won't mind she wouldn't want Jordan staying by herself while you're in here recovering." He told the man, phrasing it like a request out of politeness but there was nothing in his tone that suggested he'd take no for an answer.

Jack looked up at Isaac seriously, understanding the boy’s good intentions and he had to agree. “Well under other circumstances I might tell you no sleep overs with my baby girl but I have to say now that I don’t have an objection to give. Especially not after you boys went in after her.” He said, nodding as Isaac and Derek both mentioned they would do anything for one of their own and that included him. The older man smiled at each of them, his eyes still watery but he kept them in check to the best of his abilities. “You take good care of her. Go with her when she packs her things and make sure she’s drinking lots of water.” He reminded, making Isaac chuckle a bit as he claimed he remembered.

It was at least another solid hour before Jack caught signs of his daughter stirring beside him, Derek had stayed alert all night and that morning but Isaac was again slumped in a chair by Jordan’s bed and sleeping peacefully despite the awkward angle of his head. The young woman groaned sleepily, her eyelids fluttering but she didn’t fully stir for another moment or two. Jack sat up further and put aside his spoon for the jello he was eating, watching and waiting for her to open her eyes again. She did just so, blinking around the room, “Daddy?” She whispered, “Daddy I’m sorry.”

Jack hushed her with a finger to his lips, shaking his head to get her to stop. Then he pointed to Isaac knocked out on the chair next to her, the high possibility he was drooling on himself. Jordan’s eyes followed his finger and the remembrance that he was alive and well came flooding back to her. She grasped his hand a little tighter and her attention instantly left her father for the time being, pulling her lover’s hand as best she could with everything that was hooked up to her.

Isaac smacked his lips sleepily, his head slumping forward further until he shot upright and opened his eyes. Clearly he had lacked sleep, maybe the ware and tare of the fight had exhausted him. The realization that Jordan was awake was instant and he was blinking back tears of his own. “Good morning, Curly.” She greeted, sitting up and wrapping her arms around him tightly, her fingers running through his hair. They lingered in each other’s space for a moment or two longer, her lover nearly lifting her off the bed and into his arms until she asked the verdict of their unborn child.

They broke apart and he lowered his gaze to meet hers, smiling as he promised that Melissa said they were doing just fine. She breathed a sigh of relief, leaning up to kiss him deeply, feathering kisses across his cheeks as she clutched to him as best she could.

\----

Jordan was discharged from the hospital not long after she woke, the boys all parading her out of the hospital with Melissa as well. She couldn’t help but laugh, feeling comforted by the fact that she had other company while her father was in the hospital a while longer. Derek went his own way while Isaac, Scott, Melissa and Jordan piled into the older woman’s car, driving to Jordan’s place so she could get her things packed up and go home with them.

It didn’t take her long, though the walk up and down the stairs, past where her father had been lying left her a little uneasy. Isaac hugged his arm around her and carried her bag the whole way back to the car and again up to his room. “It’s weird… We usually always hang out at my house.” She commented, hugging her arms around herself as she looked around his room. He asked her if she was going to be comfortable here.

Jordan turned around and frowned at him, her brow furrowing, “You’re here. I’m comfortable anywhere that you are, Isaac. Especially now I just really need to hear and see and feel you with me for a while.” She muttered, her voice breaking a bit as she stepped closer to him, slipping into his arms and starting to cry once more against his chest. She clung to him as best she could with their height difference, “Thank you for coming to find me. I love you so much, Isaac.”

 

Isaac's heart clenched in his chest when Jordan thanked him for finding her, wishing she wasn't forcing herself to be so perfectly sweet about all this. He felt like she ought to allow herself to lash out at him, take out her anger and fear on him, something. But remembering what Derek had said to him earlier at the hospital... He supposed maybe that feeling was mostly just the reaction he'd come to expect, not necessarily what she really felt deep in her heart. Maybe, just maybe he was truly that fortunate to have found such a loving girl to share his life with.

"Always, Jordan. I'll always come for you." He replied, his voice a little shaky with emotion but he managed to keep his tears in check. He hugged her tightly to his frame for several moments, feeling her weeping softly against his chest and kissing the top of her head. "I love you too." He murmured, pulling back after she calmed down a bit and craning his head down to her level to kiss her tenderly. She draper her arms around his neck and he half guided half carried her back towards his bed, setting her gently on it, leaning her back to lay on his mattress as he continued to feather kisses over her lips and face.

The contact was sweet and slow for a long while, each one simply savoring the confirmation that the other was alive and more than once Isaac bent down to softly touch or kiss at her abdomen, every bit as grateful that their baby was still with them as he was that Jordan was alive. When he bowed his head to nuzzle at her middle a third time, Jordan's hands tugging him back up to her face were more insistent. Their mouths met again and the contact was hungrier, Isaac's heart rate rose and his body began to respond but he hesitated to proceed further despite his growing want.

"Jordan, we don't have to-" Isaac murmured against her lips, groaning lightly as her nails dug a bit into his shoulders through his t-shirt. "Don't force yourself for me, if you just want to rest it's all right." He soothed her, pulling his head up enough to meet her gaze, smiling warmly down at his lover who even after all she'd been through recently was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Jordan shook her head, pulling him back down and sealing her lips to his, her leg drawing up to hook over his hip and urge his hips down into hers. They broke apart to gasp for air and she assured him that rest was the last thing she wanted at the moment, dialing his need for her up with her breathy request that he take her.

Isaac's pouty lips curled up into a smile and he tipped his head up to lightly kiss her brow, her cheek, the corner of her mouth. "I think I can manage that." He murmured, kissing her fully now, ravishing her mouth with his and savoring the soft little mewls his kiss and wandering hands elicited from her. Her clothes had basically been reduced to tatters by her captor so she was dressed in a borrowed pair of hospital scrubs, but he hardly cared what she wore finding her beyond tempting no matter what.

Isaac pulled back and encouraged her to sit up. Tugging the pink cotton top off he caught her arm before she could let it fall and ghosted a few kisses over the tattoo lining her forearm before trailing up to her shoulder and throat, prodding at her to lie back once more and removing his own shirt before settling above her once more. He kissed and licked at her soft cleavage, pulling her bra straps off her shoulders and tugging her bra down so he could nip and swirl his tongue over her rose peaks.

Jordan bowed and moaned beneath him, her hands carding through his thick wavy hair and her body responding to him eagerly, her scent filling his nose and dialing up his desire for her to a boiling point. He yanked her scrub bottoms down a bit more forcefully than he'd treated her top, grunting roughly as she scratched her nails down his sides to start working his jeans open.

Jordan was more than just a little eager, forcing down Isaac’s jeans as soon as she got them opened. She hadn’t ever wanted him so badly, or perhaps she had but not in the same manner she might normally. Things had changed between them since they said I love you and now having almost had that ripped away, her whole family ripped away… She needed a reminder that they were both still living and that love they held for one another was still cemented between them.

She reached her hand into his briefs, grasping his length and stroking him firmly as he continued to work her peaks. She gasped when he did, his teeth clenching around her arousal hardened nipple as she worked him with her hand. Precum seeped from his slit and she slipped her thumb over his tip, making him groan while her free hand pushed at his clothing more insistently. “Isaac.” She pleaded his name, watching him sit back suddenly and kick off the rest of his clothes for her.

Her body arched into his instinctively, breasts pressing against his chest and she mewled pleasingly at the close proximity of their bodies. “Please take me.” She whimpered, feeling him grinding against her clothed center until she was soaked through and on the verge of unraveling from the friction alone. “Baby I’m gonna come if you don’t quit.” She huffed, not missing the smirk on his face as his eyes flickered to hers, his hands wrapping around her small frame as he rolled his hips into her harder, brushing her clit with his arousal and her face scrunched up, her pleasure mounting as she cursed at him and came at his attentions.

His lips collided with hers and she moaned desperately as his hand snaked down to her hip, lifting off her lower half just enough to urge her panties off, tossing them aside along with the rest of her clothes. Jordan breathed heavily, trying to recover from her first high before Isaac started again, his slick tip brushing over her entrance and making her cry out. “Oh shit. Baby please.” She panted against his ear, drawing her hands down to his ass and curling her fingers into his toned flesh to egg him on as she tugged his ear with her teeth.

Her lover growled, shifting and pushing into her abruptly, both of them crying out as their bodies merged together and he started a deliberate pace within her heat. Every stroke against her as he took her, making her breathing hitch but she begged for more, her nails insistently digging into his skin. “Harder… Ahh! Isaac… Harder…” She managed through a huff of breath, her lips shakily pressed to his neck as his arms looped around her back, keeping her hips up and her body opened for him as he took her deeper. Jordan bowed off the mattress further, grasping his sides and starting to tremble only this time it was out of pleasure, not pain or fear. “Right there baby… Oh God, yes!” She hissed, her inner most muscles fluttering around him and drawing him in even further.

Isaac grunted in response, raising his head enough to meet her gaze while he took her, the lust and possession mixed with love in his bright eyes sent her over the edge. She kept her hold tight on him, their foreheads pressing together as she lost it, coming hard around him and resisting the urge to scream in ecstasy.

 

Isaac tensed and shuddered as Jordan came hard around him, her walls fluttering around him and drawing him deeper within her body. He drove into her faster, keeping his sweat dampened brow pressed to hers as he lost it, sighing her name brokenly riding out their shared climax as long as he could. Jordan's grip on him slowly relaxed and he slumped against her, relishing the feel of each inch of her heated skin against his.

Isaac tipped his chin down to kiss his lover languidly, grinning at her little breathless giggles of pleasure as she floated down from her high. He rolled to his side slipping from her heat, tugging Jordan with him as he fell back onto his mussed sheets so she sprawled halfway across his frame. They were quiet for the rest of the night till they drifted off to sleep entwined together, but they didn't really need more words for the time being to know each other's feelings. The relief and happiness both teens felt like a soothing balm on their still raw wounds of the heart.

Isaac got a free pass on a full week of his CNA course with his girlfriend having to go to the hospital for carefully vague complications with her pregnancy according to him, and her father remaining in the hospital longer from injuries he sustained in a break-in of his home, but the following Monday when he and Jordan got home from their high school classes the lanky werewolf knew he only had a short time to change into his scrubs and get to his evening classes.

Jordan didn't say anything about not wanting him to go, but she hovered just beside him the whole time he got ready for class and he could see the worry on her face in addition to hearing her borderline frantic heartbeat the closer he got ready to go. Finally he turned to face her at the door to their shared bedroom, cupping her face when she blushed and looked down, knowing he had picked up on her worry.

"Hey." He murmured, drawing her face back up so she could see her eyes, "I'll come straight home I promise. Derek is positive that Miles' pack is totally gone. It's gonna be all right." He soothed, even though he felt a considerable amount of trepidation leaving her for the first time since they'd recovered her from being taken. Jordan nodded, her eyes pricking with tears and she laughed a bit at herself, apologizing for being such a worry wart about him going and blaming her pregnancy hormones.

"No, don't apologize." Isaac retorted, leaning down to kiss his girlfriend sweetly, using his thumbs to brush at the few tears that managed to slip past her dark lashes. "I understand, I really do. I feel the same way about leaving you, but we have to get back into our normal routines sometime. Letting our worries control us only gives those bastards power over us after they're dead and gone. We can do this, right?" He encouraged, kissing her again and answering her tiny smile with a wider grin.

A gentle knock at their door made them both look up and Isaac called that it was open, smiling at Scott when he poked his head in the door. "Hey guys. You all ready to head out mister fancy night school?" The dark haired werewolf asked, smiling kindly at Jordan after Isaac nodded in response, "C'mon J, I got your favorite- a whole stack of the worst most cheesy horror films I could rent and pizza is on it's way, extra pepperoni and extra mushrooms." He told the blonde, chuckling a bit at the girl's incredulous look and her sideways look at her boyfriend when she asked him if he'd arranged for Scott to babysit her.

"Not 'babysit' more like... Hangout while I'm gone..." Isaac stammered, feeling a little self-conscious about how obvious his ploy was, "It's more for my peace of mind than anything, I know you don't need to be watched over every second but, at least for awhile it would make me feel better." He explained sheepishly, hoping that she wouldn't be upset or think he was trying to coddle her. He sighed with relief when Jordan simply smiled up at him, hugging him tight and then moving to hug Scott as well, thanking them for taking such good care of her.

“I’m sorry I’m worry way too much I know… I know you have to be there and everything. It’s just the first time I won’t have you here in almost a week.” Jordan blubbered, feeling completely silly for her worry at all especially when she knew he was safe going to class and she was safe here now without another threat to worry about at least as far as she was aware of. He told her not to apologize, wiping away her tears and giving a little shake of his head as he bent to her level, promising that he understood how she was feeling.

She nodded up at him but still that didn’t mean she liked him leaving, even before she never liked him leaving her. She offered as much of a smile that she could muster up for him right now, turning at the sound of the door. She grinned at their friend Scott until he opened his mouth about how he oh so conveniently rented movies she would like and pizza for them. She rolled her eyes a bit and stared at them both, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head. “Did you arrange for Scott to babysit me tonight? Swear to God if you paid him.” She mumbled.

Isaac flinched a bit but assured her that he hadn’t meant it in that manner, though Jordan didn’t believe that much considering the situation. His answer caused a smile in her, wrapping her arms around him and then Scott as soon as she let her boyfriend go. “Thank you guys for taking care of me like this. I know I’m being ridiculous which probably just makes this all worse.” She mumbled, sighing a little over dramatically. The taller blonde chuckled and bent, kissing her head and walking with them both out and down the steps.

She stood on her toes, gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him down to her level a little easier, kissing him deeply and continuing to feather them along his lips as they started to break apart. She only faintly heard Scott’s remark and the sound of Isaac’s hand colliding with the other’s arm or head. Jordan smiled at Isaac, brushing her fingers through his thick hair and then down along his shirt she had wrinkled. “Have a good class, baby. I love you.” She cooed, hugging him a final time before she reluctantly had to let him go out of the house at all.

She locked the door behind him and turned to Scott with a teary look in her eyes, pouting to him for missing her lover already. She tried not to focus on her worry and Scott did his best to aid her with that, sitting her down and starting the first movie while they waited for pizza. “Will you sit closer?” She asked him softly, inching over to the center of the couch and hoping he would do the same. The dark haired male did just that with a smile and she leaned her head on his shoulder, her back against his side as they watched their film, munching on anything and everything in the meantime.

Jordan felt comforted by the presence of another with her, especially Scott, knowing he had the strength to protect her if needed though she truly hoped not. Their pizza came and by the end of the second film the entire large pie was devoured. She rested a hand over her full belly, sitting up more as she locked eyes with the screen across from her, hanging on the edge of her seat almost quite literally as she watched the cheesy horror film Scott put in. Scott drifted off somewhere around the start of the third and started snoring by the end of it.

The young woman yawned herself, sipping the hot tea she made not long ago and anxiously checking the clock. She felt tired but her worry about her lover making it home trumped her exhaustion. She heard the lock and whipped her head around to see Isaac coming in as quiet as he could manage, pushing the door shut again and making Scott nearly jump out of his own skin. “Shh.” Jordan soothed, patting the betas chest lightly. Scott rubbed his eyes and blinked to clear his vision, sitting up and mumbling a good night mixed with an apology.

She kissed his cheek when he did the same, squeezing his hand in thanks as he got up to wander into his room instead. “Hi Curly.” She greeted again, wriggling where she sat out of eagerness to hold him again. Isaac knelt down and put his hands in her lap, mentioning that she didn’t have to wait up for him like this. “I wanted to finish the movie.” She defended, “And I did have to… I had to make sure you got home because it’s what you’d do for me.” Jordan smiled at him, looping her arms around his neck and pinning him to her. “Will you curl up with me after I clean up and tell me about your class tonight?” She requested, letting him help her off the couch as she kissed him softly.

 

Isaac grinned fondly at his girlfriend as he pulled her up off the couch. Normally he might chide her a bit more about waiting up for him when she needed her rest for the baby, but he understood her feeling a little extra anxious about making sure he was home safely especially when he had spent most of his class thinking about her and reminding himself that she was safe with Scott watching over her at home.

He returned his lover's soft kiss and nodded, shedding his heavy backpack on the couch and trailing after her into the kitchen. Isaac helped her clean up the few dishes and other items she and Scott had gotten out, brushing off Jordan's insistence that he didn't have to assist her, "I don't mind, getting cleaned up faster means getting to my homework faster which means getting to bed faster." He chuckled, nodding happily when the blonde offered to help him with his schoolwork. 

He had night classes three nights a week that took up all of his afternoon and evening, so his regular school work often got finished in the late hours of the night now. It was a good thing he was already pretty good at running on little sleep since now he had to function on almost none, but all he had to do was look at Jordan or listen to their baby's soft tiny heartbeat and he knew he could make any sacrifice for them.

They went upstairs to his room and Isaac tugged his scrubs off opting for relaxing only in a pair of pajama pants to do his homework in, not missing the way Jordan's eyes wandered over his bare torso when he turned to join her on his bed where she'd already settled. He grinned and shook his head, plopping down and leafing through his notebooks and folders finding what he needed to get done for the evening.

Jordan helped him out with his chemistry and economics assignments, though really she provided almost as much distraction as assistance with the way she kept running her hand up and down his chest and abs, kissing at his neck and ear periodically while he read or wrote something out but he simply took the contact as encouragement to finish up his work faster.

An hour and a half later he was finally finished, he shut his textbook and let it hit the floor off the side of his bed, shifting to gather Jordan more closely to his frame. The pretty blonde was drowsy but remained persistent, her hands roaming over him making his pulse rise especially when she swung her leg over his hips and settled atop him. Isaac groaned softly as she started languidly grinding down on him, her lips grazing over his neck and jaw to his lips.

She asked him in a breathy tone if he was tired and wanted to go to sleep, making him chuckle a bit considering her timing in asking him after she already started riling him up rather than before. His hands slid down her sides to grip her hips and keep her pinned atop him, kissing her fervently when her lips pressed to his again.

"I think I could manage to stay up awhile longer." He laughed at his own play on words, grinning devilishly at his girlfriend when she giggled happily at his response. If he was being perfectly honest he was tired from the long day and worrying about leaving her for the first time again but with her sweet scent in his nose and her feverish kisses the last thing on his mind at the moment was sleep. Rest was overrated anyway, he could sleep when he was dead and being with Jordan made him feel more alive than he ever had before he knew her.

Jordan was tired but not tired enough to opt out of wanting her lover tonight. She traced her hand along his abs until he finished, kissing his neck to his lips as she swung her leg over his hip and started firmly grinding down against his front, feeling him responding to the friction of their bodies as she grew needy herself. “Are you tired?” She whispered, though his mind might be his body certainly wasn’t and she couldn’t help but smirk against his lips as his hands roamed her slender frame.

He returned her kiss languidly, making her purr under his touch as she continued to roll her hips into his. She giggled at his play on words, giving a shake of her head but kissing him again anyways. “I was hoping you would say that.” She muttered, kissing down his neck to his chest again until he hooked his fingers into her top and pulled it up over her head, making her break away from him. She could see in his eyes both exhaustion and desire, the only thing likely keeping him awake was his want for her right now.

She wriggled a bit lower and smiled at him, slipping off her panties and helping him out of his sleep pants. “You work so hard for me… I’ll happily do all the leg work in getting you relaxed.” She smirked, wrapping her fingers around his length and pumping him slowly from base to tip to work him up even more, making his body harder for her. She reached down and fondled his sack, Isaac grunting low under his breath at her attentions.

Jordan bent over him once more, drawing his tip over her slit and gasping at the feeling , leaning in to meet his lips and kissing him slowly. “I missed you.” She whispered probably for the tenth time that evening. Her eyes darted to meet his own, holding his gaze as she guided him to her soaked core, easily settling over him and engulfing him completely. She swiveled her hips, crying out as she took him to the hilt within her body, never once letting her eyes move from her lovers.

She started a slow pace atop him, wanting to savor every thrust of their bodies, steadily working them both up to that edge. Her eyes fluttered shut as he palmed her breasts and kissed her neck, thrusting up into her in time with her motions. She shuddered, bracing her hands on his broad chest, “Isaac.” She moaned airily, wrapping her arms around his neck as he sat up a little more, her legs looping around his back to press up against him more firmly, seeking every possible point of contact they could manage. “Fuck you feel so good, baby.” She huffed, her pleasure building.

Isaac hauled himself up into a sitting position, groaning raggedly as Jordan wrapped herself seamlessly around his frame and took him as deeply as possible. He rocked up into her bouncing motions in his lap, tangling his fingers in her hair and keeping her locked against him as his mouth found hers. He swallowed her moans of pleasure as they both neared their breaking point, making his bed jostle and creak with the frenetic activity.

Finally he felt Jordan tense and shudder around him as she unraveled, flinching when her claws extended and bit into his shoulders but the little edge of pain only intensified his pleasure. He growled against her lips as he followed her over the edge, coming deep inside her and grinning satisfactorily when they broke apart to gasp for air and his lover's eyes blazed gold from her loss of total control over her wolfish nature. Her movements in his lap slowed and stopped and he held her close to his frame as he slowly laid back on the bed again, giving her time to slide her legs out of the way.

Jordan rose off of him and settled against his side, their bodies dewy from their closeness and exertion. Isaac tipped his head to the side and kissed his lover's brow affectionately, chuckling a bit in his throat, "Well now I'll definitely be able to sleep." He commented, kicking his legs under the sheet and reaching to draw it up over their naked forms. 

The pair drifted off to sleep quickly, relieved to be safe in each other's arms again. It took several more days for it to start to feel routine again being apart, and Isaac developed a sort of unspoken understanding with Scott and Stiles in particular that they took time to at least check on Jordan if not spend the evening with her while he was in night classes. Maybe it was overkill but really the young werewolf didn't care, he was going to take every measure he could to make sure his family was safe even when he couldn't be there to watch over them personally.


	2. Chapter 2

\---  
Isaac was pleased to see that as Jordan's pregnancy got more apparent over the next couple months that she wasn't getting any harassment, she had lots of friends who supported her choice to keep her baby and who were fond of calling her mommy and himself daddy when they crossed in the halls. He felt like his CNA courses were going well though the long hours were tiring he was managing to stay on top of his class work for regular and nursing school. He'd never worked so hard at anything before in his life, but then again he'd never had anything this important in his life either.

Isaac met up with his girlfriend for lunch with their usual group, walking hand in hand to the typical table out in the courtyard and bending over to get Jordan's lunch out of her bag on the ground when she forgot to pull it out before sitting down. It wasn't overly difficult for her to bend over her baby bump yet, but still he was trying to look for every way he could to help her. Stiles came to join them at the table and made a smarmy remark about the happy couple and Isaac being a gentleman werewolf, earning an eye roll from the taller boy but it didn't strip the grin from his face.

"For your information I was always a gentleman before I ever got turned." Isaac replied, laughing at Stiles' remark in return but stopping when he noticed that Jordan had gone utterly still and her pretty brown eyes were wide with surprise or alarm he couldn't quite tell which. "Baby? Are you okay? Feeling pain or anything?" He asked quickly, bracing his hand on her lower back in case she suddenly needed the support and looking her over carefully.

Jordan put both her hands on her belly and a soft exclamation left her lips, suddenly she was grabbing for his hand and telling him to hurry and press where she was showing him. Concern and curiosity were competing for the top slot in his mind but Isaac let her guide his hand to her abdomen, brows raising abruptly when she told him she was pretty sure she'd just felt the baby kicking. Excitement replaced worry and Isaac grinned wide, looking down at her middle and waiting with her hand pressed over his for any sign of life.

Stiles leaned forward eagerly as well, asking in a whisper if they felt anything as though speaking in a normal tone might disrupt the process somehow. Scott and Lydia approached the table and greeted everyone and Stiles sharply told them to be quiet, waving his arm at them dismissively waiting for either Isaac or Jordan to report if they felt anything.

A few moments passed and nothing happened, Jordan sighed and apologized that he didn't get to feel anything, doubting if she'd really felt it herself but just before Isaac pulled his hand away they felt it in the same instant. Isaac's face lit up and he looked up into his lover's eyes, feeling the tiny patter against his hand that lasted for just a few seconds then ceased once more.

"Oh my god... Jordan that's incredible. Our baby's saying hello to us." Isaac laughed, wrapping his free arm around her and drawing her in for a kiss. Jordan's emotions got the better of her and her eyes welled over, wetting his cheeks but she was laughing happily as well when they broke apart.

"What? Did you feel it?" Stiles kept asking them both, leaning closer to the couple and hushing the others. "Shhhhh! They felt the baby." He snipped, flailing his hand at them to stop talking. 

Jordan sat very still but nothing happened right away, "Sorry I guess maybe I imagined it." She muttered softly, feeling a bit saddened by the fact that her lover didn't get the chance to feel their little one moving. Just as he started to pull back another flutter came against her belly and she smiled widely at Isaacs response. "Did you feel it? They're moving now. I can't believe it." She cried happily against him, kissing him deeply until their friend interrupted, moving to sit by them.

Stiles intruded on their space, leaning in and tugging Isaac back. "Did you feel it? Can I feel it?" He kept asking, making Jordan laugh at him. She nodded and smiled at her lover as she replaced his hand with Stiles'. He waited holding his breath but nothing happened.

"Just wait. Give them a minute. It feels more like when you're feeling a pulse. It's light." Jordan said, pressing her friends hand firmly along her belly until her baby kicked again.

Stiles jolted a bit in his excitement, laughing at the sensation. "Okay that's freaking awesome." He smiled widely, waiting for another before pulling his hand away and getting out of Isaacs space.

"Melissa said they get stronger as the baby gets bigger." Jordan smiled at her friends and her lover, watching Isaac shift to her again and put his hand over her middle. The gesture was all the more soothing to her now that she could feel their baby moving, further confirmation that it was healthy.

She let the rest of their friends feel her tummy each time she felt more movement but it was always light. They ate lunch happily, Jordan smiling at her belly and running her hands over her growing middle until the bell rang again.

When they went home that night she had early dinner with Isaac before seeing him off for class. He returned later in the evening, doing his homework on his bed with her nestled beside him against a line of pillows. "Isaac?" She murmured, "I have my appointment next monday morning." She reminded and he smiled, kissing her temple as he mentioned that he knew.

"I figured you did but I was wondering if you want to find out the sex." Jordan stated, taking his free hand and lacing their fingers. She glanced at her rounding tummy and smiled wide once more. "I'd like to know but only if you do."

 

Isaac grinned down at Jordan's growing middle, drawing their laced hands up to rest on it and considering her words. He hadn't really thought much about if he wanted to find out the sex or not, he had just assumed they would find out as a matter of course. He thought about each option, thinking of things that appealed to him with having both a girl and a boy.

"I think I'd like to know, be as prepped as possible I suppose." Isaac chuckled, relaxing back in the bed and setting aside his homework assignment for the moment. "I don't think I really have a preference on what it is, do you?" He asked, lightly brushing his thumb over her hand. Jordan mused on it for a bit, humming thoughtfully before finally admitting that if she had to choose she'd probably pick a girl first because it was familiar territory so to speak, but adding that the idea of having a 'mini-Isaac' running around sounded good to her as well.

The lanky young man chuckled at the mental image, hugging his girlfriend tightly. "I'll be happy with a mini-me or a mini-you. Either way it'll be an adventure teaching a kid how to get a handle on the whole... Werewolf living in a human world thing. Sounds like the plot line of some cheesy sci-fi movie. 'Werewolf Jr.' or something." He laughing and shaking his head when Jordan came up with an equally ridiculous movie title of her own.

\---  
The following Monday Isaac and Jordan left school early to go to the hospital for their appointment. They met up with Melissa and she walked them to obstetrics, wishing them luck. Isaac waited as patiently as he could while the doctor checked Jordan over and asked her about how she'd been feeling, trying to keep his agitation and anticipation in check. Jordan caught his gaze a few times while she and the doctor talked, smiling encouragingly and he returned it knowing she could sense his impatience even if he was outwardly calm.

Finally it was time for the ultrasound and Isaac moved to stand at Jordan's head while she lay back on the padded exam table, taking her hand and threading their fingers together tightly. They kissed lightly and watched the screen as the doctor prodded and swiped over Jordan's belly with the ultrasound wand, watching with rapt attention as the doctor pointed at different parts of the image that popped up explaining what each vague shape was.

Isaac's stomach flipped over in his gut, seeing his baby for the first time was amazing. He laughed airily when Jordan cooed and said hello to the little being on the monitor reaching out to gently brush the image of the baby's head with her index finger. The doctor asked if they decided for sure if they wanted to know the sex and both teens nodded eagerly, Isaac felt Jordan's fingers tighten around his as they watched the view change as the doctor positioned the wand in a different spot.

It only took another moment or so and the doctor confirmed that what they were going to have was a little girl. Isaac grinned brightly turning to look back at his girlfriend who was getting teary though it was from happiness. "Looks like it's gonna be a mini-you J. I love you so much." Isaac murmured, craning his head down to kiss Jordan sweetly. She returned the contact enthusiastically, giggling when they broke apart.

Jordan smiled happily at her lover, kissing back and crying softly as everything sunk in a little further. Seeing their baby on the screen, hearing it’s heart beat a little stronger and getting the news that they would be having a baby girl, a little her, was all overwhelming yet exciting at the same time. She cupped the side of Isaac’s face and kept him down to her lever, giggling a little out of joy. “I love you too, Curly.” She muttered, facing the nurse again as she questioned if they wanted any stills from the ultrasound. She nodded of course, wanting to show her father and keep one of her own, the very first image they had of their baby girl.

They cleaned her up and Isaac helped her sit forward and get down off the table and she kissed him once more, leaning into his frame as they took the pictures from the nurse happily looking them over. She made her next appointment, taking her lover’s hand and resting her cheek to his bicep as he led her back to the car. “A little girl…” She mused, running her hands over her protruding belly, she still wasn’t huge but she certainly weighed more than she ever had. She grinned, climbing into the passenger seat so Isaac could drive them. “She’ll be blonde of course. I wonder if she’ll have your eyes or mine… or if she’ll have curly hair like yours. I hope she does.” She told him absently thinking about everything in regards to their baby as Isaac pulled out of the parking lot.

The blonde took his free hand, lacing their fingers in her lap and laughing when he said he hoped their daughter was more her than him. “I hope she’s a perfect mix. She’ll be the cutest damn thing ever.” She responded, “God I can’t wait to see you with her.” She said, squeezing his fingers tighter and kissing his cheek when they parked outside her house. He turned his head and pressed his lips to hers, resting his hand over her belly now and feeling their daughter kick almost as if in response to his touch, like she sensed him.

They filed out of the car together, Isaac taking her backpack for her while she opened the door for them both, leading the way inside and it was no surprise that her father wasn’t home quite yet. Jordan was more than glad that Isaac didn’t have class tonight either, wanting the time to sort of bask in the knowledge they now held and spend some time together just the two of them. He put their bags aside and she looped her arms around his middle, smiling up at him. “You know what we should do. We should make dinner together. Real dinner, not sandwiches and cereal.” She offered, kissing him when he puckered his lips in question.

She fiddled with his shirt, “How about chicken and pasta? That’s easy enough.” The blonde suggested, holding his arms as he considered the idea before giving a nod. “We have to learn to be domestic sort of right?” She shrugged, going to the fridge and getting out the things that they would need to make their meal together. She prepped the chicken while Isaac started up the stove for her and worked on their salad.

The couple was quiet for a good while, but Jordan opted for breaking it, too much on her mind to simply cook and cook alone. “Are you excited for a girl?” She asked, smiling at his answer and giving a nod. “We should think about names a bit but I think I want to wait until we see her to pick one for sure.” She hummed, cutting the chicken into smaller pieces and putting them on a pan on top of the stove, letting them cook for a while on their own.

She stepped to Isaac once more, kissing his shoulder before resting her brow against his back, lingering in his space a while. He asked her if she was tired and she shook her head against him, “Not really. My feet are a little sore and tired from walking around campus but I also don’t feel like resting.” She told him, “Isaac?” She poked her head around his shoulder to look at him, feeling him turn to face her and now worry was on his face to match her own fearful expression. “Where are we going to take her? I can barely fit on my twin bed alone let alone with you or her in it at least until I work off the weight.” She sighed. “I can’t imagine Melissa wanting to house a newborn and two underage and unmarried parents. I think we should move you in officially, see if my dad will help us get a bigger bed for you and I to share…”

Her eyes cast down to her tummy, “She’s going to need a lot of things we don’t have the money for quite yet. Like a crib and stuff. A room of her own.”

 

Isaac nodded as his girlfriend spoke, many of the same issues had been weighing on his mind for awhile now but he didn't want to cause any undue stress bringing them up till he had managed to think of a few solutions on his own. But he had to remind himself that they were in this together and they were going to have to figure out the trials that they faced as a team. It pained him to acknowledge that her idea of him moving in was the best and truthfully the only feasible option, Melissa was a wonderful woman but with just him there her small house was at capacity let alone adding Jordan and an infant to the mix. And she was also right that if they couldn't even afford to get their baby a crib yet they couldn't exactly get their own place.

"I think me moving in here would be the best option too. Why don't we talk to him about it tonight when he gets home, make sure we're all on the same page." He suggested, hugging her tight and smiling at her encouragingly. "Don't worry, everything is gonna work out fine." He soothed, though he hardly knew the truth of that statement himself. It seemed to comfort her though and that's what he wanted to accomplish for now.

The pair finished making their meal, taking their plates to the living room instead of the dining table so Jordan could sit more comfortably. Isaac made sure to pile up a few pillows at one end of the couch before his lover sat down so her back was supported, and remembering what she'd said about her sore feet earlier when he sat beside her he swung her legs up into his lap to elevate them and hopefully relieve some swelling.

"So for names I was kind of thinking..." Isaac murmured around a bite of chicken, "Maybe it might be a nice tribute to name her after our mothers. I mean I know how close you and your mom were, and my mother was one of the few positive things about my childhood so... Something to think about." Isaac shrugged, hoping his idea didn't sound as cheesy as he felt saying it out loud. He'd come up with the idea just a few days after they decided to keep the baby, wondering if it was a girl if they might be able to do something like that.

Jordan seemed hesitant to respond to his suggestion and he felt a pang of self-consciousness, "We don't have to. I mean if that would be too difficult for you to give her your mom's name I totally understand." He backpedaled over his idea hoping he hadn't hurt his girlfriend by bringing up the memory of her mother's loss. He had hoped it would be a positive thing, a tribute to the woman Jordan loved so dearly but then again he'd lost his mother so young he didn't even remember her that well, maybe he just didn't understand how painful a reminder like that might be.

Finally after another moment of quiet Jordan smiled and responded that she thought it was a lovely idea, her pretty brown eyes tearing up but he could tell it was more out of happiness than remorse. He breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded, rubbing her leg soothingly and they decided to use their mother's names but decide which to use as the first name after they saw their little girl in person.

They spent the rest of their time finishing up their food and talking about nothing in particular, but as it got closer to the time when Jack should be arriving home Isaac started feeling more and more tightly wound. He knew he had to focus on finishing school now so he could get a job later to support his family, but it still made him feel intensely uncomfortable having to rely completely on Jordan's father in the meantime. He felt like him being young and in school were just excuses, that he needed to somehow shoulder it himself and not expect her dad to pick up the slack for him. He had already caused the man so much trouble, now he was going to ask for even more of him.

Right about the usual time Jack came in the front door, commenting immediately about how good it smelled in the house and asking what was for dinner. Jordan called happily from the couch that she and Isaac had made a real dinner for once and that it was waiting still warm in the oven for him to have some. Jack rubbed his hands together eagerly mentioning that he'd had to skip lunch because a surgery had gone on longer than expected, and not to hope there would be any leftovers for them which made Jordan laugh again.

Isaac fidgeted nervously in his seat through the exchange, his hands pausing where he'd been rubbing Jordan's swollen feet for her after he'd finished eating. His girlfriend seemed to notice his distress and called his name softly to get his attention, reminding him with his own words he'd spoken to her earlier that everything was going to be all right. The lanky werewolf smiled crookedly at her and nodded, swallowing hard when Jack joined them in the living room with a heaping plate of food.

"So what have you to been up to this evening on Isaac's rare night off? Talking about painting the walls of my office pink? Congratulations by the way." Jack joked, leaning forward to pat his daughter affectionately since Jordan had texted him shortly after her appointment to tell him the news about their baby being a girl.

"Isaac." Jordan called softly, reaching as best she could to pat his leg encouragingly. "Everything will be fine." She muttered, not wanting him to stress too much now that her father was home. The very man joined them happily, chewing on his bite of food as heasked what they had been up to, jjoking about them painting his office pink.

"Something like that actually." She said to her father, sitting up a little better so she could see his face. The older man arched a brow at her in question, nodding and waiting for her to continue. "Daddy we're both a little stressed to be honest. I've got little less than four months and with Isaac in school, it's hard for me to have him gone and then over here just to do homework in the morning or the evening."

She looked at her father hoping he might jump in and have pieced it together. "I'm needy and I miss him. We we're kind of wondering--"

"If Isaac could move in?" Jack cut her off, pausing to take another bite of his chicken. "Where's he gonna sleep? You're not exactly tiny anymore Jor." He said in a less than apologetic tone.

Jordan rolled her eyes at him, "Gee thanks Dad." She said and he shrugged, she knew it was true but still. "We sort of thought... well maybe you'd help us with the bigger stuff like a mattress for my room so Isaac and I can stay together and then stuff for the baby. We'll pay you back as we can when he gets a nursing job at the hospital. Melissa seems to be confident she can get him one right out of school." She explained.

Jack nodded slowly, understanding what she was fully getting at now. "I take it you are going to paint my office then." He commented more than asked. The older man sighed, "I'm happy to hear you two are doing well enough to make that step and it really does seem like the best option until you can afford your own place and selfishly I want the little one here every second I could." He smiled.

"Honestly I can't see a reason to say no. I biologically am Grandpa and while Im sure Melissa and Scott will be involved I'm sort of owed more than that." He chuckled, continuing to eat a bit of his meal, washing it down with his tea. "I'm willing to give up my office so she has space here. And of course I'm willing to help you both financially, you're family. Isaac included." He muttered, smiling at the boy next to his daughter.

Jordan smiled as well, leaning over and kissing her father's cheek, her eyes welling up. "Thank you Daddy. I love you and naturally we want you around to be with her as much as possible." She murmured, scooting to her lover again and leaning into him happily. "So is that a yes then? We can move him in and get him settled so he's here all the time with me and then we'll get started on a nursery?" She concluded, grinning wider as her father agreed.

Isaac felt muscles he didn't know he had unclench at Jack's easy acceptance of him moving in. He wasn't sure if he was just phenomenally lucky to have found such kind people or if he just wasn't used to family taking care of each other as a matter of course. Either way, he was very relieved to hear how genuinely positive Jack's response was to all of this.

"Thank you so much Jack. I promise once I get a job I'll pay you back for everything, pay you rent-" Isaac began, quieting when the older man interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

"Don't be silly. Every penny you make needs to go to that little angel." Jack retorted, reaching out to affectionately pat Jordan's baby bump. "I'll help you out with whatever you need, and all I want in return is for you to keep making my daughter happy and to put everything you've got into caring for your baby girl." The older man smiled kindly at the younger one sitting across from him.

They told Jack about their idea to name their daughter after both of their mothers and he seemed more than pleased by the idea, telling them he was sure his wife would approve as well. They spent the evening together going up into Jack's office talking about ideas for a nursery, deciding pink walls might be a bit much but Jordan did like the idea of asking if their friend Lydia might want to paint a stylized mural on one wall of ballerinas since the girl was so fond of dance herself and hoped maybe her daughter might be as well.

Considering the discussion earlier Isaac didn't feel out of place spending the night openly that evening, slipping into bed spooning up against his girlfriend's back and hugging her close to his lean muscular frame. He gently ran his hand back and forth over Jordan's rounded middle, softly kissing at her neck and shoulder to soothe her. 

"I promise I'm gonna do everything I can to take care of you and our girl." Isaac murmured smiling against her skin. It felt good knowing for sure what they were having now, made it all seem more real being able to picture a tiny version of Jordan in his arms. His girlfriend shifted with a little huff of effort to face him in her small bed, and his features grew curious as he noted the concern in her pretty face.

Jordan cupped his face and looked at him squarely in the eye, a seriousness to her expression and tone that he didn't often see. She insisted that it wasn't all on him to shoulder everything, that she appreciated everything he was doing for her and their baby but that he needed to know she was there for him as well. She told him that them doing this together wasn't just about him taking care of her, but that he needed to let her take care of him as well. Isaac smiled softly and he slowly nodded, leaning in to kiss his lover sweetly.

\---  
Every full moon that passed got a little more stressful for Isaac, Jordan's feral maternal instinct when she shifted seemed to only be intensifying the farther along in her pregnancy she got, and he hated having to watch her change from his sweet even-keeled girlfriend to a nearly mindless creature blind with rage and fueled by pure instinct. It was a huge risk every full moon, and he dreaded the thought of having to hurt her or their baby to stop her from going on a murderous rampage should she escape.

On the full moon of Jordan's eighth month of pregnancy Isaac sat on the floor at the far end of the room Jordan was chained in, the amount of restraints on her nearly tripled since her first shift. He always kept his promise to stay with his girlfriend through the night but it was difficult watching her thrash and snarl, listening to her ear-piercing furious screams. Derek slid the door open and poked his head in to check on them, wandering in and handing Isaac a cold bottle of water then opening his own before settling down on the floor beside him.

"Are you sure this is normal for pregnant werewolves? I mean she sounds like she'd eat babies right now more than anything." Isaac muttered after taking a drink of water, laughing half-heartedly when Derek assured him that it was, recalling how rough his older sister Laura's pregnancy was on their whole family. 

Derek nodded at Isaac, taking another pull from his water bottle before answering. "Yeah it's normal I'm sure. I remember my sister Laura was pretty... intense when she was pregnant." He mentioned, giving a bit of a shrug as he adjusted himself on the floor. "It won't hurt either of them. As long as she doesn't feel threatened she'll mostly just stay put until it's over."

Isaac asked what mostly meant and again the alpha shrugged, "Well she'll put up a fight because she's chained up but with Laura as long as we didnt touch her or get close she just stayed put, growled a bit and stared us down." He chuckled at the memory, trying to assure his beta all would be fine even as Jordan snarled and snipped at them from a far, pulling at her chains until she tired herself out.

"It'll take a few full moons after the baby's born for her to fully settle back in and get under control again." Derek explained further, "I suggest working on it a bit in between full moons." He muttered, wincing slightly as Jordan screamed, not missing the way Isaac tried to cover his ears to avoid the sound entirely. "She'll be okay."

\-----

Jordan's due date was drawing closer and with her father working as much as he was and Isaac doing his night classes, she tended to invite company over a time or two. Isaac preferred her not being alone after the incident with Miles and his pack not to mention she was nine months along by now and counting down the days until their daughter arrived.

"Stiles?" She whined, her hand on her belly while the other braced the back of the couch, trying to hoist herself up. Her spastic friend came jogging in with half eaten hot pocket in hand and a plate of snacks in the other for Jordan to eat. He mumbled a question as to what she needed, "Pee." She said simply and he chuckled, going to help her up.

She left to use the restroom, returning to her friend with an odd expression on her face. Her hand pressed firmly to her belly. "What's the matter?" Stiles asked worriedly, facing her as she came back to the couch. He gently guided her to sit and she shook her head saying she was feeling uncomfortable at the moment. "Do you need me to call Isaac?"

Jordan leaned back and shook her head again, "No. Nothing that bad I just... My back hurts too but it's been like that. He knows." She said, "Melissa said I might have some pain on and off." She assured, breathing slowly and telling Stiles to turn the tv on the right channel so they could watch the movie they ordered.

The pair sat together for another hour or two, relaxing and snacking on whatever they could find. Jordan started feeling pressure in her abdomen again, getting herself up to get another drink while Stiles picked their next film. She cried out suddenly, her eyes flickering yellow and no sooner did Stiles respond, rushing in to check on her. "Jor? What's wrong? Dude your eyes are yellow." He informed, looking her over and gripping her lightly.

She clutched to him, dropping her glass as another bit of pain ripped through her and she felt warm wetness against her thighs. "Stiles..." She began, tugging him to look at her face instead. "Call Isaac. Now." She said firmly.

"Why? Is it bad?" He questioned, keeping her upright and looking down at the pool of murky slickness on the floor of the kitchen. "Oh gross." He cringed making her snap at him. He winced as if she might hurt him, "Well it is!!"

"Call Isaac!" She yelled at him, starting to slump to the ground, another bit of pain ripping through her body and she hissed at the sensation. Her eyes watered, breathing through as best she could as she sat down, not caring about the discomfort of the cold ground at the moment.

Stiles eyes went wide and he frantically started checking his pockets for his phone. "Oh god I think mines charging..."

"Get mine!!" She snapped again, clawing at his pant leg and making him jump as he pulled away and took off to do what he was told.

Stiles ran up to her room, finding it on her dresser and rushing back down to kneel beside her as she grabbed the front of his shirt. "Is it time? I mean like serious?" He asked, catch on the look on her face he raised his hands in defense and dialed out quickly, "It's ringing." He laughed awkwardly, gulping at the glare she shot him.

"Isaac. Oh my God. Dude she's leaking all over the place umm..." He started, "Yeah like baby is coming now kinda leaking... yeah contractions started like an hour ago I think but she was uncomfortable before then." He rattled off answering Isaacs questions. He looked Jordan over, holding her hand now and despite his nerves he nodded, "I'll call Melissa if I need to and get her in the jeep. Take her to the hospital... I think she'll kill me if it pops out here." He said, listening to his friend tell him where all their stuff was packed for the event.

"Yeah... okay... I mean we got time right. She's not gonna have it in my jeep or anything? I just got new floor mats." He winced at Isaacs response, "Okay! Alright God." He took off and ran to get the bag, putting it over his shoulder. "I got it. Wanna meet us there?"

 

"Stiles! Just get her to the hospital for the love of God!" Isaac exclaimed, already jogging down the hallway from his class to Jordan's car that he'd pretty much exclusively taken to driving with his schedule and her being so far along now. "Yes, I'll meet you there just hurry and make sure she's not scared okay? Tell her I'll be right over." He responded to his friend's final question, hanging up and driving like a mad man to get to the hospital. His classes were across town and he begrudged every moment it took him to get there, but at least he knew she wasn't completely alone even if it did worry him a bit that it was Stiles taking her to the hospital.

The tall werewolf arrived at the hospital looking oddly like he belonged there still dressed in his scrubs from class. He made his way to Jordan's room and was grateful to see she seemed fairly calm, sitting holding Stiles' hand who was sitting at her bedside using his free hand to gently feed her a few ice chips. Her bag was on the floor by the end of the bed and everything looked to be in good order, Isaac was impressed and grateful that his friend had done so well getting his girlfriend here and all settled in.

"Hey, sorry baby I got here as fast as I could." Isaac apologized as he entered the room, smiling brightly at his lover then at Stiles. "Thanks man." He murmured sincerely as he bent to hug Jordan when she reached for him, kissing her softly and then straightening to drop his heavy backpack on the floor and get seated beside her himself. Stiles gave a quick run down of them arriving and what the doctor had told them a few minutes ago about Jordan hardly being dilated yet but that things seemed to be progressing smoothly.

Stiles stood up and handed Isaac the cup of ice he'd been holding, stating that he'd give them a bit of privacy and start calling people to let them know it was 'baby-werewolf time' if they wanted. Isaac and Jordan both chuckled and thanked him again, giving him the green light on letting their close friends know since Jack had already been informed by Melissa and was finishing up a surgery then would be right down.

Isaac turned to face his lover once Stiles stepped out, cupping her face and searching her features, pleased to see more excitement than apprehension in her expression. "You doing all right beautiful? I'm sorry I wasn't there to bring you here but it looks like Stiles did a pretty fair job." He commented, chuckling lightly at her response that their friend handled it all amazingly well.

"Glad to hear it." Isaac murmured, his eyes flicking to the little monitor Jordan was hooked up to keeping track of the rate of her contractions, "Still pretty big gaps between contractions, hmm? Hopefully she doesn't keep us waiting too long." He chuckled, offering his hand for his lover to squeeze as the pain hit her again. He took deep even breaths to center himself and drew as much of her pain into him as he could, his jaw clenching and eyes twisting shut along with Jordan's as he helped her bear it. The smaller blonde relaxed as it passed, chiding him softly that he didn't need to take her pain and he lovingly kissed the back of her hand he held.

"I don't mind. Anything I can do to make this easier on you. Besides, don't women always complain how men don't get childbirth? Maybe this will give me enough of a clue that I can honestly sympathize with patients I have in the future." He laughed, offering Jordan a few ice chips which she gratefully accepted.

One by one people began arriving thanks to Stiles' sending the word out. Derek, Scott, Melissa, Allison, Stiles, and Lydia all came in to greet the expectant parents and took turns sitting in the room with them and Jack for moral support. Despite the late hour no one seemed like they were planning on leaving till the baby arrived and both Isaac and Jordan were pleased to have their support.

It was nearly four in the morning before it was getting close to time for Jordan to start pushing, Isaac held his lover and whispered soothingly to her through her contractions that were coming on top of each other now, subtly taking away as much of her pain as he could and a few times and even Scott and Derek took a few turns, merely smiling and brushing off the girl's insistence that they didn't need to do that for her.

Jordan felt tired already and she hadn’t even begun to push but it was late or rather early now by the time she was nearly fully dilated enough to start trying to free their little one from her body. She couldn’t even begin to count the hours or minutes that went by as she waited a little longer, feeling Derek’s hand around her own as he took his turn at helping ease her pain. She cried in pain but it soon turned to relief as the tension in her frame eased and the horrible cramps in her belly and back dulled. She huffed for breath, letting the man’s fingers go, “I told you to stop doing that.” She chided airily.

Derek gave something of a chuckle, “Yeah but this time you were the one holding my hand, not that other way around.” He pointed out, not missing how she had the strength to roll her eyes at him. “Not too much longer, Jordan.” He reminded, patting the top of her hand and starting to walk around the foot of her bed to leave once more. The sound of footsteps told him that the nurse was coming back to check on her anyways and he grinned, wondering if this was going to be the last run. It’d be left up to the couple now. He stepped out of the nurses way and grabbed the door before it closed, leaving the couple and going back to wait with the others.

The blonde sighed heavily, her pain already beginning to return and when Isaac reached for her hand she shook her head at him. “Baby let me do some of it on my own.” She whispered, not wanting him to keep coddling her in the way he had been. He nodded and for the first time he didn’t take her pain. The nurse stepped to the foot of her bed, checking her over and Jordan whined, “Please give me good news.” She requested and much to her surprise the woman did, mentioning that she would call in her doctor for delivery.

She sighed with relief this time, the pain not seeming quite as bad for the moment as she considered that she would be finally a step closer to bringing their daughter home. Her eyes welled up and Isaac kissed her brow, reminding her as well what lie ahead. They waited only a little longer and soon enough her doctor was in the room, smiling at her as they got her set up. “Are you ready, Mommy?” The woman said in a sing song voice, looking to Isaac, “Daddy.” She greeted again, putting gloves on and getting them both ready. “Okay Sweetie, remember to breathe okay? Don’t force her. Push from your bottom.”

Jordan took a few breaths as she tried to keep herself calm, clutching Isaac’s hand a little tighter and nodding her understanding. She braced herself as she gave her first push, nearly screaming in pain despite feeling her lover trying to soothe the majority of it. She didn’t know how long she had been at it but when the doctor made another request for her to try, she shook her head, “I’m tired. I can’t… I really can’t!” She argued, getting irritated with everyone around her. She tried to focus on Isaac’s voice against her ear telling her to stay calm, to focus on their daughter being her anchor.

The words he spoke were enough to ease her mind and she gave one last attempt, hearing the gurgling cry of her daughter for the first time. She followed suite and tears streamed down her face into her sweat dampened hair, feeling a sense of relief but also emptiness to have their little one out and in the world with them now. She smiled, choking on a sob as she watched a listened to them cleaning her up and calling Isaac down to cut the umbilical cord.

Isaac had never experienced such a strange contradiction of time passing agonizingly slowly while at the same time rushing by faster than he could keep up with it. His whole focus narrowed to his girlfriend and the effort she was making, taking her pain as he could and speaking soothingly to her trying to help as much as he could. Finally their daughter's sputtering cry pierced the air and Isaac felt his heart skip.

"Oh my god Jordan there she is..." Isaac whispered excitedly as the doctor lifted their tiny squalling girl up from between Jordan's legs for them to see before gesturing him down to the end of the bed to cut the umbilical cord. He followed their prompting and snipped the link between mother and baby, watching with anxious excitement as they took her across the room momentarily to clean her up, weigh her and clear her airways among other routine activities. 

Isaac rolled back over on his wheeled stool to Jordan's head while they inspected their daughter, kissing his lover's temple sweetly and grasping her hand, taking more of her pain trying to soothe her. "You did amazing J, she's perfect." He murmured, pressing his lips to hers tenderly. "Are you doing okay?" He asked, looking her over concerned by how wiped out the process had made her. Jordan giggled airily and assured him that she was just fine, pressing her sweaty brow to his and taking a few deep breaths while they waited the few minutes for their daughter to be returned to them.

The nurse carried the girl back over swaddled in a soft white receiving blanket, congratulating them both as she handed Jordan the little bundle. Isaac watched raptly as Jordan took their daughter, craning over as close as he could to see her as his lover got the teeny girl settled against her chest. 

"Wow." He breathed quietly, taking in every tiny detail of his daughter's flushed face, amazed to see little details of his and Jordan's features already in her little face. Jordan cooed at her, causing the girl to open her eyes for the first time, gazing blearily up at the source of the noise and both Jordan and Isaac gasped happily at how incredible it was to see their daughter's eyes. They were the slate blue gray of most infants for now, Isaac wondered absently if her eyes would go brown like her mother's or blue like his in time.

He gingerly reached out to put his hand over his daughter's body, gently brushing her cheek with the tip of his index finger. "Hi angel. Nice to finally meet you." Isaac whispered, as if he spoke too loudly it might hurt her small ears somehow. Jordan bent her head to feather kisses over the girl's face, asking him happily if she was a Marie or an Arianna. Isaac chuckled and shrugged, saying both names out loud looking at her face intently.

"I think she's perfect no matter what... But she looks like an Arianna to me." He replied, grinning widely when his girlfriend agreed and said her full name in succession, for both their mothers and she put his last name on the end. His brows rose slightly and he met Jordan's gaze, "You want to give her my name? Are you sure?" He asked, smiling hesitantly trying to keep his excitement in check in case she really wanted to use her own last name and was just trying to show him a kindness.

Jordan cuddled their little girl gently, asking Isaac the question they both knew would come anyways from the nurse who would take their daughter’s name and write it out on her birth certificate. She listened to her lover’s answer and smiled widely, trying not to cry again as she kissed lightly along her little one’s cheeks. “Arianna Marie Lahey. I think it’s perfect.” She cooed, “She’s perfect.”

Her eyes darted over to Isaac’s when he seemed a little thrown off by the last name she simply gave to Arianna. The blonde met his gaze and nodded, it was something she had thought a lot about but hadn’t discussed with him directly because ultimately it was a mother’s decision anyhow. “I thought about it the last month or two and I’ve sort of known I wanted her to have your last name for a while now… Isaac I love you and I know we’ll always be together and she’s always going to be yours. It’s how it’s supposed to be and it’s exactly how I want it, every child should have their father’s last name.” She assured him.

She shook her head at his following question asking if she wanted to just hyphenate it. “No. God no, I hate that crap.” Jordan laughed, urging him forward for a kiss before looking down at their daughter, “I want her to be a Lahey.” She finalized, brushing her hand up the girl’s small back and offering her finger for her to take. Arianna instantly grasped her hand around it, the instinct of every infant. “She should have that connection to her father, don’t you think so little Ari?” She whispered, smiling down at her pretty face.

Arianna’s eyes fluttered closed once more and the couple simply watched for a moment or two before Isaac even responded to her gesture, leaning forward and kissing her temple. Jordan grinned at him once more, “Do you want to hold her, Daddy?” She offered, loving the way her boyfriend’s eyes lit up at the title. He nodded eagerly and Jordan very carefully extracted her finger from Ari’s grasp, easing her tiny form into Isaac’s hands.

He scooped her up, his movements slow and as gentle as ever, the sight making Jordan cry all over again, tears soaking her cheeks as she simply watched him whisper sweet and adoring things down to his baby girl. Their baby girl. “God she’s so amazing, Isaac.” She muttered, leaning into him when he leaned on the end of her bed, rocking their daughter lightly and cooing to her. “And you’re good with her already… I just—It hardly seems real. Thank you. For being there and helping me and bringing her to me as well. I mean considering you did play a part in all of this.” She grinned, resting her cheek to his back, feeling exhaustion setting in a little further, her hand running over her lover’s lower back. “I love you so much.”

\----

The couple got a little more time with their daughter before being shown how to change her as well as Jordan was taught how to feed her and properly hold her while doing so. Once they felt a little more settled and ready, the others were invited back. Stiles shot up in his seat as soon as he saw Isaac turn the corner still dressed in the scrubs he wore to class. “Is she here?” He asked quickly, walking to him and curiously wondering if Jordan and the baby were okay. “How are they? Can we meet her?”

 

Isaac wandered out to let their group of visitors know they could come see their daughter. He grinned at the contrast of Stiles who practically rocketed out of his chair while pretty much everyone else looked eager but appropriately tired for not having gotten any sleep the whole night through waiting on the baby to arrive. He wasn't sure where the guy got his ridiculous amounts of energy but he was a little jealous to be honest considering how tired he felt at the moment himself.

"Yes, yes she's here." Isaac quickly answered, holding up his hands to physically discourage the young man from brushing right by him back to the hospital room down the hall. "They're both doing great. You guys can come and see her now but only two at a time." He explained, putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder when he falsely assumed he'd just gotten permission to proceed. "Except Jack. He gets to see her first, and he gets to stay in the room. The rest of you can figure out what order you wanna come in." Isaac gave Stiles a sideways look when he huffed impatiently, but smiled right away glad that his friend was so eager to see his daughter.

Isaac put his hand between Jack's shoulder blades as the older man came up beside him, turning and walking back to the room and the two men hugged tightly before entering. Isaac hung back a bit to let Jordan and her dad have a little time just for them, smiling fondly as he watched Jack scoop Arianna up and coo at her, his kind brown eyes watering with emotion when Jordan told them the final name they'd decided on. 

Jack called him over after a few moments, handing the bundle back to him and Isaac kissed his daughter lightly before giving her back to Jordan, he and her dad sitting on either side of her bed so they were still close by but out of the way for the rest of the visitors to come in and meet the new addition. 

The first pair to come in were Lydia and Stiles, the latter claiming that he felt justified in getting the first turn since he had been the one to bring Jordan to the hospital and they all agreed with varying amounts of laughter. Jordan called him closer and coached him softly how to hold her, grinning happily as the young man carefully supported the infant's head and moved to face out enough so Lydia could come close and get a good look as well.

"She's just beautiful Jordan. Little peachy princess. What's her name?" Lydia cooed at the girl, asking her name and smiling when Jordan answered her. "It suits her perfectly." The strawberry blonde commented, gently brushing her manicured fingertips over Ari's head and cheek, standing in Stiles' space unconsciously and Isaac was struck suddenly by how natural the pair looked fawning over the baby leaning on each other and quietly talking amongst themselves about her different features and expressions.

Stiles handed Ari off to Lydia to hold, still hovering close and holding his hand just beneath the baby like he was ready to catch her should the young woman drop her. It was obvious he was completely smitten by the little girl and that surprised Isaac as well, out of all of them he figured Stiles might be a little uncomfortable handling the infant since it required holding still.

The pair got a good ten minutes or so in before finally handing the baby back to Isaac, congratulating them all again before leaving to give the next well wishers a turn. Scott and Allison came in next, and it was all Isaac could do not to laugh at his closest friend who looked for all the world like a happy eager dog waiting to be rewarded as he held out his arms to take Ari. 

The dark haired young werewolf cradled the girl perfectly, his gentle nature evident in the way he supported her and spoke softly in a sing song tone to the infant who seemed to respond the most to him thus far of all the visitors. Allison shied away from taking a turn holding Ari herself, content to simply fawn over her in Scott's arms claiming she had dropped the last baby she held and didn't want to risk anything making them all laugh.

“Maybe Allison will have to hold her supervised and sitting down… No offense.” Jordan commented with a bit of a shrug, subconsciously worrying for her newborn despite the fact that Scott was the one cradling her and not the brunette beside him. She sat up about to reach out for her daughter and take her back, ready to wave their friends off considering she was keen on simply getting time with her new family.

The plans of her’s changed when she had Ari in her arms once more, chewing her lower lip and looking to her alpha who wore the tiniest of smiles on his face that she couldn’t miss even from afar. “Derek.” She muttered, making the whole room turn to face him, the chatter among the group quieting down. The tall darker werewolf pushed himself off the wall, his gaze raising to her face and he waited for her to continue. “Do you wanna hold her?” She offered.

The alpha contemplated her offer, striding forward to the side of her bed and for a moment or two he simply looked them both over. He didn’t even hesitate or wait like the other’s did for Jordan to place her in his arms, hearing the youngest of his pack starting to make sounds of distress he hoisted her up gingerly, his large hand tucked beneath her head, cradling it for support while his arms crossed slightly beneath her tiny fragile frame. Jordan almost reached out in protest but then she watched the smile on Derek’s face broaden as he took a few steps back and forth, rocking her lightly in his arms.

Arianna’s big grey eyes stared up at him for only a moment or two, curiosity filling her gaze but soon her eyes fluttered shut, drifting off through Derek’s lulling her soothingly. “How did you do that?” The young mother asked, sitting up to watch them a little more as Derek shrugged his shoulders.

“I was around kids a lot before, you don’t really forget how to do it.” He mentioned, one arm untucking from around her and he brushed his finger along her rosy cheek. Arianna responded, her mouth opening and her tiny head turning in the direction of his touch, trying to suckle his finger. “She’s hungry.” He commented absently, further confusing both young parents. Derek shrugged again, “Everyone is born with instincts. Take her chasing my finger as indication she’s a hunter.” He grinned, holding the baby were only a few moments more before he very gently handed her back to Jordan.

The rest of the group opted for giving their friend privacy, leaving with a final good bye and a promise to check in on them later, clearly they all needed rest, except for Lydia who had mastered covering up her exhaustion with makeup. Jordan said her good nights or rather good morning’s and Derek was the last to linger, respectfully turning his cheek as Jordan tried to nurse Arianna and then Isaac got his turn at changing her. “She’s beautiful.” The elder werewolf said to Isaac as he got Ari settled in her little bassinet on the other side of the room.

The young man smiled and nodded his agreement, thanking his alpha and friend for the compliment. Derek nodded his acceptance of his thanks and moved on, “There hasn’t been any issues lately. I’m going to head home, check with my uncle but if either of you need anything – or you Jack—just give me a call. It’s your job to take care of them now Isaac.” He said, squeezing the man’s shoulder as he passed and going to say good bye to Jordan quickly before he headed out himself.

Jordan smiled at her Alpha and then it broadened at the sight of her lover, her head lulling tiredly as he wandered over to stand at her side. He took her hand and she sighed, closing her eyes and resting her brow on his forearm. “She’s finally here.” She whispered, pleased to be able to see her and know she was alive and well within their sights. “I can’t wait to take her home, Isaac.” She muttered, her body tired and her words slurring just a little as she held onto him.

 

"Me either. But for now you should get a little rest, you've earned it." Isaac murmured, kissing his lover's brow as her head lolled with fatigue and he wasn't even sure if she heard him speak she was asleep so fast. He grinned and gingerly extracted himself from her, careful not to disturb her slumber as he got up to go and sit beside the bassinet holding their little girl.

"Hey Ari... Hey angel." Isaac cooed just above a whisper, gently resting his hand over the infant's tiny body, feeling the tiny patter of her heartbeat and watching her round face fondly as she slept. He noted with some amusement that Arianna's brow furrowed slightly exactly like Jordan's did when she was asleep. "We're gonna be all right. The three of us? We're a team now okay? I'll take care of you, I promise." Isaac told her, smiling to himself.

Jordan's body healed quickly from the rigors of childbirth, surprising her doctors but of course they weren't privy to the little boost she had working in her favor. Once their doctor was confident that Jordan had feeding Ari down and everything was in good order they sent the new family home.

Isaac drove them back to the house, considering the place his home as much as Jordan or Jack's now. He was quick to jump out and circle the car in time to open up the door for his girlfriend from the outside, helping her up and carefully extracting the carrier portion from their convertible car seat. He slung Jordan's bags over one shoulder and carried Ari with the opposite hand, wanting to make everything as easy as possible for Jordan despite her insistence that she was fine.

They got in and situated, Jordan fed Ari nestled on the living room couch while Isaac got their things from the hospital unpacked and fixed some food for them considering neither adult had exactly had the time or attention span to feed themselves over the past twenty four hours or so. He brought up a couple plates and jokingly offered to trade Jordan a sandwich for the baby, handing off her lunch and scooping Ari out of her arms so the young mother could eat herself.

Isaac bounced the tiny baby girl in his arms slightly, babbling at her and smiling at the way her round gray eyes flickered curiously at the different sounds he made. "C'mon Ari, let's go and give you the grand tour of your new room." He suggested as if she might respond to him. He carried her upstairs and walked her around Jack's old office that they had converted into her nursery, picking up a few random items here or there to hold up in her view and chatting at her about them.

Isaac wandered over to stand by Ari's crib, he and Jack had built it together and at the time he'd been fairly proud of the accomplishment, but as he stood leaning over it he couldn't help but hesitate to place his daughter inside. His brow furrowed as he lowered her down to the plush little mattress, the barred sides of the crib suddenly looking more cage like than anything and his heart skipped a beat. He looked down at Ari squirming idly in the blanket she was wrapped in, and it felt like the breath was being forced from his lungs.

Isaac hurriedly lifted Arianna up out of the crib, holding her to his chest and taking an involuntary step back from the apparatus as if it might snap shut on her. As if it might collapse with her inside it leaving her unable to move, to breathe... 

Isaac nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a touch on his shoulder, looking down and seeing Jordan staring up at him with a concerned look on her pretty face. She asked him what was wrong, gently taking Ari from him and it was only when she did that he realized he'd probably been holding the girl a little too tightly out of fear.

"Nothing, I just... I saw-" Isaac half choked, not wanting to admit what had popped in his head setting Ari down in her crib. "I just thought she was trapped for a second... I thought I- I might've trapped her." He stammered, leaning back and supporting himself on the windowsill behind him as his sudden panic attack made him feel less than steady on his feet. "Oh god Jordan, what if... What if someday I-" He faltered, not even able to finish the sentence it frightened him so much. The things his father had put him through still haunted him to this day, likely would for the rest of his life. What if he carried those same triggers? What if it was only a matter of time before he put his sweet, innocent little girl through something like what he had experienced? It hadn't occurred to him till this moment that of all the things he had to protect his daughter from, he might be at the top of that list.

Jordan walked slowly into what was now Ari’s room, stepping up beside Isaac and seeing he looked like he might get sick at any second. “Isaac? Sweetie?” She muttered softly, reaching for his shoulder and it was clear he hadn’t even heard her voice behind him when she startled him from his trance. Her brow furrowed with worry, squeezing his bicep before she took their baby girl from his grasp. “What’s wrong?” She asked, settling Arianna against her chest and cuddling the girl lovingly.

She listened quietly to her lover mentioning his worry and he didn’t have to even complete his thought for her to grasp what he was getting at. “No.” She said adamantly, shaking her head and her eyes getting a little moist while she shifted Ari from one arm to the other carefully. “You thought you were trapping her in her crib? Baby that’s her safe haven. You built it with love with her grandpa… It’s going to protect her, keep her from falling and hurting herself.” She cooed, kneeling down before him with a squirming Ari in her grasp.

“Don’t even go there, Isaac. You would never.” She argued, settling on her knees before him where he sat propped back against the wall and taking slow deep breaths. “You’re not like him. I know you’re not because if you were you wouldn’t even be where you are now. You wouldn’t be worried about the possibility at all if you were like your dad. You wouldn’t have hesitated to put her down in her crib like you just did.” She whispered, running her hand over his leg as she shifted closer to him.

Arianna hiccupped and absently Jordan started gently patting her tiny back, bouncing her in her arms until the sound stopped. “You’d have hurt me and you’ve never done so. Not physically or emotionally. Ever. You’re a far better man than him and the fact that you’re consciously thinking about this shows me that. I don’t have any reason to believe you would hurt our baby girl. The look in your eyes when you hold her… Isaac I’ve never seen you so keen on protecting and nurturing. The way you talk to her—“ She smiled, lifting a wriggling Ari up to put her in Isaac’s arms.

She gently laid her down against him, shifting and sitting beside them both, “Look at her and tell me that you even feel remotely close to harming your daughter.” Jordan instructed, the smile on her face never leaving or faltering as she watched him nuzzle Ari. “I know that love will never change because I know you Isaac. You’re going to stop the cycle before it even becomes one because you love her and you love me.” She murmured, grasping his other arm and resting her cheek on his shoulder while they snuggled together on the floor. Her free hand brushed Ari’s thick wavy hair, smiling fondly at her family. “Don’t ever think like that Isaac. You’re safe now and so is she.” She said, kissing his jaw affectionately. “I’m sorry you were ever put through that.”

 

Isaac felt his racing heart calm somewhat at his lover's words, though he still couldn't help but wonder if his father had felt any trace or indication that he would ever hurt him before his mother died. He wanted to trust in himself wholeheartedly the way Jordan did, but for now the best comfort he could take was in the fact that the idea of hurting his baby girl was abhorrent to him and he was determined that it stay that way.

The small family stayed curled up together on the floor like that for awhile longer till Jack came home and found them, reminding the pair with a gentle laugh that they did keep furniture in the house for a reason. Isaac chuckled and helped Jordan stand, trailing after her out of the nursery to spend some more time with his girls along with Jack who was beside himself with happiness at being a grandfather.

\---  
Isaac was amazed by how quickly his little girl grew and changed as the months went by, as exciting as it was to watch her world expanding as the range of what she could do and understand he often found himself wishing for a pause button he could push to keep her tiny and innocent awhile longer.

He and Jordan's world basically condensed down to caring for Ari and schooling, especially in Isaac's case between his high school courses and advanced nursing classes in the evening he sometimes felt like he was getting a little robotic in his routine. He loved getting to spend time with Ari when he could but beyond that everything else he had to give was being funneled into doing the best he could at school in order to get a job as quickly as possible once he graduated.

Isaac came home from class tired, looking forward to his first evening off in two weeks. The lanky young man dropped his backpack just inside the front door and was about to call out a greeting to Jordan wherever she might be in the house when he heard the sounds of male voices going back and forth in the kitchen. His brow furrowed and he tugged his hoodie off, wandering into the space in his blue scrubs with a curious expression as to who might be here.

To his surprise Stiles and Scott were in the kitchen talking with Jordan who was busy putting some bottles and other items of Ari's into her soft purple diaper bag. They all glanced at him but it hardly stopped their conversation, which from the outside looked more like an argument that the males were losing.

"But why does he get to take her? He got her last time!" Scott whined, nodding at Stiles' quick justification that the two of them watching Ari was better than just one person, namely Isaac's alpha Derek. Jordan shook her head, apparently reiterating her point that she felt like for this job Derek was a better choice since he got her to sleep so easily.

"Come on, we can do it! Give us a chance!" Scott urged, sighing when the blonde thanked him with a little laugh but still denied them what they seemed to want.

"Um... Hey guys. What's going on exactly?" Isaac asked, holding up his hands in mock defense when Stiles whirled on him and started rattling off his line of reasoning why having he and Scott watch Ari for the night was a better idea than Derek, but he was interrupted by Jordan making a distressed noise and slapping the back of his head for giving away the whole plan for the evening she had in store for her and her boyfriend.

"What? What does he mean the whole night? Jordan?" Isaac sputtered, trying to piece together what was happening with his lover and Stiles talking over each other.

“Seriously two eyes are better than one!” Stiles argued, “I mean… Well you know what I mean! Pairs of eyes.” He indicated to his eyes and then Scott’s to prove his point, fingers darting in the direction of Ari’s room. Jordan rolled her eyes at him, “Come ooon!” He continued, catching Isaac’s voice from behind them in the doorway. “Isaac, tell her we can do it. Tell her we’re better at all this than Derek I mean really we can take turns watching her all night. One of us can even stay up when we gotta. Scott is the best diaper changer around.” He said, making his friend give him a look and mention that he had to pull his weight too not just play with Ari all night.

Jordan groaned and stepped forward, stopping what she was doing and smacking the backs of both their heads. “Gee thanks you guys! It’s not like I wanted to surprise my boyfriend with a nice evening in or anything.” She scolded, both of them wincing at her hit. “Seriously Stiles can’t you shut your mouth for five seconds? I told you he wasn’t supposed to know and the second he comes in here you yap on about it straight to the very guy I’m trying to do this for!” She yelled at her freckled companion.

“Hey you didn’t say surprise you just said to wait until he came home for him to find out the whole deal! Maybe you need to be a little clearer. I’m not a mind reader, Jor. You’re the one with the freaky supernatural senses couldn’t you smell him coming? What kind of wolf are you?” Stiles returned.

“This is probably in part why I won’t let you two watch her all night. You’d just use her for some science experiment. Mostly you Stiles! I know you’ve been trying to see what kind of senses and abilities she has already but she’s not even old enough, Derek told you that.” Jordan kept on, hardly hearing her boyfriend speaking up until he raised his voice and pushed past her to block Stiles from her view.

She jolted slightly, looking up at him and stepping into his space. “Hi baby.” She greeted, running her hands over his sides and up his chest as she stood on her toes to kiss him when he bent to meet her. He seemed suspicious which wasn’t at all surprising considering what he just walked in on. He asked once more to know what was going on and she never let her grin fall, trying to sweet talk her way into getting him to agree. “Well… I thought that since this was your first night off in a while now you and I might want to be alone for a while.” She traced her finger along his chest but he didn’t even react, waiting for her to continue.

“You know… without distractions.” Jordan kept on, arching a brow and wondering if he didn’t get it. He brought up the question about who Ari was going with and why Jack couldn’t watch her tonight. “He’s working so I’m taking her to Derek’s because in case you don’t understand I’d really like to screw around with my boyfriend again since I’m not so drained from playing house while you’re working all the time.” She half snipped at him, going to pack up the rest of Ari’s bottles she prepared for Derek so he would have less to do.

“Yeah and Scott and I think that we’re a better pick for sitters than Derek and we need you to vouch for that.” Stiles prompted, waiting for Isaac to speak but before he could manage to even take one side or the other Jordan cut him off.

“She sleeps better at Derek’s because he doesn’t constantly coddle and coo at her. Yes she’s cute and I know you guys love her but when you watch her she comes back screaming half the time because she’s tired.” Jordan argued, turning back to Isaac now. “Look baby I was going to tell you when you got home and these two idiots weren’t supposed to be here but… I just kinda want you to myself for a bit. We can pick her up in the morning Derek said, as early as we want. She’ll be fine there. Please?” She whispered the last bit, drawing close to him and giving him a look she knew he’d go for, biting her lip as she looked at him.

Isaac's brows shot up at Jordan's look that was somewhere between pleading and threatening, he had to clamp down hard on the urge to chuckle at her borderline desperation for them to have some alone time as a couple. He knew with how they had been going full tilt for weeks they were both in need of a little down time, but he didn't realize quite how much his girlfriend seemed to want it.

"Um... That sounds great babe... I mean if you're comfortable with being away from her for the night I'm sure she'll be fine with Derek." Isaac stammered, wincing a bit sheepishly at the outburst of dismay his words garnered from Stiles and Scott behind them. He glanced over Jordan at his two friends, shaking his head and raising his hand to silence their protests further.

"Guys, guys. We appreciate your willingness to watch Ari, really. But this is the first time being away from her all night so I think letting someone with more experience take her is the right call. Maybe you guys could hang out with her a bit tonight at Derek's place, I dunno." He suggested, though neither young man looked particularly hopeful that they would get to do that. He couldn't help but laugh at their crestfallen expressions, he really was glad they had friends around them so eager to help them out and spend time with their daughter.

Jordan went right back to packing up Ari's things happily once she heard the okay from him, packing probably about triple what the little girl needed for an overnight stay but Isaac supposed being over prepared was better than under. He was curious to see how tonight went, for all that Jordan seemed desperate for some alone time with him at the moment, last time they'd left Ari with a babysitter after an hour the pretty blonde was texting Derek to make sure she was all right and offering to come and get her early.

The boys stayed and argued their case a little while longer, mentioning that they were even planning on having Allison and Lydia help them as an added incentive and suddenly the lightbulb turned on in Isaac's head, "Oh ho, now the truth comes out." He laughed, folding his arms over his chest and giving his friends a sly grin when they questioned him, "You wanted to play the 'look at me being so precious taking care of a little baby' card tonight, didn't you? Trying to get something started. Admit it." He teased, laughing when they both denied it a little too adamantly.

They sent the guys off after that, and Isaac leaned against the kitchen counter watching his girlfriend checking and double checking everything she had gotten ready for Derek to take with him when he showed up to pick up their daughter. She kept avoiding his gaze when he looked at her and he finally snatched her wrist, tugging her over to make her face him.

"So. First you're practically threatening to grope me in front of the guys to convince me to say yes to this little surprise... Now suddenly you're all quiet and pretending I'm not in the room." He prompted, grinning crookedly at his girlfriend when she flushed at his observation. Jordan stared up at him awkwardly for a moment before haltingly admitting that she was worried he might think she was being a bad mom for wanting a break. Isaac shook his head and bent to kiss her lightly, rubbing her arms and shoulders reassuringly.

"Of course not. Everybody gets worn out. I'm pretty sure it's good for Ari if her parents still like spending time together." He cupped her face gently, trying to soothe her nerves, "You're a great mom Jor. The best. Thanks for putting this together for us tonight, I'm sure it'll be great, and Ari loves Derek, she'll be fine." He murmured, kissing his lover sweetly again.

“I was worried you might think I’m a bad mom for wanting some time for just you and me… a little break.” Jordan muttered, feeling a little ashamed of herself for admitting she wanted even just a few hours from her daughter. She bit her lower lip, looking up at Isaac when he tugged her to him, shaking his head and kissing her. She responded lightly, leaning into him and smiling when he assured her she was an awesome mom and they deserved the break, thanking her for putting it together for them.

She hummed against his lips and held him close, “I have to take care of my whole family not just my daughter.” She muttered, deepening their kiss until he groaned. “I’m hoping this time I won’t chase after her at Derek’s or anything.” She admitted, tugging his lower lip before there was a knock at the door. “That’ll be Derek.” She pat his chest, kissing him a final time and tugging the diaper bag over his shoulder and gesturing for him to get the door.

Isaac grinned and walked off to do so while she went to get Arianna from her crib. The tiny girl was gurgling and blowing bubbles at her. “Hi Angel.” She cooed, kissing her chubby cheeks as she lifted her up and carried her in her arms out to the boys. “Are you ready to go stay with Uncle Derek? You’re gonna have so much fun.” She murmured, making their little one smile. “Hey Derek. Thanks for watching her… She just napped so she might be up for a little while and she hasn’t eaten yet.” She informed him, kissing her daughter before handing her to Isaac so he could say his good bye.

Derek waited and assured them it was fine, that he would take care of her, already sort of knowing most of Arianna’s routine to begin with. When Isaac was done he gladly took the tiny blonde from him as well as the diaper bag, grinning at her as she reached for his cheek. “Alright just you and me Munchkin. Ready to party?” He joked, hoisting her up a little higher in his arms and saying his good nights to the young couple as they closed the door.

Jordan turned back to her lover, locking the door and grinning up at him, looping her arms around his neck and jumping up into his arms. He laughed and managed easily to get a good hold on her, “So do I still get my alone time or are we going to be those parents that talk about their child the entire time they’re away? Because I’d selfishly like to focus on the baby making process over the outcome.” She muttered, kissing along his neck to his jaw and making him groan as she bit at his flesh.

He chuckled and carried her to the sofa, teasing her for her impatience. “What? I thought this was the point of alone time?” She whined, letting him sit her down on the couch and gently tugging him with her. He settled against her, her leaning into his frame arms wrapped around his lean frame and for the first time in weeks she relaxed, looking up at him. “Oh wait… I’m supposed to ask about your day anyways. How was your day? Not too tired?” She asked, swinging her leg over his lap and settling on him instead while he answered, her hands running up and down his chest to his abdomen.

Isaac laughed as he relaxed with his lover reclining against him, eager like she was for what their alone time could afford them but also wanting a few minutes to just relax and be with his girlfriend without having to worry about a feeding or a burping or something of that nature. He let his head loll back on the couch and sighed happily as he let all the tension drain out of his tall lanky form.

"It was a long day to top off a long week... But it's all worth it when I come home to my girls." Isaac murmured, tipping his head to look fondly at Jordan who smiled back up at him. Her hands slid up and down his chest and he found the contact soothing, letting his eyes fall shut as she gently touched him. His hands gently trailed idle patterns over her hips and lower back, not quite pushing them into more heated territory yet but his body was already responding to their closeness.

"I just want to be done with school... In a job where I can start really supporting you and Ari. I mean I'm so grateful to your dad for everything he's doing for us, but... It'll be nice to feel like I'm really doing my job as a dad, you know?" Isaac mused, enjoying the release of tension as Jordan continued to lightly massage his chest and arms in his lap. Jordan murmured her agreement, but leaned forward and cupped his face to make him look at her, reminding him that there wasn't any rush and they were doing just fine for now.

"I know... It's just hard to be patient I guess." Isaac smirked, sliding his hands up Jordan's back to keep her trapped close against him and kissing her deeply. Jordan purred against him and returned the contact fervently, her fingers winding into his thick hair and her hips canting forward to his. Isaac let his hands roam over her body, her willowy curves familiar to him and yet brand new all over again because it had been awhile since they'd had the time and energy to be close like this.

He tugged at her top, lifting it over her head and panting as he devoured her with his eyes, grinning crookedly as she grabbed at his own scrub top trying to get it off of him. "Are you... Sure your dad isn't gonna be back anytime soon?" He huffed, his smile widening when she assured him that they had the house to themselves till at least four am, asking him if that was enough time for him and he shrugged.

"I don't know that I could ever have 'enough' time with you." He replied, tugging her in again once his shirt was removed and kissing her ravenously, his desire for her increasing by the second as her scent filled his nose and her rapid pulse thrummed in his ears. Jordan giggled and reached behind her back to remove her bra, starting to rock against him making him fully hard for her. Isaac groaned and leaned forward eagerly to sample her bare chest, gripping her small waist tight and nipping and sucking at her sweet flesh.

Isaac trailed his lips up from her breasts along her throat to nibble at her ear, slipping one hand beneath her dark jeans and teasing her beneath her desire soaked panties. Her sounds of want were intoxicating and he barely resisted the urge to rip her jeans open with his lupine strength bubbling just beneath the surface. "You should have a lot less clothes on. Just saying." Isaac panted, urging her gently back off his lap and standing up, working on his own bottoms while Jordan shimmied out of hers.

Once they were both bare Isaac picked her up and pushed her back against the wall, grinding his hardness against her center making both of them groan with want. He was pretty sure the living room blinds were open but he was worlds away from caring, now that he had this chance with his lover he wasn't going to waste a second of it.

"Is it weird to say that I missed you?" Isaac panted with a little smile, nuzzling into Jordan's neck and kissing at her flushed skin. He felt her body quiver with her answering giggle and was glad to know she felt something similar, they had been together this whole time but having to put Ari first meant putting each other second to a certain degree. Isaac didn't mind that, but it was still nice to have this connection with his lover once more. He raised his head to meet her lust-darkened gaze, pushing inside her heat with a low groan.

"Fuck... Baby you feel so good..." Isaac growled, thrusting into her slow and deep. In the back of his mind he knew he'd have to be careful since he'd taken her bare, but again at the moment all he cared about was being close to his lover.

Jordan met his gaze, gasping slightly as her back colliding with the wall unexpectedly. She followed his lead and hooked her arms and legs around him, groaning as he ground against her slick center. She held him tight, panting heavily at his question and shivering just slightly in response. “Not at all.” She whispered, feeling the exact same way he did. She loved their daughter dearly but it also had started a trend of them not really focusing on each other as a couple but instead their family as a whole.

She clutched to him, fingers curling around his shoulder and bicep as he pushed into her with a low curse. Her mind shorted out briefly, forgetting entirely about their need to be smart from now on if they wanted to prevent another little Ari from coming along. Right now she was too focused on her lover, her back pinned to the wall as he pushed up into her slow and deep, making her cry out on every deliberate thrust.

“God Isaac… I missed this.” She panted against his ear, her fingers threading up and through his thick hair, keeping his head drawn against her neck as he kissed along her flesh, making goosebumps appear along her skin. He took her harder but his pace hardly increased, keeping their connection deep and as intimate as possible while her pleasure built quickly in the pit of her belly. Her eyes screwed shut and she gripped him tighter, feeling herself about to lose it, body clenching around his length and making him huff with the effort to fight his own orgasm.

It wasn’t long before Jordan lost it, coming around him with a shuddering cry of his name but he kept pace, quickening eagerly and taking her rougher before she had time to recover. “Shit.” She cursed, breathing heavily and bouncing with each motion of their joined bodies, slapping together intimately as he drew her down onto him fully, burying himself to the hilt inside her and she found her second peak just in time for him to slip from her body, finishing off along her flat belly and thighs.

Jordan groaned, watching him as he came against her, his eyes a bright gold shade and she smirked, panting as they both came down. She tucked her head down and met his lips, kissing him ravenously. “I think I missed you is definitely accurate.” She breathed a sigh, giggling at his response. She slumped in his grasp, squeaking as he turned their bodies and pulled her with him to the sofa, tumbling back with her atop him. She smiled at him, lying over him and running her hands over his chest as she admired his form and face. “Aren’t you glad now that I opted for a night of just you and me?” she hummed, kissing his lips occasionally as they settled together. “And it’s only eleven… you have five hours or more of me.” She muttered, grinning at his hum of response.

 

Isaac and Jordan took full advantage of the hours they had remaining to themselves, not getting much sleep necessarily but both feeling rejuvenated the next morning nonetheless. The young parents went to go pick up their baby girl who according to Derek had been perfectly content all night, and even though Isaac was glad to have the alone time with his lover he felt a sense of relief when he had both his girls with him again under one roof.

\---  
Ari swung her legs over the back of her uncle's couch, her head hanging low off the cushions as she quickly skimmed through her reading assignment for english class. She had been at her alpha's loft for the past hour or so working on homework while she waited for him to get home from wherever he might be but she was starting to get bored.

Finally the heavy metal door slid open and she perked up, not looking up from her textbook she was reading upside down but calling out a greeting over it. "Hey Uncle Derek! You're finally home." She smirked when he responded to her sarcastically about not realizing he was expected back at a certain time. The dark haired werewolf wasn't her uncle by blood, but she still thought of him as her family.

"Mom and dad are both working late shift at the hospital tonight, so I thought we could get some sparring lessons in." Ari commented, swinging upright on the couch again and setting her book aside. She often came and stayed at her uncle's loft when her parents had to work, and the last few months she'd been able to goad the older werewolf into teaching her some skills to defend herself since her own father seemed reluctant to teach her, telling her at 16 she was still too young. Fortunately she was able to appeal to her alpha's practical nature, convincing him to teach her so that she could be prepared in case she found herself alone and threatened.

Derek agreed, putting down the assortment of groceries and things he'd brought in with him, asking if she was finished with her homework first making her roll her eyes. "Yes, I have everything done that I need to. Let's get to the fun stuff." She prodded, hopping up and wandering over to the wide open area on the main floor where they usually worked, stretching out her limbs and rolling out her neck in preparation for their workout.

The pair of wolves got in a good sparring session, Ari enjoyed the time she got with her uncle since he tended to coddle her less than her parents and grandfather. She headed home late, still sweaty from her workout but with plenty of energy to spare for the few miles of running she had to do to get home. She liked the chance to really stretch her legs, letting her lupine nature rise to the surface as she darted through the trees.

A strange scent made her pause in her tracks, like something was burning, but it seemed off somehow. Ari left her backpack just off the path certain that no one would stumble across it at this time of night, venturing off her route deeper into the woods.

The young werewolf slowly approached a small clearing in the trees, a beat up old pickup with an even more beat up looking camper attached to it was parked in the clearing, an old metal drum placed in front of it had a fire going in it which explained the smell since it looked to be full of burning trash. Ari wrinkled her nose and pushed her blonde hair out of her face, creeping closer trying to get a better look but froze when the door to the camper swung open.

West was making up what he could in his none too clean microwave, working around the dirty clothes on the floor and hunting for a clean bowl. He could very well meet up with the rest of the pack and eat with them but he mostly preferred to keep to himself as much as he could. It was why he elected for his own camper and truck, a place to sort of call his own and a way that he could control his environment at least to a certain extent. He rinsed off the bowl he used for cereal yesterday and shrugged as he stirred the contents of his instant meal up, heating it a little longer in the bowl, at least he was sophisticated enough to use one today.

The broad shouldered man hardly fit down the corridors of his camper but the small space was something of a comfort to him. His truck and camper were sort of like his shelter, his safe haven and while he knew that someone checked on him from time to time, he still managed that distance from the others that he so craved. Though his nature of keeping most everyone at arm’s length tended to get him into trouble from time to time, his alpha considering it a threat even when he assured him it wasn’t.

He wriggled down the hallway and sat on the bench seat by himself, eating in quiet until sounds outside of the crackling of what he was burning as well as the crickets and nature life around his place, caught his attention. He perked up, the scent of another filling his nose and instantly he put his food aside, stood upright and strode over to push open his door. It swung open with a smack against the side of his camper, his gaze darted down to the young girl standing right before him near the very last step.

West wiped his mouth and casually stepped down and nearer to her, closing his camper door and staring at her curiously. It wasn’t like he was parked anywhere near town nor in a place an average hiker might stumble upon him. His pack was careful in where they positioned themselves. He could hear her heart racing and his brow furrowed, “Can I help you with something? Because in a sense you’re on my property.” He meant it to sound teasing but maybe he didn’t know how to do that right or his voice was so deep and his face too harsh as always to manage a playful manner.

The young girl struggled to speak and in her eyes and scent he knew what she was. He prepped himself to fight, clenching his fists though with how fearful and startled she seemed, he doubted if she would attack without any others around. He opened his mouth about to speak again but she bolted on him, rushing out into the trees and scooping up her bag, taking off in the direction of the suburbs of Beacon Hills.

\----

The following morning West informed his alpha of the stray that happened upon his campsite and naturally her wandering through was made into his fault for one reason or another. He took the punishment and was given a task, to find out who she was and where she came from. Based on her age or at least how young she looked, West guessed she was in high school, which meant going to a place he had never been.

He stood looking at his schedule as another student led him to what would be his locker. He said nothing to them as he packed away most his things and gathered only what he would need for his first class, history. The student guide left him a little awkwardly as West walked in the opposite direction looking for the right room and slipping inside in the middle of a lecture. The teacher paused, “Can I help you?” The tall slender woman asked with a kind smile in his direction.

“New student. West Ludson.” The over grown ‘boy’ informed her, handing his schedule over and taking a seat when she indicated. He sat in one of the few empty spaces towards the back, settling into his desk while their teacher started up where she left off. His eyes tracked over the room, looking for the only face he might find remotely familiar. He wasn’t really sure how this worked but if he went to school with her, weren’t they supposed to have classes together?

The bell rang and he winced at the sound, unprepared as he strode through the hall and spotted the same young girl in the hall, confirming the scent of her floral perfume as he leaned himself against the wall opposite her, watching her from a safe distance until she froze and turned around. Once more he didn’t say anything, continuing on to his class behind her, the same door she slipped into and he took the seat two spots behind her, curiously wondering if she was a loner. When she faced him again, this time he smiled, his focus not at all on their teacher but on his more important assignment.

 

Arianna ran all the way home, her heart pounding and her lungs burning from exertion. Once she felt safe in her room under her covers, she tried to process what she'd come across and pondered what she ought to do about it. Some random werewolf, and she was sure he was a werewolf by his scent, was squatting in the woods in a camper. He seemed to be alone but she had no way of telling for sure just from briefly stumbling across him.

She went back and forth over if she ought to tell her parents or her uncle, getting hardly any sleep picturing his wild eyes flashing at her in the fire burning outside his rolling domicile. Once morning came and she got ready for school she finally came to the decision not to bring it up, hoping maybe if she just forgot about seeing him he'd just pass through and that would be the end of it. Other wolves almost always meant trouble, and she didn't want to bring trouble down on her pack.

Ari got to school and as the morning went on she started feeling better, pretty much forgetting about the rough-living omega or whoever he was by second period. There was no reason to worry after all, it's not like she would see him again. She stood talking with a group of her friends in the hallway, grinning happily at their compliments of her gauzy spring dress she had tailored herself, making and modifying clothes was a bit of a hobby of hers and her skills had gotten fairly popular at school.

She suddenly felt a vague sense of unease spread over her, focusing into an undeniable tension between her shoulder blades that sent tingles up and down her back and she was sure someone was watching her. Not just noticing her, her senses wouldn't have picked that up, but intently singling her out. She whirled and her eyes widened with shock as they landed on the very same young werewolf from last night.

He drew nearer and she found herself unable to move or react under his intense gaze even though her instincts were telling her to flee. The tall broad shouldered young man walked right past her, going into her classroom without a word and she was able to breathe again once he passed. Ari's mind raced along with her heart, what was he doing here? He looked like he was too old to be in high school or at least to old to be in her sophomore English class anyway.

Ari made herself take a deep breath and went into her class, trying not to stare at him as she took her habitual desk in the middle of the room, feeling his eyes on on the back of her head. She fidgeted with her books and phone, trying to stay calm but knowing he was practically boring holes in her back with his gaze made that next to impossible.

Finally she turned around to face him, reminding herself that she was a werewolf in her own right and she didn't have to be afraid of some wandering omega. She had a strong pack and family to stand by her, he couldn't touch her. She hoped.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Ari hissed, leaning forward over the desk behind her meeting the strange wolf's somewhat amused gaze. Looking at him now, maybe he wasn't quite as old as she'd thought, though she still guessed he was at least eighteen. He had strong handsome features and sharp eyes that looked more wolf than human despite the fact that they weren't currently aglow with his power. Meeting his gaze made her heart beat faster, and again she reminded herself that she could handle herself, and she had her pack to rally around her if he was up to no good.

 

West smiled somewhat crookedly at the girl sitting before him, leaning over the desk between them and staring intently at him. He resisted the urge to laugh at the way she was trying very hard, almost too hard to appear menacing in a sense but wolf or not he was fairly certain that with his added bulk he could take her down with one hand tied behind his back. “I’m West Ludson and I’m here for my education.” He answered in a serious tone, almost mocking her.

He chuckled at the look she shot him, sighing when she didn’t let up. She sternly asked him to seriously tell her why he was here when he looked like he should have graduated years ago. He leaned forward as if to tell her a secret, “I’m a spy. I work for the Soviet Union and the Russians are targeting small town high schools with nosy blondes in attendance. Thank goodness there’s none of those.” He said in mock relief.

She rolled her eyes and focused on him again, not giving her name even when he asked for it. He laughed once more as she softened and told him to stop being an ass. “I’m not. You’re the one who not only wandered onto my property but is now giving me the third degree. You know what I am and now you know who I am.” He whispered, trying to keep from upsetting their teacher. He shifted forward in his seat a little more to meet her gaze as she asked him how he got here, if he had to have permission to be on campus at all.

“No. I’m old enough to make that decision.” He informed, watching her catch on as she asked if he was over eighteen. West nodded, “I am which means I have the capability of deciding to go back to school and enrolling myself even if another werewolf is against my arrival.” The young pretty blonde continued on with her questions, mentioning how convenient it was that he chose Beacon Hills High of all places to attend and just managed to get into one of her classes the very day after their first meeting.

“Again you ran onto my property. Plus this is sort of the only school in the area and I don’t exactly have internet to do online options. My truck doesn’t have wifi, sorry.” He grinned again, “I’m starting to feel like I’m unwanted here?” He muttered, arching a brow at her as she insisted she just wasn’t used to other wolves crossing into the area without causing trouble of some sort. He nodded slowly, “Then I’ll probably be a disappointment. I’m here for school while I have the time.”

Ari's delicate brow furrowed as she considered the older werewolf's words. She couldn't hear his heartbeat clearly enough with the ruckus of the other students in the classroom getting settled down for class to tell if he was lying, but it was obvious by the sly grin he wore that he wasn't entirely trustworthy. She wasn't sure if she should award him points for coming back to school of his own free will when he apparently hadn't finished before, or dock him points for not finishing the first time.

"Well... That's admirable that you're working on getting your diploma if you can. Welcome to Beacon Hills, West Ludson." Arianna stammered finally with a hesitant smile, turning back to face the front when the teacher called for everyone to settle down and pay attention. She didn't hear a word her instructor said, her mind spinning around the new arrival sitting behind her. She could feel his gaze on her back almost the whole class and she knew now that the class was quiet he'd be able to hear her heart racing with agitation but there wasn't much she could do to quell it no matter how many deep breaths she took.

She wanted to talk to him more, find out why he hadn't finished school before, if he really was here alone or if he had a pack he ran with. He seemed nice enough but her father had always taught her not to trust other werewolves on principle, especially omegas and with the way he was camped on his own in the woods it seemed likely that he was on his own. Ari felt like she probably shouldn't say another word to him, to separate herself as much as possible, but she couldn't help but be curious. She'd never met anyone like West before, never known a wolf from another pack... He both unnerved and intrigued her.

By the end of class Arianna was still no closer to deciding if she should try to talk to West more or not, standing up and stiffly swinging her backpack over her shoulder when the bell rang. She didn't really get much choice however when the strange werewolf came to stand on the opposite side of her desk, and her eyes widened a bit as she took in how much bigger and broader he was than her from up close, the dark t-shirt he wore doing little to obscure his muscled torso and arms. Even for a werewolf, this guy was cut.

He asked her if she would show him where his next class was, holding out the sheet of paper he had with his schedule printed on it and she took it hesitantly, skimming over it and pushing her blonde hair behind her ear out of nerves. "Sure. I have to walk that way for my math class anyway." She answered, handing the paper back to him and walking out of the room a pace ahead of him, still feeling his eyes on her and it made her blush.

"Did your mother ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" She finally stopped a few paces down the hall to look back up at him, a smile playing at her lips since her comment did nothing to make him look away. Instead of acknowledging what she said he simply asked her for her name again, and she blushed as she realized it was kind of rude that he'd told her at least that much and she hadn't returned the favor.

"It's Ari. Arianna Lahey." She responded, feeling butterflies in her stomach when he said her name and immediately felt stupid for having such a reaction. They started walking again and Ari felt more and more uncomfortable with the silence so she gave in to her curiosity, "So... How come you didn't finish school before? I mean did it have anything to do with..." Her voice trailed off and she gestured with her hand between them, indicating their werewolf status they had in common and he seemed to pick up on it. "I only ask because it's dangerous to be here if you aren't in full control. We could- I... Might be able to help you with that if you need it." Ari proposed cautiously, not exactly keen on what her father or her uncle's reaction might be if she brought a wild omega around for 'werewolf lessons' but at the same time she didn't want anyone at her school getting hurt or him having to run again.

West waited for Ari, standing by her desk and staring at her openly. He spent most of class trying to get a good read on her and he wasn’t sure if he would quite so easily though he hadn’t missed sensing her distrust in him. She had every reason to. He was a killer after all, ‘born’ and bred to act on his alpha’s every command and perhaps because he had that was why he was allowed on his own rather than babysat like some of the others. He earned his place in a number of ways.

“Would you show me where my next class is?” He asked, handing over his schedule and keeping his grin as she answered that she had to go that way anyways. He tucked the paper away and followed her, his eyes never leaving her even as she brought up that his tactics were impolite. He could tell by the flutter in her pulse that she was rather keen on the attention whether she was going to admit it aloud or not. “What’s your name?” He asked once more, practically hearing the blood rush to her cheeks as she turned a light shade of red.

He nodded at her answer, “Arianna Lahey.” He repeated, memorizing that for later. Perhaps his alpha knew the last name. He didn’t speak again even in the hall way, never once breaking stride with her nor his gaze on her face or the back of her head. She broke that silence and he didn’t mind, chuckling in his nose and throat at her mention of what they were. She continued on about how it was a danger and she could teach him control if that’s what he needed. It wasn’t. He was here for a job.

“I’m very well versed in our… culture or condition, whatever you want to consider it as, Arianna.” West assured, his hands behind his back, clasped as he walked slowly with her. He stopped for a moment and she did as well, turning around to face him. “I didn’t have a mother to teach me not to stare at pretty blonde girls but I have a number of people who raised me to understand what I am. I know control so you don’t have to worry.” He smiled, making her blush again.

He started walking again, tucking his hands in his pockets instead as they made their way across campus to their other classes. “I was home schooled for a while but we all got distracted and couldn’t find a place to settle.” That was only partly true. He was home schooled sure but it was more like military boot camp or werewolf combat training. “I guess we’re like the gypsies of the werewolves.” He chuckled, shrugging his large shoulders and looking to her to see if she had further questions.

Of course she did, asking if he was meant to be in her grade. “That’s where they put me.” He answered simply, keeping that short. “If you want to help you could catch me up on the last few chapters in our class. I don’t have a textbook yet.” He offered, looking her over as they stopped in front of his classroom. She nodded at him, agreeing with a smile to do what she could for him and he returned the grin softly. “I’ll see you after class then? You can tell me where my fourth period is and if we don’t see each other between time, pick me up in front of the school.” He told her, holding the door opened to his class for a couple other girls as Ari went a few doors over to her own, agreeing to see him again. This was almost too easy, maybe by lunch he could find out all about her family and he wouldn’t have to even play the high school student charade long.

 

Werewolf gypsies? Ari wasn't really sure what to make of that description. She left him at his classroom and again hardly focused on her class at all, learning a bit more about the tall young man had only opened up more questions about him. She still didn't feel any closer to trusting him, but she decided that for now at least she'd give him the benefit of the doubt. Ari didn't feel right just refusing to help him, she'd always made friends easily and considered herself a nice person, just because he was a werewolf didn't automatically mean he was a threat. He'd mentioned jokingly that he had no mother and that made her feel a measure of sympathy, not being able to imagine how she'd deal with not having her own mom.

She decided to keep the news that there was a new werewolf at her school to herself for now, fairly sure from everything she'd been taught that her pack wouldn't share her accepting sentiment at least not until she could show them that he really was just trying to get an education. A few of her friends asked her about the new guy they'd seen her walking with in the hallway and she brushed them off for the most part, feeling those butterflies again talking about him and it made her hope that he really was telling the whole truth about why he was here.

Arianna showed West to his next class but then didn't see him for the rest of the day, honestly a little disappointed that they had no other classes together. After school she stood by the parking lot and waited for any sign of him, going back and forth in her head if she should really be seeing him outside of school like this. For all that she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, her father's warnings about outsiders still weighed on her. 

She heard her name being called and her doubts were pushed aside for the moment when she saw West walking towards her, smiling and holding up his hand to get her attention. She waved back and waited for him to meet her, holding out her offering to him when he got close enough.

"I got you a textbook. The library had a few extras in the back so I just grabbed one on my way out." She commented, smiling when he took it with a word of thanks. He stared at her and she rocked back and forth on her heels a bit awkwardly, waiting for him to say something since he'd been the one to ask her to meet him after school but he didn't so she tried making her own suggestion.

"Um, I would offer to study at my house but both my parents are at work and they don't really like me having... Guys over when one of them isn't home." She started, waiting to see if he would say anything but of course he didn't, "So maybe we could... Go to the library? Or the park? Or your place?" She rattled off a few options, regretting suggesting his own place when he immediately opted for that out of all the choices, knowing that she'd probably get in trouble for going back out into the woods alone with him if her mom or dad found out. Still, she had decided to treat him as innocent until proven guilty she reminded herself.

"Okay, lead the way West." She prompted, gesturing with her arm preparing to make the long with him from the school to where his camper was parked out in the deep woods. She didn't mind the physical activity so much, but the thought of trying to fill the whole walk with conversation that wasn't phenomenally awkward seemed rather daunting. 

To her surprise he led her not away from the school but into the parking lot itself, stopping in front of a sleek older black motorcycle and her heart skipped a few beats. He held out his helmet to her since he didn't have a second one, asking her if she had ever ridden before when she hesitated to take it from him.

"Um... A couple times with my uncle Scott yeah." She answered reaching out and taking his dark red helmet when he wiggled it at her, seeming to think that she should have no problems then if she had been on a motorcycle before. Ari swallowed hard and told herself to be brave, donning the helmet and climbing onto the bike of the guy, the werewolf, she'd just met. They sped off away from the school and Ari clung on tight to West's hard frame, he took corners a lot sharper and generally drove more wildly than her uncle and it took everything she had not to scream like a little girl a couple times when he skirted the edge of a couple drop offs once they got up into the forest itself.

They pulled up at his campsite and West killed the engine, chuckling a bit as he told her it was safe to let go, making her squeak with embarrassment as she forced herself to undo the death grip she had around his middle. "Do you always drive like that or were you just trying to take a couple years off my life?" Arianna sputtered as she tugged West's helmet off her head, making a token attempt to straighten her ruffled hair with her fingers.

“You’re safe. You can let go of me now.” He chuckled, cocking his head to look at her over his shoulder as she undid her hands. He took the helmet from her and nudged her to climb off first, following not long after and heading up to his camper, unlocking it and tossing his helmet on the small bench seat that sat in his kitchen area. “I always drive like that.” He answered simply, offering a smile. “It wasn’t my intention to scare you. I don’t get many passengers.”

West shrugged and went to the half fridge against the opposite side of his camper, grabbing a couple of the few sodas he had left and giving her one. She looked hesitant to open it and he arched a brow as she looked around the space he lived in something of disgust. “What? That’s safe too. Might be a little flat since I didn’t have power a while but it’s fine.” He assured, popping his drink open and taking a long sip with a satisfied sigh.

“I take it you’re not used to roughing it are you?” He mentioned, setting the can on the table and clearing his few dishes from the past week, putting them in the sink. Ari answered that she was used to roughing it a few times since she had been camping before but she cleaned up after herself. “Well I don’t have anyone to impress and I don’t have roommates or anything so I barely have reason to clean daily.”

He put his bag down, unzipping it and settling on one of the benches, waiting for her to do the same. She cringed as she picked off his clothes and other things here and there from the other seat, making him chuckle. “Those are clean.” He stated, laughing further as she asked how he knew, “I don’t but I thought it might make you feel better.” He answered, making her roll her eyes as she settled in opposite him. She questioned what he wanted to start on, “Probably from the beginning.”

Ari nodded and pulled her textbook out while he grabbed his, tugging out her notebook that was oh so cutely decorated in doodles she had done herself with the word ‘English’ written in perfect shadowed block letters. He absently smiles at it, watching her flip her notes open and push it to him so he could look it over. West had expected her help but he didn’t know how far he thought it would extend, feeling almost cornered by being offered to copy her notes. “Mind if I just hang onto them awhile? I’ll look ‘em over and get caught up.” He said nonchalantly.

West took another drink of his soda and flipped on his tiny radio to listen to the game instead, earning a look from her. “I’m just checking the score.” He defended, “Are you hungry?” He asked, getting up again and grabbing himself a snack while she answered she was fine but he was pretty sure that was because she was almost afraid by his living situation. “Well since everything about me frightens you why don’t you tell me about you? Perhaps roles should be reversed.” He grinned, absently snacking on crackers and staring at her still.

“Were you bitten or born? I’m guessing you’re not alone when you clearly thought of helping me gain control. Someone’s taught you? Your Uncle… Scott right?” He fished.

 

Ari put aside her relative discomfort with his living conditions for the moment, wondering just how forthcoming she ought to be with him. He had invited her into his home such as it was, offered her what he had... He was certainly rough around the edges, but he couldn't be all that bad, right?

"Well he's not actually my uncle I just sort of think of him as family. And yes, he's a member of my pack so he helped teach me the ropes. I was born a wolf, so I mostly learned from my parents." She replied, finally opening her soda and taking a little sip. West asked her if one of her parents was the alpha of her pack or if it was her uncle Scott, and she shook her head, feeling hesitant to drop her uncle Derek's name when out of all of them he was most likely to be known outside Beacon Hills.

"I say we trade question for question, sound fair? Maybe if I knew more about you I'd be less afraid." She proposed with a little smirk, patting the table across from her indicating that he should sit with her again. He nodded and sat making the whole rickety set up wobble a bit and she grabbed her still mostly full soda can to keep it from spilling.

"What about you? Were you born or bitten?" She asked, wondering if she had overstepped somehow when his handsome features darkened a bit. He replied that he was bitten, but it didn't make much difference since he hardly remembered his life before becoming a wolf. He explained that the pack had taken him in after his folks died, and that he wouldn't of survived without them on his own being turned so young. Arianna's brow furrowed, she knew he wasn't lying but he definitely wasn't telling her the whole story. It almost sounded to her like he'd been taken against his will, but she didn't want to push an assumption like that when she hardly knew him and had no place calling him on something like that.

"I'm so sorry about your parents..." Ari murmured, understanding his earlier flippant comment about not having a mother a little better now. It had to bother him on some level, even if he could hardly remember them. Maybe because of the fact that he could hardly remember, she knew she'd feel a sense of loss over that.

"So then you... Travel with your pack? Like gypsies I think was the term you used? Or are you off on your own now since you have time to go to school?" She asked, smiling sheepishly when he called her on breaking her own rule about taking turns with the questions. He asked her something she didn't expect then, if she knew anything about defending herself.

"Um... Yeah I mean I can handle myself. We don't go out looking for fights but we'll protect ourselves if needed." She responded in a bit of a fluster, her heart skipping when he got up and gestured for her to follow him back outside, asking her to show him her stuff. He was already gone before she had a chance to put up a protest, so she left her books on the table with a little huff and joined him outside.

"I thought we were going to work on getting you caught up for English class?" She asked with a crooked grin, though she had to admit this sounded more fun. She hadn't ever sparred with anyone besides Derek, she was curious to find out if she really had absorbed anything from her alpha or not.

West grinned at her, “Hey you said question for question. You’re cheating.” He teased, “It’s my turn.” He reminded her, shifting in his seat and leaning forward, “Do you know anything about defending yourself? You know, sparring, hand to hand stuff?” He asked, nodding at her answer.

He got up from his seat within moments and headed to the exit, leaving his snack and soda behind. “Alright, care to show me what you got?” He urged, not really giving her a shot to argue against it or deny him the chance to get a little closer to her. If talking alone got her flustered then perhaps he could get in good by being sweet after they took each other down. He went out the door and readied himself at the far side of his camper.

He rolled out his shoulders and cracked his neck and back, “If you’re worried… yet again, I’ll go easy on you.” He promised, offering his hand for her to shake out of respect but instead she slapped it with a smirk. He returned it, chuckling as he stepped back a pace, “C’mon Blondie I’ll even let you hit me first if it’ll put your mind at ease.” She scoffed at him and shook her head, requesting he not baby her and put forth his A-game.

“If you insist.” West muttered, lunging forward to make a grab for her but she was fast, ducking down and dodging his large hand. She took off towards the closest line of trees, her stance showing she was at the ready and he chuckled as her eyes started to glow, gearing herself up for a heavy fight. “I didn’t realize you meant we were really going to play.” He teased, baring his teeth and giving a low growl in his chest, not missing the way she shuddered in response.

He took the opening and threw a punch her way, hitting her square in the chest and she gasped at him, reacting on instinct and grabbing his wrist but he tugged her back, looping his free arm around her waist and taking her to the ground. He dropped her down with a chuckle, “You react on defense not offense.” He said, “It makes your moves predictable.” West was already starting to pant, walking past her as he straightened, hearing her get up and growling that that wasn’t true.

He let his teeth fade out to normal and smiled to himself, enjoying that he was getting under her skin a bit that was until he felt her on his back, kicking his knees out from under him and making him fall forward with her atop his back. She panted in his ear for him to take the comment back and he groaned as she used her claws to emphasize her own ability. He laughed airily, their fighting going on in the dirt for a bit until they were both lightly coated in sweat and she had torn up his shirt pretty good.

West roared more than he meant to, his defense mode activating fully and his eyes flared a brilliant blue shade as he slammed her down by the throat into the dirt, pinning her under his weight. He snarled at the young girl and the look in her eyes wasn’t exactly one of fear but more out of curiosity. His breathing was heavy and he tried to shake his head to calm himself, letting her throat go and holding himself up above her simply. He sat back on his knees, eyeing her sprawled out on the ground and this time it was her staring rather than the other way around.

 

Ari's eyes widened with shock and alarm when West's eyes flared the brilliant blue of a low flame, coughing a bit as the pressure was relieved from her throat when her opponent eased back to plant himself on his knees on the leaf-littered ground. He worked to calm himself and she did the same, both of them getting a bit too worked up perhaps for a friendly sparring match.

Arianna stayed where she lay on the dirt, trying to sort out a coherent stream of thought amidst the swirling torrent of animal instinct and conflicting emotions inside her. She knew what blue eyes meant and it frightened her that he had them, but then again Derek who she loved like family had born those same eyes before he became an alpha and she knew no better man in the world than him other than her father.

After a moment the young girl hauled herself upright, leaves sticking to her back and in her hair but she hardly paid it any attention as she worked to catch her breath. "Your eyes..." She panted, her heart clenching with sympathy when West flinched at her words and looked down at his hands splayed on his thighs. He mentioned that maybe she had good reason to be afraid of him after all, struggling to draw an even breath himself.

"Maybe." She shrugged, shifting to kneel just before him, hesitantly reaching out and covering his hands with hers. He looked at her again when she touched him, confusion and a surprising amount of anxiety in his gaze. "But maybe not. We should know better than most people not to judge by what we see on the surface, right?" She mused, smiling hesitantly at him trying to soothe his sudden apprehension at showing her this side of himself.

"You're not too bad in a fight there big guy. Sorry about your shirt." She said with a little laugh, electing not to ask him about how he'd gotten his blue eyes just yet, figuring for now it would be better to stick to a lighter topic since he seemed so distressed by it. He looked down at the multiple holes ripped in his shirt and there were even more on the back of it that he couldn't see, shrugging and managing a little chuckle of his own when he told her not to worry about it since it was an old one anyway.

Ari stood up and tried to brush off what she could, turning to give West her back when he gestured for her to so he could do a better job of getting the leaf litter off of her. She could practically feel the tension coming off of him as he stood close and swiped his hand over her, delicately picking the leaves from her hair and finally asking just above a whisper if she was going to ask him about his eyes or not.

Ari turned to face him and her heart raced at their closeness, reaching up to pluck a few stray leaves off of his shoulder as well. "It's all right. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Sometimes things happen... Bad things that we regret. But that doesn't necessarily mean we don't deserve a second chance." She murmured, her breath all but stolen by the intensity of West's gaze as he asked her to consider the possibility that he didn't regret it.

"You do." She answered back with completely confidence, cupping his cheek out of comfort because it was alarmingly clear to her that no matter what he said he did regret whatever he had done to earn those eyes, deeply. 

West hated himself sometimes… most times actually for what he was or rather what he was trained to become, what he was molded into by his alpha and the rest of their pack. Now here he was exposing a gentle side to a young girl he was almost certain he would be forced to kill soon enough. As soon as his pack caught word that there was another family of werewolves in the area they wouldn’t hesitate to take their place simply for the game.

He managed a laugh when she apologized for what she made of his shirt, shaking his head and standing up with her. “It’s old anyways.” He assured, gesturing with his fingers for her to turn so he could rid her of the debris on her back and in her hair from their recent sparring match. His touch was far lighter for his large stature and not to mention just moments ago these same hands were clasped around the young woman’s throat. He hoped he hadn’t scared her too badly that he didn’t stand a chance now.

“Are you going to ask me about them?” He questioned. She turned around and her eyes were kind, standing in his space as he hung his head to watch her gaze while she picked leaves from off his own frame. He waited for her to do so but instead she assured him he wasn’t required to give her his full story when they just met especially. He tried to glare at her, maybe the best thing to do was to run her off, keep her at bay and safe from his pack before it was too late. “What if I don’t regret them?”

Ari looked up at him, holding his cheek in her hand and his gaze softened once more, unable to keep his stern approach and leaning into her touch out of need. Even as a kid he never felt that sense of comfort, not from anyone, not since he was taken from his home and turned. She was right about him, he regretted every single thing he had done. “You don’t know that.” He replied but she tugged him down just a bit, shaking her head and claiming she did. She made mention that she knew good when she saw it and he wasn’t going to run her off even if he made mistakes.

“I’ve done a lot of bad. More bad than good, Ari and it’s not because I don’t know control.” He murmured down to her, feeling her close in his space, her free hand on his pectoral as she steadied herself confidently against him. She shook her head, urging him not to talk. Her lips drew to his, hushing him but he continued, “It’s because that’s what I am. That’s what I do. I hurt people.” He whispered, his breathing picking up and his eyes closing as her mouth met his, willing him more insistently to quit talking as they kissed lightly at first.

West respectfully kept his hands at his sides, letting her take the lead as her tongue brushed along his lower lip. He opened his mouth to hers and she kissed him hungrily, the older wolf responding in kind and lightly placing his hands on her hip, their bodies aligning as their contact furthered.

Ari had had a couple boyfriends since she started high school, most of them she at least kissed if not a little more, but nothing she'd ever done prepared her for how it felt to kiss West. He had a rawness to him, a wild strength just barely kept in check beneath the surface and she could feel it every bit as much in his restraint as he kissed her as she did when they had been trading blows. She felt his kiss, his touch at her hip in every corner of her body and it was electrifying.

She urged him to deepen the contact with her tongue prodding at him, he picked up her cue and gripped her tighter, a low rumble in his chest making her tremble as he kissed her ravenously, his opposite hand sliding up her body to tangle in her hair and keep her trapped close to his body. 

After a moment or two they were forced to come up for air, breaking apart and panting raggedly in the wake of the kiss. West quickly released her and she took a halting half-step back, biting her lower lip and tucking her hair behind her ears. He rubbed his hand over the back of his head, looking at her expectantly and Ari smiled absently at him. "I don't believe for a second that you want to hurt anyone West. Maybe we should talk about it some more?" She asked, offering her hand to him and he haltingly took it, making her grin wider.

They went back inside his camper and took up their seats at his small table once more, Ari flipped off the radio they had left running so there weren't any distractions. West looked at her with a guilty expression as he settled across from her, fiddling with his empty soda can flicking the pull tab with his nail. Arianna reached out and placed her hand over his to stop his fidgeting, smiling encouragingly when he met her gaze. West cleared his throat and started telling her a bit more about his past, specifically how when he was a very small boy, he and his parents were attacked by his pack, and he was the only survivor. He explained that he had been raised to literally fight for his survival, his life often dependent on if he was willing to spill blood or not.

Arianna's heart bled for West, not being able to imagine growing up always being afraid that the very people she depended on to live might turn their claws on her at any moment. Her pack was her family both physically and emotionally, every one of them dear to her and picturing such a different existence brought tears to her eyes. A lot of his behavior, his living conditions, the fact that he hadn't finished high school made sense now. The fact that he was actually taking the time on his own to go to school while he had the chance was even more admirable considering the odds he was up against. She hated thinking of him having to continue in this lifestyle, her mind already buzzing with the desire to help him however she could, maybe even to break free from his pack and their harsh ways eventually.

"So... Does your alpha even know you're here? Did you leave your pack to make your own way or are you just on like some kind of temporary probation?" Ari asked, taking a deep breath and blinking rapidly to clear away the tears brimming on her long eyelashes. West responded that his pack knew he was here, but for now they were letting him do as he pleased since they had no current prospects they needed his assistance on. Arianna nodded, again getting the sense that he wasn't telling her everything but if he was willing to take a risk like this to better himself she was willing to let it go for now. 

Overall she trusted West and admired him for the choices he was making, when it was up to him at least he did the right thing, but she understood completely that a beta ultimately had no choice but to do as their alpha commanded even if they didn't agree with the command. It was obvious to her that West wasn't proud of a lot of his past, but if he was trying to make a better future for himself, she wanted to help him.

"Thank you for telling me all this West, I'm sure it was hard." Arianna smiled warmly, squeezing his hand again and leafing through a few more of her books to find more notes she could lend him for now. "I'm going to do everything I can to help you get caught up so you can do well at school. Maybe... Maybe I could introduce you to my pack, give you a chance at something better." She proposed hesitantly, hoping she wasn't getting too far ahead of herself but she knew beyond a doubt that West deserved a shot at a normal, good life.

West shook his head, thanking her for her help with school but telling her it would be best for now if his alpha didn't know there was another wolf pack here, and that he didn't make himself known to hers. With how aggressive and territorial his alpha was, he could never be sure when he was or wasn't being watched and he didn't want to put her loved ones at risk. Ari nodded, accepting that for the time being but hoping that maybe over time they could move towards that goal of West changing his colors.

Arianna checked her phone, wincing at how late it had gotten and starting to get up from her seat. "My parents will be home from work soon, I should probably be there when they get back... If I leave now I should make it in time." She explained, her insides tightening a bit when he offered to give her a ride back. He laughed at her hesitation, promising to make the ride a little easier this time and she smiled, agreeing to his offer then. He got up and grabbed a spare helmet out of the tiny closet by his camper door, following her outside after she stuffed all her things minus the notes she was leaving behind in her backpack.

They donned their helmets and she hopped on the bike more willingly this time, hugging onto his frame just as tightly but this time it wasn't out of fear. She liked the feeling of being pressed against him, replaying their kiss in her mind and hoping that it might happen again.

He pulled up to her curb and tugged his helmet off, taking the one she'd been wearing and setting it behind him. They lingered a few moments in each other's space, again West didn't say anything to her like she expected and it made a little sad but also laugh that he wasn't practiced with things like small talk or flirting with how he'd grown up. Ari stood more at eye level with him while he remained seated on his bike, making it easy for her to finally brace on his shoulder and lean over to bring her lips a whisper from his.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked in a whisper that was barely audible over the rumble of his engine. She wanted to close the small distance between them but feared that with the way she'd basically made their first kiss happen that doing it again might be too forceful. She waited on bated breath for his response, hoping that her instinct hadn't been wrong and that he might want to kiss her too when it was up to him to do so.

West held her hand and helped her off the back of his bike, sitting and facing her waiting for her to say something rather than speaking himself. This was probably the most social interaction he had in he didn’t know how long. He wasn’t all that used to having to make conversation when the only time he spoke was when he was ‘allowed’ to by his alpha or he had bits of information meant to be passed along. He supposed he looked pretty dumb in her eyes but she didn’t know the half of it…

Ari leaned into him, braced against his shoulders and he knew enough to understand what she wanted from him. If he was going to get close he didn’t see the harm in offering up what she was silently requesting. He smiled with only one edge of his mouth curving up as he used his free hand to grasp at her hip again. He lightly pressed his lips to hers, closing the distance between them and just as she started to respond he pulled back, keeping her from furthering it and encouraging him to stay. He rubbed her side lightly with his fingers and palm, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He assured gently.

She smiled at him, seemingly disappointed that he didn’t let her continue like she so clearly was wanting but he could only lead her on so far… even this much was now making him feel… guilty? He hadn’t met many people outside of his pack and certainly no one that saw him as more than just a monster built up to kill for his leader.

He tugged his helmet back on and revved up his bike, pulling his feet up in place and staring at her once more and she backed up onto the sidewalk, watching him as well as he took off like a shot, his driving returning to his usual reckless level without her on the back though he found himself sort of missing her arms around him. West didn’t know what it was like to feel these things, a connection with someone, affection and reassurance. It was all so strange to him especially when he had been told since he was young that he wasn’t allowed any of those things, that he could have any female pack mate for play time but only just. Aside from those interactions he didn’t know how to handle women even if he was respectful for the most part to those he came in contact with.

\----

“I’m fine Ari seriously.” West assured her as she settled in beside him and started hovering over his work, claiming he needed to study. A little over a week now and she still hadn’t noted that he avoided actually doing any of his work with her around, not wanting her to find the reasons why. She reminded him they had a test tomorrow, wanting to see his notes and look over his homework which… naturally he hadn’t done.

She nabbed his paper before he could do anything and he sighed as she chided him for not having finished the in class assignment or his homework yet when they had been sitting there for over an hour. He had done a few of the questions but it was slow going for him, taking his work back and tucking it away out of frustration. “Can we just take a break and think of what we’re gonna do for food instead?” He requested, slapping his book closed and fiddling with his pen.

She was slowly catching on, asking him why he ‘refused’ to do assignments in their English class and as far as she knew that was the only one he rebelled against. “I just don’t understand it okay.” He answered, getting irate when she laughed and made a comment about how simple grammar corrections weren’t exactly difficult. He huffed and took his stuff, packing it away in his bag, “I know it isn’t!” He snapped, leaving the rest of his mess on her bed and desk and readying to leave.

Arianna stood up and seemed confused by his sudden reaction to her, asking him what he was doing. “I don’t want to do school shit anymore. I’m hungry and I don’t wanna sit here with you making fun of me.” He muttered, half hanging his head to avoid her gaze though his eyes were filled with in annoyance and anger even as she grabbed his chin to make him look at her. “I have to go.” He lied.

Arianna didn't let go of West's strong jaw when he made a token effort to turn out of her grip, knowing that he wasn't telling her the truth about needing to go and struggling to understand why he'd become so defensive all the sudden. Over the past few days they'd spent nearly every spare moment together that they could, carefully avoiding her parents as well as people in general not wanting to call attention to their newfound connection whatever it was budding into. He'd told her some about his past and that in tandem with his reluctance to do his English homework specifically was starting to make her wonder about the true extent of education his upbringing had allowed.

"West, I'm not making fun of you." She responded quietly, not reacting to his angry tone in the least and sliding her opposite hand down his chiseled chest and leaving it to grip his hand, encouraging him not to continue trying to pull away from her. "Don't go. We'll order pizza, all right? I'm getting hungry too." She suggested kindly, smiling when he nodded in agreement, relaxing marginally and sitting back down on her bed. Arianna didn't confront West with her suspicion about him refusing to do his assignments directly, not until she was more sure she was right.

Ari picked up her notebook and her phone at the same time, handing it to West knowing full well that the couple of handwritten paragraphs she had jotted down had a few errors in them, asking him sweetly to proof read her work for her while she called and ordered them their dinner. He took the pad of paper from her and she turned away to make her call, ordering the food with enough to have leftovers for West to take home with him since she had seen his fridge yesterday that besides being dirty was practically empty.

She turned back and sat down beside him, taking her notebook back happily when he held it out to her, "Thanks. Any mistakes?" She asked, glancing from the paper to him and not missing the way his heartbeat sped ever so slightly when he told her nothing needed to be fixed. Arianna sighed and put her book down between them on the bed, drawing his eye down to the page and pointing out where she'd misspelled a word, then another place where she'd used a comma wrong. "Hmm... Hardly flawless. I've gotten to used to having spell check on my laptop and phone." She giggled slightly, looking back up at him and smiling sympathetically when he averted his gaze from her, knowing he'd been caught.

"West... Why didn't you tell me you needed some help with your reading and writing? I can't do much good if I don't know what you need." She asked softly, no trace of judgement or mockery in her voice. The older werewolf still refused to look at her in the eye, mumbling that he didn't want her to find out he was dumb. "West-" She interrupted, cupping his face to make him look at her, "You're not dumb. Not at all. It isn't your fault if you weren't allowed to learn and study growing up. You're plenty smart, you just need practice just like learning any other new thing." She assured him, running her thumb over his cheek.

He seemed to to perk up a bit at her reaction to his rudimentary literacy, thanking her for being understanding, covering her hand with his and gently drawing it down from her face to rest with their fingers entwined on the mattress. "Of course. Now that I know where we're at, I think I can help you better. We'll have to fake it to make it for the test tomorrow and just cram on that specifically, but afterwards we'll just work on practicing some reading and writing skills, so you can do great on your assignments, like I know you can." She encouraged, leaning forward to kiss him lightly and he smiled against her lips.

It was light and sweet at first, but like most of the few kisses they'd shared this past week it quickly boiled over into something more intense. West angled his head for better access and Ari leaned into him, deepening the contact and mewling softly into his mouth when his strong hand slipped down her back to grip her ass firmly. She swung her leg over his hip and shifted atop him, never breaking contact with his lips and feeling her whole body ignite with want at his touch and taste. They devoured each other, stealing labored breaths between kisses and Ari started slowly rocking her pelvis down into his his, feeling him getting hard for her and shuddering at the friction he was causing against her clit even through the barrier of their jeans.

Arianna started guiding West's hand under her shirt but they both jumped and froze at the sound of the doorbell ringing. West chuckled roughly beneath her, reminding her the pizza was here though it was fairly obvious that both of them weren't exactly hungry for food at the moment. Ari moaned a bit in complaint and kissed his lips lightly once more before rising up off of him, not missing when West stole one last feel of her pert behind as she pulled back, wondering absently with a little grin if that was a feature of hers that particularly appealed to him.

West slipped his hands down Arianna’s slender frame, cupping her backside and groaning into their ravenous kiss. She responded to the contact and shifted up into his lap, straddling his waist and kissing him deeper. They kept in time with one another, tasting each other until it grew steadily more heated and while he knew he should stop and would do his damnedest to do so he didn’t resist quite yet.

He growled low in his chest, feeling her grinding down against him and gripping her harder as they kissed hungrily hardly breaking apart for even a second. She gripped his hand and pushed it up her shirt an inch or two and his breathing hitched, eager for more but then the doorbell rang and they both jolted. He broke away from her with his breathing ragged and his eyes blown wide with want, chuckling a little sheepishly. He supposed he was saved by the bell now.

They kissed lightly as he informed her of pizza being there though she clearly knew, squeezing her ass one last time as she slid off his lap and wandered down to get their food, bringing it back to her room with a couple plates in hand and some napkins and drinks. He had managed just barely to calm himself enough to resist when she returned, taking the box from her and serving out each of them a slice of pizza. He gave her a bit of a smile and they sat on her bed, talking absently as they ate.

West unpacked his bag eventually once more, his books and notes sitting out spread on her bed and he rested on his stomach, his plate aside and the box of pizza on the night stand by her bed as they focused on working again. Or rather he focused on working again but Ari was more into ways of trying to distract or ‘reward’ West for getting answers correct. Her hand tracing his back and shoulder and slowly she kept rolling a little further over him, kissing on his cheek and neck as he tried to keep writing.

“Baby.” He muttered, his body starting to respond to the feeling of her lips and breath on his ear and neck. She hummed and urged him to finish up in an airy whisper. He groaned lightly, “You’re not making that easy. I’m trying to focus.” He said, “And you’re supposed to be helping me cram for the test tomorrow not trying to work me up.”

West nudged at her a bit but he hardly managed to urge her off him, her hands slipping up his shirt to massage his bare skin, tugging his ear with her teeth and assuring him they had time. “Your mom gets off in a couple hours.” He reminded her.

 

Arianna groaned at his words, knowing that he was right but disappointed that he was willing to be so responsible at least in the heat of the moment. They really only had about another hour and a half to study before her mom would be back, and he was still pretty far from prepared now that she understood his issue with reading and writing fully. As much as she wanted to feel his touch and his kiss right now, long term Ari really did want him to do well in school so he could accomplish the goal of finally graduating.

"Fine, mister model student. You're right." She whined teasingly, smiling and kissing his cheek sweetly since she really was happy and impressed that he was taking this seriously. She shifted to lie just beside him rather than being more or less on top of him like she currently wanted to be. The pair of werewolves spent the rest of their time going over the rest of the review materials, and Ari was more than pleased by how skilled West seemed to be at memorizing what they covered. She had a good feeling about the test tomorrow even though he didn't seem to share it.

"You're gonna do great tomorrow West. Really." Ari encouraged, holding his hands out on the back porch of her house before he left to go to his bike that he had left parked out of sight a street away. He shrugged and shook his head, saying he hoped so but he didn't seem to really believe it was possible. "Hey," Ari murmured, tugging on him and catching his downcast gaze, "You memorize stuff way better than me, it's crazy. I don't know that you'll get an A but you're most definitely gonna pass and only only about three hours of studying that's really good." She told him, smiling when he seemed genuinely pleased by her compliment.

"I'll see you tomorrow. It's gonna be fine." She reiterated knowing he needed to get going, wrapping her arms around him for a final embrace and keeping him close to kiss him deeply before he could pull away. West gripped her tighter and it made her pulse quicken, it was a little crazy to her how easily he could rile her up but at least she knew by his own racing heart and the way his scent changed that she was having the same effect.

They broke apart desperate for breath, West staying in her space with his brow pressed to hers despite the words he spoke about needing to leave. "You're right you really do need to go." She agreed, tipping her chin up and kissing him again, mewling a bit as his hands roamed over her and their contact deepened. They stayed locked together until the sound of a car turning down her street alerted them both, Ari giggled airily as West broke away with a promise to see her the next day, taking off at a run with the pizza box tucked awkwardly under his arm.

Ari smiled brightly as she watched him race off, hurrying back into the house and giving her room a few spritzes of perfume, knowing that and the pizza smell would help mask any lingering trace of West being in her room if her mom went inside it. It was easy enough explain away the takeout since she often had to fend for herself with her parents' work schedules, and she was careful to use cash so she could claim she only bought enough for herself to finish off in one sitting if she was questioned. 

It made her feel guilty to lie to her parents like she was, but she just didn't think they were ready to know about West yet. He was doing well so far sure, but it had only been a week and that was hardly time to show them that he was working towards a good goal like he said and not up to anything else, not to mention the risk he was taking keeping her and her pack a secret from his own alpha.

Arianna jumped in the shower as quickly as she could, paranoid that her mom might be able to smell West on her if she didn't. She stepped into the water just as she heard the front door open and her mom call her name out in greeting, sighing with relief that they'd managed to make a clean break. She didn't respond right away, dousing her hair and rinsing off completely before even poking her head out to holler back a hello at her mom over the hiss of the running shower water.

She quickly got all cleaned off and dressed in comfy clothes for the night, going to find her mom who was heating up leftovers for herself in the kitchen. "Hey mama, how was your day?" She asked sweetly, going to the fridge for a bottle of water and listening to her mom's stories from the day with an absent smile on her face, her thoughts more on West than what she was hearing. Her mom trailed off and she didn't even notice as she busied herself doing a little straightening up, humming aimlessly until her mom said her name a little loudly and asked her with a knowing smile who the lucky guy was.

Arianna's heart skipped a beat as her head snapped up in alarm, trying to play off her gut reaction with a casual shrug and shake of her head, "Guy? What guy?" She asked as innocently as possible, avoiding her mother's eye directly.

Jordan waited for the microwave to finish up with reheating her food, getting out a fork and eating directly from the Tupperware container as she watched her daughter acting strangely. She seemed happy which there was certainly nothing wrong with that but tonight she was overly happy like something had changed in her routine. She arched a brow, chewing up the bite she just took before even addressing her teenagers behavior.

“Ari…” She muttered, waiting for her response but she continued her humming. The woman tried not to laugh, smiling as she spoke her name louder to grab her attention, nodding in her direction when she spun around to face her. “Who’s the lucky guy then, hm?” She hummed, taking another bite and laughing at Arianna’s response that came almost too quickly for her to believe that she didn’t grasp what she was asking.

“Arianna Marie.” She said firmly, not believing her confusion for a second. She laughed fully, shaking her head and sitting up on the counter as she ate. “Whatever guy you had over here before I came home.” She stated, looking at her daughter and watching Arianna sniff herself in wonder if she smelt like him. “I knew it! You don’t smell like him honey you just look like you’ve had some good company with how happy you are.”

The young blonde shook her head at first but she knew she couldn’t really lie to her mother considering Jordan could hear her heart starting to race and flutter as she thought about her new relationship. “Why are you sneaking around?” She asked, her expression changing to one a little more disappointment, “You’re allowed to date, there’s nothing wrong with that especially if he’s someone you really like we want to know about him. You know your Daddy’s not gonna like finding out you’re hiding him from us. Makes us think there’s a reason you don’t want anyone to know him.” She informed.

Ari assured her it wasn’t that she didn’t want them to know she just didn’t want him to feel pressured when they were still only just friends really. They hadn’t yet discussed anything further so she didn’t want to rush into thinking it was more and freak him out or anything. Jordan nodded at her daughter, “Hm.” She hummed, only partly buying it and smiling at the young girl who still seemed quite giddy about her new romance. “Well maybe you need to talk to him about that and get it figured out because you know I’ll have to tell your dad and he’s going to ask you questions in a heartbeat.”

She heard her heartbeat quicken and gave a little laugh, “You know he’s just protective of you. All the boys are. Just figure things out with this guy and maybe we can meet him. Even if he’s just a friend… obviously you’re very close.” She murmured, finishing up her dinner and cleaning her dishes. “He should be home in an hour or two. I’m gonna crash.” She said, going over to Arianna and kissing her brow, “I love you Sweetie. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon when you’re home from school.”

\---

Lance walked the halls of Beacon Hills High, the memories of his own high school days making him smirk. He’d found many skanks worth a shot or two not to mention the parties, screwing with shit faced drunk teens was always far more entertaining than messing with those sober. Watching their freak outs far more satisfying. He wasn’t here for that now though, his alpha had sent him in to check on their youngest beta who after three weeks had gotten nowhere with his little project.

The halls of the school were emptied with students in class and he took the time to make his mark, tracing the packs symbol on a few lockers and drawing his claws across the line of them on the wall. It was child’s play perhaps but that didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying himself just as well. He would take the destruction he could get for now until West got more than just, Ari is a werewolf with a pack of her own. They needed to know where and their alpha was getting restless with no battle to fight.

He caught sight of the same girl from the image West had showed them in the first days they arrived and discovered her. The tall blond’s lips curving up into a wicked grin as he saw she was alone though by the looks of it she was sneaking out to meet up with West perhaps or she was running late because of him. She reeked of the broad shouldered man. He slapped her locker closed just as she managed to get it opened and take her bag out, startling her with how silent he had been. He smiled and boxed her in slightly against the wall, drawing his hand up to either side of her head and catching her off guard.

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” He cooed, not sounding all that apologetic, maybe because he fed off of fear, getting almost aroused by the sound of her heart racing out of fright. “You’re Arianna correct?” He asked, his hazel eyes meeting her own blue gaze, “You’re so much more… tempting in person.” He informed her with a low growl, drawing his head down near hers and brushing her hair aside.

“It’s no wonder why he’s taking his time with you. I’m sure you’re getting impatient, wondering what he really wants.” Lance murmured, sighing as if he knew exactly how she felt, his face softening though it wasn’t genuine, not in the least. He traced his fingers over her rosy cheek, “I would have my way with you in a heartbeat. You’d enjoy someone more experienced anyhow. I promise you.” Then he would gain further approval from his alpha, getting what he wanted and taking her down in the same evening. It wouldn’t take long, slit her throat as soon as she sang like a bird, gave him all he wanted and needed with her and the intel on her pack.

Ari tried to pull away and fight with him but he caught her wrist and slapped the other holding her books, keeping her from using either against him. He tsked at her, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t do that. You smell like him. It's terrible. He's hooked on you and you're keeping him from working.”

"W-Working?" Arianna squeaked, reeling from shock and fear as she tried to process what was happening to her. One second she'd just been minding her own business planning to use her free period to go and buy West a present for doing well on the last several English assignments he'd turned in, the next she was being assaulted by a powerful slimeball of a beta who practically dripped with viciousness and stank with murderous intent.

She knew he was talking about West, he had to be part of the young wolf's pack and that meant he'd somehow found out about her which from what she'd learned about the group was very bad for her health. But the way he was talking almost made it sound like he'd known all along or at least for awhile. She hadn't seen West since their morning class together, was it possible they'd already gotten to him for this and now were coming after her? He could be hurt or far worse and it was all her fault.

"I don't care what you do to me, but what have you done with West? Is he all right? It's not his fault, it's mine, whatever you think he's been doing." Arianna shot back, trying to sound brave but her voice broke over her boyfriend's name out of fear. The blond beta's sharp eyes widened at her response and he threw his head back in derisive laughter, calling her a stupid naive little bitch and slamming his hand around her throat, cutting off her air. A strangled whimper escaped her as he pressed his body more firmly into hers, licking and biting roughly at her ear whispering that she wasn't good for anything but this so he might as well take what he wanted right here and now before killing her and throwing her out with the trash.

Arianna opened her mouth to call out for West, her father, anyone who might help her, but her airway was completely closed off and no sound came out. Tears streamed from her eyes and she could feel her limbs starting to get leaden, her vision blurring at the edges as her lungs burned for oxygen. She hadn't been careful enough, somewhere along the way she had slipped up and somehow West's pack had found out about them, and they were every bit as vicious as he'd told her about. Now she was going to die and she had no idea if West had already met the same fate, or if he was being hunted down that very second.

All at once the crushing pressure was relieved from her throat and Ari gasped raggedly, crumpling to the floor bonelessly as she struggled to take in even a tiny breath. After a few seconds her crushed windpipe began to heal and she managed to just hang on to consciousness, looking up and seeing West and the other beta ripping away at each other in the hall before her. She tried to speak again but still couldn't, waiting for her body to heal and managing to get her legs under herself again, slowly pushing up the wall of lockers and coughing harshly.

"S-Stop. Stop!" Arianna finally managed to hiss, her heart nearly beating out of her chest from panic watching West take hit after hit not to mention that anyone could come out of one of the many doors down the hallway at any second and see this supernatural dogfight unfolding. The enemy beta drove West to the smooth linoleum floor, the younger wolf's head hitting the ground with a sickening crack but he kept thrashing up at his opponent wildly, neither of them taking care to avoid scattering blood everywhere though at least they were being fairly quiet.

"Stop! Please I'll do anything you want just don't hurt him anymore!" Ari cried, tears rolling off her face and her words made the attacking beta pause with his claws just inches from West's fiercely glowing blue eyes. He turned to look up at her with a devilish grin that made Ari's skin crawl to see, but they had to stop fighting before anyone saw them and before West ended up dead. Even if she couldn't fight this enemy by herself, maybe should could at least buy West some time to get away.

West was thrashing beneath his opponent, the only thing really on his mind was keeping Lance from tearing into the young woman he was steadily getting closer to. The man above him had crossed a line when he started up kissing and biting at her and only furthered West’s inclination to kill when he posed a threat to the very first person he ever got close to. He growled lowly and for the most part they both kept quiet in their brawl on the floor, his head was bleeding but he could feel his body steadily healing with every blow that Lance gave.

He only faintly heard Ari’s sweet voice begging them to stop just as Lance was about to claw into his face he was certain. Both men straightened, their gazes flickering over to her pretty face. West didn’t miss the way his fellow beta’s face lit up, “You don’t touch her.” He hissed up to him, grunting as he suffered a hard blow to his face from the other, coughing blood.

Lance got up, brushing himself off and going to stand by Ari while West tried to keep his vision straight with a shake of his head. “He doesn’t make those decisions unfortunately. I can touch you as I please, in any manner I want before I kill you. That is if he doesn’t.” He said, running his fingers up her arm and watching her tremble under his touch. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of her nervous heart beat. “You’re so deprived.” He murmured sounding apologetic and in a sense he was.

“I would happily deflower you, Goldilocks.” The blonde beta continued, meeting her eyes and finding it rather interesting that she offered herself up to him. She was still shaky as she grasped for his shirt and quietly asked that she be taken elsewhere if this was what she had to give to keep him from harming West. “Such a good girl. Your compliance just might keep both of you from a far worse fate.” He hummed, tugging her chin up and kissing her deeply and insistently.

West’s breathing was heavy, watching the pair and feeling in a sense completely powerless against the other beta. Lance was one of the men who trained him, knew all his moves and could easily over power him through his quick reactions. A part of him felt like crying, hanging his head as he avoided looking at Ari directly while she took Lance’s hand and let him lead her out of the building and to the parking lot. He didn’t stay on the ground for long, following silently behind them and he waited for his cue.

Ari stopped him, asking if she could know where they were going and while she had him focused on answering her and half feeling her up entirely, West took his opening shot. He tore off, weaving through cars and caught up, seeing Ari step to the left and before Lance could react West launched into him, tackling him into the side of someone’s car, leaving a very previlent dent in the door that matched the blond’s form. “I told you not to touch her.” He growled once more, gripping the man’s long hair and using it for leverage as he slammed his head repeatedly back into the side of the vehicle, the alarm of the car sounding.

West looked up at Ari, “Go.” He instructed, “Ari, run!” He hissted at her, his eyes glowing blue and startling her out of her frozen state as he continued his assault on Lance, not thinking of the consequences he might face once he had to return to his own camp grounds. Should the man return with any such story, their alpha would be waiting to beat him as punishment.

“You can’t get close to jobs, West.” Lance gasped, spitting out blood and his eyes getting hazy as he drifted in and out of consciousness. “We know where she comes from.” He warned, sputtering until West gave him one final hit with his elbow.

The darker of the two straightened, his heart racing as he thought about what that meant, if they knew where Ari’s family began like he did then they would start after her soon enough. Maybe he was lying, trying to get under his skin but all he could focus on now was Arianna and catching up to her. He took off, running would be faster by now, chasing her in the direction she went and trying not to stumble over himself as he turned around the corner, finding her hunched and hiding on her own not but a couple blocks from her home. “Arianna.” He muttered, kneeling down and cupping her face, his own still splattered with a bit of blood. “I’m so sorry.” He panted, trying to catch his breath.

 

Arianna ran when West urged, running more on instinct and adrenaline than anything. She wasn't really even paying attention to where she was going, her whole world upside down and the enemy beta's awful promises about what he would do to her still ringing in her ears. She noticed an open shed in someone's yard and ran inside it, huddling down in the corner her lupine instincts all but forcing her to go to ground. She hunched into as small a form as she could, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was shaking so much she could hardly breathe, still feeling the beta's hand crushing her throat and seeing West get torn apart by his claws.

Her mind kept circling back to a single thought: West's pack knew about them now. Somehow they had found out about her, and if one of them had gotten to them so easily, there was no telling how much danger they were really in if his alpha and the rest of them came after her or West. She knew she had no choice but to tell her own pack now, it was the only way they stood a chance of surviving.

Ari rose her head up and shakily took her phone out, trying to dial her father but her hands were still trembling. Rushed heavy footfalls approaching the shed made her jolt but she managed to take a breath when she caught West's scent. He came into the shed and crouched down before her, she dropped her phone in her lap for the moment and leaned into his touch when he gently drew her closer.

The older werewolf looked her over, apologizing through labored breaths from running after her and his wounds that were still healing before her eyes. Arianna sobbed softly, cupping his face and trying to take in enough breaths to speak. "Oh West are you all right? Is he still after you?" She asked in a small broken tone, smudging some of the blood from his lip with her thumb. He nodded, assuring her he was fine and that he'd run his pack mate off, asking her the same and she shook her head, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"I'm okay, but... But what do we do now? The other beta, if he knows then probably your whole pack does. It's not safe for us now, and if they know about me they might find out about my family. We've got to warn them-" Ari stammered, remembering her discarded phone and picking it up again but West gently closed his hand over it and pushed it back down from her face. She looked up at him questioningly and he sighed, asking her not to tell her dad or anyone what had happened.

"What? West we have to, he could've killed us both, but it was like he was just playing with us this time. I don't think we can count on that next time." Ari ran through the other beta's attack in her head, finding it a little strange that if West hadn't killed him he wasn't still coming after them both, especially her. West hesitated to respond to her and Ari bit her lip, she had her own misgivings about coming clean about their relationship but this had gone well beyond something they could handle on their own.

"West- I know it isn't going to be easy to tell my family about us, but I promise you they'll help us. They might not be too happy about it at first but I mean lives are at stake. Even if my dad isn't a fan of us dating he'd never just stand by and let you be killed." She managed to smile crookedly through her tears, craning her head in closer and kissing him lightly. She wasn't looking forward to her parents' and likely her uncle's reactions as well but she had nearly been strangled to death and threatened with rape and death- It tended to put things in perspective. 

West kissed her back tenderly but then still told her they couldn't say anything, that she had to trust him to handle his pack and to take care of them finding out about the two of them. Ari bit her lip to stop it from trembling, searching his face. "But if you go back and own up to us being together... They're going to hurt you, badly, aren't they?" She asked just above a whisper, fresh tears welling over her eyes.

West pushed Ari’s phone away from her face, shaking his head a bit in indication that she shouldn’t be calling like she was meaning to. He sighed, listening to her claim her father wouldn’t just let him get killed but if she knew the whole truth that might change. He lightly returned her kiss but the guilt was weighing heavy on his mind, resting his hands on her legs as he knelt before her.

He pressed his brow to hers and closed his eyes, swallowing as he thought about what exactly to say to her in this situation. He knew he couldn’t really play both sides like this for long but honestly could he expect her family to just accept that he was a changing man, that he meant no harm to them or Arianna when he had been the one to tell them about her family in the first place.

“They won’t kill me. It isn’t as satisfying for them.” He said, “If they wanted that they would have done so a long while ago, not built me up this much. Even if I cross them they know that death is far too tempting a choice for it to make an impact on me. I’d welcome it even just the threat alone.” He sighed again, cupping her face and urging her to look up at him. Ari’s eyes met his, filled with tears of fear and worry for him, not herself and that killed him above all else.

He nodded, unable to lie to her about what they might do to him for finding out that they were more than just friends and he wasn’t with her out of need for information anymore. “I would rather take an infinite number of beatings than watch any of them come within a mile of you or your family. Wounds heal and there’s nothing I haven’t been through before.” West explained in a soft voice, “I’m not at the point that I can face your parents just yet.”

Ari closed her eyes, letting him wipe her tears with his jacket sleeve as she asked when was the time to come clean with them then. He shook his head, “I don’t know, Gorgeous. I’m sorry… Just let me figure some things out, straighten it out with the pack and… we’ll see.” He muttered though he wasn’t really certain on where to go from here. He tugged her up for another kiss, deepening it slowly with a pained expression. “I’ll walk you home okay?” He offered, helping her up and gently dusting her back off.

\----

It really wasn’t a shock to West all that he was put through the evening he came home. He knew someone would be waiting for him at his camper to take him to their main ‘base’ set up and he would take his punishment for straying on top of fighting one of his own superiors. There was a stupid part of him that had hoped they wouldn’t use wolfsbane on him this go around but he knew that wouldn’t be a thought that even crossed their minds.

He limped back to his camper without an aid, leaving a bloody streak here or there as he struggled to open his own door, fighting the springs in the door trying to close on him. He groaned, his eyes faintly blue out of the pain he felt throughout his body, uncertain of the injuries he sustained. The tall werewolf stumbled into his ‘home’ making his way to the back where the bedroom was and letting his body drop down onto the mattress with a gasp of pain. He wanted to shower, to get all the blood off him that he could manage but he felt dizzy, knowing it was best to wait it out. He’d at least get one in before going to see Ari tomorrow, if he made it out of the camper at all.

When West left Arianna at her home she didn't feel any better despite the fact that she herself was far safer under the same roof as her parents once more. She mechanically made her way through the evening, retreating to her bedroom so she wouldn't be tempted to give in to her nearly overwhelming need to tell her mom and dad what was going on, wanting their help protecting the boy she cared about. 

She tried to get through the rest of the night before she could see West again the next day, wishing he had a phone but he barely was allowed enough money to keep himself fed let alone afford a phone. Arianna gave up on trying to do homework after an hour, taking a shower and finally letting herself break down into tears with the sound of the rushing water to muffle her sobs. What was happening to her boyfriend right now? He might be being torn to shreds right now and here she was snug and safe in her house unable to lift a finger to help him. He had assured her they wouldn't kill him for this but she couldn't shake the awful feeling that she was never going to see West again.

Ari tossed and turned in her bed, torn between going against West's wishes and telling her parents and just taking the risk of sneaking out when her parents were home to go and see him, at least make sure he was alive. Finally around midnight she couldn't take it any longer, waiting till the next morning to find out if her boyfriend was even still drawing breath was too much for her to take.

Arianna slipped out of bed and dressed, sneaking out as silently as possible out the back door taking the bloodstained clothes she'd been wearing earlier sealed in a plastic bag with her. She tossed them in the garbage by the curb and then took off at a run towards the woods where West's camper was parked. 

The young blonde made it to West's campsite, her heart racing but it was more from fear than exertion. None of the lights were on in his camper and when she got closer she caught the metallic scent of blood. The handle and the door were smeared with it, and Ari's heart nearly leapt out of her chest. She rushed inside not even thinking about the possibility that he might not be alone inside, needing to see him and find out if he was okay.

"West? West!" Ari called in the small space, hearing a faint low groan coming from inside the camper's tiny bathroom. She flung open the small creaky door and saw West slumped in a cramped heap on the floor of his shower, the water running sluggishly over his head like it was almost gone and judging by the soaked state of the bathroom compartment floor it probably had been running awhile. 

He had managed to get his shirt off, but his jeans were still on and she quickly saw the reason why, there were several livid burn marks up and down his legs and it looked like the denim had fused to his skin in several places. He probably hadn't had the will or strength to yank them free of his body himself. His upper half sported a couple burns but mostly his torso was black and blue, several long gashes adorning his back and chest that were bleeding freely and when the water wasn't streaming over them an acrid blue smoke rose from the wounds.

Arianna sank to the wet floor, crouching over West's broken and bruised body gingerly examining his wounds more closely. Her nose wrinkled at the sharp, awful smell of the smoke, recognizing it immediately since her parents felt it was important she learn as much about what could harm her as a werewolf as possible to defend against it if needed.

"Oh god West, they rubbed wolfsbane in your wounds?" Ari murmured, trying to hold in her tears but failing utterly. They'd done all this to him because of her, for the simple fact that he cared about her and kept her existence from them for her safety. The young man groaned her name, his words hardly intelligible but she managed to make out him telling her to get out of here, that it was too dangerous for her to stay. Ari squeezed her eyes shut against a fresh surge of tears, shaking her head and cupping West's face gently when his head lolled forward haphazardly.

"Shh, shh. I'm not going anywhere. C'mon we've gotta get these cleaned out so you can heal." She responded in a stronger tone, focusing on the task she needed to perform and making herself push down her grief for the moment so she could help him. She reached up and turned the water on as high as it would go, grabbing a cloth and hoping she could get all his wounds cleaned out before the camper's water supply was exhausted. 

“Ari…” West coughed, trying to keep his eyes opened to look at her as they spoke to one another. He groaned in pain with each movement, “Baby you gotta get out of here.” He tried half heartedly to keep his head up, pushing at her to stay away from him. He knew in his partly unconscious mind that if they saw her here at all they would come for them both, kill her in front of him and likely make him tell them where her family was.

He could feel her cleaning him up, trying her best to get out all the wolfsbane from his wounds that were rather extensive. He hissed for the most part, trying to man up and keep from crying as he clutched to her shirt and wrist, probably hard enough to leave bruises. “Stop. Stop!” He cried, feeling sick from the pain and like he might pass out completely. He shook and sobbed as the pain became unbearable, repeating over and over for her to stop touching him.

The larger wolf shifted on occasion, unable to control it for the time being as his body tried to heal on its own. He could faintly hear Ari hushing him and crying herself, the sound getting louder as the water went out. She cursed lightly as he faded back out, his head lulling to the side and his grip on her releasing. She muttered his name, pushing his chest and trying to keep him upright, shaking him to get him to wake enough that he could get to bed to finish healing what sections she had time to clean.

He felt her trying to heft him upright and his eyes fluttered open again, only half conscious when he walked with her back to his bed, dropping down on the mattress and falling back as she tugged at his jeans. He didn’t feel the pain anymore, not now, shifting in the bed while she fixed him up and got him under the covers in his briefs alone. His body slowly healed itself, groaning through the process and faintly hearing Ari whisper to him to rest and let it work on its own. “You’re too good for me.” He said in a hoarse tone, his throat raw and scratchy from screaming.

Ari bent and kissed his lips, soothing him further and hushing him lightly as she kissed at his ear and tearily told him to go to sleep. He took her hand but held it only just barely as he drifted off completely once more, not hearing or feeling when she left him that morning.

\----

“Ari?” Derek breathed, sweaty from his morning workout, he didn’t sleep much to begin with so she was hardly disturbing him but it seemed odd that she was out right now and at his door no less. He tugged at his tank to get it to loosen around his warm frame, wiping his face and waiting for her to simply explain herself. Her eyes watered up and he cursed lightly under his breath, bending instantly to hold her face up and hushing her softly. “Hey. Hey. What’s going on?” He asked finally, stepping aside and taking her small hand instead, pulling her in through the door.

She collapsed on the couch with him and it took her a long while to even say two words to him, apologizing for one and then muttering that she shouldn’t be here with him. “What do you mean?” He furrowed his brow at her, pulling her to rest her head against his chest and lightly brushing his fingers through her hair, one of the few he could be affectionate with was Arianna. “You’re welcome here all the time but why are you crying about it? You’re not running away right?” He questioned, noting the blood staining her shirt lightly. It didn’t seem fresh but it also didn’t smell old, smelled like… soap and cologne. “Where were you? What happened?” He demanded more firmly, tugging the end of her top to get a better look at it, noting it wasn’t her own.

 

Arianna sniffled against her uncle's chest, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest as she tried to prepare herself for what she had to tell him. He of course didn't miss West's blood staining the front of her shirt, hearing his own steady heartbeat rise slightly out of concern. She sat up and tried to meet his gaze but found that she couldn't look him in the eye and say what she needed to, dropping her gaze down to the dried blood on her top and brushing her hand over it.

"Derek, I have a problem. A big problem, and I didn't really understand how dangerous it really was till last night. If I had I w-would've come to you with this right away I swear." She started, her voice wobbly with emotion and her alpha coached her softly to breathe when she started to sob again, asking her again to try and tell her what happened.

"There's another pack in town... Well, somewhere outside of town but they're here and they're vicious and cruel and we need to find them and run them out of here." Arianna said more firmly, remembering West's terrible injuries and feeling her fear replaced with anger at how they had harmed him so callously. Derek seemed alarmed by the news, asking her how she'd found out about them and how long she'd known about them being here.

"Well, I-" She began, looking up at her alpha with a guilty expression but making herself continue, "I sort of met one of them by accident... About a month ago. But he's different than the rest of them, I swear. They attacked his family when he was a little boy, and took him, turned him. He warned me how dangerous they were but I never thought they would come after us like they did, hurt him so badly..." Ari's voice trailed off as fresh tears pricked her eyes and Derek had gone tense beside her but he struggled to keep his voice calm when he came back at her asking why it had taken her a whole month to let him know about a threat to her safety.

"I had to keep it a secret, we both did. It was the only way we could..." Ari blushed out of embarrassment and stress, seeing the light bulb turn on in her uncle's head before she really spelled it out, a harsh sigh escaping the older werewolf and he pushed up off of the couch, swiping his hand over his scruffy jaw and all but accusing her of getting involved with a dangerous werewolf, asking her what she had been thinking all this time being with him.

"West isn't dangerous, it's his pack that is! This is why I was afraid to say anything, why I came to you first and not my parents because I thought you'd stay focused on what's important here- Yes I'm seeing him but thereal issue is that they found out and almost killed him for it! His alpha sent one of his own after him to my school, attacked me and would've killed me if West hadn't run him off. And they nearly took him apart last night and I doubt they'll just give up and stop there now that they know about me." Arianna stood as well, her voice getting louder and higher pitched out of distress more out of her defensiveness of her boyfriend than her own well-being.

"Please Derek I need your help. I need everyone's help, this pack is strong and vicious and if we don't do something, I... I can't imagine what they'll do to him. To us." She pleaded, her lower lip trembling and tears flowing freely down her flushed cheeks.

Derek shifted from foot to foot, not really certain on where to go from here quite yet but he knew one thing for sure and that was he needed to tell Isaac so they could run this kid out of town. He glanced over to her, scratching at his jaw as she defended that very same werewolf that was here causing her trouble. “Ari he’s still dangerous by bringing his pack anywhere close to you. If he was a smart kid he would know that when a territory like Beacon Hills is claimed you don’t settle just along the border or anywhere inside of it for that matter. This is our town and our home, it’s different if he came alone but he didn’t.”

His eyes darted down to both of hers, hating having to watch her cry and for now he couldn’t comfort her when she needed to understand how serious this was. “This isn’t just about a high school romance. You know better than this, you should have told me before things started going south.” He muttered, his face stern and his body still tense until what he said made her sob completely, unable to look at him.

The alpha sighed, reaching out and pulling her to his frame, hugging his strong arms around her and kissing her head. “I’m not going to leave you to fend for yourself just because you made a mistake okay?” He soothed, “You have to understand how serious these things are. You can’t be blinded by some boy and forget about your safety not to mention the safety of your pack… your family.” He reminded her in a far gentler tone.

He pulled back enough to look at her and brush aside her tears, “We have to start by telling your parents and I’m sure I don’t need to tell you how upset your dad’s going to be… especially knowing you did this for a boy you hardly know.” He said, shaking his head when she argued about how she did know him, knew everything about him and where he came from. “Ari.” He said firmly, speaking softer when she stopped and tugged back from him. “You don’t know all about him. I’m sorry. But we’re going to discover all that we can and put the pieces together. If he was a good man he wouldn’t have put you in harm’s way.”

He took her hand and she softly asked where they were going but it was clear by the note of worry in her voice that she knew. “I’m driving you home but first we’re going for breakfast.” He smiled, pleased to see her perk up a bit at the promise of something to eat or perhaps it was because that meant they had just a little bit longer before she had to voice all these same things to her parents.

The pair went to eat at a small diner in town, Ari mostly picking at her food but thanking him for the gesture none the less. “Well I figured your parents would want as much sleep as possible before we go over there.” Derek said, climbing in the car and driving her down the street towards her family’s small home a few blocks over. “I wish I could promise that it’ll be okay and go just fine but your dad’s unpredictable. I’m not sure what he’ll be more mad about.”

Derek led her to the door and waited for her to get it opened, having to nudge her inside. Ari looked at him as she walked down the hall to go retrieve both her parents who were probably still sleeping after working late nights but this was far more important than rest right now. They could make up for it later anyhow. He nodded encouragingly, standing patiently in the other room.

Ari sat across from her parents in the living room, Derek standing leaning one shoulder against the wall off to the side. She kept trying to begin, fidgeting with her hands and bouncing her leg nervously. Jordan and Isaac exchanged a puzzled look, glancing from each other to their daughter and back clearly wondering what could possibly have prompted their daughter to wake them up and bring them out here to talk about something important, especially with their alpha on the sidelines.

Finally Derek cleared his throat and Ari winced when he spoke her name gently, telling her to get it over with and the young girl nodded. She looked over at her parents, her eyes already pricking with tears again just thinking about how disappointed they were about to be in her, not to mention angry since they were all in very real danger and could've had weeks to prepare for any threat but didn't because of her actions or rather inaction.

"Mom, Dad... I've been seeing a boy. For about a month now, but I couldn't tell you about him." She began with, and her parents faces didn't change much for the most part, but both adults leaned forward ever so slightly as if anticipating the other shoe dropping. She struggled to go into the next part and Isaac's brows rose suddenly in alarm.

"Jesus you're pregnant aren't you." He exclaimed, his nostrils flaring slightly and she knew he was trying to smell the difference in her chemistry that was only detectable to werewolves. Ari sighed and shook her head.

"No dad, I'm not pregnant. Absolutely no chance of that trust me." She protested, and they both seemed satisfied by her scent to believe her.

"Then what's going on sweetheart? Why did you keep him a secret from us?" Isaac asked, trying to keep his tone understanding but she could read the rising suspicion in her father like a book. Arianna glanced back at Derek hoping he might magically be able to bail her out of this, but he just tossed his head at her slightly, silently prompting her to continue like she knew she had to.

"He's a werewolf too, but... His pack isn't like ours. They're dangerous. Very dangerous." Ari stammered, her hands tightening into fists in her lap to keep them from trembling, "He's not like them though, he was only trying to protect me from them but now-" She started rambling, and Derek interrupted her panicky babbling telling her to start from the beginning. "I met West a month ago by accident. His pack took him when he was just a boy, killed his parents and raised him to survive by tooth and nail. He just wants to go to school, get a better life for himself, but he can't break away from them on his own, they'll kill him if he tries. He was trying to keep me,us a secret from them but they found out." The words rushed out of Ari in one long stream, her panic rising at the way her dad especially was getting more and more shocked by every word she said.

"They nearly killed me yesterday and tore him to shreds for saving me, and now I'm afraid that if they know about me then they know about you guys, so I... I went to Derek for help. We need to get West away from them, figure out where they are and get them out of Beacon Hills-" Ari continued but stopped abruptly when her father shot out of his seat and cut her off with a sharp call of her name.

"Stop. The only thing we need to do is keep you safe." Isaac said in a barely controlled tone, his claws extending from his fingertips just at the thought of someone threatening his daughter, "I can't believe this Ari. Not only did you lie to me and your mother for weeks but it was over some guy who was knowingly endangering your life?" He fumed, his chest rising and falling rapidly with uneven breaths.

Jordan didn’t know what to say to her daughter in the moment, simply staring blankly in disbelief that their little girl would even pull a stunt like this. She felt partly to blame considering she had known Ari was sneaking around with someone for a few weeks now but she never said anything, thinking it some harmless little crush she had on a boy at school. Never had she anticipated that boy to be another werewolf let alone a danger to her daughter to such a high extent.

She   
Derek nodded slightly at the introduction, baldly asking West directly if he was there to kill him. Arianna blanched when her uncle's eyes glowed red and she backed away from her boyfriend with a single look from the older wolf, having no choice but to comply. Derek slowly paced towards West and the tension in the air got so thick it was nearly palpable. 

West tried not to show any number of emotions as he met Ari’s family, unsure what was better, to show his vulnerability and end up seeming weak or to show he wasn’t afraid and come off as a threat. Standing with his hands clasped behind his back, neatly remaining at attention and silent until he was formally addressed seemed the best route. It was the only way he avoided injury with his own pack mates, forcing his head high and keeping his chin up, making his heart rate stay even regardless of the fact that he was filled with worry about what might become of him and Arianna’s family.

Derek moved forward with eyes glowing red in warning to the outsider beta as well as his own to keep back from the intruder. He looked West over hard, his frame tense as he asked him again, “Are you here to kill me? What about my pack?” He hissed, circling the other as he waited for him to answer.

The tall young werewolf tracked Derek with his eyes, keeping his tone even as he assured him that it was no longer his wish to hurt any of them. “My alpha instructed me to get close to Arianna to find out more about you. He wanted Beacon Hills for himself though we all know he just enjoys the game and satisfaction of a kill. I was meant to find out how many of you there were, how easy we could fight you all and he had plans for me to kill Ari. I’m not allowed to touch the other alphas, it endangers my own’s status.” West said, hardly flinching when Derek’s hand shot up to grasp around his thick throat.

“I don’t have any instructions and taking down a beta who threatens my pack… my niece, wouldn’t affect my status at all.” Derek growled, squeezing tighter around the younger man’s throat. “You’re not here for your education and I know that. What makes you believe I’d trust letting you leave here today?” He drew his hand back, flicking his claws out against West’s throat and seeing him swallow.

“I don’t believe that you will. I have no reason to, just as I have no reason to fight you.” He answered, his heart rate steady as he told them. “I don’t want to harm your pack, you, or most importantly Ari but I haven’t given you reason to trust me even as you listen to my heart. I know you’re thinking I’ve been trained to control it but I’m not that good.” His gaze flickered to the other males, seeing them draw nearer, readying to back up their alpha if they needed. It was obvious they thought he was going to trick them and spring an attack on them at any moment but he didn’t have any plans for anything of the sort.

“I don’t normally kill for the sake of spilling blood. My pack has a code around here and you’re risking that with careless acts. I will shed blood at any sign of a threat and West Ludson, you’re a threat.” Derek reminded, watching the other man nod his understanding as he told him to do what he needed to in order to feel safe.

Ari shot forward and pleaded with Derek to offer him a chance, her hand bracing on his broad chest, not entirely pushing him back but not allowing him any closer to West. “What do you suggest I do with him, Arianna?! Can you give me reason to believe he wouldn’t turn around and kill our pack? Did you ever think that his little friend was planted, that the fight was set up to make him look good? To make you trust that he’s here to protect you and only that? Because I don’t believe it for a second which doesn’t leave me much choice.”

“Derek don’t you think he’d be fighting back by now? He probably wouldn’t have even come if he was that bad of a guy. You yourself know how someone can make a complete turn around. I seem to remember a time that you were sort of hunting me and Scott and sicked your betas on Scott.” Stiles shrugged, letting Lydia’s fingers go and stepping forward away from the wall as he spoke. He didn’t feel fear with this kid around, or maybe he was just so used to the werewolf thing and their rivalries it didn’t faze him anymore. 

He raised his hands in defense when Derek flashed his red gaze to him, snarling at the interruption. “Easy, Fido.” He urged, walking carefully. “Can’t we test him? Use him as a double agent and get him to tell us all about his pack. If he wasn’t serious about his place I don’t think he’d chance playing both sides.” He suggested, “It comes down to either they’ll kill him for it or we’ll kill him for crossing us.”

Ari's delicate brow furrowed at Stiles' words, glancing at West who for the first time showed a flicker of emotion though it was simple surprise most likely at the blatantly disrespectful way her human uncle was addressing her werewolf one. He probably hadn't ever heard an alpha be spoken to that way and if she wasn't so afraid for her boyfriend's well-being she might even find his shock amusing considering how typical it was for Stiles to mouth off to Derek.

Scott stepped a few paces closer as well, cocking his head slightly as he looked from Stiles to West and back, "So he'd be like our spy? Give us what we need to be prepared for an attack, or make the first move?" Scott tried to clarify his friend's suggestion to which the human man nodded and reiterated that no matter what West chose to do from this point it worked to their advantage. Derek looked back at West, the ruby light fading from his hazel eyes but he still held the younger wolf by the throat as he asked him what he thought of the deal, give them everything they wanted to know about his pack, go back and find out how much they knew about them and their plans and report in, or be killed.

Arianna's eyes watered and she bit back the protest trying to claw its way out of her throat. She knew if West's pack caught even a hint that West was betraying them they'd kill him on the spot, and while that was seemingly fine with everyone else in her pack it wasn't for her. It wasn't fair of them to ask him to put himself in such terrible danger, she hated that they wouldn't just believe her and trust him like she did, but she understood why they didn't. She waited with her breath held for West to respond, her heart sinking a little lower when he agreed to their terms, promising to do whatever it took to prove he meant them no harm like he said.

"Anything? Even killing your own?" Isaac piped up in a low angry tone from across the space, glaring at the younger werewolf. West looked over Derek's shoulder and nodded slowly, claiming that he hadn't been one of them for a long time now thanks to his daughter. He admitted that Ari had shown him a better way to live, things he wanted for himself that he never had considered possible before and he wanted to protect her and her family for that even if they just ended up killing him when all was said and done.

Derek released West from his grip and Ari felt brave enough to cross back over to stand by West, pushing her hand between his clasped ones and squeezing his fingers encouragingly. She looked around at all her pack members in turn, trying to calm her pounding heart but it was impossible, "Thank you for giving him a chance. I promise you won't regret it." She said in as steady a tone as she could manage, though her features fell when her father spoke up again.

"We won't regret it because the only collateral damage that will be done if this boy betrays us will be on him. You're not going to see him again until this is all over, for better or worse Ari." Isaac stated in a cold matter of fact tone, striding forward finally and gripping his daughter's upper arm and pulling her away from the outsider.

"What?! Daddy!" Arianna exclaimed, tugging automatically against his grip but she knew it was pointless. "You can't forbid me from seeing him, he's doing what you're asking! He's risking his life for a chance to be trusted and that's not enough for you?!" She cried, her eyes filling with tears and she looked askance at her alpha as if he might come to her defense but he only shook his head sadly, saying her father was right.

Jordan rushed forward and Isaac allowed his wife to take their daughter from his grip but when the woman asked why they couldn't see each other at least when they were around too he shook his head sternly, "It's too dangerous. Whether his intentions towards us are pure or not, which I doubt-" Isaac glowered back at West who stared evenly back at him, "Him being around Arianna is too risky. His alpha could compel him to slash her throat open at any second just for kicks and he'd have no choice but to obey. If this all works out and he survives... Maybe we can give him a chance." The tall werewolf stalked towards West and Derek moved out of the way, showing deference not as an alpha to a beta but as Arianna's uncle to her father.

"But if you get near my daughter, speak to her, even so much as look at her a second before then-" Isaac brought his face within inches of West's staring him down, the only other in the room that actually stood taller than the outsider. "I'll kill you myself. Got it?" He finished just above a whisper, the whole room going silent until West nodded and replied that he understood, promising again that he would do anything to keep Ari safe, even from himself.

Arianna looked from her father to West and their eyes met and she burst into tears, turning into her mother's embrace for comfort and Jordan held her tenderly, hushing her softly. She offered to take Ari home and Derek nodded, stating he had just been about to ask for that so they could start getting everything they needed from West and come up with a plan to defend themselves against the enemy pack. He instructed Scott to go with them for added protection in case West's alpha was already taking steps against them, promising to catch him up later.

West nodded at Arianna’s father in understanding of what would happen to him if he came near her at all. He couldn’t promise anything of the sort really but he didn’t want to tell her father that and risk his neck even further. It might end up being what breaks his alliance with them should he step on or even brush against anyone’s toes. “I swear to you sir I will do anything in my power to keep Ari safe. Even from me.” He muttered, knowing it might be better to keep his distance until this was all said and done.

He watched Arianna leave with her mother, her father and the others still lingering around him and the younger werewolf prepped himself for questioning. Derek told him he would only speak when answering questions, nothing more and no getting off topic and he nodded yet again in agreement, silently promising that he would obey. He was used to orders like that. He stood where they kept him, going into any detailed information he had about his pack, what they did, where they came from, how they all had killed to earn their place and survive with their harsh alpha. He gave them anything they wanted, not a fear showing for himself as he answered each question easily.

\----

West kept to his word and avoided Ari for the next couple days over the long weekend. He was bent, picking up his dirty clothes and figuring if he had nothing better to do than he may as well drive out to take his laundry to the Laundromat and get a few things cleaned. He hoped he remembered how to work the machines without Ari’s help or the tiny blonde there to keep him entertained with her playful antics in the shop.

He took a bag with him on his bike, smiling absently as he thought about her while he waited for the washer to finish up. He had actually sorted everything like she taught him, hearing her praise him in the back of his mind. There was something about when she did that, that made him feel good verses when he had a teacher or his pack mates congratulate him on accomplishing something, they did it in a manner that only reminded him how improperly educated he was. Not with Arianna though, she had a way when she hugged him and told him he was doing great, that warmed his heart as he sensed her true pride in him succeeding even at the little things.

It buzzed and he got up in the emptied out Laundromat down town, the last person there before they closed, folding up his first load while the other now dried. How would he survive weeks if he couldn’t even manage a few days being away from her? He never felt such a strong and deep connection to someone before. He tugged the dogtags from his shirt, letting them hang openly as he examined the partially melted material hanging around his neck. He brushed his thumb over the last name, wondering what it truly was over the one he had given himself. He liked to think that his parents had loved each other as deeply as he cared for Ari, that they had family barbeques and he hardly would let his mother put him down. He hoped that what time they had was beyond amazing and that they loved him as much as he wanted them to in his distant memories.

He thought for years that he was fighting with his pack to honor them, keeping himself alive like they would have wanted but he knew any parent wouldn’t want their son in the place he was now. He knew he had let them down, whether they had a way of knowing it or not, it didn’t matter. West waited for his last load and packed up the folded clothes in his bag, hauling it over his shoulder all the way home on his bike and getting back to find a small blonde curled in on herself, sitting on the single step outside his camper door and jiggling her leg as she hugged herself to keep warm.

The larger werewolf pulled up and parked his bike, taking off his helmet and leaving it on the handle bar as he went to her. “Ari you’re not supposed to be around me.” He whispered as if they were being watched but he knew no one cared enough to put in that much effort, though maybe one of her own had followed her out. “It’s almost midnight and pitch black out here you need to go home before you freeze.” He said, watching her get up when he started tugging open his door as if she wasn’t sitting in the way.

He could hear her voice trembling as she pleaded with him to let her get warm in his place instead. West stepped up inside and shook his head, brushing a hand over his chest and feeling the metal chain beneath his shirt. “Baby I can’t let you be seen here.” He muttered, turning around when he heard her follow him in. She stepped into his space as he dropped down his clean clothes, smiling a little and asking if he had done his laundry. “Yeah I know you like it better when I smell like Gain and not week old mac and cheese and B.O.” He smiled back at her, not fighting her as she tugged his hands to her waist.

He gripped her gently and closed his eyes as she pulled him down for a slow and deep kiss that lasted little more than a moment. The man rested his brow to hers, sighing as they broke apart, “I have.” He answered when she asked if he had missed her as much as she did him. “It’s been a long few days.”

Arianna closed her eyes as West rested his forehead to hers, savoring his scent and touch and warmth. It may have only been a little over three days since they saw each other last but when she had no contact and no way of knowing if he was alive or dead it had made every moment feel like months. 

Her parents had none too subtly made sure to adjust their work schedules so that at least one of them was home with her at all times, taking her to and from school and generally making it clear that they didn't trust her not to run off the first chance she got. She didn't entirely blame them, she had violated their trust and here she was now validating their concerns the first chance she got. Her mother was working a double but an emergency came in so her father was called in to the hospital as well, leaving after making her swear not to leave the house which of course lasted all of five minutes after her father's car disappeared down the street.

"It has. Are you all right? They haven't hurt you, have they?" She asked, concern in her sweet voice though she hardly knew if when she said 'they' she meant his pack or her own more. She opened her eyes again and looked him over, her hands making a cursory sweep over his muscled chest but he seemed intact. West shook his head, promising neither his pack nor her family had laid a hand on him yet. He explained a bit about what her uncle was having him find out, that he felt it was going well so far but it was extremely dangerous which brought him back to his original point that she couldn't be here with him and risk being caught by either side.

Arianna pursed her lips and shook her head, gripping the sides of his head again and keeping him close when he tried to pull back. "No. I won't go, I won't let this chance to see you go to waste especially when I have no idea when another chance will come up." She insisted, standing on her toes and kissing him desperately, putting every moment that she'd spent worrying for him while they were apart into it. West groaned lightly in his throat, his grip on her tightening in response to her demanding contact and for a few moments of bliss he simply kissed her back, needing it every bit as much as she did.

Finally he broke from her, panting heavily and telling her she needed to leave though it was obvious that every fiber of him wanted the opposite of what he was saying. Ari's eyes pricked with tears and she caught his hands when they dropped from her sides, sliding them back around her middle and down to cup her ass, hopping up suddenly and wrapping her arms around his shoulders so he was forced to hold her against him to keep her from falling.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not yet. I need you." Ari breathed, capturing his lips with hers and grinding her center against his growing arousal, mewling when she felt him squeeze her rear tightly in response. They came up for air after a moment and Ari hadn't even realized West had turned them in the small space of his camper to prop her back against the wall, his body taut like a coiled spring against her and the scent of his need for her permeating her senses. He growled out that he just didn't want her to get hurt, and Arianna blinked back her threatening tears feathering light kisses over his face.

"It would hurt me more to leave now than anything. Please West let me stay. Just for a little while." She pleaded, kissing him again and again, feeling a thrill run up and down her spine as he pulled her away from the wall and carried her the few steps back to his bed, setting her down on it and covering her with his heavy frame. 

His weight pressed her down into the mattress and she shivered with want, clinging to him desperately as he nuzzled into her neck and kissed at her flushed throat. He repeated her words, insisting that it only be for a little while and she nodded, unable to do much more than whimper and gasp as his lips and hands roamed over her, the bulge in his jeans pressing against her center making fireworks go off all over under her skin.

After a moment Ari started yanking at the hem of his shirt trying to drag the garment off of him and he rose up enough to remove it, growling low into her mouth when her nails skidded up his bare back and kissing her harder in response to her touch. She loved the feel of his bare heated skin and craved more contact, reaching down to start tugging belt open and West tensed, rising up off of her and telling her it was past time for her to be getting back home.

Arianna sat up on his bed, staring up at him standing before her panting and tense with unreleased desire and she dug her heels in, determined not to let him chase her out of here when they both wanted this, needed it. They had no guarantee that this would be the last time they would see each other, West's life especially was at terrible risk every moment.

"No." Ari responded, staying seated with her legs hanging off the end of his bed and West spoke her name in a warning tone, but she refused to back down. The blonde reached down and lifted her shirt off over her head, shaking out her hair and feeling heat pool between her legs at the way West's eyes flared blue as he devoured her mostly bare front. She slowly stood and started working her own button fly jeans open, her boyfriend standing transfixed with his eyes on her hands and what they revealed as she pushed her pants over her hips revealing the tiny purple lace panties that matched her bra she wore.

“Ari.” West all but hissed at her, looking directly at her and hoping she would stop fighting him. Her racing heart and the stern look in her eyes told him otherwise. He was about to open his mouth, demand for her to go and not come see him again with all the risk it caused but he grew too distracted by what she was doing. His girlfriend lifted her shirt off her frame, tossing it aside and looking up at him expectantly.

His breathing picked up and he could barely contain himself, fists clenching and eyes flaring blue in response. Ari stood up and continued for him, wriggling out of her jeans and he knew deep down she was coaxing him to give over exactly what he had been avoiding for a long while now. “We agreed to a little while. It won’t be as good if you set a time limit baby you should really… You should go.” He tried again, his eyes roaming her body as she traced her own curves with her hands.

She muttered up to him that she wasn’t the one who set a time, “No I did because I don’t want you to get hurt or either of us to get in trouble.” He breathed, his head tilting down as she urged him in for another kiss. She swayed her hips just a little as she stepped close into his space, her lips brushing his as she quietly pleaded for him to take her, her argument being that there wouldn’t be much chance for them to be together at all let alone like this. “I told you I’m not good for you, Ari.” He said in a hoarse whisper.

His hands followed her guidance gripping her slender hips lightly and instinctively drawing her forward to him. She hushed him, their lips meeting and she became more insistent with her assault, ravishing his mouth with her own and tugging open his jeans to push them down his hips. He growled into their kiss, forgetting his argument as his bottoms pooled at his feet and he stepped out of them, her legs bumping his bed in the back and she tumbled back with him atop her. He slipped his hands over her curves and hollows of her frame, holding her close as she arched up into him and pleaded for him to have his way with her, her hands tugging his wrists, one to her breast and the other down to her soaked through panties.

His jaw went slack, his mind racing and he didn’t know what was the right thing to do but he did know what he wanted. He kissed her lightly, feathering his lips over to her ear as he slipped his hand beneath the fabric of her panties while the other kneaded at her breast through the fabric of her bra, making her mewl with want for more. He brushed his fingers over her button and she gasped his name, making him pause, his own arousal painfully restrictive in his jeans. “Are you sure you want any of this?” He breathed, pressing his brow to hers and waiting for her confirmation as she held his face in her hands and promised she was positive she wanted it all with him.

He dipped his fingers into her, drawing her slickness up and to her clit, swirling light circles over her sensitive nerves at the top of her entrance and watching her respond as he kissed at her throat. He drew his free hand around her back, flicking opened her bra skillfully and tugging it down and off her front, mouthing and sucking at her breasts each in turn while he worked her slowly, letting her build. “God you’re gorgeous.” He groaned.

"Oh god West..." Arianna mewled softly, arching into his touch and getting lost in the delicious sensations he was causing in her body. His mouth wandered all over her chest, teasing her sensitive nipples to stiff points and his fingers curled up inside her hitting just the right spot, making her writhe and cry out as she teetered on the brink of her pleasure. West kissed his way up her throat, his hand continuing to work her and she grabbed his head, tugging him up to kiss him hungrily.

West moaned against her lips and his fingers slid up to flick back and forth over her clit once more, drawing back enough to see her and Arianna stared into his bottomless steel blue eyes as she came under his hand, her whole body shuddering and her own eyes flaring golden yellow. His pace with his fingers slowed and she relaxed her grip she had on his shoulders, giggling airily and sighing when he slipped his hand out from her panties.

He asked her if it felt good and she nodded, kissing him deeply and reaching down to stroke his length through his dark boxers. West groaned and started thrusting into her touch, bracing his forearms on either side of her head on the bed as she worked him. Ari slipped her hand beneath the fabric and wrapped her fingers around his thick hard length, feeling a little thrill run through her system as she felt him for the first time. She tried a few different motions, craning her head up to nip and kiss at his corded neck up to his ear till he cursed roughly and told her he was close.

Arianna was aching for him, feeling him twitch and throb in her hand just making her want him inside her more. She slipped her other hand between them and yanked his boxers down enough to expose him, guiding him down and tugging her panties aside, stroking his weeping tip against her slick folds and both of them moaned raggedly. Ari hooked her leg up around his waist and he gripped her hip when it rose up, unconsciously keeping her just where he wanted her even though her last thought was on resisting. He braced against her when she tried to pull him down into her, asking a final time if she was okay with this.

"I want this... Please West." Ari breathed, crying out loudly as he slowly pushed into her, her body stretching and flexing to accommodate his invading presence. He filled her completely and while it was a little uncomfortable she nodded her head vigorously when he asked her if she was all right, wrapping her other leg up around him and gripping him tight. "Baby take me please... I need you." West nodded and pressed his brow to hers, starting to move slowly within her and building back up the slow burn inside her till she was about to boil over.

West was grunting roughly as he took her, his scent and sounds and feel making Arianna lose track of everything outside of the two of them. She kissed him deeply and arched up into his thrusts, mewling his name as her pleasure rebuilt quickly from her first high. "Faster baby..." She purred, her body adjusted to him and now she needed to feel more to be able to fall over that edge again. Her lover complied almost immediately, making her moan loudly as he hit the sweet spot deep inside her over and over making her see stars.

"Baby... Baby oh god I'm gonna come... West! Ahh!" Arianna cried out brokenly, her climax washing over her in waves far more intense than her first peak. Her back bowed off the mattress and West cursed as he drove into her, drawing out her orgasm as long as he could till he tensed up and quickly pulled out from her body. Ari felt the warmth of him coming against her belly and thigh, her name on his lips.

West picked up his pace within his lover, his vision blurring around the edges as his pleasure built quicker than normal. He’d been with a number of girls, most of which were from his pack but Ari… God Ari felt different. His lips parted in a soundless moan as she adjusted to him completely and he took her a little rougher, bracing on his hands and knees and watching her face as she cried out to him. He smiled crookedly, tracing his hands up her sides to her breasts, bending over her and kissing her sweetly as he urged her to come around him.

It wasn’t long before she lost it completely, trembling and falling over the edge for him. His groaned as his own pleasure started to take over him, quickly withdrawing after a few more long, deep strokes, slipping out of her heat and coming just in time against her belly. He grunted her name on another moan, his lips brushing hers as he pressed his brow to her own. “God Baby.” He huffed through his ragged breathing, drawing a hand up to her cheek, cupping the side of her face and opening his mouth to her, kissing her hungrily despite both of them coming down from their highs.

“You alright, Gorgeous?” The dark haired werewolf asked, resting his weight over her’s and meeting her eyes when he broke their kiss. She finally looked up at him, managing just barely to draw a full breath before answering that she was perfectly fine though she wished they hadn’t waited as long as they had so she could have had him a few weeks more. He laughed, shaking his head, “You’re not very easy to please are you?” He teased, kissing her again and smiling down at her.

He rolled off her frame, settling beside her on his mattress, the sheets only half on but right now she hardly seemed to mind as Arianna crawled closer and curled up into his side, kissing his neck and nuzzling into him happily. He rubbed her back and upper arm, keeping her warm and comforted against him as they lay naked together. They were quietly resting for a good while when she asked if that rule of not staying late still applied.

He cocked his head to look at her sweet, innocent face, “I don’t know.” West sighed, shaking his head at his girlfriend. “Sex doesn’t exactly create a force field around us to where we’re hidden from the world, as much as it might feel that way with you…” He muttered in a far gentler tone, tempted as he kissed at her cheeks and neck, nipping just below her ear and making her mewl. “You do look awfully good in my bed though.” He admitted, chuckling and smirking down at her as he propped himself up on his elbow and rested his free hand on her bare belly, her fingers drawing up to lace with his and he watched her happily.

“You can stay for a while. Just a little while. If anyone in my own pack catches you here they’ll probably just think we’re fooling around just for the sake of fooling around.” He grinned once more, tugging her hip and making her roll over, closer to his frame, hitching her leg around his waist and letting their bodies tangle together now. She giggled and braced her hands on his chest, pecking him sweetly. “But you should leave early enough to get my scent out of your clothes before your parents find out your gone in the morning.” He whispered. “Deal?”

Arianna's eyes darted between West's and she grinned somewhat sheepishly, "Well-" She began, blushing slightly when West's brow furrowed curiously, "I may have stashed a fresh set of clothes in a plastic bag outside the camper to change into when I leave." She admitted, laughing a bit at West's incredulous look and thumping his chest lightly. "We have to be really, really careful now!" She exclaimed, justifying her actions and the fact that she'd planned on this happening from the moment she arrived.

West snickered and shook his head, tangling his fingers in her hair and drawing her face up to his for a deep kiss. They broke apart and he was still chuckling, "Don't laugh at me! I just... I had to do whatever it took to be able to see you." Ari defended, making a mock pout at him and he shook his head telling her it was good that she'd thought it through like that. She smiled and nuzzled in as close against him as she could, savoring each inch of contact their bare skin shared. She could hear West's steady heartbeat and it was like a comforting song to her frayed nerves. No matter what happened when the sun came up, tonight her lover was safe in her arms, alive and finally a part of her in a way she wanted him and no one else.

West draped his arm around her and hugged her tight, sighing and telling her that he was glad she had come despite everything, apologizing for being selfish and wanting her with him even though it was putting her at risk. Arianna's eyes welled with emotion and she hid her face in his chest, trying to quell her sobs before they could escape but her shoulders shook just enough that West knew she was trying not to cry. He whispered her name and asked her what was wrong, tipping her chin up so she had no choice but to face him.

"I'm so sorry... Sorry that this has to be so hard. It isn't fair, you've already been through so much. It shouldn't have to be this hard for two people to be together." Ari murmured, her voice wobbly with emotion and it made her heart bleed seeing the guilt in his expression but she didn't give him a chance to tell her it wasn't her fault. She kissed him tenderly, her heart fluttering in her chest now like a frightened bird and she whispered his name softly.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or anything I just... I want you to know that it's all worth it to me. You're worth it to me West. I don't care how long or how hard I have to fight for it, I wanna be with you and nobody else. I love you." Ari told him gently but with no trace of doubt. West's eyes opened wider and he seemed almost at a loss on how to react, and it struck her suddenly that he probably hadn't ever had those words spoken to him before. If his parents had said it before they were killed he was too young to remember it, and there was no way he'd get such affections from his pack members. 

West uttered her name roughly but stalled and Ari smiled, seeing him struggling to match up his thoughts and his words and she decided to give him a little push, both emotionally and literally. She prodded at his chest prompting him to roll to his back with her atop him, her lips pressing to his repeatedly and wandering along his jaw to his neck and back to his lips again, the three little words falling from her lips between every kiss. She settled on top of him and felt little goosebumps break out over her soft skin as his hands brushed lightly up and down her back, her affectionate grin widening as he looked up at her with a smile genuinely untainted by grief or stress.

"I love you, West." Arianna said one more time, dipping her head down to kiss him deeply, moaning as his light touches turned into needy caresses and she felt his body responding to her touch.

 

West didn’t know how to react, what to feel or say or even how he was meant to look at her now. He could feel his expression changing into one of shock and confusion, those feelings foreign to him entirely. Was he capable of having such a deep emotion for anyone, even Ari, could he offer her everything she needed. Those three words, eight letters, such a small thing and yet it felt weighted but also calming at the same instant.

Ari giggled a bit and rolled atop him, kissing along his upper half and making him groan, his eyes getting hooded with his desire for her but he was still set on this. He simply held her, rubbing her back and thighs to her ass, probably his favorite physical thing about her next to her eyes and smile. She kept uttering those three words like it was nothing and he realized when she looked at him that his body was flooding with nerves on top of need to have her again. He smiled at her genuinely as she lifted her head, raising up to meet his gaze and repeat herself a final time.

He traced her frame, his excitement building as they kissed deeply, her hips rolling against his, coating his length in her slickness. She muttered her want for him, her hands running up his chest to his shoulders, slipping the other down to grasp his growing arousal and stroking him in earnest, building up his desire further and requesting to take him again. West grunted his agreement and acceptance, wanting to say more as he looked at her pretty face, the smile she gave as she touched him and met his eyes, making his heart skip a beat.

He hardly knew where they would end up, his mind wandering to thoughts of their future if they even had one. Maybe if he made it through this, they could run off together… if he could convince her to do that or they could live here but what if Derek didn’t take him as a beta to his growing pack. His thoughts were interrupted by Ari sinking down onto him, enveloping him completely and making him groan deep in his chest. She rose up only to slam back down onto him again and again, her pace harsher than his own the second time around and he grunted with every thrust.

Arianna muttered his name and held onto him as he shifted and sat upright. “Ari.” He moaned, panting and trying to catch his breath the more frantic her thrusts above him got as she rode him and bounced in his lap. “Ari… Baby.” He said again, catching her face in his hand and urging her to look at him while the other grasped at her ass, guiding her to stop just for a second so he could speak. She looked confused, opening her mouth to speak but instead he leaned forward and kissed her languidly.

They broke apart gasping for breath and she rolled her hips against him again, mewling with want but he kept her mostly still. “I’m yours as long as you’ll have me and as long as I breathe.” He whispered, thrusting up into her at a slow and steady pace, keeping his motions deliberate to hit her just right and make her cry out each time, her breathing hitching as she cupped his face and watched his eyes glow bright blue in the darkness of his trailer. Her mouth popped open, quiet moans escaping her every thrust of their bodies molded together and he pressed his chest to hers.

It took him a moment more to work up the courage but as he watched her enjoying herself he knew he wanted nothing more than to be the one to offer that to her as often as he possibly could. “I love you too, Ari. Promise me you’ll hold onto that.” He requested against her ear, feeling her tears against his shoulder and cheek as she buried her face into his neck and swore she would. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close and taking her sitting upright until they both teetered over the edge, West pulling her off him and coming in both their laps.

She didn’t let him go and he was happy to help her lie out on his bed, hardly letting go even as he shifted to clean up the mess he made of them both. “It’s okay, Gorgeous. I’ll keep you safe.” West whispered when she curled into him. He tugged the covers over their frames and held her as she fell asleep against his chest, kissing her head and rubbing her back on occasion all through the night, refusing to rest himself with her there out of worry someone might take her from his grasp. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He promised in little above a whisper.

 

Arianna drifted off to sleep wrapped in West's warmth, when she woke up at dawn a few hours later it was to the sound of his soft breathing and the blissful feeling of him running the back of his fingers slowly up and down her back, his touch feather light and soothing. She moaned softly as she came all the way out of sleep, stretching languidly against his frame and purring more like a cat than the wolf she was.

She tipped her face up and West craned his down at her, not speaking, simply looking her over feature by feature with his lips curved ever so slightly at the corners. "Did you stay awake all night?" Ari asked sleepily, sliding her hand up his hard chest to wrap around his neck and tug him down closer. He murmured that he had but that he wasn't tired, kissing her deeply when she pressed her lips to his making her hum with want and her body stir with desire.

His hand gliding up and down her back paused, pressing her closer to his form and moving down to cup her pert rear, squeezing her flesh and making her moan and giggle against his lips. Ari met her boyfriend's gaze and poked the end of his nose with her fingertip, "I feel like you've got a bit of a thing for my ass there hot stuff." She said in a half-teasing tone, blushing happily when West readily admitted that he thought she had an amazing ass and that he'd wanted to get his hands on it for a long while. 

"Oh is that so?" Ari mused, giggling when he nodded and leaned in to kiss her again, his lips wandering down her throat and he added against her skin that he thought every inch of her was beautiful. Ari's smile softened at the sincerity of his words, West wasn't exactly the flirty type since he'd never really learned how to do it, but when he said something like that so honestly it was a thousand times better than any playful flirtatious banter a more 'socialized' guy might have to offer.

"Thank you baby. You're not too bad yourself you know." Arianna responded, her words trailing off into a little mewl as he nipped at her collarbone. She could feel his arousal growing against her and her pulse quickened in anticipation of more of what they'd shared last night, but it wasn't quite what she got. West placed a final kiss right over her heart, sitting up and stretching out his neck and shoulders and Ari admired the way his muscles shifted and bunched under his taut skin. She arched a blonde brow and sat up as well, her lower half tangled in the sheet but she felt no awkwardness sitting bare before him now like she might have before last night.

West looked at her quizzically and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself into his lap and pressing against him. "Who told you to stop kissing me?" She asked with a little grin, pecking his lips three times and lingering a little longer and the last trying to goad him into picking up where left off. West responded that it was the sun coming up who did, reminding her that she would need to leave soon.

"Soon..." Ari murmured, swinging her leg over so rather than sitting astride him she straddled his lap, "But not immediately." She retorted, kissing him insistently till he finally responded in kind, melting into the contact and reaching between them to stroke him fully hard for her. West groaned and pulled her closer, fondling her full breasts and breaking from her lips to kiss and bite at her neck. Arianna's body responded to his touch and West growled into her neck that he loved the scent of her getting wet for him. Ari shuddered at his fevered words and when their eyes met again West's were glowing bright blue. The sat staring at each other for a long moment, poised on the brink and Ari could tell West was battling with himself over what he wanted to do versus what he thought he ought to do.

"More." Ari urged, the simple one-worded demand like the smallest pebble setting off a huge rock slide. West kissed her hard, reaching down to push his hands between his thighs and hers where she sat on him, standing up from his bed taking her with him. Ari squeaked at the sudden change in elevation but it was quickly replaced by a breathy moan as West pressed her back against the wall.

West might have been an overly patient man, accustomed to taking orders but when it came to sex he was used to getting what he wanted without another thought to his partner. Not with Ari, there was way more between them and he savored that over physical pleasure so he waited, tracing her thighs with his hands and fingers and absently wondering what he was ‘meant’ to do here, even though he knew exactly what he wanted.

Ari must have caught on based on the look in his bright eyes, her own starting to glow to emphasize her request for more from him. He kissed her roughly, scooping her up and slamming her back against the wall opposite his bed, holding her up and grinding against her slick center as her scent filled his nose more fully now. He could feel her soaking his length and he growled with added want, trying to keep pace but he couldn’t manage in the moment. “God you’re soaking for me aren’t you.” He commented more than asked, slipping his hand between them and dipping his fingers into her core, making her cry out against his lips at the sudden penetration of his strong digits.

He worked her hard, crooking his fingers in the way he learned she liked last night and trying to get her off by his hand. She gasped for breath, bracing against the wall while his free hand barely held her up as she rode his hand eagerly, watching his face as he watched her with a smirk adorning his lips. “You really are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Arianna and I can’t believe that you’re mine.” He breathed, his eyes darting back and forth between her own, watching her face contort as she whimpered, coming around his fingers just like before.

“I hardly deserve you.” West whispered, withdrawing his hand and letting her come down as he kissed her hungrily once more, adjusting the level of their hips and guiding her down onto him. She gasped, his thick hard length filling her up fully, burying himself to the hilt within her body and groaning with her on every harsh thrust. She gripped the sides of his head, her mouth opening wider each time he slammed into her, staking his claim in the only way he really knew how to only this time it would stick.

West gripped her ass and thigh, pressing up against her fully and pulling back so he had to support her with his own strength. He guided her motions on him, forcing her onto his shaft harder each time and making her gasp his name, telling him how good he felt. He growled once more against her lips, tugging her lower one with his teeth as she warned him of her peak. “Come for me, Gorgeous.” He egged her on, never breaking his gaze as she threw her head back and trembled in his grasp, her nails biting into his shoulders as she clenched around him.

She came with a heavy sigh and he let her ride out her pleasure on him before slipping from her heat and reaching to grasp himself between her thighs, “Gorgeous.” He repeated, kissing and biting at her neck and chest. The older wolf groaned, coming against her belly once more and nuzzling into her flesh as he finished himself off along her skin. Ari sighed, nudging his head up to kiss him deeply and he responded in kind, sitting on the end of his mattress for her, lying back and taking her with him to rest along his frame. “Sorry for the mess.” He muttered lowly, keeping his hands on her firm rear.

Arianna giggled and promised she liked it, he smiled, feeling his warm seed between their frames and not minding it either for the moment. They settled slowly until he tipped her chin up with one hand, the other rubbing her back. “You should get cleaned up and go home, baby. As much as I hate saying that especially now with how lovely you look lying on me all glassy eyed and everything.” He hummed, kissing her repeatedly and moaning softly against her lips as he gave her rear a playful swat. “Your safety means more to me.”

 

Arianna smiled, jolting a bit when West gave her rear a little swat and giggling. She nuzzled her nose against his and sighed, knowing he was right. The young werewolf leaned over her boyfriend to grab her phone off the little ledge his bed was backed against, checking the time and groaning at it. Suddenly all the cheesy lines in Romeo and Juliet cursing the sun for rising on their tryst didn't seem so ridiculous to her after all.

Ari rolled onto her back and grabbed a few squares of paper off the toilet paper roll West used for tissues by his bed to swipe the mess from her belly, doing the same for him in turn and pulling herself up into a kneeling position on the bed beside him. She stretched languidly, the gradually increasing sunlight hitting her naked frame as she purposefully exaggerated her movements while stretching out.

West was watching her with hunger in his gaze, just the feeling of his eyes on her was enough to make her heart pump faster and her body ache for him. Arianna's lips quirked up in a little smirk and she turned to face mostly away from him, giving him a similarly generous view of her back side and her grin widened at the barely audible rumble coming from deep in West's chest as he looked her over. 

Arianna slid reluctantly off his mattress, bending down completely in half to snatch her discarded panties off the floor and biting her lip to keep from giggling again when West growled her name in a half warning, half wanting tone. She straightened and turned to face him, holding the little scrap of lace in her hands and not making a move to put them on. "What? I'm just getting my undies if that's okay with you." She said playfully, wiggling the garment at him and turning away once more, bending down till her hair pooled on the floor once again to step into her panties and slowly pull them up her shapely legs.

She could hear West's heart beating like mad, his breathing rougher than ever and just as she tugged the panties up over the curve of her ass she felt West's warm calloused hands at her hips, keeping her from releasing her grip on the sides of her underwear. He had slid to the end of his bed with his legs flanking her body and she could feel his heated breath on her bottom when he accused her of cheating. Ari couldn't hold back her pleased little laugh anymore, tittering at him as she tugged her hands free from his and reached blindly behind her back with one hand to scratch her nails through his hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said in a tone of mock innocence, her breath hitching in her throat when she felt West kiss her ass cheek, moving slowly outwards towards her hip while turning her to face him at the same time. His lips wandered over the curve of her hip and he nipped at her exposed hipbone making her mewl as she faced him fully, his hands yanking her panties down again with far more speed and force than she'd used to pull them up.

Arianna jumped and gasped, bracing both her hands on his head and he was steady as a rock as he nuzzled at her lower belly, making her shiver at the way his stubble lightly scraped at her soft skin. "West... What..." Ari stammered, her voice trailing off as her lover kissed his way down between her thighs, a breathy moan falling from her lips as he lapped at her center. The blonde's eyes flew open wide as his tongue dipped deeper inside her, licking her hungrily and growling low in his chest as he began devouring her in earnest.

Ari's nails scraped down his scalp and she braced her hands on his shoulders, trying to keep her thoughts straight and her legs steady as he worked her over with his tongue and lips. West glanced up at her, his eyes glowing bright blue and Arianna moaned his name, her knees starting to shake as her pleasure built and the butterflies in her stomach swirling like a little tornado.

"West, you... You... A-Ahh!" Ari tried to speak again, her words shattering into a stilted scream and her back suddenly arching as her lover moved to give his attention to her clit. His warm wet tongue swirled and flickered over her sensitive bud, and his hand slipped up between her legs as well and she felt his finger dip into her heat. She reached out blindly to brace her hand against the wall by his bed, her head lolling back and her chest heaving as her pleasure built rapidly and more intensely than she'd felt before.

"Oh god... Oh fuck it feels so good baby!" Ari cried, her hips bucking up into his face and West growled at her exclamation, licking and sucking her harder and faster till Ari's eyes rolled back in her head and she came with a ragged cry with one hand balled into a fist against the wall and the other braced to the back of West's head keeping him right where she needed him. West didn't let up until her scream trailed off into a broken gasp, pulling back from between her thighs with a wicked grin across his face. His lips and chin were slick with her nectar and he swiped the back of his hand across his face, asking her if she was all right and Ari could only nod, pitching forward on her unsteady legs to straddle his lap in an uncontrolled descent. 

“You alright, Gorgeous?” West sighed, wiping the edge of his lip again and grunting lightly as he caught Arianna when she tumbled forward against him. He chuckled and leaned back a little, supporting her weight in his lap and arms, kissing the top of her head as she straddled his hips, his body responding to his own little assault while he held her.

She hummed, muttering how she had never felt anything like that before, complimenting him on his overly skilled mouth. His brow furrowed, shrugging his shoulders as he rubbed her back like he seemed to be forming a habit of it to soothe her. “That’s what a man does for a woman. The whole reason is for you to feel good.” He reminded, letting her come down and settle against him for a moment or two. She laughed and mentioned that not every man actually knew how to accomplish that but he didn’t respond.

West let her relax in his grasp a little while longer into the morning before he nudged her off his chest, kissing her bare upper half up to her neck and tucking her hair aside lovingly. “Go get dressed at least, Baby.” He instructed, his eyes flickering up to her pretty face from where he sat, meeting her gaze as she stood before him, her hands braced on his shoulders. She frowned at him, giving something of a pout and he reached his finger up to push at it as if that might make it go away. “We had a deal and you urged me to break it already. As much as I’d love to have you in here the rest of our lives it isn’t possible or even safe.”

His girlfriend nodded her understanding but still gave a huff, starting to turn away and pull her panties back up. He tugged at the fabric and her ass, making her squeak as she fell into him again, their lips colliding and he kissed her slow and deep. “Will you be okay?” West asked when they broke apart for air, “Don’t forget to shower off.” She nodded, “I’m supposed to meet with Derek as soon as I get find out my packs plans with your family.” He said.

“We shouldn’t see each other in the meantime, okay? It’s too risky for both of us. I don’t want your alpha killing me for disobeying or your father for… defiling his daughter.” He winced, knowing that was sort of a bigger upset than anything else. He kissed Ari’s lips once more, reaching blindly for her clothes and setting them in her grasp, running his hands over her sides but pushing her back out of his space. “Get moving before I try to anything else.” He smiled.

 

Ari managed to slip back into her house, get cleaned up and her clothes thrown in the washer with a load with her parents none the wiser, feeling a pang of guilt as she combed out her damp hair for lying to them yet again but if it was the only way she got to see West then she would do it as many times as she could.

Over the next week she knew her father met with West, Derek and Scott more than once, hearing the plans they were making along with her mother from Isaac though the older werewolf told her nothing about how her lover was faring with his dangerous assignment only the results coming of it. It seemed West's pack wasn't too large but of course their intense viciousness made up for numbers a lot of the time in altercations. They knew where Scott, Ari and her family lived but not Derek, and it seemed that West's alpha was growing impatient with his beta's slow progress finding out his location and the pack's true number.

Arianna tried to focus on being a normal teenage girl, going to school though it was heartbreaking that West was no longer attending, his alpha putting an end to that when it was determined he was getting too close to his 'assignment.' She knew she had agreed not to go and see West but it was killing her not to, wondering if he was all right and craving the sound of his voice, his touch. It kept her up at night and when she did manage to sleep her slumber was plagued by nightmares of West being maimed and killed, or worse by sweet dreams of him making love to her and them being together openly in peace once and for all.

Arianna was tossing and turning in her bed in the throes of such a nightmare, jolting up in her bed and whimpering her lover's name as the image of him lying in bloody pieces lingered in her waking mind. Suddenly a warm touch at her cheek made her start and she blinked to clear her tear and sleep blurred vision, her heart flipping over in her chest at what met her eyes.

"West?" Arianna hissed in shock, wondering if this were still part of her dream but she threw her arms around his neck anyway, hugging him tightly and she couldn't keep her tears in check feeling him warm and alive against her after such a horrific nightmare. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a thin whisper, noting her open window behind him that he had climbed through. 

West pulled back enough from their embrace to meet her eyes again, confessing that he was supposed to be on the task of tailing Derek to try and find out where he lived, but since he knew that already he found himself hiding outside her house, wanting to at least be near her for a little while even if he couldn't see her. 

Ari smiled through her tears, cupping his face and looking over his handsome features still trying to confirm he was real. West gently gripped her wrists, explaining that when he heard the sound of her heartbeat going nuts he was afraid another of his pack had got past him somehow and was attacking her, so he'd broken into her room.

Arianna nodded her understanding, her heart fluttering like mad in her chest though now it wasn't out of fear. West stayed in her space, his own breathing rough and rapid from his unwarranted adrenaline rush and when she surged forward to kiss him he returned it ravenously. Ari tugged him back with her to cover her body with his on her bed, deaf to the voice of reason in her head yelling that it was far too risky to let West stay in her room like this with her parents sleeping just down the hall.

"I missed you so much..." Ari whispered when they broke apart, shuddering and gasping as his hands roamed her body. She craned her head to nip and kiss at his corded neck, hearing him growl low in his chest as she bit down a little harder, urging him not to stop touching her even though they both knew better she was starving for him.

“I missed you too…” West breathed back down to her, groaning as her lips left his and she started nipping and kissing along his corded flesh. His hands trailed her sides, pushing up the sleep shirt she wore and catching sight of the tiny red panties she wore. He wanted to argue that they shouldn’t have each other, not here, not now when her parents were just down the hall and should either of them wake they would likely be made. Only… He couldn’t get himself to do anything outside of look over her body, watch her chest rise and fall and breathe in her heady scent.

He dragged his large hand over her hip, tugging her bottom half up slightly and slipping down to grasp her ass. Ari giggled up at him, her nails scratching his sides as their noses nudged together and he braced forward to grind his growing arousal against her center. She mewled, between his touch on her rear and the way he was stimulating her clit even with the barriers of fabric between them he could see in her face he was driving her up. Her breathing hitching the faster he moved against her and little before he knew it she was crying his name breathlessly.

He growled, “God, baby are you gonna come just like this?” The older wolf breathed against her face, his own desiring building to the point of pain as he watched her nod. Her brow furrowed and her body bowed and trembled beneath him, coming in her panties for him and he absently smirked. “You are so sexy… so beautiful…” He whispered, kissing her ear and she pleaded with him to make love to her again, her tone more insistent when she struggled with his jeans.

West lifted his upper half off her, kneeling between her legs and tugging his shirt off, standing to push down his jeans and stroking himself fully hard for her as he tore off her panties quite literally, the last remaining garment keeping him from having her like he wanted. She arched up to him, trying to get another kiss but he kept at bay just enough that she couldn’t reach, gripping her hip and guiding her to flip over. “I wanna see that ass of yours.” He explained in a rough tone, groaning as she nodded and obediently rolled over for him.

He traced his hands up her sides and back, ghosting his fingers back down as he bent and kissed each of her ass cheeks, nipping the right side and hearing her mewl at his teasing. The werewolf bit up her back to her shoulders, brushing her hair aside and looking at her over her shoulder as he hooked his opposite arm around her waist and hoisted her to arch up and open for him, grinding against her rear. He could see her eyes, watching them shift to yellow as he pushed into her abruptly from behind, making her breathing hitch as he started a rough pace within her. “You okay baby?” He asked sweetly, kissing her shoulder when she nodded, her fingers curling into the sheets beneath her frame.

“I missed you.” West said again, getting up on his knees behind her more fully and watching their angle, his hands caressing her ass as he took her hard from the start. He enjoyed the view, seeing his favorite asset as well as getting a show of himself penetrating her and pounding into her body. Her bed squeaked lightly but he hardly noticed, focusing on the way she gasped and cried on every motion of their bodies together.

Arianna jolted and gasped as West took her roughly from behind, his large hands gripping her hips tightly and guiding her back onto him hard and fast. She bucked in time with his motions, driving him as deeply into her body as she could and bowing down to bite her pillow to muffle her sounds of pleasure. She could hear West's low grunts as he thrust into her but in the heat of the moment she couldn't focus on worrying if they would be heard or not. She had no space in her mind for anything other than the mind-blowing pleasure her lover was giving her.

Her body was shaking she could feel her climax coiling in the pit of her belly, maybe it was a combination of not seeing each other for a week and this new position but West had never taken her this roughly before and she found she loved it. Ari wanted to scream her pleasure from the top of her lungs but for now she kept her face buried in her pillows, hands twisted in the sheets clinging to them for dear life. West's hand slid around to her center and she felt him start swirling his fingertips over her clit as he pounded into her whispering harshly that he wanted to feel her come on him and as if in compliance with his demand she shattered.

Ari moaned brokenly into her pillow, her most feminine muscles contracting around West's throbbing length in spasms of pleasure. He drew out her orgasm as long as he could finally slipping from her heat and she felt him come against her lower back and rear with a ragged sigh. Arianna slumped forward on her bed, giggling a bit through her rough panting as she heard West grab a few tissues from her bedside table to clean her and himself up. She rolled to her side after he finished wiping her off, her face flushed and dewy from her high and from keeping her face buried in her pillows.

West was breathing hard as well, his eyes glowing in the dark and he smiled down at her from where he knelt beside her on the bed. "Come here." Ari held out her arms beckoning him down but the older werewolf shook his head, settling for reaching and taking one of her hands in his and bending his head enough to kiss her fingers. He told her he shouldn't stay, shouldn't have risked staying as long as he had already and she knew he was right. Ari bit her lip to stop it quivering, telling herself to be grateful she'd gotten to see him at all rather than getting upset that she'd only had him for such a short while.

She hauled herself up, a delicious ache forming between her legs from how roughly he'd taken her that time and it made her smile that she could get him so riled. Ari braced against West's muscled chest, pressing as much of their bare skin together as possible and kissing her way up his neck, over his jaw to his lips. "I wish you could stay..." She whispered, mewling softly as he kissed her deeply in turn, his hands splaying over her back keeping her close.

"Is your alpha going to attack soon? Dad said you gave him Derek's location as planned." Arianna asked, trying to distract herself from how badly she wanted to goad him to stay when they both knew full well he couldn't. West nodded, saying nothing solid had been planned yet but that her alpha was definitely their first target. A sort of 'cut off the head of the serpent' type tactic. Ari simply watched West dress as he spoke, getting a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of their packs clashing. She hoped that the plan her uncle Stiles had helped them devise would work and they wouldn't end up having to kill anyone, just run them off their territory with the exception of West of course. She knew her older uncle Peter was not happy about 'loft-sitting' and pretending to be his nephew, but if this could be pulled off with no lives lost it would all be worth it.

West finished getting dressed and stood at the foot of her bed staring down at her, still sitting naked in her mussed sheets looking up at him mournfully. She tried her best not to let the tears burning her eyes fall, but when he spoke the first word of farewell to her the dam broke and she sprang up on her bed to wrap herself around him, crying softly into his neck. West rubbed her back soothingly, telling her everything would be okay but she knew the chances of that were slim at best.

"Thank you for 'rescuing' me." Arianna said quietly with a little smile when she pulled back after a few moments in his arms, sniffling and wiping at her eyes that were still leaking but she could at least speak clearly again. West grinned and nodded, bending his head to kiss her a final time, the contact meant to be quick but Ari wouldn't allow it, kissing him ravenously and he responded in turn with a rough growl in his throat.

They were so wrapped up in each other that neither young wolf heard the footsteps coming down the hall, but both of them jumped at the click of Ari's doorknob being turned and whirled just in time to see Isaac storming into her room. Arianna's eyes went wide and she squeaked in alarm, yanking her sheet up from her bed and hastily covering her naked body as well as she could with it.

"Daddy don't!!" Was all she got the chance to yell before Isaac was lunging across the space remaining between him and West, a fierce roar tearing it's way from his throat and the younger male dodged his swiping claws by a fraction of an inch, ducking out of her open window in a flash and Isaac snarled as West disappeared into the darkness below. He gripped her window and tugged it up higher so he could pursue the interloper, not heeding Ari's cries for him to stop though the sound of his wife's voice behind him managed to slow him from swinging his leg out the window himself.


End file.
